Seasons of Love
by Darklight25833
Summary: Rowena Gaunt, She is the Daughter of Monty Harris a Magical Attorney and Madeline Gaunt the sister of the evil Dark Lord Voldemort. Rowena is also friends with Harry Potter,In the heat of battle Hermione, Draco and Rowena gets sent back in time but is it for a good reason?
1. 1

_**Five hundred twenty five thousand **_  
_**six hundred minutes**_  
_**Five hundred twenty five thousand **_  
_**moments so dear**_  
_**Five hundred twenty five thousand **_  
_**six hundred minutes**_  
_**How do you measure, measure a year**_

_** Seasons of Love, RENT**_

* * *

**_H_**_ello all of my wonderful readers. I am altering a few chapters and giving Seasons of Love a face lift. Don't worry I won't stop working on the new chapters of this story since I am close to completing this story. Enjoy and Love you all! _

_- Darklight_

* * *

Rowena Gaunt ran as fast as she could. Her heart echoing in her ears, dodging hexes sent from Rookwood. She might have defended herself if it wasn't for her tripping. Her knees hitting the ground. She turned to see what she tripped over. Lavender Brown her neck looked mauled. Her hair soaked with the blood coming out of the wound, her eyes empty. She shot out a hex of her own as Rookwood's almost hit her. She ignored her urge to vomit as she split into a blind run. Using the wall as a spring board for her hands to get up quickly. Curses, hexes, and unforgivable spells bounces around the 'safest place on earth'. The students were finding out quickly that Hogwarts wasn't this infallible place. It was crumbling under the attack that Voldemort was giving the old walls. Sounds of people dying was everywhere. It sickened Rowena but fueled her adrenalin. "Hermione!" Rowena shouted seeing the younger witch beside Mrs Weasley and Ginny. Bellatrix giggling madly then falling to the ground her eyes cold and lifeless. Mrs Weasley's call "Not my daughter you bitch." was heard but not registered as Rowena stared at the body.

Two pale arms reached out, pulling Rowena back away from a killing curse. "Idiot." Hissed Draco as he turned her into him and yanked her to the hidden entrance behind a long shattered Portrait. "Snap out of it Rowena!" Shouted Draco Malfoy. His grey eyes gleaming in the dull light. Rowena could barely feel being shook. All her mind was posessed with was the wonder of her father's death. She wondered if he looked like that. Draco was growing panicked trying to get her to snap out of it. He didn't notice that Hermione had saw him grab Rowena. Hermione couldn't find Ron or Harry but she did see Rowena being grabbed by a blonde. Only two people had that color hair. None of them friendly. She followed into the hidden passage just as she was about to shout a stunning spell Rowena snapped out of her break "No, Hermione!" She shouted throwing her arms up stepping in front of Draco. Draco had his mother's wand trained on the Gryffindor Bookworm. His plan didn't include her.

"Rowena? Whats going on?" Hermione asked startled. She didn't know why Rowena was protecting a Death Eater. Rowena moved her arms down her hold firm on her wand. She looked behind Hermione at the fighting that seemed to grow dimmer over her own heart. "Nothing that includes you Granger. Take that rather large brain of yours a figure it out if you must." Draco snarled he didn't like her but he didn't want spell fire in this dim closed in passage way. He didn't want Rowena hurt. "Has your brain regained focus?" Draco asked Rowena who felt that hot flare of anger that shot up her spine. "Forgive me, you ruthless Ferret." She shot back. Even under the dire circumstances she wasn't going to be talked to like that. "Hardly ruthless more like keeping the peace." He stated crossing his arms. His jaw tight and his grey eyes clouded with a haunted expression. Guilt flared in Rowena's heart.

"Rowena, we need to get out of here. The structure isn't safe." Hermione said just as something rocked the passage. It shook as if a earthquake was inside throwing Rowena into the wall. Her shoulder bruising painfully. Draco braced himself on the wall "Bloody hell." Cursed Rowena gasping. Hermione was almost crushed by the large boulders that fell blocking the entrance into Hogwarts. Draco was the one who saved her yanking her into him making them fall back, he's years of Quidditch paying off without having Seeker reflexes, she would be a smudge on the floor. Hermione gasped and coughed dirt flooding the air for a moment. The quake haulted and the waited a heartbeat until getting up from the ground. Hermione looked at Draco's out streached hand offering her help to stand. Her legs hurt but she stood knocking his hand away. "Crap." Muttered Draco realizing they had barely any lights. Rowena waved her wand sending out little orbs of light. "We have to move to the grounds." Hermione whispered. Draco looked at her "Good job, Know it all." Draco said picking up his wand.

Rowena followed Draco, Hermione bringing in the back her wand trained on the Death Eater. Hermione's heart was pounding hard. She didn't want to be caught off guard by him even if he seemed to want to get them out. "Still haven't given me a chance, Granger?" Draco asked keeping his voice low and a grey eye on Rowena. She seemed oddly quiet. Hermione didn't know how to reply to his question. Her silence spoke volumes to him "That is what I thought." He sneered. Gryffindors where proned to taking hexes for their causes and friends, never thinking of the coniquences. Idiocy towards Death. Not someone Draco wanted being around when he tried to keep Rowena safe. He didn't want for them to suffer the fate that only comes to Blood Traitors.

Rowena couldn't help feeling annoyed. Draco nor Hermione understood her purpose. It grated on her already shot nerves. They seemed not to understand she didn't care what that fucker did to her. Voldemort had to die and she would help Harry do just that. Voldemort took everything from her. He killed his own sister 'cause she possessed the only power over him. He didn't want to die so he killed her first. Her dear Uncle never thought to look at a Muggle Registry for the last name Gaunt. While her mother was lying in her own blood, dying. Rowena got away. Living a easy life with her father until his untimely death last spring. Even if she lived with the Weasleys who embraced anyone as family. She was alone and had nothing to loose.

She knew the risks. It never stopped her from helping Harry, Ron and Hermione. She never cared about being Slytherin by family name. Her sly behavior only aided her, being able to under hand the evil bastards. Rowena smirked "Play nice Ferret. Remember that biting the hand that feeds you won't be good." She sneered to defend Hermione. Hermione couldn't understand all of the Malfoy conduct and the events that took place. It turned Draco into acting rash and almost Gryffindor. Draco shot Rowena a dulled glare. He was glad she was speaking. Hermione paused as a coldness swept threw her. She looked up to realize what it would be to cause such a feeling "Peeves." Hermione muttered. The two Slytherins haulted their shoulders tensing. They turned, wands pointed, at a grinning Peeves. They felt the room grow colder knowing something wasn't right.

"Down here, they are Masters of Mayhem!" He cried out dancing around in such a happy fashion. Before the teens could make a attempt to escape they were caught. Rowena's arms were pulled behind her in a painful grip "I got the blood traitor, you can grab the mudblood Malfoy." Stated a Death Eater who's name escaped Rowena's mind. Hermione glared at Draco as he yanked her wand away. He grabbed her arm in a tight iron hold. "You stupid Ferret I trusted you!" Hermione screamed as she tried to fight him. Draco caught eyes with Rowena who tilted her head just slightly. "Shut it Mudblood." He sneered pushing Hermione along. Hermione stumbled and fought the way there. Rowena kept silent the breath of the Death Eater making her sick. She was going to let Draco handle it and hope they would get out alive.

Light shown dull and grey from the smoke and ash as they made it out of the dark tunnel. They squinted to adjust from the light. Rowena used this chance to make sure her wand was fallowing them along like a dark puppy. Old trick her father would do to keep her entertained as a child had proven useful in these cases. It stopped in between her legs "Lets have some fun boy." Remarked the Death Eater who held onto Rowena. She felt his grip loosen and she jolted down picking up her wand and rolling away as Draco's curse flew from his mothers wand. A scream hit Rowena's ears as she got hit in the back by a spell. Her vision went in and out her body shook as if it was having seizures. She suddenly felt hot as if embers where moving slowing up her arms and legs. It felt as if she was being ripped apart from the inside.

She faintly could recall Draco's own painful screaming and Hermione's mimicking Draco's. A coolness ran over her cheek's and her abdomen making it feel less hot. She soon realized what it was. Her body was being torn from the inside out. Her own body was attacking itself rejecting every organ in her body. Rowena couldn't breath as her lungs got attacked, filling with blood. Scars opened up even if they had been years old, Pooling blood onto the grass. Her eyes, nose and mouth were also pouring blood out. Voldemort was the only one who was able to use this spell on her, one from her own blood to make her body become a hostile environment. Her mind was leaving her as her heart tried its best to warn off the attack. Her only thought was this...

_Did my mother die the same way? _


	2. 2

**_"There's only us  
There's only this .."- Life Support, RENT_**

**_

* * *

_**

Hermione curled up in the bed of , Tears fell down her cheeks and she wished...no..prayed to have Harry or Ron here but that was now impossible. How you may ask? She certainly did pulling her wand at the fully alive Albus Dumbledore who told her of the condition that they had came to them If it wasn't for Fang Rowena would be dead and Draco would have turned his wand on himself if he had one not even she had one except Rowena's that had ended up in her pocket when they pulled off the blood caked clothes and was shocked by the violent wand that lashed out until Draco had grabbed the cursed wand and got a good nip in the process. Hermione heart stopped as Dumbledore made his way inside waving his wand making the door close and Hermione knew a silencing charm was on the door also.

"I see you are awake Miss?"Asked Dumbledore his eyes twinkling brightly and to her it seemed odd that he was so relaxed in a time of war "Granger, Hermione Granger"She said her voice cracking and her body spammed from her forcing her body to stop crying and calm down "I need to know who did this to all of you"He told her, Hermione knew it wasn't a question "Voldemort sir"She answered coldly as her mind snapped back to seeing Rowena convulsing on the ground her scar's opening up and bloody pouring out of her in heavy streams from everywhere her eyes, nose, mouth . Hermione clutched her arms around her waist trying to keep her body from shaking to much at the thoughts of Voldemort turning his wand at both her and Draco, He pulled his mark away from Draco's skin and it was horrible to watch the skin dissolve and bubble around the edge of the mark and slowly moving in until it was a mass of bloody tissue not to mention the once cold Sytherin screamed bloody murder until he fell silent his mouth still open in pain.

She almost remembers her own torture but not really only the pain and now the marks that where on her arm telling the world that she was a Mudblood, and her body felt like she went a round with the Crusiatus curse. "Your friends are fine but the girl is not awake and the boy will not leave her side."Assured Dumbledore who wanted to assure the strange young woman that her friends where alright, He reached out a touched her shoulder and Hermione moved away from the touch Dumbledore pulled his hand back from the girl who looked lost in her own memories "Draco's arm...Rowena so much blood"Hermione mumbled as her voice just wasn't working with her throat tightening "She lost a lot but with a few rounds of blood replenish potion made by our potions Professor Horace Slughorn and Mr Gaunts arm is healing slowly but he will be fine in time."He stated.

Hermione nodded "We have no where to go Headmaster"She said softly her body felt tired as she calmed down for the first time in a long time "I would be honnored to have you all live at the school and take classes there Miss Granger"He said walking to the door "Thank you"She answered uncurling from the ball and wincing as her knees popped with pain "Get some rest Miss Granger"Dumbledore said as he walked out of the door. Hermione nodded her head falling back on the pillow and she wondered how in the hell she had gotten this far back in time to be going to class with the Marauders and her potions professor.

* * *

Draco sat beside Rowena holding her hand and whispering to her " You did so much for me even when I never wanted any help, Just wake up Rowena than I will be your house elf..."Draco bit at his lip as he watched Rowena sleeping her face relaxed but still pink from the blood that was all over her, Draco pushed the memory out of his head he already had been sick over it he didn't need to leave her side so he could vomit up nothing. "I hope that you forgive me, I never knew that it would end up like that... My father told me that If I cared about you that I needed to get you out and keep you safe, He betrayed me Rowena, telling Avery where we where, Throwing the spell to lock us in that tunnel for us to be 'safe' more like trapped" Draco tried to push back the tears but it failed as the fell down his pale cheek "He was going to let us be killed by that bastard."Draco sad weakly as he used his free arm to rubb away the tears.

"Mr Gaunt why don't you leave and get something to eat, Your sister will be fine for now"said the Nurse that was over seeing Rowena's care, Draco nodded as he leaned over and kissed Rowena's head "See we are now related"He joked as he pulled away and walked out of the room his arm was throbbing as he wondered if lying to that Nurse was worth it but now that they where stuck in the 1970s he decided that it would be very bad to say he was a Malfoy. Yes they would have gotten far more better service but he didn't want to deal with seeing his father in a younger form, He was in the cafeteria when he ran into a boy with shagging brown hair and glasses and for a moment he thought he ran into Harry "Watch it"He hissed and the boy frowned "Sorry mate"He said as he held out his hand "James Potter"He introduced himself and Draco felt like biting back a retort that he only used for his son.

Draco took his hand "Draco Gaunt"He replied smoothly as he could hear Rowena yelling at him to be nice so he gave him a friendly smirk " How is the food here?"he asked as James pulled his hand back "Like dragon Dung you could always join me and my friend who is getting me something from the kackling kitchen next door, We always have extra"He said and Draco nodded "Sure"He answered feeling sorta out of place by the smiling Gryffindor he grew up hating...Well not him just his son. They walked over to a cluster of table and sat down as Draco suddenly wished he would have ate the Dragon Dung when a tall healthy Sirius Black come running up with a couple of bags filled with food and a grin on his face that wasn't at all tainted by the years in Azkaban.

"Hey Prongs who is the slick?"He asked James who grinned "Draco Gaunt"He replied as he watched the boy beside him give a smirk that looked a lot like a Malfoys "Sirius black is the name and why are you here?"He asked and the smirk fell from the boys face that soon looked haunted and so much older than what his age should be by Sirius's estimate he should be his and Prongs age. "Recovering.."He said as Sirius handed him a burger "Than you probably had to eat the dung in this place, Here"He said Draco nodded taking the burger. "Ah you must have been the one that was causing all of the nurses grief, My friend is here also the fool broke his leg"Sirius said biting into the burger with gusto like Draco who savored the taste since the Kackling Kitchen closed when he was 7 but he loved the burgers that the owner would make.

"No that would be my sister...She gotten the worst of the spells"He said James looked over at Sirius and they both shared that look that Ron and Harry would share before acting all concerned and asking questions "Spells?"Asked James not wanting to push Draco any if it was a traumatic experience "Yes She, Her friend and I gotten attacked by Voldemort"He replied cooly watching the boys jerk from the word Voldemort. "Sorry Gaunt, Prongs give me your last burger"Sirius ordered and Draco silently thank him for not asking him to many questions, Jame sniffed "Hell to the no Padfoot, Go sniff out your own" He replied as he quickly unwrapped the burger and took the top bun off and licked the bun all over, Sirius rolled his eyes and leaned over to the blonde who looked appalled by the sight "Prongs has about enough charm as a rat"He snickered as Draco smirked "I agree with you Black"He said

James gave a snort of displeasure but that was it and the three boys enjoyed the meal but soon Draco wished he kept his stomach empty seeing the briskly walking bushy haired Hermione coming to him and before he could protect himself she lashed out again with a sharp smack to his cheek. Hermione was beyond pissed and now she regretted slapping Draco who looked just as rough as her if not worse "You bloody fool! Getting Rowena hurt like that!"She yelled as two boys stood up and tried to protect Draco who was holding his cheek that was a bright red "Now Slick here couldn't have plan to get your friends hurt by You-know-who"Said Sirius Hermione eyes snapped to the boys and suddenly felt very sick. Hermione needed to sit before she collapsed from how sore she was and she stumbled into Draco who reached out and steadied her "Give me one reason why I shouldn't let you drop Granger, That is twice you have lashed out like a muggle"He hissed and Hermione glared at the blonde boy.

" Shut it Ferret and help me into a chair"She hissed back and it took all of her power to look at the shaggy hair James Potter who looked like Harry but with Hazel eyes instead of green, Hermione sighed it was easier to look at James but she never got to know him, Draco eased her into a chair and winced as her hands curled around his left arm "Let go of my arm Please"He said through gritted teeth and Hermione let go immediately "Sorry"She said softly looking at Sirius and was stunned by how handsome he was with the long smooth hair that was pulled behind his ear with one side free and falling in his face, Sirius in her future was handsome yes but this one standing there looks even more and it made her heart pound and her stomach curl at the same time being faced with two men who would die for Harry.

"He will be fine beautiful"Sirius winked easing back into his chair checking out this new witch that had wild curls but also a very older appearance just like Slick she looked haunted, He wanted to reach out and smooth away her haunted look and He had to shake his head to knock out that stupid thought. Hermiones eyebrow rose and Draco smirked "Right, I am Hermione Granger and I presume you have met Draco"She said wondering what last name Draco used probably the Malfoy one. "Nice you meet you and yeah Gaunt here was just tellin us about your friends"James answered and Hermione looked at Draco with shock or anger Draco couldn't tell " She is my sister's friend I was talking about"Draco corrected James who looked Hermione over "You don't look bed ridden"Sirius said doing the same look that Harry and Ron would do when they would ask her to do there homework "The Crusiatus curse has done its damage boys"She said not mentioning her arm that bore the word Mudblood and she crossed her arms trying to not notice the arrogant body of Sirius Black so she focused on James who gave her a weak smile "Sorry Padfoot is insensitive at times"He said.

Hermione reply surprised James as he watched the witch roll her eyes " Of course his family is famous for that."She said with a sharp tone ignoring Sirius she turned to Draco "Have you checked on Rowena"She asked not bothering to watch Sirius as his eyes darkened and his mouth tightened into a thin line, James kicked Sirius who forced himself to relax by the infuriating witch who knew where to kick. Dracos smirk widened and he wondered if the bookworm was always this feisty "Not yet the nurse kicked me out, She has been sleeping and..."Draco paused biting back the growl from his words "Calling for her mother" "Oh Rowena..."Whispered Hermione as a quiet air went around but left with James who started to talk "Well Slick Miss Granger It has been fun but alas me and Patfoot have to go see to Wormtail and his aching leg"exclaimed James standing up and gathering up the empty bags but handing Hermione the last burger from the bag as Sirius frowned "Prong you said that what you had was the last one!"He proclaimed his bottom lip poking out in a very pouting look that Hermione secretly saw as adorable _secretly_ is a huge word in that thought.

"It is fine Potter, We need to check on Rowena also"Draco said politely helping Hermione out of her chair, "Alright Goodbye Gaunt and also you too Granger"Said James looking at Sirius who stood up and with a casual smirk grabbed Hermiones hand causing her to flush and kissed the knuckle "Goodbye beautiful"He said giving her a wink before fallowing James into the crowd. "Are you broke?"She asked as Draco looked down at the bossy witch who grabbed the burger as they made there way upstairs "No, Rowena would kill me if I was rude to Potter"He said casually but Hermone noticed how ready he was to take a hex for her and he was scared of her two very large things in any book for Hermione who unwrapped the burger and bit into it savoring the taste. "Did you here that Pettigrew is here?"Asked Draco the witch beside him paused which confirmed his suspicion to her oblivious behavior towards the rat.

"No, To bad I don't have my wand I would want to use a new hex I thought up this morning"She commented making Draco pause before smirking "How Slytherin of you to threaten someones safety Miss Granger" Hermione flushed as she realized she was talking to Draco Malfoy not Ron or Harry who would probably agree but never do anything about it...So how did he know she wanted to make it a reality? "How?"She asked Draco smirked "Your a lot more clever than I give you credit, besides you have slapped me twice and I am just now getting a apology"He said Hermione was struggling slightly up the stairs her muscles where tensing to a extremely painful point and she would have to stop to let them relax "You deserved a lot more Draco"She said letting out a growl at her slip of the tongue which caused Draco to give her a smirk that oozed cockiness "How charming you are...Hermione"He added making Hermione decided that maybe Draco wasn't all that bad.

Draco noticed half way up the stairs that Hermione looked more in pain by the second he knew that it was his fault for the Crusiatus curse being used on her, He should have sent her away to late now, he sighed holding out his good arm for her to take He watched her as she bit her lip her eyes questioning him "Just take my bloody arm Hermione"He growled making her jump a little bit taking his arm she was able to have half of her weight on him lessening her pain in her legs "Thank you Draco"She said softly her eyes wandering to a portrait that wave and laughed at them making Draco scowl at the portrait "I am glad they find it funny"He hissed Hermione patted his arm "Oh hush"She scolded him making one Portraits laughter get louder. Hermione looked sharply at the Portrait narrowing her eyes slightly and the witch the in the Portrait close her mouth and swallow nervously.

When they reached Rowena's door they could hear the nurse talking "Well hunny its 1977, Do you need to talk to your brother?"She asked sweetly but both of them could hear the tone she was using "What..."Draco cut Rowena's soft response by "Oh sister your up!"He called out as he walked in his arms open with a smile on his face, Hermione fallowed him in her eye watering slightly to see her best friend sitting up with a weak smile on her face and her eyes flashed with understanding before she looked at the nurse "Thank you for your help, I guess that potion did take a lot from me"She said smoothly lying to the blonde nurse who patted her softly on the arm "Its fine dear anyone with that you been through would have some confusion."Then nurse stood up and walked over to Draco and Hermione with a small smile "Don't over excite her please"She warned walking out of the room that now looking at it had an awful pink color to it.

"What is going on?"Asked Rowena her eyes flashed a warning of a hex if someone didn't tell her what in the hell was going on, Rowena watched as Hermione took her left side and Draco took her right "Well..."Said Hermione as she flashed a glance at Draco who sighed running a hand through is hair before taking her hand " Lets start with what you remember"He said and Rowena gave a annoyed growl "My dear uncle cursing me...then I wake up with a bloody nurse thinking its 1977?"She said softly only because her voice ached along with the rest of her body. Draco bit his lip "Yes... after you where... gone, Dead I mean your uncle pulled the mark from me"He said and Rowena tightened her grip on him "Let me see"She said softly and Draco shook his head "No Rowena"He said Hermione looked over at Draco "I will show her mine too...I know mine didn't hurt as bad as yours Draco"She said Rowena's eyes widened at the use of first names between her two best friends and the softness of her voice talking to Draco "I will show mine as well...Come on brother"She said giving him a weak smile before untangling her left arm from the sheet and flipping it over shaking she pulled off the gauze that the nurse told her she didn't have to keep on.

Draco sucked in a breath at he saw the raised puckering scar "Blood traitor"Rowena said her voice held only a calming tone but her eyes show the pain that she felt that she had the words blood traitor. "Why..You never betrayed any of those stupid purebloods"Said Hermione her hands clenched together, Draco gave Hermione a unamused look " No Hermione it doesn't take on that meaning unlike when someone would call Ron a blood traitor...For me it says I betrayed my family my blood not the pureblood ideas"Rowena said dropping her arm and turning so the word where covered. Hermione flushed "Oh"She said softly turning her arm over and peeling off her gauze that her nurse told her to keep on but Hemione knew it was so none of the other people would know she was a muggleborn.

"Mubblood"Hermione said showing her scars that where red and irritated by the harsh fabric of the gauze, Rowena frowned and her hand reached out and barley touched the scars "Once He was done with Draco he tortured me...Avery gave me this, I think I can't really remember"Hermione said her eyebrows knitting together. Draco felt his stomach churn with guilt "Your mind is trying to push it back"Rowena offered Hermione knowing that it would do more harm to the brainy witch then console her if she known every horrible detail, Draco sucked in a breath before loosing his cuff pulling up the sleeve and picking at the Gauze not wanting to make the already sensitive scar peel open. When he finally revealed the scar he looked away from the girls not wanting to see the disgust on any of there faces, Hermione decided that it looked better than what it did but it was a gruesome sight compared to Draco's fair skin the red scar was raised and bumpy and it was a perfect outline of the dark mark but without the actual tattoo.

"Bastard"said The girls suprising Draco making him look over at them with his eyebrows raised "Oh Draco do you honestly think I would look at it with disgust?"Asking Rowena making Draco's eyes narrow "No need to use legilimency on me Rowena." He scolded Rowena rolled her eyes "Get better at blocking me and maybe I won't"Rowena said actually she didn't mean to snoop "I seen it happening Draco, There is not reason for you to keep to hidden from us"Said Hermione leaning over Rowena's bed to maybe comfort Draco. Not wanting to deal with it anymore He pulled down the sleeve ending all conversation over his scar "We woke up here afterwards...It really is 1977 Rowena"Said Draco as Rowena eyes widened "No that is impossible!"She said harshly still keeping her voice low so the Nurse would stay on the other end of the door.

"Its true.. Ran into James Potter and Sirius Black the younger version"Said Draco Hermione flushed remembering the handsome Sirius "We ended up at Hogwarts if it wasn't for Fang you would have been dead Rowena..."Hermione said softly "Well...I can't believe this"Rowena said laying back her mind trying to process everything "Let me get this straight We where found at Hogwarts, Taken to St. Mungos, and it is 1977! So why are you my brother?"She asked Draco gave her one of his rare smiles "I couldn't go around being a Malfoy now could I?"He said Rowena's eyes narrowed seeing the anger glide around in his grey eyes but she knew he would tell her in his own time Draco always did "I guess not, What do we do now?"She asked Hermione looked at Draco and Rowena with a small smile "We could always enroll in Hogwarts for our 7th year."She said smiling. Rowena laughed "Why not, I need to start my 7th year studies anyways"She said The girls looked over at Draco who shrugged "It better than nothing I suppose"He said.

Rowena smiled "Now where is my wand?"She asked Draco smirked and pulled it out of a drawer by her bed side "Here you go, It took four stunners to get the bloody thing to behave" He said Rowena frowned pulling her wand from the cloth, She smiled at it warmed in her hand "Ah"She said softly laying it down beside her. Hermione and Draco frowned Rowena noticed and silently knew that they lost there wands "Lets relax, The nurse says in a couple of day I can get out of here."She said laying her hand in Dracos and then her other in Hermiones. Rowena sighed " Lets hope sooner for the nurses sake"joked Hermione "What is that suppose to mean!"Asked Rowena laughing "Oh you know what it means"replied Draco who was glad to have his Rowena back and maybe for the sake of surviving Hermione was growing on him.


	3. 3

**_Another Time..._**

**_Another Place..._**

**_Another Rhyme..._**

**_A Warm Embrace.._**

**_Another Dance..._**

**_Another Way..._**

**_Another Chance..._**

**_Another Day.._**

**_No Day But Today... -Another Day-RENT_**

**_

* * *

_**Hogwarts was filled with students most of the students it was there last year or close to the final year of education, Most of the 7th years dragged there feet to the Great Hall knowing that time will pass quicker than over the summer. Three students waited nervously with the first years, all three of them was dressed in there Hogwarts robes that where made out of a fine material thanks to Dumbledore who ironically took it upon himself to spoil the three. "Its worse this time"Said Rowena as she leaned on the wall already tried from the trek from the guest dorms to the Great Hall door "I agree"Said Hermione who played with the ends of her hair that Rowena fought to smooth out to loose curls apparently the muggle hair products worked better than the magical one, one bottle less it took to tame the locks.

"Now we welcome our first years and three new 7th year students to our home!"Boomed Dumbledore Draco took Rowena's side and Hermione took her other to help her along the way still weak from blood loss even if it was four days sense getting out of St Mungos she was still sore and got tried quickly. The hall fell silent as they watched only three of the new students, James kicked Sirius who looked up and was wide eyed over the transformation the already beautiful witch took, Her robes where a fine material, Her hair was long and loosely curled and pulled into a high pony tail, and Her brown eyes where outlined by very little makeup. "Hey do you think that girl in between them is Slicks sister?"Sirius asked James who nodded "I would think so...She is pretty"He observed.

Remus looked up to see the most attractive girl he has seen in a long time, Her long straight jet black hair was tight loosely and a few strands fell out to frame her face by this side she had a long elegant nose,High cheekbones that had a light tinge of pink, Her lips where full and but very pale. She reached up and tucked a long hair from her face and Remus smiled a little she had small ears that looked almost monkey like but not much, Her fingers where long like a piano players. The last thing Remus noticed was how light her skin was and how it was perfect in every way, "Bet you ten gallons we have three new Gryffindors"said James leaning over the table to Sirius who nodded "Your on"He said Remus frowned "I don't know they look like purebloods to me"He said noticing how the two stood and the blonde boy leaned over saying something to the girls making them smile.

"No way they are to brave, They where in St Mungos when Peter broke his leg"said Sirius watching Hermione with a smirk "Are those the three the ones who servived You-Know-Who?"Asked Peter softly James nodded "So Gryffindors"He said as the hat opened his mouth...

_"In times of old, when I was new, _  
_And Hogwarts barely started, _  
_The founders of our noble school _  
_Thought never to be parted. _  
_United by a common goal, _  
_They had the selfsame yearning _  
_To make the world's best magic school _  
_And pass along their learning. _  
_"Together we will build and teach" _  
_The four good friends decided. _  
_And never did they dream that they _  
_Might some day be divided. _  
_For were there such friends anywhere _  
_As Slytherin and Gryffindor? _  
_Unless it was the second pair _  
_Unless it was the second pair _  
_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, _  
_So how could it have gone so wrong? _  
_How could such friendships fail? _  
_Why, I was there, so I can tell _  
_The whole sad, sorry tale. _  
_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those _  
_Whose ancestry's purest." _  
_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose _  
_Intelligence is surest" _  
_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those _  
_With brave deeds to their name." _  
_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot _  
_And treat them just the same." _  
_These differences caused little strife _  
_When first they came to light. _  
_For each of the four founders had _  
_A house in which they might _  
_Take only those they wanted, so, _  
_For instance, Slytherin _  
_Took only pure-blood wizards _  
_Of great cunning just like him. _  
_And only those of sharpest mind _  
_Were taught by Ravenclaw _  
_While the bravest and the boldest _  
_Went to daring Gryffindor. _  
_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest _  
_and taught them all she knew, _  
_Thus, the Houses and their founders _  
_Maintained friendships firm and true. _

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony _  
_for several happy years, _  
_but then discord crept among us _  
_feeding on our faults and fears. _

_The Houses that, like pillars four _  
_had once held up our school _  
_now turned upon each other and _  
_divided, sought to rule. _  
_And for a while it seemed the school _  
_must meet an early end. _  
_what with dueling and with fighting _  
_and the clash of friend on friend. _  
_And at last there came a morning _  
_when old Slytherin departed _  
_and though the fighting then died out _  
_he left us quite downhearted. _  
_And never since the founders four _  
_were whittled down to three _  
_have the Houses been united _  
_as they once were meant to be. _

_And now the Sorting Hat is here _  
_and you all know the score: _  
_I sort you into Houses _  
_because that is what I'm for. _  
_But this year I'll go further, _  
_listen closely to my song: _  
_though condemned I am to split you _  
_still I worry that it's wrong, _  
_though I must fulfill my duty _  
_and must quarter every year _  
_still I wonder whether sorting _  
_may not bring the end I fear. _  
_Oh, know the perils, read the signs, _  
_the warning history shows, _  
_for our Hogwarts is in danger _  
_from external, deadly foes _  
_and we must unite inside her _  
_or we'll crumble from within _  
_I have told you, I have warned you... _  
_let the Sorting now begin."_

Hermione gripped Rowena's arm and Draco paled slightly "Bloody hell"whispered Rowena who looked just as white as Draco, They both had heard the hat say the same warning when Umbrige became the DADA Professor and took down the school with one small pudgy finger. "I don't see her"Whispered Hermione scanning the teachers table Rowena who nodded "Yeah...The threat is the same but the meaning might be different from what we though..'External deadly foes' the hat said maybe it means Voldemort."Said Rowena lowering her voice so the first years couldn't hear them "He went out of the shadows that year also"Added Draco keeping his arms locked with Rowena as Professor McGonagall called out the first year names and the dread full hat call off the houses "Slytherin here I come"Remarked Rowena dryly Draco rolled his eyes "I will be proud I get into the same house as before"He said Hermione nodded "I want Gryffindor again"She said Rowena frowned " There is no choice for me...I would love to be in Gryffindor though"She said fondly of the warm colors and common room.

"Ew"Said Draco but paled as Hermione glared at him "You might like the wet dungeons but I have a fondness of the warm colors of Gryffindor"Said Rowena looking foreword as Professor McGonagall called out "Hermione Granger" Hermione paled and slowly broke free of Rowena who gave her a small smile but her eyes flashed with envy of her friend who was allowed to be in what ever house suited her not by her bloodline. Hermione sat down on the chair and the large hat covered her head and almost immediately she could hear the hat in her mind _Oh dear, I have never sorted a time traveler before...Your smart like a Ravenclaw but you have so much loyalty and bravery for a girl your age, Before I make my decision I must warn you that it would be very unwise to search of a way back to your time, Then your body is dead but here you have a second chance and a step above Voldemort._

"Gryffindor!"Called out the hat making the table cheer of course the loudest cheering came from the Marauders who where clapping and James and Sirius was waving for Hermione to sit by them, She shakily stood up and looked at Rowena who's dark eyes sparkled and she nodded reading that Hermione needed to talk to her and Draco "Draco Gaunt"Called out McGonagall. Draco unlatched his arm and gave Rowena a cocky smirk waltzing his way up and sitting on the chair with an arrogant posture Rowena watched in amazement as the hat actually hit his head and suddenly Draco eyes turned frightful as he hear the hat in his mind_. __Unlike last time young Malfoy I have a word of hope for you, You know the pain of being a servant to Voldemort hopefully you can help someone who will condemn his soul like you in love with the power that being a follower gave you but alas he will fall into a painful end I pray you will show him hope like Miss Gaunt gave to you when you needed it most._

"Slytherin!"Yelled out the hat and Draco saw the cheering table but his eyes searched over the Gryffindor table that held James who paled his lips where pressed into a thin line along with Hermione who gave him a sad look, He stepped down and looked at Rowena who looked just as pale knowing she used Legilimency on him while he was wearing the hat she had heard what the hat said to him, With a nod to Rowena in passing he sat down beside a unfamiliar face and selfishly wanted Rowena to be a Slytherin along with him so he won't be alone."Rowena Gaunt!"Called out McGonagall watching as the young girl slowly made her way up not out of fear because she looked bored but out of her still weak condition, Rowena sat down on the chair and felt the hat come down on her head and even if she could block her own Uncle her shield was useless against the hat who gave a hearty laugh confusing most of the onlooking students.

_Ah, Young daughter of Slytherin you still wish to be in Griffindor so you wouldn't have to be locked in a dungeon. My words are the same to you as of then I made a promise to each of the founders that any son or daughter may cross my path that I may sort them to the founders house.I will give you a warning the hall have ears, the rooms have eyes, and most importantly trust in the people you know won't betray you Daughter of Slytherin. _"Slytherin!"Yelled the hat making Rowena sigh and standing up she looked over at the Gryffindor table her heart droped seeing James, Sirius and Remus staring at her with curious looks, Hermione looked away from glaring at Peter to give Rowena a sad look. Rowena walked over and sat beside Draco and another boy not bothering to be happy over the hats choice that yet again was not what she wanted to be put in a house that took in her uncle, The hat was right everywhere there was someone watching you and listening.

"Congrats on getting the good house"Said the boy next to her that had blonde hair but wasn't a bright blonde like Dracos but a dirty color blonde "That is all to opinion Avery"Commented someone making Rowena look up to see a boy with long hair that looked greasy in a way and it was covering his face Rowena's heart stopped at who was sitting infront of her "Oh Shut up Snape"Hissed Avery shooting Snape a glare before winking at Rowena making her mouth curl up in disgust "I agree with Snape on this topic, I would rather you keep a good distance from me with your odor" Rowena said while grabbing some food to place on her plate. Avery smirked "With a mouth like that you will be a lot of trouble"He sneered Draco glared at the future Deatheater "I don't like threats Avery and you would be good to know your place"She sneered back causing Snape to look at her with slight aproval, For someone who hanged out with a Gryffindor she knew how to put a idiot like Avery in his place.

Avery opened his mouth but nothing came out so he turned around and started to eat, Rowena sigh standing up quickly but had to put her hands on the table to stop her head from spinning causing Draco taking her arm "Are you alright?"He asked Rowena straightened out with only a hitch of her breath she nodded "I am fine Draco, I have lost my appetite"She explained pulling her legs out of the table and letting out a slow breath before pulled her self to her full height "I will go to bed see you in the morning" She stated as Snape stood up giving her a sharp look "I will escort you there Gaunt since your new here"He stated his eyes started to get brighter and Rowena could feel the slight pin pricks of someone trying to get past her sheild "Alright"She stated turning on her heels and walking down the hall her head high and her eyes only lightly grazing over Remus who stared at her, She lightly rubbed her scars on her stomach as she felt that painful pull in her heart he was still so handsome .

Once her and Snape where out of the Great Hall and half way down the hall she pulled Snape into a wall at wand point "What do you think you are doing?"She hissed as Snape gave her a indifferent look but his eyes glowed and she could see his surprise "I have no idea what you mean"He stated Rowena frowned, Snape watched her dark green eyes as they went cold and almost got a snake like appearance to them and he was assaulted by pin pricks "You know what I mean Snape"She stated She pulled back her body was already weak she didn't need the added stress "I was curious"Snape said his mouth turned into a frown still feeling the wand pressed into his neck and her small hand curled into his robes pushing him painfully into a corner. Rowena let him go and placed her wand in her robes she was feeling slightly sick as she walked a little ways before backing into the wall and glided down to the floor "Curiosity killed the cat, A muggle meaning yes but very true"She said waving her hand around.

Snape watched her carefully before sitting by her on the ground " Why are you here?"He asked Rowena looked over at him with a small smile he was always this direct it seems She thought as she answered "My friend,My brother and I was attacked by Voldemort, Dumbledore asked us to stay here and attend school"She said Snape's eyebrow rose slightly knowing by just how she said it that she was telling the truth. "Your lucky to be alive"Snape added Rowena nodded "Apparently I got the worst spell"She said softly folding her arms around her midsection and her legs moved to stick straight out "Why did you act as if Slytherin was worse then death?"Snape asked turning to the girl who looked a little lost at the moment "Isn't Slytherin a bunch of future Deatheaters?"Rowena said harshly trying to sound like she never had been in Hogwarts before.

Snape shrugged "Maybe half of them.."He said Rowena noticed how cute he looked right now his pasture mirrored hers, His legs sticking straight out infront of him, His fingers plucking a imaginary string on his pants and his head was turned to the side and some of his hair was covering his face like a curtain to keep out people. Rowena reached out and moved the hair away from his face and noticed how it was more smooth than greasy in texture, she forced back a smiled that wanted to be on her face when she saw his beak like nose, She pulled back her hand and he watched her with a almost worried look and then a memory popped into her head not from this Snape sitting infront of her but the future Snape who foolishly let down his guard when teaching Harry Occlumency.

Rowena frowned remembering the torture that he was enduring right now by James Potter and it made her slightly sick to think that this memory she has will happen soon and maybe she will be able to stop it. "How bad is the potions teacher here?"She asking realizing she had been staring at the boy and it was starting to turn him bright red "Annoying"He answered Rowena groaned "Bloody hell I hate that."She said as she slowly tried to get up but she was having a little trouble unlike Snape who just stood up "Here."Said Snape helping her up by holding onto her arms, She tripped a little and Snape pulled her into him trying to keep her upright "Sorry"She said blushing realizing that she was in the arms of her future Potions professor."Its fine I didn't want you to fall"He stuttered making Rowena look up with a smile on her face knowing that it was a rare thing to make Snape stutter, She pulled away a little testing her footing before letting go of him "Thanks"She said as he nodded.

They walked to the Dungeons in silence and Rowena noticed that it wasn't at all awkward to be alone with Snape unlike his future self that oozed authority and a part of her understood why the future Snape did that for. "The password is..."Rowena cut Snape off "Let me guess..Pureblood?"She asked the portrait who gave a chuckle "Yes M'Lady"Said the portrait as it swung open "Its not that hard to guess"She remarked laughing that it hadn't changed at all even in her time it was pureblood. Rowena grimaced at the sliver and green common room that had snakes and skulls everywhere and a green fire blazing "Cold and damp"She remarked sitting on the leather couch "Yea I guess"said Snape flopping onto the opposite couch staring at the fire "It bad they think we have to live like snakes, What was Salazar Slytherin thinking putting a bunch of students under the lake for?"She said pulling her legs up in a temp to get even a little bit comfortable in the couch that was cold even.

"How do you know that?"He asked as He waved his wand and a book flew out of the shelves and onto his lap "I read Howarts a History"She said not caring how nerdish that sounded, Snape smirked but didn't say anything to her Rowena stood up and sat next to him leaning over to see what he was reading "Potions weekly?"She asked Snape nodded "The 48 uses for Boomslang skin, and a new way to make Poly juice potion"He stated looking over at her. Rowena blushed as she sat back "Sorry I understand if you don't like people reading over you shoulder"She said Snape felt his neck heat up "No its not that...I never had someone to read over my shoulder before"He said slowly trying to figure out how to say he was a complete loner and have no friends well not anymore.

Rowena frowned "Well that should be solved right away"She said leaning foreword to see the magazine.

* * *

Hermione watched as Rowena took off with Snape on her heels and she suddenly had the feeling of dread "You alright?"Asked Peter who unfortunately was by her side, Hermione turned around and gave him a very forced smile "I am fine just worried about Rowena"She said Sirius grinned "Probably putting poor Snivellus out of his misery, We all saw how intense he was staring at her"laughed Sirius while elbowing James who was staring at Lilly. Hermione bit her tongue wanting to lash out at Sirius but refrained and opted for a more lady like way"She is not like that"Hissed Hermione as she stood up and walked over to Draco who was nibbling at his food concerned over Rowena "Draco"said Hermione as he turned around Avery started "Gryffindors aren't allowed in this area we like to keep it Mudblood free"He said Hermione narrowed her eyes at the future death eater but said nothing.

"She said she was tired and Snape wanted to show her where to go"Draco explained trying to figure out why in the hell Hermione would come over here he could only guess that it was Snape leaving with her that sent Hermione on a bloody search "You bet he showed her where to go"Joked Avery making Draco's cheek heat up "Shove it Avery that is my bloody sister"He said making the boy next to him smirk "Well Gaunt your sister was being intensely stared at by Snape we just figured they wanted to get better...acquainted."said the boy. Draco looked up at Hermione "Do you think what I think?"She asked softly, Draco nodded "Yes I suppose that would be a reason"He said Hermione flinched "He's probably dead man walking"She said softly as she turned around and walked back to the gryffindor table.

Hermione knew that Rowena hated someone trying to pry into her memories, She didn't know why but what ever happened it shaken Rowena enough to learn both sides of the game. Lucky for her it came easy unlike Harry who struggled most of the time, "Listen Hermione You have to tell your friend that Snape is bad for her"Said Lilly her face showing her concern for Rowena. Hermione nodded "She will be fine"She said more to herself than the others around her "Are you sure?"asked the one person Hermione would expect to be concerned over Rowena "Yes Remus, She survived a lot worse"Hermione said.

Remus nodded looking at his food he could see why Sirius would take a liking to Hermione she was kind and loyal but she had a streak of something else that cunning sharpness that was a mix of a Ravenclaw and Slytherin, James looked away from Lilly to Remus "Mooney don't you think Lilly should date me?"He asked Lilly rolled her eyes "No Potter not if you where the last man on earth."She stated looking at Hermione with a 'I am so tired of it' look. Hermione smiled knowing that she would date James and then have Harry...Hermiones face fell and she soon felt like she was surrounded by ghost or what would be ghosts. Sirius watched Hermione with a confused look she was happy Sirius was sure of it but now it was like she had seen death, "Lilly since your Head girl this year why don't you show Kitten where to go"Sirius said Hermione cringed from that nickname the same nickname Sirius would give to her in the future.

"Kitten?"asked Hermione Sirius gined "Cause you fiesty as one, Kitten"He said with a wink, Hermione felt her face heat up as she stood "Its fine Lilly Headmaster shown me where to go"She said lying but she needed time alone or sorta alone "Alright the password is Boomslang wort"She said Hermione nodded pulling her legs out and leaving just as Draco stood up and went to walk out the door as well. "Your ruining my image Granger"Hissed Draco pulling her into a empty corridor "I had to know if Snape was using Legilimency on Rowena, You know she hates that"Hermione said crossing her arms over her chest.

Draco nodded "We have to meet somewhere, did the hat talk to you too?"He asked softly Hermione nodded "Yeah, Why are you so concerned over your image?"She asked Draco turned slightly red like he was embarrassed "The hat told me that there would be someone like me, in love with the power of Voldemort and that I can help him like Rowena helped me"He said softly and Hermione could see his deep need to pay it foreword so to speak "Alright, Rowena never pushed away her friends Draco just to help you...Hell she was there when I punched you"Hermione said touching his arm lightly. Draco smirked "You consider me a friend?"He asked coyly She rolled her eyes "Whatever help you sleep at night"She said waving as she walked off leaving Draco smirking but it turned into a grin that he would never let anyone other than Rowena see.

He turned on his heels pushing his hands into his pocket and taking off to the Slytherin Common room, When he reached the portrait he stopped grinning his face fell into years of a Aristocratic face not smile not even a smirk his head high his eyes colder than ice just how is father would look "Pureblood"He said coldly and the portrait swung open. He walked down the short hall and into the common room and stood there staring at Rowena who was in between Snape and the book that seemed in interest both of them so much they never heard them come in, Draco smirked devilishly "So I guess I need to comeback in about ehh...20 minutes?"He asked a little louder than necessary making the two jump up. Draco watched as Snapes face contorted into a glare that usually meant peeling flobberworms for a week and smelling like dragon dung cause your doing it outside in 70 degree weather with a heating charm that he place on you just for an added touch.

Draco only had a moment to duck before a book hit him in the head and silently he thanked Quidditch "Bugger off Draco"Rowena hissed her eyes going cold again and Draco shivered a little over how her eyes seemed to be almost reptilian "Sorry you looked like you where getting...close"He mumbled Rowena forced back a giggled about how he sounded like Ron right now..._Ron_ Rowena looked away from Draco she felt the gaping hole in her heart shudder a little before she rubbed her scars on her stomach "Forgive my brother Severus, He is an idiot"She said easing back into the chair and her spot curled into a tense Snape who felt more embarrassed than irritated at Draco.

"Only if you insist.."He said leaning back so Rowena could curl up properly, Draco frowned before sitting on the chair across from them "Everything think your giving her a welcome...gift"He said coldly making Rowena look up from the potions text, Snape felt a hot coil of embarrassment roll down his back "Now you know that's not the case, Gaunt"He said indifferent sounding Rowena blushed "You corrected them...right?"She asked her mind going a mile a minute and many of them held the one person who held her attraction Remus "Of course...So did Hermione after she told off Black and stormed over to me wanting to know why you left with Snape, She bloody scary"He said releasing the suppressed shudder that he wanted to do since he thought he was going to get slapped for a third time.

Rowena smiled "Of course she is why do you think she is my best friend"She stated Draco rolled his eyes "I don't know cause you like her brainy ideas."He drawled waving a hand around to add something to it, "Yeah thats a part too, She probably wanted to make sure I didn't kill Severus"She said bring the topic back to the actual issue. Draco nodded "We thought you would, Cause of the whole Conrad incident"He said Snape raised and eyebrow at Rowena "Conrad?"He asked her She blushed "There was this guy who went to Durmstrang he used Legilimency on me to figure out what I wanted in a boyfriend and well it didn't end so well for him"She said with a small smirk, That boy though he was so smart using Legilimency on her to use it against her to get her to join her uncle but she was smarter.

"How did it end?"Snape asked Draco smirked "He was transfigured into a slug and they have yet to find him"Draco said with a snickered Rowena rolled her eyes "Of course Ferret"She said Snape gave her a curious look and she smiled "Another time, So how is Hermione?"She asked Draco shrugged "God Rowena I have no clue I was to focused on wanting Avery to leave me alone"He said running a hand through his blonde hair "Avery thinks he is in charge because his whole family are apart of You-Know-Whos inner circle"Snape said and looked down when he felt Rowena tense for a moment before relaxing. "That would explain a lot"said Draco giving Rowena a small nodd "I hope he leaves me alone or he might end up going missing when Hargrid sprays for Slugs."Rowena said softly but the boys could hear the tone of complete seriousness.

Snape smirked he enjoyed Rowena a lot of course it wasn't love like he had for Lilly but more of a brotherly sort of like "And you wonder why your meant for Slytherin?"asked Draco smirking Rowena glared at Draco "I know I am a Slytherin Draco but its not like I want to be forced into Slytherin just because of my blood"She sneered back and leaned away from Snape a little confused on her sudden action. Draco leaned back "Calm down, I didn't mean it that way you know that"He said softly making Rowena calm down she shook her head as she stood up "Forgive me I am just a little tired"She said walking to the girls stairs "Night boys"She said making her way up stairs leaving the boys staring at each other.

Snape frowned "What just happened?"He asked Draco bit his lip decided whether to tell him or not "Family issues"He answered standing up but pausing "You...Don't fancy her right?"He asked cautiously really not wanting to know if he did or not but it was something a brother did..right? "No I do not, I would like to get to know her but no I do not Fancy her"Snape answered going back to his book his already swallow skin turned a light pink but it stuck out like a sore thumb but Draco ignored it more for his sake than Snapes. Draco nodded and left to go to bed knowing that there wasn't any classes but he still didn't care he was tired and his arm throbbed still.


	4. 4

**_The Heart May Freeze or It Can Burn, The Pain Will Ease If I can Learn."- Another Day-RENT_**

**_

* * *

_**

Rowena closed her eyes and relaxed into her dream of the her 3rd year of Hogwarts..

_"Welcome class today we are studding a Bogart!"Announced Professor Lupin, Hermone crossed her arms staring at Rowena with a sour look as she stared indifferently back with Malfoy's arm on her shoulder with a smirk on his face "Bloody witch thinks she is so much better"Said Ron watching at Nevile got up to the closet and Lupin leaned down a whispered something to him. "Ten Kunts he blow something up"snickered Malfoy Rowena rolled her eyes knowing better than to cross him when he acts like a prick, Rowena shook her head walking towards Hermione taking her arm "Will you listen to me Hermione"She whispered "No I won't"Hermione replied yanking her arm out of Rowenas grasp. _

_Rowena sighed "Fine Granger act like the insufferable know it all you are"She hissed as Remus came up behind her "Miss Gaunt why don't you try it out since your paying attention so well"He said Rowena nodded pushing back her real fear as she walked up to the bogart narrowing her eyes at her potions teacher as it smirked and started to shift, She practically screamed in her head 'Snake I want a snake I am terribly afraid of snakes' But the boggart had other plans as it took on a form of a man with stark while paleness and bright red eyes he smiled cruelly and Rowena took a step back her wand shaking "Your mother screamed while I spilt her in two She was unworthy to have the name of Salazar Slytherin just like you"He hissed as a long snake came from his sleeve and it let out a low hiss snapping at the students to tried to get away. _

_"She was a good woman unlike you"Rowena said her voice shaking as she closed her eyes and pictured him in Gryffindor colors and a lions hat on "Riddikulous!"She called out as the Boggart changed and only Harry and Draco laughed understanding what they saw but only Harry knew what Voldemort had said to her. Rowena took a step away from he Boggart and she glared at the snake " Incendo"She muttered and the snake burned up "I hate snakes"She said walking over to Harry who gave her a small smile "You did it"He whispered and she nodded leaning over a kissing his forehead "Sorry"She said he rubbed the scar and shrugged "Use to it by now"He replied "Alright...10 points for Slytherin for proving me wrong Miss Gaunt"Said Remus as he watched the young girl being held by the Malfoy boy to whispered in her ear making her nod and shiver but Remus could tell it wasn't in a aroused way._

_Hermione looked over at Rowena and suddenly felt extremely guilty for talking to her like that when she didn't deserve it, She had helped them keeping the Basilisk away from Ginny and trying to over rule her Uncles orders to the Snake to kill Harry. "You where good Rowena, You will be fine"Whispered Draco in her ear but Rowena knew that she would need some Dreamless sleep or risk a night terror "I will be fine Draco"She said patting his arm that was around his waist. "Form a line except for the two who have done it"exclaimed Professor Lupin watching as the Bogart turned to each of the students fears. _

_Rowena watched from her place beside Neville who watched Professor Lupin and beamed with success that was rare for him, She could see the scars on his face the deepest one seemed to have glimmer over it so it wouldn't look so harsh to the others. She felt her heart flutter as he waved his wand as a demonstration for one of the Gryffindors and she marveled over how soft his hands looked and how lively his movements are, Rowena frowned she knew that it was just covering how damaged her professor was because before her father died he did the same thing. Her hands folded in her Lapp as Professor Lupin turned to look at her and she got a glimmer of his memory pain,moon,so much pain she yanked out and looked away slightly ashamed over how easily it was for her to slip into someones mind. _

_Remus watched the young girl as she looked lost for a moment than a flash of pain crossed her face and she turned away her cheeks a light pink, His eyebrow rose as he turned to watch Harry as he stood there his wand rose and a brave look on his face. Suddenly the air went cold and Rowena gripp tightened as she heard the gurgling and yelling "Ah..."She said as she brought her hands to her ears trying to block out the sound. Rowena looked at the bogart and understood why she heard the screaming and gurgling...a dementor she watched __in pain as Professor Lupin stepped in front of the Boggart and it shifted the sounds of the screaming and gurgling faded from her mind and she slowly released her head. _

_A large moon was the form the Boggart took and soon it form into balloon letting out air and flying into the cabinet it was hidden at, Rowena remembered the last time she saw a Dementor and both he and harry heard the screams but it was different for both of them, "Class is dismissed for today"Said Remus as he came over to Harry just as Rowena reached him leaning down and kissing his forehead right over the scar "Harry your alright, The screaming is gone"She whispered Remus jerked slightly knowing that he shouldn't be hearing this conversation "I know...Was he"Rowena cut Harry off "Yes Tom Riddle around 28 I think not to sure."She said her hand reaching out taking Harrys. _

_Remus cleared his throat as he watched Rowena get up her badge caught his eye and it reminded him he wasn't dealing with a Gryffindor "Miss Gaunt please leave Harry and I"Remus said usually a Slytherin would nod and walk away but she stood there her eyes narrowing into dangerous slits "Harry?"She said but it came out like a question, Harry reached out and touched her hand "I will be fine Rowena"He said assuring her that he was fine "Are you sure...I know the sounds are awful"She whispered and Remus couldn't stand it any longer "What sounds Miss Gaunt?"He asked his voice rose slightly and Rowena paled slightly "Professor, She and I hear voices I hear my parents deaths"Harry explained looking over at Rowena who sighed "My mothers gurgling screams"She said staring at her professor with her green eyes. _

_She watched as he ran a hand through his sandy colored hair "Ah...In any case Miss Gaunt you will be late for Potions and a hardly think Professor Snape will be please to fine his student late."He said watching as the girl nodded "Yes I suppose so"She said turning her head to Harry sharply she stared at him for a moment before leaning in and kissing him on his scar "Alright see you at dinner Harry"She said giving Remus one last look before walking out of the room that had held her worst fear in her whole entire existence._

* * *

_Rowena crawled into the shrieking shack only to get snatched up roughly by a wild haired man "Who sent you?"He growled Rowena tried to push away from him and she saw Professor Lupin, Harry, Hermione, and a hurt Ron "Let me go Black"She hissed knowing that it could only be one other person here. He let her go only when Harry told him too She turned around her wand at the ready but she was staring at something behind Sirius "Rowena calm down"Said Harry walking over to her "No I fallowed something in here...There"She said suddenly turning around to see a snake slithering towards her._

_"I hate snakes..."She whispered about ready to burn the snake when it slithered into a corner and caused a rat to squeal "Wormtail"said Sirius hands flexing on someones wand go know who's it was "Wait...what?"Rowena said staring at the snake who was about to eat the rat "Hass(Wait)"She hissed Harry nodded and the snake stopped his mouth wide but he fallowed her instructions. Rowena watched the livid face of Sirius who looked gaunt and unhealthily but that was a cause of being in Azkaban for so long "Wormtail, I will give you eh 2 seconds to change into your human form or you will be digested by my friend here"She said darkly her wand quivered a little as the rat started to take on a human form that was more like a rat than a man._

_"How did you know?"sniveled Pettigrew as he tried to get away from the snake that was glaring daggers a the man, Rowena looked at Sirius and shrugged and nodded her head a bit to get him to talk instead "I know what you did Peter! You blamed me for Lilly and James's death, You where the one who ratted them out!"Sirius yelled and Rowena took the chance to look at Remus who was holding onto the corner of a table looking very pale. Hermione tried to pull Rowena out of the way but she shook her head "I am going to make sure Professor Lupin is alright"She said Hermione let go of her arm and she walked over to Remus "Are you alright?"She asked Remus nodded "Quite fine Miss Gaunt"He said shaking a little and Rowena reached out to steady him._

_Rowena had a sinking suspicion about Remus but she knew that she had to help him even if it got her hurt...or worse "I would never I loved James and lilly"Sniveled Pettigrew and Rowenas hold tightened in anger she could feel the tingles of lies She felt Remus shake and she knew it was out of anger too. "Who was it then?"Asked Harry his eyes where narrowed in anger not knowing which one of them was the lier just as Rowena went to say who it was Snape barged in "Expelliarmus."_

_Causing Sirius wand to go flying Remus moved blocking Rowena from Snape and she stayed there waiting and watching her wand tight in her hands and the wand heated up to tell her that it was ready to be used. "Vengeance is sweet." He told Black. "How I had hoped to be the one to catch you Sirius."He sneered and Rowena watched Harry lean down to take Hermiones wand from her pocket "I told Dumbledore you were helping an old friend into the castle. Here's the proof." Snape sneered at Lupin who looked much more worse than when he started to talk Rowena heard a light hiss and she suddenly didn't see Pettigrew anymore, For the first time in all of her years as a student she cursed Snape for walking in when he did._

_"Brilliant Snape."Sneered Sirius back as he watched him with dark stormy grey eyes "Once again you put your keen and penetrating mind to the task, and as usual come to the wrong conclusion. Now if you'll excuse us. Remus and I have some unfinished business to attend to." Sirius said turning to the rat that was being cornered again by the snake, Hermione jumped as Snape held his wand to Sirius's throat "Give me a reason. I beg you."Snape said felt Remus hand tightened around her arm and him and Sirius started to squabble at each other Rowena peeked her head out and eyed Harry who gave her a slight nod she nodded back they had to get Snape away from Sirius and Remus well more Remus for her than Sirius._

_"Listen to you two, squabbling like an old married couple."Snape said as the two men stopped there arguement "I could do it you know."He stated Rowena could feel his anger and hurtful feelings as he clenched his wand harder "But why deny the Dementors? They're so longing to see you." He hissed Rowena and Harry reacted at the same time sending out two different spells Rowena disarmed him and Harry knocked his back into a wall beside Remus and Rowena "Oh my"She whispered as she reached out and placed two fingers to make sure her potions professor didn't kill over "Hes fine"said Remus as he shot Sirius a strange look._

_"Hes gone"growled Sirius running out of the door "Sirius!"Yelled Harry as he climbed through Rowena narrowed her eyes at Ron who tried to stand "No Ron stay here"Hermione said pushing him back down lightly, Rowena turned away knowing her friends crush on the red-head and how embarrassed she would be if anyone found out. She waited for Hermione to leave before taking Rons side "Lets see your leg Ron"She said softly Ron jerked away "No way I am letting you touch it"He hissed Rowena rolled her eyes "Its better than you just being in pain?"She asked rolling her eyes Ron blushed before rolling up his pant leg "Thank you"She said shaking her head at his stupid behavior towards her._

_She ran her hand lightly along his leg and half way down he let out a "Ouch watch it" and she decided that it was broke "Your going to have to stay here your leg is broke"She said looking at him with a strange expression on her face that he never saw on a Slytherin before...concern? "Why are you helping us?"He asked just as a howl reached the shack Rowena hopped up biting her lip she tucked her wand away and crawled out of the hole and paused at what she saw a full moon cursing herself for staying to long in the shack with Ron she crawled out and shot of into a run up the hill meeting the group who stared at Remus as he changed. _

_Rowena winced over the cracks and pops of his transformation, She made her way to the front her wand still in her pants as she turned around her back to Remus as she looked at Harry who was paling "Where is Sirius?"She asked slowly her heart was pounding hard and fear was almost paralyzing "We don't know he chased after the rat"Hermione said her eyes widened on Remus "Rowena"Harry said Rowena paused her breathing and she rem__embered her dad when he would go hunting the muggle way he would tell her that if she ever ran upon a animal to never let her fear grip her cause they could smell the fear._

_She closed her eyes "Get back"She whispered as she heard a growl behind her "No"Said Harry his eyes set in determination Rowena let out a low growl of her own "Harry Shove the Gryffindor Courage and get the fuck back!"She hissed now more of anger was coursing through her body than any fear, She knew that Remus was close because Harry and Hermione backed up slowly and Rowena opened her eyes and let her body go relaxed and waited for him to grab her leaving enough time for Harry and Hermione to leave. Remus edged closer sniffing at the girl who was just standing there He cocked his head to the side he couldn't smell fear or panic not like the others she had a intoxicating sent that he knew his human side loved as well. _

_He could hear her breathing and her heart beat speed up in anger towards the other He could hear her talking and Remus growled wondering if the others where hurting her, He could feel her anger as she let out a growl to the others. Remus walked closer to her and the others where smart by backing away, The closer he got the more relaxed she got and her sent of morning rain shown he moved in close to her so close that Rowena could feel his hot breath on her neck and she fought the urge to tense up. She let out a low wine like sound that she couldn't fight back and Remus replied back with a wine back and he started to nuzzle her hair 'Oh bloody hell' she thought as her cheeks heated up, She knew that if it wasn't a werewolf nuzzling her hair and them have some sort of off conversation Harry and Hermione would be laughing at her. _

_"Go"She said as she felt a hand in her hair, Harry took a step forward and Remus let out a growl that she could feel on her back and her eyes went wide and he wined in her ear...was he trying to protect me? She thought as she felt something encircle her waist she tensed up and she could actually feel his muzzle on her neck and he let out the same wine that she heard before, She let out a wine and he replied with a purr like noise she looked down and she could see fuzzy arms around her waist with very sharp claws attached. Suddenly the wind changed and Remus let out a growl and pulled Rowena into his chest and she could make out a black dog the was growling "Sirius no"She mouthed letting out a growl of her own and it seemed to make Remus relax his arms a little and she was able to breath easier now. _

_"Get away from him Miss Gaunt"said Snape as he came out of the hole and Rowena let out a groan of frustration "Professor I can't"She said Snape narrowed his eyes and slowly moving to Harry and Hermione standing in front of them protecting them which seemed to irk Remus more he tightened his grip on her waist and she could feel his nails digging into her stomach. She winced all she felt was a hot pain in her stomach as she felt forward hitting the ground holding her stomach that felt slick and wet with blood, She looked up to see Remus pulling himself up and Sirius lunging at him Remus lashing out and to her it looked like he was try to get to her, She let out a wine and he replied with one but it got cut off by Sirius aiming for his throat. _

_She felt weak as she felt a hand on her stomach and Harrys voice "We got you Rowena, Its all Snapes fault"He cursed as he held his hand to her stomach trying to stop the bleeding Rowena watched Sirius pushed Remus back and she looked at Harry touching his scar "Go help Sirius"She said weakly as she fought back the darkness that flooded her mind. Hermione watched Rowena go lip and she let out coking sob "She is fine Granger"Snape growled annoyed. _

* * *

_Rowena waked up to a white ceiling and she let out a groaned as she tried to sit up but got pushed down by Pomfrey "You shouldn't move Miss Gaunt, here take these"She said helping her into a propped up position before grabbing one that was a light green "This will fix any damage to your organs "Pomfrey said Rowena winced as she drank the spicy apple potion only gaging once "Here is a potion to repair the cuts...even tho it will scar my dear that's the only problem with Werewolf scratches"She tutted and Rowena drank it down "How is Professor Lupin"She asked her voice hoarse "He is fine dear terribly guilt for what he done"Pomfrey said as she remembered that for a day now she had to send him to eat and go sleep all that man did was watch her and wallow in his self pity. _

_"He won't get in trouble will he?"Rowena asked fear clutching her heart making her want to cry "No deary, Professor Snape already told Headmaster that he was the reason for your attack"She said Rowena narrowed her eyes at the woman "It wasn't an attack more like a accident"She hissed Pomfreys smile only faltered for a moment and then it was back to full force she now knew that Rowena was back to full functioning, She reached out and grabbed a muddy brown potion "Headmaster agrees with the uncertainty of your accident that you should take this"She said Rowenas hand shook a little knowing what she was about to take the Wolfsbane potion. _

_She nodded summoning the courage she tipped it back and swallowed the nasty potion "Oh Merlin that's nasty"She said coughing excessively "Yes Deary I am afraid that you will have to take it for the rest of your life now"Pomfrey said patting the girls leg before gathering the tubes and walking away. Rowena sighed she stared at the door and wondered if fallowing Harry was worth it but then she knew what would happen if he didn't have anyone that was at least half level headed and knew what he was going through with facing her uncle. Rowena frowned pulling back her sheet and rose the shirt and she was shocked by the scars that where red and raised slightly, They started near her Navel and it was like someone pressed there nails into her skin and pulled back. _

_She rubbed them lightly and noticed how it felt weird to her hand how it felt to feel the raised scars rubbing against her hand, "Mr Potter, You better not stress her out she is recovering still and does not need to run around the castle but a light walk will do her well."said Pomfreys voice on the other side of the room, Rowena smiled at Harry as he walked up his hair just as disheveled as ever "Harry"She said her hand still rubbing her stomach Harry looked down at he stomach and winced "Ouch"He said sitting beside Rowena, Rowena shrugged "It feels cool..Here"She said reaching out and placing his hand on her scars rubbing it back and forth. "Professor Lupin is leaving"He said pulling his hand away and Rowena lowered her shirt "I need to see him though"She said he nodded "I figured as much so here I am with some of your clothes and a arm to help you there"Harry said pulling up the bag that Hermione had gotten. _

_"How?"She asked her face a light red "Hermiones last year..."He said just as confused as her but she seemed to know cause she nodded sitting up and Harry helped ease her to the side and Rowena slowly stood her stomach stretched and she winced "Alright let me get dressed"She told Harry who nodded and pulled the blinds around the bed_

_

* * *

_

_Rowena fiddled with the skirt that she had on as Harry helped her to the classroom that had some jazz music playing "I have it from here Harry..thank you"Rowena said leaning up and kissing his scar, Harry smiled "Of course Rowena"He said walking away but she knew he would stay close he always did, She stood there looking at the empty classroom holding her stomach she gained enough bravery to walk up the steps and knock on his door "Come in" Remus yelled packing up a few more things, Rowena walked in and lightly shut the door "Harry tells me that the Dark arts position's curse has hit you as well...I guess its better than the last two"Rowena said smiling as she stood there forcing her hands still as he stared at her. _

_"Its better that way"Remus said finally and Rowena shrugged "May be for you but I could name at least five people who would enjoy having you as a teacher still"She said walking to the desk Remus stood there his hand on a case of books. "The parents won't like a werewolf teaching there kids"Remus said forcing him to turn away and play things away the hard way. "Harry and I don't have any parents...well ones that would care enough, Hermiones parents are muggles, Rons parents probably already know you, and Nevilles grandmother wouldn't care hell she might be overjoyed since Neville finally did somethings without a major explosion" Rowena blabbed waving her hand while talking. _

_"Miss Gaunt, I appreciate your kind words but I do not deserve it"Remus said putting a little more force the necessary on closing a trunk, Biting her lip Rowena rolled her eyes leaning on the desk she crossed her arms Remus was now standing in front of her " Rowena please since your not my professor I think you can mange that right?"She said harshly Remus looked up and her eyes where narrowed and she had her head raised slightly her long hair pulled up in a high ponytail, Before Remus could say anything Rowena started to talk " I do not hate you Professor, I could have stayed with Ron and hide in the shack listening to you howl and bark."She moved from the desk and stepped closer to him "But I didn't I knew that I would get hurt but it wasn't your fault, It was Professor Snape who thrown that spell at you but it could have hit me as well" Rowenas eyes fell to his wrapped hand and she noticed how dirty his nails where._

_Remus watched as she pulled out her wand and transfigured a blank parchment into a small instrument that had a sharp point, She picked it up and grabbed his hand "Your nails are filthy"She said as she picked out dirt from his nails " I am sorry for what I did to you"Remus said softly Rowenas grip tightened "There is nothing to Forgive, Professor."Rowens said softly as she finished with one hand she grabbed the other "Yes there is...I attacked you"He said Rowena grip on his hand tightened and she looked up at him with a dark look "You didn't attack me, It was a accident...If you attacked me than I would not be here cleaning the dirt from under your nails"She hissed glaring at his hand as she finished his nails. _

_She let his hand go and she took in a deep breath to calm her anger "I don't remember much but you where hurt with by hands Mi..Rowena"He said his hands on her shoulder, Rowena shook her head "Yes You did but you also... I don't know"She said giving up with a light wine she lowered her gaze to the floor "That sound...was you?"He asked Rowena nodded "Yes and you would reply back, I had no id__ea what it meant but you...Nevermind its stupid"She said Remus stared at the girl who went from sharp as a knife to a shy girl who had enough guts to face him even when he hurt her._

_"No, I want to know what I did to you Rowena"Remus said Rowena nodded and for most of the hour she spent telling him about what he had done and assuring him that it wasn't his fault, The more time Rowena talked to Remus the more she felt drawn to the man who he was and the wolf that seemed to want to protect her. _


	5. 5

_**To days of inspiration**_

_** Playing hookey, **_

_**making Something out of nothing **_

_**The need to express, To communicate,**_

_** To going against the grain,**_

_** Going insane, going mad To loving tension,**_

_** no pension **_

_**To more than one dimension,**_

_**To starving for attention, **_

_**Hating convention,**_

_** hating pretension Not to mention of course, **_

_**Hating dear old Mom and Dad**_

_** To riding your bike,**_

_** Midday past the three**_

_**piece suits To fruits **_

_** to no absolutes, **_

_**To Absolute, to choice**_

_** To the Village Voice,**_

_**To any passing fad**_

_** To being an us for once ... instead of a them!- La Vie Boheme- RENT**_

_**

* * *

**_

Today was a frenzy of new students try to find there way and tons of blabbering about summer and trips, Rowena and Draco where getting asked all sorts of questions and the seemed innocent but how many times can someone ask you 'Why are you here' Before you loose your cool which of course was Rowena who glared at a 3rd year Slytherin and proceeded to sneer out a reply that would make a sailor blush, Much to Snapes disappointment people began to leave her alone and which added to Draco becoming less than desired by anyone under 5th year which peeved him but it wasn't like he was going to date any of them but instead shamelessly flirting with them.

Hermione was being guarded by the Marauders from any questions which was fine by her but a part of her wanted the peace and quiet from her refuge but none of the boys would listen to her request "I want to go to the library James"She said James arm was around her shoulders and Sirius's was snaked around her waist which both boys where keeping her sides warm but she wanted the dusty stuffy Library "Kitten, We are all Alergic to the library...Well except Moony but hes just weird"Sirius said making Remus scowl at him "Oh well Remus would you like to show me where the library is?"Hermione asked knowing that she had passed the Library at least four times while she was asking where it was.

Remus turned slightly red and nodded "Sure Hermione"He said walking infront of James and Sirius holding out his hand, Hermione took it with a wide smile "Why thank you Sir"She said pulling away from James and Sirius taking Remus's hand. James groan "Fine! Me and Padfoot don' need you anyways!"He shouted after them as Sirius grinned "Yeah thats right!"He exclaimed grabbing James hand and kissing his cheek making two First year girls blush a bright red. Hermione rolled her eyes as Remus brought her to her sanctuary "Finally"She said not bothering to yell about Sirius lying about his 'allergies' or ' not knowing'.

Rowena leaned back in her chair as another book fell in front of her " Are you serious?"She asked Snape as he leaned back with another book "Yes now read"He ordered, Rowena groaned as she flipped the worn pages of an old 'Half-human magic' to the section about Vampires and Werewolfs, Earlier that day they where asked to do a project about of difference between a Vampire and a Werewolf for DADA. Rowena already felt haunted by that night but it also bothered her that she hadn't thought about the potion since coming here until she had that dream, Rowena read through the Vampire section with out bothering to really function on it "Blood blood blood"She mumbled making Snape smirk "Yes that is the usual substance for vampires"He said making Rowena roll her eyes "How can anyone not take this book to be insulting!"she asked Snape shrugged and went back to reading his part on Vampires but being Rowena she continued her rant oblivious to the un-listening boy in front of her.

"' It seemed to me people who have a positive blood type are more likely to get the _fang' _That is such a bloody lie no one is safe from as this man put it _the_ _fang_"She practically grew in volume which let Hermione find her among the shelf's with Remus behind her "And what about Werewolfs to this git 'A dead Werewolf is better then a alive one in my opinion' His opinion is about a wonderful as fricken Lockhearts"She said Snape rose an eyebrow at the fuming girl who seemed to take a Hufflepuff concern over Half-human species "They are more harmful yes but why must they all die"Rowena said quietly as she felt her voice crack a little bit more then necessary "I am going to put away the book and I will meet you later so we can write out the rough draft"Snape said slowly pulling the large book from the girl whose long hair had cascaded onto the book pages giving a stark difference between the pages and her hair.

Remus was pulled by Hermione over to Rowena after Snape had walked away and Rowena was left staring at the desk "I have to agree with you that book sounded awful"Hermione said pulling Remus into veiw, Rowena looked up and smiled at Hermione and then her eyes lowered to the enter twined hands and she glared the hands. Hermione looked down and pulled away from Remus hand "Remus this is my friend Rowena Gaunt...Rowena this is Remus Lupin"She said introducing them her hand moving back and forth but neither of them would move. Remus inhaled and among the dust and the sent of Hermione which was a old book mixed with a light perfume of some-sort, Morning rain or a good shower in the summer to Remus it was intoxicating.

Rowena drew in a sharp breath and could smell the sharp sent of herbs and spring time she stood up her eyes locked on to his pale blue onces, Rowena noticed how is light brown hair had less grey but a tad was still there, His face still held the scars from before but not the most deepest one that has yet to find his skin, His robes seemed to be less then shabby but not a fine as what they could be "Hi"She said softly Remus turned slightly red "Hey"He answered Hermione smiled and forced back a chuckle that tried to bubble to the service "Hermione, Why are you here?"Rowena asked suddenly finding she was staring at Remus. "I had to get away from Sirius"She answered dryly as she sat down at the table and Rowena fallowed while Remus smiled and took the chair beside Hermione.

Rowena smirked "Is he flirting with you?"She asked temped to use the nickname that Srius had given Hermione but didn't not knowing how to lie if Remus asked how she knew, "Yes he is shameless as always except he seems more transfixed on Hermione"Said Remus tucking a hand under his chin and leaning closer to the girls. "One more conquest"Rowena commented as Hermione flushed "Says the girl who had a welcome home 'gift' by Snape of all people"She scolded Rowena was slightly surprised towards her coming to Sirius defense so quickly almost like Rowena would do for Remus but Hermiones comment didn't go unnoticed by Rowena who rolled her eyes "Not again"She groaned rubbing her eyes.

"Listen closely I Rowena Gaunt like Severus Snape but not in a romantic way just a friends way"She said waving her hand slightly in the air "Besides I would rather screw a handsome Gryffindor than a Slytherin there too...sly"Rowena said starring at Remus with a wicked smirk,Remus smiled and wondered quickly if he had a chance but silently cursed himself for thinking that. Rowena saw his smile drop and a short stinging pain hit her heart and she pulled her hand under the desk to rub her scars, Hermione noticed how pale Rowena looked and how she looked sick but not quite kinde like how Remus looked right now but she didn't have the dark circles underneath her eyes like him. "Are you alright?"Hermione asked her hand twitching to reach out and make sure her friend was not burning with a temp.

Rowena paled and her eyes looked over at Remus and then to Hermione who looked concerned "Forgot...My allergy medication"Rowena said lying hoping Hermione knew that she was talking about, It took a couple of second before Hermione's face went pale "Oh that sucks Lilly told me about that stuff that muggles take to help with their heath, Sorta like Potions but solid and tiny"Remus said Rowena smiled noticing how excited Remus look about knowing something about Muggles. Rowena found a happiness that was in Remus that in the future he didn't have anymore "Yeah all this pollen in the air"Rowena said laughing a little.

Remus enjoyed talking to Rowena and marveled over how her hair shone brightly in the low lit lights or how her eyes would sparkle with a all knowing look about them, Hermione stood up turning around and heading to the Half-human section of the library. Rowena leaned back and sighed "Is she alright?"Asked Remus confused over the sharp movements of the girl, "Not really probably figured out that she had homework"Rowena said with a small half smile. Remus scooted into the other chair so they where facing each other "What where you working on with Snape?"He asked knowing that it would be unwise to use James nickname for Snape "Vampires and Werewolf's"She said motioning to the stack of parchment filled with different facts but one scared her the most there was no Wolfsbane potion and she would have to make her own but it was too late for this moon cycle.

Remus moved a little in his seat suddenly finding it hard to breath "Which do you dislike most?"He asked foolishly knowing what she would say they always answered the same way, Rowena frowned looking at Remus who looked uncomfortable and wished she could tell him that she knew but instead thought out her answer "I don't dislike either, I knew a vampire and he was something else lived in Louisiana in Amercia, His prey was always on there death bed or a criminal."Rowena said pausing a little before continuing "Werewolfs are not all bad some don't have a choice in being turned the one I hate the most is Greyback for changing all of these kids...there just children, He is the one I dislike not the others only him"Rowena finished watching Remus looking pale but happy.

"Good"Remus said softly his eyes blazing with hope that made Rowenas heart flutter "There is no potion"Said Hermione to late to retracted her sentence before she noticed Remus in her spot, Rowenas heart stopped and her mind pulled out a very Slytherin like lie "Of course not, For a know it all your getting a tad bit slow"Rowena said darkly Hermione's mouth fell open in protest but closed it again seeing the change in Rowena knowing that she was just covering up her mistake. "That was mean Gaunt"Remus said coming to his senses and to the snake that was curling on her robes a constant reminder of who he was messing with, Rowena knew Remus was looking at her robes and she knew not by reading his mind but what his face shown that he remembered that she was a Slytherin a painful feeling rose in her stomach and she cursed herself to be falling all over again.

"Oh well"Rowena said standing up and pulling her parchment into her bag "I will talk to you later Hermione"Rowena said softly walking away and out of the library. Hermione sat down at the still warm seat that Rowena sat on and leaned back her best friend needed that potion or risk turning into a werewolf and she couldn't tell anyone except...Hermiones eyes fell on Remus who was scanning the shelves for a book "No she would kill me"Hermione mumbled to her self She would just have to talk to the Ferret.

* * *

At Dinner Draco had a place at his table and Rowena would stay clear of it for one reason Avery who would persistently try to get him interested in the Dark arts but Draco never rose to the suggestion and blatantly ignored him for the most part. Draco was pushing around a potato when he felt a strange twitch on his left arm where his dark mark use to be and rubbed it as he saw Avery wince holding his arm as he pushed out of the Great hall, Black was next to leave to table never touching his arm or visibly wincing but his grey eyes held a storm of pain, Rowena was stunned as Snape was talking about a strange potion then gritted his teeth together "Are you alright?"She asked her hand shot out to his left hand that was balled up "Yes.."He said Rowena noticed how he was trying to find a excuse and she leaned back her hand moved away "You need to go and lay down Severus"She said giving him a way of escaping knowing that the burn will just get worse as time wore on.

Snape stood up and paused a little before looking at Rowena one last time "Thank you"He said softly Rowena nodded slightly and watched as her newest friend walk away knowing his death won't come today, How strange it was to Rowena to be relived that she knew when people would die and a part of her was sick over it to wondering if she could stop it. Rowena felt the familiar burning in her inside pocket of her robes and she wondered how it was activated, One of her last belongings that she had and kept on her was the fake Gallon from Dumbledores Army even if she hardly got to practice with the rest of the group mostly being a spy for them.

She pulled out the gallon and read the time 'today 8 o'clock' and instead of the familiar man on the gallon it was a bouncing Ferret meaning 'bring Draco', Rowenas lip twitched as she turned around to look at Hermione who gave her a wink turning around and tucking the coin inside her pocket again she stood up and walked over to Draco's table that had tons of girls at it all of them older than 5th year and they practically drooled over Draco. Rowena noticed him rubbing his arm and wondered if some of her uncles magic was still there only enough for him to know when the others where being summoned "Hey Draco"She said leaning over to kiss his cheek, Draco snapped out of his thinking when he felt a warm set of lips on his cheek and he knew that voice belonged to only one girl "Rowena whats got you over here?"He asked turning his body around to see her and he noticed she looked worse than when she began today but he knew that it was getting close to the full moon he just wished she would take it easy instead of running around the school.

For once he could understand Professor Snape taking her out of class for a whole week knowing that he cared more for Rowena than even him and he was his god son, Of course being Snape he said 'It would be naive to believe that Miss Gaunt would be able to handle the Dunderheads in her...condition' Draco thought he was being irrational but she had snapped at a first year today and it was next week when Snape would usually make her skip class. Rowena didn't even tell him the real story on her scars until his 6th year, Draco shook his head getting his mind away from the horrible memories of that year "Draco here take this for good luck on your studies for that charms essay that you got"Rowena said quickly copying the fake gallon and handing it to Draco look looked at it carefully noticing a ferret bouncing where the man was suppose to be and the roman numerals that had today's date at 8.

A couple of the girls leaned closer to examine the coin, One of the girl scoffed and flipped a long strand of her hair "That isn't even real at least I would give you something real drake"She said Rowena rolled her eyes and shook her head "And who made you the fricken queen?"Rowena asked her voice laced in annoyance the girl snorted and Rowena noticed how pug like her face was "I am Peony Parkinson the leader of the 'i love Drake-poo' club" She sneered proudly Draco paled and wondered how he could have missed that...again. Rowena shook her head and laughed "Alright Pugy-poo I will leave you to my brother"She said giving Draco a slap on the back before laughing her way to Hermione who stared at her confused "Whats wrong?"She asked "Absolutely nothing, Drake-poo has another fan club and the leader is Peony Parkinson"Rowena said barley containing her giggles, Hermione started to laugh wondering how he ended up with Pansy's mother.

Sirius watched as the girls laughed about the slytherin and wondered why it was so funny "Are you joining us or going to stand there?"Asked Remus to Sirius surprise was smiling at the young witch who nodded and sat next to Hermione and Lily who looked just as confused "We met in the Library Padfoot"Remus said giving Rowena a wink which mad the girl blush "Ah"James said stuffing his face with more food "Shouldn't you save Slick from them?"Asked Sirius who leaned over and was watching the table "Nah He asked for it"Rowena said batting her hand. Lilly smirked "I am lilly Evans and you are?"She asked Rowena looked over and noticed that Harry really did have the same eyes as Lilly "Rowena Gaunt"She replied giving the girl a smile Hermione shook her head embarrassed over not introducing her even if they already knew everyone sitting at the table.

Rowena looked over at James who was eating enough to put Ron to shame and She could see a lot of Harry in James "I am Peter."Said a boy with the same rat like fitures and long hair that was thin and unhealthy looking, His body was round and pudgy much to Rowenas dislike he held out a hand nervously looking at Rowena who went blank her eyes flashed around with a snake like look which made Peter uncomfortable being around her "Ah nice to meet you"Rowena said snapping out of her plans for revenge taking his hand and gave it a painfully hard shake "nice grip"She commented pulling back while Peter rubbed his hand that ached slightly.

Lilly watched Rowena and wondered why she was even in Slytherin, She seemed nice enough and not like the other Slytherins "How long have you and Kitten been friends?"Asked Sirius his eyes go to Hermione who was talking to Remus about some book he got "Um...8 years I think"Rowena said not too sure about the answer "How did you meet?"Sirius asked Rowena smiled "Her mom and dad was my dentist any more questions puppy?"She said her eyes sparkled with humor as Sirius looked shocked but recovered quickly "Puppy?"James asked his face narrowed in the same way Harrys did when he got a lead "Yup Puppy"She answered with a smirk as she leaned over to Hermione "Nice Gallon"She whispered Hermione laughed "Oh yes I thought it would be straight forward" Hermione answered with another wink.

"Do you have a dress for the Graduation Ball?"Lilly asked the girl who looked at each other "No Headmaster never told us about that"Hermione said Biting her lip nervously "Oh you still have plenty of time"Lilly said in a rush sensing the girls nervousness "Its still being planed, I mean it will be a couple of day to graduation when it will take place but I would keep an eye out for a nice dress" Rowena looked over at Remus who looked at her his eyes where a wonderful blue and Rowena could spend a eternity looking into them, Remus wondered if her looking at him was a meaning for something or did she want to go with him to the ball? He shook his head a little he would have to ask Sirius. Sirius was looking at Hermione who pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear and he wanted to reach out and touch her cheek and see how soft it was Sirius clenched his hand and he wondered if what he was doing was making her like him...maybe He needs to ask Remus.

* * *

Around eight o'clock three students headed down a familiar corridor repeating 'I need somewhere to talk' in there heads until the familiar door appeared and they moved into the room that had a mix of Gryffindor Red and Gold with the Slytherin Green and Sliver, Draco had moved to the sofa stretching out his long legs and felt the warmth of the fire, Rowena had taken the chair and Hermione the other. A time past when none of them spoke each of them processing everything "This is our second chance"said Hermione softly Rowena looked up from staring at the fire to her best friend nodding "I have a chance to change someones life I wish I just knew who."Draco said Hermione tucked her legs under her and a glass of hot coco appeared and she took it grateful for the warmth it has.

"He is like me in love with the power of the dark lord but so..."Rowena silenced him "You_ where_ in love with the power he gave you but you where Naive to the actual reality of it."She said Draco shrugged "Who would that be?"He wondered out loud Hermione leaned back from settling her hot coco on the corner table "We have Avery which I very much think would hex you to bits if you tried to help him"Rowena said her hands rubbing together warming them. "Serverus which needs to be a spy"Draco said sourly, He felt awful for not knowing who he could change "This might sound weird but... there is also Regulus Black"Hermione said Rowena sighed "That make kinda a lot of sense He realized to late and tried to get out ended up dead for it"Rowena said knowing the guts it took for Regulus to go against her uncle. "He did a lot for us R.A.B"Hermione said remembering her memories of Horcrux hunts with Ron and Harry.

"Do you think Black will change?"Draco asked Rowena shrugged "I have no clue Draco but I didn't know if you would either but I left the option for you to take and you must do that for Regulus."Explained Rowena as a muggle soda was dropped into her lap, She smiled as she popped it open and took heavy sips of the fizzy drink "The hat told me we had a up against Voldemort"Said Hermione as Draco mouth pressed into a thin line "How so?"Rowena asked confused as it was "I guess the horcrux"She answered her face set in a frown "There are only four now right?"Rowna asked Hermione and Draco just sat taking in as much of this new information he could "What is a horcrux?"He asked finally Hermione looked at him confused "I would think you being a Malfoy Voldemort would tell you what it was, Anyways he has split his soul and placed it into a object or in a body."

"No I did not know."Draco replied sharply and Rowena frowned at him with a look that said 'calm down' and Draco took in a deep breath trying to calm down enough "He has 7 in 1998"Hermione explained "Right now there should be only Hufflepuff cup in Bellatrix vault, Diary that your father had, locket that Regulus will have, and Ravenclaws Diadem" Draco nodded Rowena sighed "We could go for the Diadem first"She said slightly reluctant to start this already. Hermione nodded but her head was far away to the tent that her, Harry and Ron shared and the hopes of many that rested on Harrys shoulders "We need to be smart about this...We should wait for now"Hermione said Rowena and Draco look at her astunded by the lack of Gryffindor behavior.

"Such a Slytherin way Hermione"Draco said smirking Hermione rolled her eyes but didn't say a word about it "I have to agree patents for a Gryffindor is like a death eater Hufflepuff, So whats the problem?"Rowena asked her soda now empty and the clock show 9 over the mantel " We never had a moment of normalcy"Hermione said Draco watched as the brains of the golden trio the girl he had picked on for year start tearing up "It was always fighting Voldemort, Harry wasn't _Harry n_ear the end he was under such pressure from everyone to kill Voldemort and now I wonder if they thought we had just died if so how is Ron and Harry did they even _survive?_"Hermiones hand bunched up in fists as she fought back tears "Does Mrs Weasley cry for us while Fred and George prank everyone just to make them smile even when they are grieving as well, Did Percy come to his senses?, Did Tonks survive the war to raise her daughter or did the Muggle she married have to?"Rowena stood up and walked over to Hermione who was now in hysterics while Draco watched with a guilty expression.

"There are so many questions that I can't answer! I only know who will die and when! All of our friends Sirius,James, Lilly, Severus, and Half of the Gryffindor and many of the Slytherins will die! I cannot bare to see there deaths again!"She shouted Rowenas tears fell down as she hugged Hermione tightly feeling the sobs of the strongest girls ever. "I know I know"Rowena comforted as she rubbed her back holding her own sobs, Draco stood up and knelt by Hermiones chair his jaw clenched "Blame me Hermione I am the reason that you are here...My father sent me a letter telling me to get Rowena out of the castle, You weren't suppose to fallow us He was the one to trap us in...Merlin I honestly thought he was helping me"Draco said Hermione broke away from Rowena to tackle Draco onto his bottom with a face full of brown hair.

"Shut up you stupid Ferret"She mumbled against his neck her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, Rowena sniffed as she rubbed her eyes to stop her tears that was what Draco was angry was about, Rowena slid down and wrapped her arms around both of them her tears not stopping "I miss them"She said softly Draco nodded as much as he could with the suffocating brown and black hair but he was thankful it covered his tears.


	6. 6

**_Will I lose my dignity?  
Will someone care?- Will I? -RENT  
_**

* * *

A Week Past and Rowena was growing more and more uncomfortable, Her eyes had dark circles and she snapped at everyone who would talk to her even Hermione...

_"Shut up!"Rowena screamed at Hermione who took a step back at Rowena whose eyes had a goldish look to them "Rowena calm down" Draco said reaching out to take her arm but she moved away from him "I will not!"She yelled her face held rage but her eyes held fear "Don't touch me, I have to go"She said storming off and out the doors into the corridor. Draco grabbed his hair and pulled in frustration "She acts like this because she is scared But she doesn't want to talk about it!"He said throwing his arms up shaking his head letting them drop._

_Hermione rubbed her arm that was going to bruise from Rowena grabbed her "Shes worse than Remus right now.."Hermione said softly, Draco sighed taking her hand and looking at the red hand print on her wrist "Its fine Draco I know she didn't mean it"Hermione said Draco looked at Hermione and wondered if she was staying up with Rowena who had moved herself into the Room of requirements until she changed, Rowena tried to make the potion but she kept on burning it, Hermione had dark circles under her eyes her hair was back to being frizzy and wild even if it was pulled back in a ponytail. _

_Draco also noticed that she was spending more time in library than her usual, Hermione looked at Draco who had gotten even more pale and his cheeks had hallowed out some and under his left eye there was a deep purple mark where Rowena lashed out at him Monday. "We need to find her"Hermione said walking out leaving Draco who gave the room one last look before he took off as well. _

Rowena sat by the lake her legs pulled up to her chest as she watched the giant squid dance in the lake She coughed a little, She never felt this bad nor this angry at everyone she hated her self every-time she saw Dracos eye that she had punched when having a nightmare. Rowena sighed rubbing her eyes the same nightmare that she always had around this time, She could hear the marauders talking planing some gathering, Hermione was reading probably ignoring the boys with Lilly who was playing with her hair, and she could make out the faint sound of Dracos fan club.

With another cough she stood up her knees popped and she stumbled a little but caught herself She kept on telling herself that everything will be fine after tomarrow but she was scared. She went to walk past Hermione but got stopped by Remus who looked even worse then her "You need to see Madame Pomfrey"He said his voice was deeper and if she felt better she would have shivered but she just shook her head "No"She said her voice was hoarse from her coughing.

Remus snatched Rowenas arm when she tried to walk away "No you need to."He stated his eyes started to turn a slight golden color and he fought back a growl "No its just a cold"She said his hand tightened but Rowena didn't notice as she glared back at Remus, Sirius and Hermione stood up and walked a little bit closer, James kept Lilly back with his hand not wanting her to get hurt "Yes you do!"He growled out Rowena was fighting with her instincts to just kill him. Remus inhaled sharply and he relaxed slightly but not much why couldn't she just do as he said? She needs to get help she seems to get worse this week and he didn't want to see her die.

"Remus the girl doesn't want to go"said Sirius taking a few steps so he could get Rowena free of Remus's grip before he bruised her, Rowena looked over at Sirius who looked worried and then she looked down at Remus's hand that was tightly on her wrist, She frowned at the slight tingles that she was feeling in her hand she looked up at Remus and saw his eyes and knew that he was having trouble. For a moment Rowena was able to push back her anger and fear as she took a step closer to him Sirius went to stop her but Hermiones soft hand grabbed his wrist "What are you doing?"He asked looking at Hermiones wrist that held a small hand print "Let her do this"She said softly watching the her best friend have a moment of calm.

Remus narrowed his eyes at Rowena who was so close he could feel her warm skin and her scent was the only this he could smell, Rowena reached out with her free hand to touch his cheek that was warm against her cold hand "I will be fine Remus...I...I promise" Rowena said softly as she rubbed her tumb on one of his scars feeling the same feeling as when she felt her own her hand flexed wanting to rub her stomach. Remus let go of her hand he looked into her green eyes he frowned ashamed of himself.

Hermione let go of Sirius hand but Sirius didn't let go She looked over at him he was staring at her wrist with dark look "Who did this Kitten"Sirius asked hes mouth pressed into a thin line as Hermione yanked her hand away "No one Sirius"She said looking at Rowena who was staring at Remus with the most affectionate expression that she had all week, It made Hermiones heart warm and she let her gaze move to Sirius who was staring at her with his grey eyes. Rowena felt her heart pound and she felt her heart curl with love as she moved her hand away from his cheek and onto his robes, She only paused for a moment before wrapping her other hand around his neck giving him a hug. Remus tensed slightly his mind raced as he pulled her closer, She was small compared to him Her body was just as warm as his and he wondered if she was feverish, She pulled back and gave him a smile "Thank you Remus"She said as she walked over to Hermione.

"I will be in my room I need to sleep"She said giving them a half wave she walked away holding in a cough until she was a safely behind something before she left the cough rack her small frame, Tears came to her eyes as she held her stomach trying to stop her pain that was forming in her chest. She gulped for air as she slid down the wall.

* * *

Draco flew out to the Quidditch pitch his hand tightly on the broom as he eased it to a stop so he could watch the Slytherin practice, He could hear the captain yell for Regulus to be quicker or they would never win against Gryffindor, Draco watched as Regulus clenched his teeth and he knuckles went white as he searched the sky for the snitch.

Draco flew down to the stands and sat down at one of the seats but the caption saw him and call out to him "What do you want Gaunt!"He yelled Draco smirked "Wanted to watch"He called back crossing his arms and leaning back against the other seat. The captain rolled his eyes and told everyone to hit the showers, Draco stood up and hopped on his broom watching the captain hunt down the snitch Draco smirked as Regulus shot after it and he fallowed him, Regulus looked at him with a sour look, Draco winked as he sped up almost laying flat on the broom he turned left when he saw the shinny glint of the snitch.

He reached out and grabbed the snitch slowing down he passed it to Regulus who glared at him "Your good"Regulus said his eyes narrowed as he watched the blonde smirk "Of course I am, Draco Gaunt"He said Regulus raised an eyebrow "Your the brother to that girl who looks like death"He commented watching as the boy paused and nodded "Yes I am"He said his smirk faded as he came closer to Regulus who looked pissed over his catch " Hope you have a good game Black"Draco said with a wave he zoomed off a grin on his lips.

* * *

Hermione ran down the corridor her long hair flying as she reached the Slytherin door that held a annoyed Snape "Can you get Draco for me?"She asked him Snape glared at her but he nodded as he walked though and a few minutes later Draco appeared looking a little bit shocked to see the gryffindor prinsess down here "I need your help with something Draco" Hermione said looking around the dark area, Draco nodded pulling her away and into a small room that had been abandoned for years "Yes?"He asked leaning on the wall watching Hermione pull out her wand_ "Lumos_"She said softly and a light poured out of the tip.

"I have a plan for us to help Rowena get though this"Hermione said Draco nodded "Go on Granger"He said...


	7. 7

**_Will I wake tomorrow  
From this nightmare?- Will I? -RENT  
_**

* * *

Rowena wrapped the cloak tighter around her as she moved farther into the forbidden forest, She would look up at the moon and tried get away from the castle as fast as she could. Hermione and Draco fallowed staying a great distance away from Rowena who shuddered pulling the cloak even tighter around her, Rowena could feel the moon growing around her she let out a wine as she knelt down on the forest floor grabbing her chest "Ahh"She whimpered her body felt like it had needles all over it poking her over and over again.

Hermione and Draco paused watching as Rowena screamed her body shaking Hermione looked at Draco nodding they pulled away from each other a good foot. Rowena clawed into the earth she could smell everything, Hear everything, See everything She was quickly being taken over a familiar feeling but so much more painful She lurched backwards and she could hear a howl but she couldn't tell if it was from her or somthing else.

A Otter walked carefully over to Rowena sniffing slightly as she watched her change her eyes turned into slits, Her nails lengthened to a sharp long point that left marks in the dirt from where she buried her claws into the ground in her transformation, She arched up her mouth falling open in a scream and the otter could see her canines where lengthening. The otter could hear the Ferret running around making sure no one is walking near here, Rowena opened her eyes her body relaxing but her throat tightened she turned her head and could see a small brown blur that looked like a animal but she smelled like parchment and flowers," 'Mione" Rowena said but it sounded deeper more savage than from her usual voice.

The Otter reached out and patted Rowena on the arm before she let out a sound to tell the Ferret that Rowena was doing alright, Rowena pulled her self up and found that she was quicker and stronger, She looked down and winced at her shoes that was ruined from her nail growth, She looked around she could almost hear the heart beats of a distant prey before she could stopped herself she launched pulling the large animal down and it kicked and bucked trying to get her off.

The Ferret and the Otter ran to Rowena who was about to kill a unicorn, The ferret sprang and landed on Rowenas face blocking her view Rowena growled and snarled as she moved backwards trying to pry the Ferret away from her face. The unicorn stood up and barrelled away leaving a slight trail of sliver blood, Rowena suddenly was able to see as the Ferret jumped down and pulled up on his hind legs Rowena narrowed her eyes and a growl tore from her mouth as she lunged for the small animal but the Ferret jumped up using Rowenas head as a spring board jumped over her and behind her. Rowena jumped up her eyes where a deep gold as she sniffed around she caught a sent of a musky cologne that Rowena almost was able to recall before she lashed out turning around.

The Ferret was quicker and dashed in between her legs and let out a whistle like noise making Rowena turn around snarling as she ran for the Ferret, The Otter watched the two and quickly ran around to make sure everything was still silent and there was no more animals for Rowena to hunt. Rowena snarled and growled as she tried to get the blasted animal so she could rip him to shreds but it seemed like the stupid animal knew what she would do, If Rowena was in the right mind she might been able to get the Ferret but now she was all the wolf. Rowena lashed out missing the Ferret by a inch and landing face first into a pile of leaves, The Otter noticed the Ferret was getting tired so she lashed out with her small claws to Rowenas nose.

Rowena pulled up howling in the pain in her nose, The Otter took the chance to run for it Rowena lashed out with her arm conecting with the Otter making it fly into a pile of leaves. Rowena closed in her eyes watching the small animal take in short pants, Rowenas head cocked to the side as she heard a clucking sound she turned around watching the Ferret jumping around flipping sideways and moving around in a circle. For a moment Rowena watched the creature but remembered how the Ferret embaressed her, She lunged and again the Ferret evaded her atempts by skittering away.

Well into the morning it went on like that the Ferret and the Otter trading off keeping Rowenas attention on them instead of any other animals.

* * *

Rowena groaned at the sunlight and she opened her eyes to blonde hair in her face, At once she sat up backing away from Draco her eyes widened in fear and she let out a scream making Draco jolt up "Bloody hell!"He said turning around to Rowena who was shaking and screaming "Rowena Stop it"He hissed pulling her into his chest "I...I thought that I killed you"She sobbed Draco sighed "No You didn't"He whispered watching Hermione sit up rubbing her neck that was sore from laying on the ground "Rowena are you alright?"Hermione asked tiredly as she picked out a couple of leaves from her hair.

"I scared her I guess I was using her as a pillow"Draco said Rowena looked up rubbing her tears with her dirty hand "Draco Merlin she has been through enough without that!"clicked Hermione standing up and walking to Rowena who was staring at the both of them "Your being nice"she said Draco smirked "I guess Row"He said Hermione rolled her eyes "Shut it Ferret"She said Rowena's eyebrows came together as she tried to remember what had happened "Why are you here and all dirty like me?"She asked Hermione sighed "We couldn't let you go through it alone Rowena"She scolded the girl who still had some ragged nails but her eyes where back to normal and her teeth looked normal also.

"Hermione and I became Animagus so we could keep you from doing something stupid" Draco finished for the bookworm that looked like a giant puff ball "I remember two small animals one was annoying"Rowena said her face scrunched up in trying to remember it."That was me"Draco said with a slight smirk Rowena smiled and weakly hit him "I feel awful"She said coughing a little, Hermione walked over to her bag that held a couple of things that she thought Rowena would need "Here its a pepper up potion"Hermione said handing Rowena the potion that Rowena gulped down and shivered as steam came from her ears "Thank you Guys"She said getting up with Dracos help.

* * *

The three slipped into the Room of Requirements "That was close"Said Rowena who limped over to the chair "Yes it was"Hermione said also flopping into the other chair in the same room as before except there was a door that had a bathroom, They where almost caught a couple of times by Filtch and once by Peeves who was stunned by Rowena who enjoyed the shocked expression on the poltergeist who ratted them out, Draco raised an eyebrow "I am going to get cleaned up before I sit down"He said walking into the bathroom, He let out a sigh as he closed the door and rubbed his eyes gingerly pulling off his clothes.

He was covered in leaves and dirt he winced as he touch a bruise on his shoulder, He walked into the shower and relaxed. "Who knew Draco was such a girl about being dirty"Hermione said rolling her eyes and bring her eyes to Rowena who looked guilty " I am so sorry Hermione"She said Hermione nodded "I know Rowena I never took anything to heart" Rowena sighed looking down at her feet "I need nail clip...Ah thanks"Rowena said half way though her sentence a pair of nail clippers fell on her lap "I don't think the room needs thanking"Hermione said with a hot cup of coco in her hands "Yeah yeah" Rowena said clipping her nails back to the quick.

"Your not a werewolf exactly You kinda just looked wild and lost your head"Hermione said Rowena looked up "Good, I am thankful that today is saturday."Rowena said Hermione nodded knowing that Rowena didn't want to remember last night at all and Hermione knew it was for the best, "Your turn" Draco said as he came out with a pair of clean black pants and no shirt "Really Malfoy!"Hermione said rolling her eyes at the boy who was practically flaunting his quidditch hardened body "Please Hermione you know you love this"He joked flopping on his couch placing his arms behind his head. "Arrogant prick"Hermione muttered before standing up and going into the bathroom.

Rowena laughed shaking her head before sighing "She so likes me"He said with a lopsided grin that was very un-Malfoy like Rowena snorted and winced her lungs still where sore from the coughing "She like Sirius I would think"Rowena said Draco raised an eyebrow "Really how do you get that?"He asked not really caring but was still curious "She snapped at me when I joked about Sirius's less than wonderful shelf life towards the opposite sex, She also had a huge crush on him in the past erm future"Rowena said not really knowing which would be which when talking about the future and there past. "Ah that would make sense"Draco said wondering if he should bring this up or not "Do you still Like Lupin?"He asked deciding it would be better to know than not know "Yes I do the attraction is still strong and I know he feels it as well"She said softly her hands tugging on a few of her knotted strands of hair that seemed to be longer.

"I talked to Regulus"Draco said moving the topic to a more safe topic not wanting to get all girlie and talk about boys, "And?"Rowena asked watching Draco sigh "How did you do it Row"He asked Rowena shook her head "You where a hard ass Draco but I knew that it was not your fault and you wouldn't do anything to anyone"Rowena said knowing that look in Dracos eyes "Katie Bell does not count nether does Dumbledore"Rowena said sturnly as Hermione came out wearing a clean pair of blue jeans and a red long sleeved sweater "Your turn"Hermione said copying Draco as she walked past Draco with a brush in her hands falling back into her chair with a soft thump.

Rowena stood up and walked into the bathroom stiffly "How do you get that brush through that wild mess?"Asked Draco curoisly watching her yank out knotts "Practice"Hermione replied yanking out another wincing every time "Isn't there a spell or something?"He asked Hermione snorted "I wish" Draco sighed pulling out his wand Hermione leaned away as Draco muttered something and Hermione felt her hair soften and fall around her "What did you do"She aked walking over to a mirror to look at the long hair that fell around her face in wavy brown locks "Its a straightener spell my mother uses I learned it by chance"He said picking at his nails Hermione rolled her eyes knowing he probably uses it himself.

"Thank you"She said softly Draco shrugged "Whatever Otter"He said Hermione gave him a smile behind his back as she stared at the blonde's head wondering if this was really how Draco was Rowena did say he was diffrent with people he cared about, Hermione sat back down on the couch pulling her legs up "You had a good idea Hemione"Draco said watching the know it all start to beam "Why thank you Draco"She said Draco nodded keeping quiet until Rowena emerged from the bathroom with a smile and looking slightly back to her normal self there was still dark circles under her eyes and she looked a little bit older but not much not like Remus who was already going grey Hermione was sure that older look will leave after a good rest.

* * *

"I am starved" Sirius said pulling on everything he could reach onto his plate not noticing Lilly's concerned look "Have you seen Hermione?"Lilly asked trying not to loose her lunch over the sight of Black stuffing his face with all sorta food that shouldn't mix ever "No not since the lake"Sirius said he was still bothered by that bruise and he planed on confronting her but whenever he would get close to her and then she would walk off like she was intentionally doing it, He was confused on why Hermione held such a interest to him maybe it was because she wasn't all over him.

"She wasn't in the dorm when I went in last night"Lilly said Sirius shrugged "She probably fell asleep in the library Evans it wouldn't be the last time she did it" said Mara a 6th year Gryffindor who would end up being killed next year fighting a group of death eaters on her way home from a shopping trip with her muggle born friend Mara was a pureblood but they didn't care they killed her anyways. Lilly nodded and she turned her head to see Draco, Hermione, and Rowena walking down the Hall Draco gave the girls hugs before taking his seat at his table with Peony who looked green with envy.

Rowena gave Severus a smile and a wave before Hermione pulled her to the Gryffindor table "Where were you last night Hermione?"Lilly asked Hermione looked down "I fell asleep at the library"She said like she was embarrassed and Rowena patted her back amazed with how good her lie was for a true Gryffindor. "Told you Evans"Mara said give Rowena a odd look before talking to one of her friends that would be killed also. "Where is Remus?"Rowena asked already knowing the answer, James who slid in beside her gave her a half hug that sorta took her by surprise "He is in the infirmary with a cold We are going over there soon if you want to join us Gaunt"James said Lilly was giving Rowena a glare that made her roll her eyes "Sure and please call me Rowena"She said politely

James grinned "Sure thing"He said leaning over "Hey Evans care to go to the ball with me?"He asked Lilly huffed "James its not even close yet!"She said Hermione smiled knowing that she was trying desperately not to smile at James, "How about you Rowena then got a date?"James asked Rowena frowned "Potter I would really love it if you wouldn't try to use me to make Lilly jealous."Rowena said sternly Lilly relaxed and whispered "Thanks" in Rowenas ear as she got up and stormed out."Whats her issue she didn't want to go"Sirius wondered out loud Rowena being the one in her group who usually gave her opinion Rowena didn't back down "She actually wants a guy that's not a toe-rag as she so fondly calls you James, Seriously She probably does but you have to not ask her everyday of the week just lay low don't even tell her how pretty she looks" Rowena took in a deep breath eyes Sirius who grinned "It doesn't mean tell her that she looks like dragon dung Sirius"She said rolling her eyes Hermione snorted "Personally I wouldn't want to be bothered months ahead to go to a Ball when a date to Hogsmead is sooner"Hermione explained most of the boys in hearing range stopped talking and seemed to be listening intensely on the conversation.

"Simply be nice to the girl you are fancying don't smother her nor act to distant, If she doesn't like you than find out why? Than change it or make her see your more pleasant aspects"Hermione stated looking at the boys who where listening even a few Ravenclaws actually got up and was listening to the statement like they would for a Transfiguration test. "If you want it to work than let her be her own person, You will fight that is normal if she Hexs you find out why! Don't go all caveman on her"Rowena said "In other word my dear sister is saying Don't be a toe-rag"Draco said standing there with a smirk and his arms crossed. The boys blushed and looked away the two Ravenclaw boys walked off with bright red faces.

"I didn't know you fancied Evans"Draco said to James who nodded "I think is was pretty oblivious Draco"Rowena said fallowing the boys who stood up, Draco rolled his eyes "Fine sister your right, Snape wanted me to tell you 'He will not wait on you to figure out how to open up a book and to meet him in the Hogs head so you can read over the rough draft of that project'"He said waving his hands and deepening his voice to copy the older Potions Professor voice not the younger one. "Okay I am going to see how Remus is Draco"Rowena explained walking away leaving Draco standing there with a sly smirk, Sirius wrapped an arm around Hermione mid section pulling them off to a different direction than Rowena and James who seemed to be chatting like old friends.

Hermione glared at Sirius who grinned "I have something to ask you Kitten"He said leaning on the wall "Make it quick Sirius"Hermione said her glare dropping knowing that her glare was a false as her lie to Lilly, She actually enjoyed Sirius strong arm around her "Do you want to go to Hogsmead with me?"He asked his face scrunched up in a very un-flattering way and Hermione sighed "We are going anyways remember you, me, James, Peter, Lilly"She said not getting her hope up for him actually wanting to go on a date with her, Sirius looked down at his feet "No I mean you and me just you and me like a date you and me"He said Hermione bit her lip "Is this a joke?"She asked leting her eyes look around for Peter or James lurking around.

"No I want to go with you on a date"Sirius said gaining back more of his charm "okay"Hermione said feeling her cheeks heat up in a most embarrassing red "Okay like 'Oh yes Sirius I would die to go with you" way?"He asked winking at Hermione who narrowed her eyes at him "No in a 'Yes I will go with you but not as one of your fan club girls'"Sirius paused "I never thought that Hermione, Lets go see Moony"Sirius said Hermione heart did a flip when she heard him call her by her name.

When Rowena reached to doors She had to remember that James wasn't Harry and to kiss him on the forehead would be very bad "Where is Hermione and Sirius?"Rowena asked suddenly aware of the loss of her best friend and a certain dog "He finally worked up the nerves to ask Hermione out on a date"James replied Rowena grinned "Finally"She said as they walked into the room. Her eyes found Remus who was in the far back sitting up in bed reading a book "Moony!"James called out making Remus look up, James grabbed Rowenas hand and pulled her along "How are you doing...I hope I didn't give you what I got"Rowena said in her mind she snorted and thought about how stupid that was if he knew the truth.

Remus smiled at Rowena weakly "No I am sure I didn't get it from you, You look better"he observed Rowena nodded she tried to keep a affectionate look away noticing that her change was nothing compared to Remuses change "Scoot"James said Remus wiggled over at James sat down Rowena pulled out her wand and flicked it making the chair across the room bounce to her, Remus watched Rowena as she slowly sat into the chair she looked pretty with her hair loose he eyes held deep circles like she hadn't slept in weeks and he wondered why "I am going to make sure Padfoot and Kitten find there way back hate for them to get lost"Said James purposely giving Remus a wink while walking away whistling a tune.

"He isn't that sly"Rowena said laughing Remus chuckled "I suppose not"Remus said Rowena leaned over "What you reading?"She asked Remus who leaned closer to her to show her the book "Divination?"Rowena asked Remus chuckled "Yes a muggle divination dealing with cards"He said Rowena frowned a little Remus looked over at her and smiled she looked so cute her face scrunched up trying to understand the cards "I heard about it from my father but I never handled them before"Rowena said Remus noticed her voice soften when talking about her father. "Your father was a muggle?"Remus asked Rowena shook her head "No my father was a wizard he was a attorney for both Muggles and magical beings, I think that was why my mother loved him so much cause he wasn't like the others", "He sounds like a good man, Are you going home for the holidays?"Remus asked

Rowenas face fell and her heart fell like lead of course she hadn't thought about it really having the holidays without her dad or Weasleys "No my father and mother are dead Hermione and my brother are staying here I guess"Rowena said Remus laid a bandage hand on hers and gave it a soft squeeze "Thank you Remus"She told the boy who made her heart warm. Remus felt his heart warm and he felt better then before "Are you going to Hogsmead this weekend?"Remus asked as he coughed Rowena rubbed his back and winced remembering how it hurts "Yeah Severus wants us to go over the rough draft but after I...are you going?"Rowena said suddenly nervous.

Remus leaned back letting out a steadying breath "Probably not" Rowena bit her lip trying to hide her disappointment and silently reminded herself that it takes Remus longer to heal and he wouldn't want to go with her if he was "Well I will just have to come over here afterwards do you want anything from Zonkos?"She asked Remus wished he could go and maybe he would have asked Rowena to go with him he mentally shook himself _she wouldn't want to go with you if she knew the truth _he reminded himself "Why do you assume I would want anything from there?"He asked making Rowena turn a light pink that was darker with her pale complexion.

"I guess I just assumed since the others are into pranks that you would be just as bad"Rowena said feeling a little flustered until Remus started to laugh Rowena hit him as James, Hermione, and a extremely happy Sirius popped into the room "I leave you two for more than a few minutes and your already beating poor Moony up"Joked James Rowena rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair "Shut it Potter he deserved it"Rowena said sharply the boys took a moment before they realized that she was just joking and Rowena mentally frowned _was she that bad at joking around? _"Oh Remus how are you doing I hope Rowenas cold didn't get to you also"Hermione said not noticing the tense up looks of the boys towards Rowenas joke "No I didn't get it from her"Remus assured her.

James grinned when he noticed Remus and Rowenas hands intertwined together, He saw the underlining glances from both of them and how Rowena seemed to revolve around Remus and Remus did the same and was actually pretty envious of Snape when he got her as a partner. James sat down beside Rowena and gave her a wink "Did you enjoy time alone?"He asked her "It was interesting"She replied and he noticed how she was covering up some kind of disappointment. James couldn't help but feel a attachment to Rowena but not in a romantic way he didn't know why be he felt like she could be his sister.

"...James parents always like people over me and the boys usually go I am sure they won't mind right Prongs?"asked Sirius James looked up "What?"He asked Rowena laughed "Sirius found out that me, Hermione and Draco have nowhere to go for the holidays and was asking you if we could come over but I am sure that your parent would mind unlike Sirius has..""They won't mind my Mum would love it" "Assumed...really?"Asked Rowena. Draco gave an uneasy glance at Rowena who looked surprised and Hermione smiled knowing if Mrs Potter was anything like older Sirius explained to her than she would be in love with the idea. "You would have to put up with the Christmas party and my mums affection"James said Draco was itching to run the other way but he had to remind himself that he was Draco Gaunt not Draco Malfoy.

"That sounds pleasent"Draco said trying to sound happy about it but sounded more tense, Hermione touched Dracos arm her light gesture made Draco give her a light smile, It was odd that Draco was able to know what she was trying to tell him when a few months ago he would have scoffed at the idea of Hermione Granger being anything but a annoying Know-It-All. "I will owl my mum to ask her"James said Rowena before she could think about it leaned over a kissed James where Harry's scar would be "Thank you" She said her eyes went wide seeing James shocked expression "I am sorry I shouldn't"James shrugged "Its fine why did you do that?"He asked Hermione tensed watching Rowena pale a little but then she noticed Remus looked a little tense.

"A boy I knew he had a scar on his forehead it was...partly my fault he had it in the first place, I would kiss it and Harry would always blush and nod but than it became something that I did...You look a lot like him"Rowena said swallowing down her sinking feeling when talking about Harry to James "He was a brave boy saved us more than anyone else"Said Draco the three went silent wondering if Harry had done it or not "He sounds like a Gryffindor"Sirius said Rowena nodded smiling trying not to laugh "You all need to leave and let Mr Lupin rest"Said Madame Pomfrey and Rowena felt a chill remembering how Madame Pomfry told Remus the same thing after hurting me "Of course Poppy"Said Sirius taking Hemiones hand.

Hermione turned a bright shade of red letting Sirius drag her out, James stood up and winked again while walking out "He is still not smooth"Rowena said standing up She bit her lip and gave Remus a smile "Get some rest"She said softly Remus gave her a tried smile "I will"He said Rowena fought with just leaning down and kissing his cheek she let go of his hand as she walking out her stomach doing flips.

* * *

Rowena walked into the Slytherin common room watching Snape reading a book for a few minutes before sitting next to him "Want another pair of eyes?"She asked Snape glared at her "Now you decide to talk to me?"He asked Rowena leaned away she couldn't tell him "Yeah I guess so"She said His eyes darkened even more "I am sorry I didn't want to snap at you while I was sick..."Rowena said his eyes darkened farther and Rowena sighed " I give up I have ignored you and I am sorry but believe whatever you want to"She got up and was about to turn around when Snape grabbed her wrist She looked down and he seemed to be thinking about something before he pulled her down onto the couch pulling her onto his lap and placed the book in front of them.

Rowena didn't say anything but smiled as she started to read...


	8. 8

**_Friendship Is Thicker Than Blood -Happy New Year -RENT_**

**_

* * *

_**

Snape watched Rowena as she moved through the crowded room over to were he was, He smirked as Sirius held onto his latest toy who was one of Rowenas friends almost protectively when he saw Snape "Hello Severus"Said Rowena her hair was braided and she looked better than she has been in weeks "Here is the draft"Snape said handing over the paper with a smirk Rowena knew he was enjoying making Sirius uncomfortable and she felt that soon that awful day will happen to him.

Rowena sighed and started to read, Hermione rolled her eyes at Sirius protective gesture "Creep"Muttered Sirius Hermione wanted to tell him that he was being stupid and that Snape was not a creep he was a hero. "Hey Lily"Hermione said as she sat down beside the girl who was nursing her butterbeer with a sour expression " I hate today"She said Hermione gave her a weird look "Why we get out of the castle for once!"Hermione said after Sirius said he was going to get some drinks for her and him "Potter tries to get me stuff like I can't buy it myself...You have no Idea how degrading that is"She said her red hair was pined back by a clip leaving her green eyes flaring " When we got attacked Headmaster had to pay for everything I personally think he went a little to far with the buying"She exclaimed as she stood up showing the girl her Power blue robes that was made out of a fine fabric.

"I didn't think Headmaster bought your robes I thought your families where rich"She said taking a sip of her drink "Me a...I am a muggle-born so like you I don't have a large vault filled with tons of money"She said almost saying her and Rowena which would lead to Draco who had more than enough money unlike Rowena and her. Lily nodded but her eyes flared again this time it was with a question but lily knew better than to straight out ask she had learned enough from Snape to know that you can find out most things by not asking. "Hello my lovely Lily flower"Said James sliding into the seat beside Lily who looked even more unpleased, A part of Hermione wondered how in the hell they became something if Lily hated his guts and James was like a puppy "Here you go kitten"Sirius said handing her a warm glass of Butterbeer.

"Thanks"She said "Looks like Rowena is enjoying Snape"observed Lily watching the young girl rolled her eyes and reply making Snape retort back " She seems a little to close to the slimy git in my opinion"Said James practically glaring at the table that the two where at, Hermione seen that look on Harry before over protective brother mode or reckless stupor as Rowena would call it after many yelling matches over Draco. "They are friends James"said Hermione sharply trying to nip the reckless stupor in the arse before it got to Rowena, "I don't understand it! Why she looks at him with such affection but poor Remus gets a closed off look"James almost shouted if it wasn't for Lily's elbow in his ribs.

Sirius watched Hermione's body tense and her brown eyes swimming with sadness and regret, Hermione couldn't tell them that Snape was the only one really there for Rowena when she went though the change nor could she say that Rowena like Remus so much but didn't want to be rejected like a old Daily Prophet "Maybe she doesn't want to get hurt"Muttered Lilly looking into her half filled glass wondering when she became such a optimistic person. James went silent he opened his mouth than shutting it not knowing what to say to her "There to much a like"Sirius said "Remus and her, They both are too careful" Hermione nodded and the rest of them agreed "Sorry I am late"Sniveled Peter as he came in his hair disheveled and he had a black eye "What happen?"Asked Lily Hermione silently wished it was more than a black eye.

"Walked into Avery's fist again"Peter said as he sat in the seat by Sirius and Hermione who in his opinion wasn't to scary unlike Rowena who was like a snake or maybe she was like all of those other Slytherins who like to torture him, "Git"Said Sirius who had a wicked gleam him his eyes as he stood up "I order a Marauders Meeting"He said walking over to the other table James and Peter fallowed. "I tend to ignore them"Lily said Hermione raised an eyebrow never would she dismiss a prank when she was head girl "Avery deserves it plus its fun to see what they do to the slytherins"Lily snickered remembering last years toilet seat pranks.

"Rowena and Draco are Slytherins"Hermione said "Oh crap"Lily said she didn't have to see it to know that Rowena had a bad temper and a Slytherin ways even if she did have the loyalty of a Hufflepuff. Rowena looked over to the group and could see Hermione and Lily chatting with the boys off to another table "Planing a prank"Snape said her mouth moved into a frown "Probably about Peters black eye"Rowena said sipping her gillywater and then rubbing her eyes "Averys doing I would think, How do you suppose this part about Werewolfs is your idea?"He asked reading a part I added "Yes it is there is more to a Werewolf than the full moon, Immunity to most heath potions, Sickness before the full moon that after a few year kill most, and not to mention not a lot of work for one no matter how well behaved they are."She stated Snapes eyes narrowed "Sounds like you know one... Lupin perhaps"He asked Rowena stared at him her face betrayed any other emotion other than confusion.

Rowenas head was reeling how did he know? "No Remus isn't a werewolf.."She said Snape tried to get into her head again but again she blocked him, Her eyes narrowed as she felt the warm pricks of him trying to get in She let one of her guards drop and Snape flinched he was seeing Hermione torture at Malfoy manor in in future he wouldn't see Bellatrix or anyone else just the cruciatus curse being used on her "He is a Werewolf see for yourself"Snape said after yanking back out of her head, He was amazed that Hermione could with stand that much torture and not be in St Mungos.

Rowena slipped in she found that his shields where weak but there where many each of them hiding a catacomb of information, She found one that had no shield and she figured that it was what he wanted her to see_ 'They lie about where they are during his change, Black, Potter, and Pettigrew they are unregister Animagi' _I could see Sirius pulling Snape to the shrieking shack '_Black thought it would be funny I guess'_ I felt my stomach clench as I felt Snapes hand on mine I never felt this It was like I was in a pensive I fallowed the younger boys and I heard the howl and suddenly I was face to face with a werewolf Remus _'I told you Remus Lupin is a werewolf'_.

I fell back and hit the ground with a thud Snape stood up ' _Now you will see what liars they are_' He hissed in her head before she could yank back up her walls "Snape what did you do to her!"Shouted Hermione as she helped up Rowena who was pale and shaking "Showing her the truth of her friends"He sneered Rowena looked at Snape "I know the truth Severus, Hermione I am done here lets go"She said the boys where glaring at Snape. "His memories where like being in a pensive 'Mione it was so intense"She whispered to the bookworm who was leading her to the group who looked like they where about to curse Snape "What did he show you?"Hermione asked stopping a little ways "Snuffles took him to the Shrieking Shack and Remus got out" Rowena whispered darkly her sight found Sirius who was talking to James.

Hermione bit her lip and looked at Sirius as well "How cruel"She said she never was told about that and it bothered her that Sirius could be so cruel to Snape no matter how awful he could be they walked out of the Hogshead and was half way to the Shrieking shack when James came over to Rowena and pulled her into a hug "We will take care of Snivellus"He told her Rowena pushed him away make him stumble a little "No I don't want you to go more Horrible things to him"Rowena said turning on her heels and walking to the rock that had a clear view of the shack. "He deserve it for touching you and freaking you out."James said Hermione pulled away from Sirius when he went to place his hand on her back and she moved to where Rowena was sitting her back to the boys and Lily who was standing off to the side watching the boy looking distraught or in Peters case scared.

"He didn't freak Rowena out James!"Hermione shouted her hands balled into fist Rowena turned around and place a hand on Hermione shoulder "Than why did she fall!"James shot back he didn't understand why he was being yelled at and why Hermione was pushing Sirius away "Because I saw what Sirius did to him..It was cruel not only for Severus but for Remus as well" Rowena said pushing off of the rock and taking a step to the two boys since Peter scrammed a while ago out of fear or not. "How?"Sirius said Hermione tried not to look into his fathomless grey eyes but she couldn't stop herself she felt betrayed by him for him to do something so awful like that She felt sick as she rubbed her arm that held her scars.

"Legilimency" Rowena said simply James rubbed the back of his head and he kicked a rock that skittered a few feet away "Thats why you where staring at him"Lily said softly Rowena nodded "He let me see it so he could show me how much of a liars they where"Rowena said Hermione watched as Sirius was running a hand through his hair and he looked a little paler. "It was a stupid mistake Mooney didn't talk to us for weeks"Sirius said "I bet I wouldn't"Hermione said seeing how guilty he looked "How did you learn Legilimency?"James asked changing the topic a little Rowena didn't smile even if she wanted too " My father "She said Not wanting anymore questions she let loose a sigh "Anyways I wanted to get something for Remus"She said Sirius frowned " He wouldn't want you to pitty him Rowena"Sirius told her.

Rowena knew this she pulled back a loose strand of hair behind her ear "I plan on even before I found out about his furry problem"She said Sirius then seen the affection she held in her heart for Remus her eyes seemed to glow with warmth instead of there pale guarded look "Chocolate, Are you going to tell him that you know?"Lily asked Rowena who shook her head "No I won't"She said with a slight smile she added "He will tell me when he wants to" or at least Rowena hoped he did. Lily smiled back "He should"She answered but she also knew that Remus kept his secret very close, Rowena stood up on her tip toes and kissed James on the forehead while Hermione walked over to Sirius and gave him a hug "Your forgiven for being a bunch of flobberworms" Rowena said to James who grinned "Lets get Monney some chocolate and my Lily flower what ever she desires"James said while giving her a flirtatious wink.

Lily rolled her eyes but she couldn't hide the blush Rowena smiled and pulled Lilly over to her other side and linked arms with James and Lily, Sometimes Rowena and Hermione would forget who they where talking to and times like this they enjoyed it.

* * *

When they got back to Hogwarts Rowena left the group and ran across Draco and Regulus who seemed to be talking, She paused and then walked up to them she pulled out two small squares of chocolate and held them out, Draco took his thankfully since he didn't have a chance to go to Hogsmead but Regulus looked at with a uncertain expression "I promise your brother didn't mess with it"Rowena said Regulus took the chocolate "Thank you Gaunt"Regulus said Rowena smiled "Rowena please it is weird to be called that since there is two Gaunts"She said "That would be weird"Regulus said awkwardly he was not expecting for Dracos sister to be nice to him since she was hanging around with Sirius.

"Rowena where are you going me and Regulus was about to go play exploding snaps"said Draco with a smirk already knowing the answer, Rowena rolled her eyes and kissed Dracos cheek "You know where I am going"She replied "To Moaning Myrtles bathroom to hawk down those chocolates like a savage Acromantula scarfing down a Weasley" He sneered smirking at her shocked expression Regulus was trying not to laugh but failed "Draco Mal...veric Gaunt!"Rowena said stumbling over calling Draco Malfoy and hid it by creating a middle name. Draco raised an eyebrow "Yes?"He said almost sweetly "I am not going to Myrtle I am going to go take these to Remus"Rowena said turning on her heels and walking out with her head high not bothering to hide the blush that was on her face.

Rowena stepped into the infirmary smiling at Madame Pomfrey who looked up from her desk to see who walked through the door, Rowena made her way to Remus who was staring at the ceiling "Bored?"She asked Remus turned a little red as he sat up "Not really"He answered "Sure"She said sitting in the chair "Your looking better"Rowena said Remus nodded his eyes moved over her robes that where a deep red and then to the bag of chocolate in her hand "I see you found what I was going to give you"Rowena said smiling as she placed it on the table with the rest of...Chocolate Rowena bit her lip as she felt her stomach turn at the other chocolate that was from other Gryffindor girls "or I could have bought you a book"Rowena said with a half smile trying to hide her discomfort.

Remus chuckled "Yeah I suppose I have plenty...most of it will be thrown away"He added Rowena frowned "Why?"she asked "Half of them are from girls who worship Sirius and think that giving me something will make good on their project ' Steal Sirius from Granger'"He said he moved over on his side so he could see Rowena better. She started to laugh "That is ridicules" She exclaimed Remus nodded Rowena leaned in "Have you finished that book yet?"She asked "Yup I have you can barrow it if you want to"He said Rowena nodded "I will maybe over Christmas Break I can find some, We will just have to keep it from Hermione"Rowena said as Remus handed her the book She opened it up and in small letters 'Belongs to Remus Lupin' "Why?"Remus asked Rowena closed the book "She hates Divination of any kind, She actually walked out of our divination class that is bad for Hermione even if our Professor would make predictions of Harrys death all of the time."Rowena said remembering the last one she heard had something to do with a Blasted- Ended Skrewt, Filch, and one of the suites of armor.

Remus laughed "It will be our little secret then."He said Rowena blushed Remus enjoyed Rowenas company and for once he wanted to act on it and not think about the future if the relationship would grow. Rowena moved closer to his bed leaning on her elbows "Madam Pomfrey might let me eat dinner at the great hall"Remus said "Thats good I am sure the boys will be happy"Rowena said wondering why he was telling her this "I was wondering if you want to go for a walk after"He said Rowena blushed "Sure I would like that".

* * *

Rowena fiddled with her red robes as she paced her room "Will you hold still"Hissed one of the girls who was helping Rowena, She was not a normal Slytherin sorta like Rowena she had a pixie cut that made her blonde hair spike up in odd angles and she had the most brownest eyes she had every seen her friends where mostly Hufflepuff which made all of the Slytherins dislike her in one way or another "Sorry Kay I am nervous"Rowena said "You should be its Remus Lupin your going for a walk with! One of the Marauders"She said with a laugh.

"I didn't notice" Rowena said dryly as Kay helped pulled her hair back with a red ribbon, Kay snorted "Ha Ha"She said pulling away with a smile "There now your all pretty like" Kay said "Thank you Kay"Rowena said with a smile, She took Rowenas hand and pull her down the spiral staircase. Once they moved into the common room Rowena saw Snape on his couch reading Rowena wanted to go over there and read with him but she couldn't bring herself to do that not today even if it was a small comfort she actually got in the dank Common room.

Rowena and Kay walked past them and out to the path towards the Great Hall "Rowena who is this?"Asked Draco as He met them half way there, Kay turned slightly red as she lowered her head to stare at the ground "Her name is Kay Draco"Rowena said Draco looked at the small girl with a smirk "Draco Gaunt" Kay looked up "I know who you are Peony has made it clear to stay away"Kay stated Rowena touch the girl on the shoulder "Peony is full of hot air"Rowena said Kay shrugged "You might thinks so but your new here Rowena"Kay said Draco listened in silence walking along with the girls as they talked back and forth between themselves, Draco listened to her voice a soft bell like sound that was sweet and gentle Kays voice.

"Draco why do you stay around Peony?"Kay asked him Draco looked at the small girl "She fallows me not the other way around"He said suddenly feeling uncomfortable with it, "Oh It must get annoying"Kay said politly smiling at Draco who was very handsome in her opinon "It does"Draco said honestly Rowena slowed down alowing the two to meet and walk together towards the Great Hall she fallowed behind silent enjoying Draco being so honest with a girl, It took her two years to get a straight honest answer out of him but that was before he changed for the better.

Rowena walked through the open doors and spotted Remus immediately Rowena felt her heart pound as she made her way to Remus who looked up his eyes finding hers and for a perfect moment there was no one around but him and her "Rowena!"Called out James taking her hand and pulling her over to them and making her sit in front of Remus who smiled, "Behave you Slytherin"James joked giving them a wink before turning his attention back to Lily who looked just as happy as James. "I would be more worried about you"Rowena said with a laugh Remus rolled his eyes "I am hurt why do you say such things"He said with a dramatic flare as he rested his hand over his heart Rowena snorted "You know why"She said pulling a few things onto her plate.

Dumbledore watched his new students carefully they where practically still a mystery, the Sorting Hat told him of his students and he now just had to wait patently for his new students to come seek his guidance but it seemed as if they didn't need it at all maybe in there time he was dead or he already shown then guidance. He watched as the Malfoy boy was talking to the young Kay who seemed to be giddy over talking to him, Granger looked well as she chatted with Black over something, Rowena Gaunt was probably the reason for his close watch over these students she was the decedent of Salazar Slytherin she still had times of where she acted like her cunning great grandfather She also seemed to move around spending equal time with the Maraders and the young Severus Snape.

Usually he was able to know the intentions of a student but she seemed to fool even him or at least until it was the last second and there was no chance of stopping her, Why did she do that? Did she grow up having to deceive people? There was too many questions and Dumbledore couldn't answer not yet but he had time yes it was only the first few months of the school year.


	9. 9

**_I've Longed To Discover_**

**_Something As True As This Is -I'll Cover You- RENT_**

* * *

Remus took Rowenas hand and pulled her along the lake it was darker out and the both of them where comforted by the loss of a moon, It was strange when Rowena would think about late night strolls it usually had a full moon and some sappy song playing in the back ground like all of the muggle movies had but now her idea was no moon for a light.

"Watch out its dark out"said Remus with a smile Rowena could make out his smile and she was able to stare at him longer because of the darkness, To her he was the most handsomest boy ever created. Rowena pulled out her wand and little lights poured out of the end and glittered around them "Now not so much"Remus said Rowena nodded "I figured we should at least beable to see any logs or branches"Rowena said ducking under a large branch that hung low.

"I love this time of night"Rowena said sitting on a log and Remus fallowed "Me too"He agreed looking out to the black lake, Rowena sighed "I will miss this once I graduate, I haven't been here for long but its already apart of my heart"Rowena said Remus looked over at her and smiled " I have been here for years and I feel the same way" Rowena leaned over and kissed his cheek "Glad you agree"Rowena said softly her heart was pounding in her throat as she pulled away.

They sat together and watched the squid swam around, Remus took Rowenas hand and helped her up "I have to get back soon"He said gently pulling Rowena up and the lights glittered around making shadows dance around them, Rowena looked up at Remus who looked down at her he swallowed nervously before his hand reached out to pull a strand of hair back his finger tips brushing against her cheek making it tingle. Rowena's heart stopped as she wondered if he was going to do what she thought he was going to do of course she won't mind if he kissed her, Remus stared into Rowenas green eyes he could get lost in them.

He moved in a little bit closer, Rowena could feel his warm body and she moved in closer until they where barley touching. Remus hand moved from her cheek and onto her collarbone his thumb rubbing back and forth leaving tingles, Rowena placed a hand on his shoulder and a light pull told Remus all he needed to know he leaned down and Rowena moved up on her tip toes and for the first time there lips met. Fireworks danced around them and it felt as though the outside world melted around leaving just him and her...


	10. 10

_**Draw a line in the sand and then make a stand.-RENT**_

* * *

Over the next few days Rowena would spend her time with Remus and studying for the mid term exams, She would only talk to Snape if it had to do with the project. Draco was fallowing Kay around talking to her about anything he could think about to talk about, Hermione was stuck in the middle of trying to study and being dragged around by Sirius.

Rowena and Hermione was walking to Dracos tree that he would be in "Remember the last time we saw Draco in that tree?"Hermione said with a smile, Rowena nodded "The amazing bouncing Ferret"She teased as they walked under the long limbs and looking up at Draco who was smirking at them. "Fancy seeing you two here" Draco said "Oh hush Draco"Rowena said as Hermione grabbed Dracos hand and he pulled her into the tree and helping her onto one of the limbs next to him.

"Help me up"Rowena said holding out her hand so Draco could pull her up, Draco ran a hand through his temporary Strawberry blonde hair and Rowena was glad she braided her bubble gum pink hair."Do you see them?"Hermione asked Rowena who was on one of the top limbs "Yup I see them right where I wanted them"She said with a sly smile on her face, "Have they started the detention yet?"Asked Hermione who was picking leaves out of her normal hair, She found out about the prank that they boys had pulled on the Slytherins and felt like doing something back to them a very non Hermione Granger way but she wanted to do something Slytherin while she had a chance to.

"Disemboweling Horn-toads as we speak"Said Rowena with a snicker, "How did you get Slughorn to do that?"Asked Hermione faintly remembering that Slughorn would usually just make them write lines that would disappear or wash the cauldrons not at all horrid unlike Snapes detentions. "Crystalized Pineapple"Rowena said smile faintly remembering her conversation with the professor.

* * *

_"Oh hello Miss Gaunt how may I help you?"Slughorn asked her sitting behind his desk grading a few paper, Rowena smile and pulling out a small clear package of crystallized pineapple from behind her "Just wanted to see if you needed any help and to give you this"She said handing the package to the professor who eyed it carefully. He looked at the young girl who had some resemblance to a darling young girl who he used to teach who would give him the same clear package, He almost couldn't believe that the young girls brother Tom was Voldemort. _

_"Trying to bribe me over your low A, Miss Gaunt"Joked the Professor opened the package and inhaled the sweet tangy pineapple "Oh you caught me"Rowena laughed a little before smiling a sickly sweet smile that she only used with him "You have the same smile of a girl I use to teach, Madeline Riddle was her name Brilliant in potions but she loved her Herbology"Slughorn said fondly as he turned his attention to Rowena who felt like someone had punched her in the gut, She didn't plan on Slughorn being so observant which was a mistake that Rowena couldn't make again. _

_Slughorn was a Slytherin meaning he probably had watched her mother to see if she would end up being useful like all of the of the others he had in his Slug Club, But she never would get the chance to be useful to him. "I have a feeling your here for more than giving me candies and help Miss Gaunt"Slughorn said wandlessly he transfigured a chair and Rowena sat down. "Yes actually I was here to see what kind of punishment you will give to Potter and Black for dying our hair?"She asked Slughorn popped a candy into his mouth and leaned back his quil twirling around in his fingers. _

_"Writing lines I suppose"Slughorn said Rowena saw a look in his eyes and Rowena jumped for the chance "That sounds too easy in my opinion Professor why...I remember my old Potions Professor would make us Disembowel Horn-toads and clean under the desks without magic"Rowena said with quite enthusiasm like it actually was a matter of life or death that her hair will be a god awful pink color for a week, She really wanted to whip off that smirk that James and Sirius had plastered on there faces when hearing that Slughorn would be overseeing there detention._

_Slughorn straightened a little before summoning a house-elf "Two cups of that wine Pipsky"He ordered with a nod the house elf left, Rowena stayed silent as Slughorn marked a few times on a first years paper before the wine appeared with two clear goblets "Thank you"He said offhandedly and Rowena had to stop a snicker at how Hermione would react to such a treatment of her precious House Elves. He poured a generous amount before handing it to Rowena who smiled "Thank you Professor"She said taking a sip finding the wine tasted like chocolate another one of Slughorns weaknesses._

_"I believe that you will be something Miss Gaunt, I will make a deal with you"Slughorn paused to take a sip and Rowena did the same silently hoping that the deal wasn't the Slug Club "You join my Slug Club and Aid Mister Snape in his potions work for Poppy, I will let you choose the punishment for the boys who messed up your hair"He said cunningly Rowena fought back a smirk as she leaned back and forced a frown " What would I have to do in the Slug Club?"Rowena asked naivly as possible. _

_Slughorn smiled so widely the ends of his beard stood up " Nothing for me I assure you Miss Gaunt, I have met a lot of blessed wizards in my life time, Time to time we get together in a dinner or a small lunch a perfect time for a young witch such as yourself to get acquainted with those blessed people"He said Rowena smiled "Than it is a deal Professor"She said Slughorn smiled "Now what sort of punishment shall those boys get Miss Gaunt?"He asked looking at the clock, Rowena smiled " Gutting Horned Toads"She said taking a sip of her wine. _

_Slughorn chuckled "I would think that would be your choice, They are coming in soon so you might want to finish your drink and take a seat over at one of the tables cause you will be helping me grade the first years papers"He said Rowena nodded getting up and swallowing the wine done before vanishing it gone still half full, She moved over to the papers and got to work. _

_A Few minutes late James and Sirius came in "Hey Rowena your hair looks fantastic"Sirius said Rowena smiled "Why its all because of you Sirius"She said James laughed "Padfoot that is mean Rowena and Draco shouldn't have gotten the dye"He stated Rowena narrowed her eyes on her paper knowing he was just sweet talking for Slughorns sake not hers and if he was it was a poor attempt and she wanted revenge. She did think about the times that Fred and George wrecked havoc but they also helped students, The difference between the twins and Marauders is that some of the prank the Marauders did where cruel. _

_"Ah Mister Potter and Mister Black here for you detention I see"Slughorn said Rowena looked up to see the cockiness the air held around them and Rowena wished she could see there faces when it happened, Almost like Slughorn knew what she was thinking he got up and brought her a book still talking "I presume you realize that you have hurt the feeling of many students" like on cue Sirius and James nodded "We didn't realize that it would last so long when we made the potion" Slughorn nodded "Also The potion could have been brewed wrong and I do hope that Mister Lupin did not have anything to do with the making of such potion" Rowena knew that Remus was bad at potions and sorta like Neville without tripping and dropping things just exploding things._

_"No Sir, It was just me and James"Sirius said like a bad puppy, Rowena looked down at the book and read the tittle 'Basic Heath Potions' and realized that she needed this book to help Snape. "In any case Mister Black you and Mister Potter will be disemboweling Horn toads everyday at 3 o'clock until my students hair is back to normal and do not try to charm there hair back I will know" Slughorns voice dropped a little and he got sorta of a serious expression and Rowena had to fight back a smile at his seriousness. _

_James and Sirius faces where perfect there eyes widened and they both swallowed like they where trying not to puke "You may go Mister Potter, Mister Black and you too Rowena dear, Tomorrow at 9 you will start your studies"Slughorn said Rowena stood up and nodded "Thank you Professor and Enjoy"She said while walking out the door meeting the boy who looked sick "Ew I don't think any student has to do this!"Sirius said James frowned "Its 'cause we are Griffindors"He said Rowena shook her head and her pink hair glided everywhere "No boys its 'Cause you dyed our hair for a bloody week"Rowena said dryly. _

_James sighed "She is right Padfoot"He said Rowena nodded "Prongs didn't you hear Slughorn call Rowena by her first name?"Sirius asked eyeing Rowena like she was planing some kind of revenge "Yah I noticed that also Padfoot...So what about it Rowena you get slughorn to make our punishment more sever?" James asked Rowena leaned up and kissed his forehead "I would not do that to you two, I know what you did was a joke"She said with a very good fake laugh " I always dreamed of Bubble gum pink hair"She said walking away Sirius and James looked at each other oddly "What is bubble gum?" Sirius asked "A muggle candy you chew and bow bubbles"Rowena yelled and James grinned "Ah like Droobles"He yelled at the figure of Rowena who turned around "Sorta!"She yelled out before saying the password to her common._

_

* * *

_

Hermione laughed "It was my idea for there punishment just had to have Rowena use her persuasion skills"Draco said Rowena rolled her eyes "Yup my family is known manipulators of Slughorn"She said lowering herself beside Draco who nodded and Hermione's face wrinkled in thought before she spoke again "Yeah I remember Harry telling us that Tom use to give him candy"Hermiones said using his first name so anyone walking underneath the tree or near it will only think it was a past student "Yeah so did my mom"Rowena said Draco ran his hand through his reddish hair at least for the time being the girls where leaving him alone, Red was not his color it made him look washed out and just plain sickly looking.

Kat told him it didn't look like that but he disagreed, Hermione jumped down casting a charm to slow down her drop so she wouldn't feel that achy impact feeling in her ankles "Lets get started"Hermione said grinning Draco jumped down not needing the charm on the way down because of his oblivious height. Rowena was a little shocked by Hermiones eagerness to do this but then again Hermione was a little bit more freer than in her time a part of Rowena knew it was because Hermione didn't have to help Ron and Harry all of the time.

Once Rowena got down Draco and her went the short way and Hermione went the long way that you could see from the boys spot near the tub of Horn-toads, Crouched down behind a wall Rowena said waiting on Draco who scampered up "Cheater"She hissed at the bright eyed Ferret that even its fur was a dingy red instead of its bright white with sliver cuffs on its wrist. Rowena pulled out her wand and Draco kept his form so he could hear better than if he was human with a quick flick Rowena sent a heating charm to the boys who where already sweating "Padfoot hand me my wand its getting hot"She heard James say then Sirius groaned "Slughorn must have took them!"He said Rowena smiled and laughed a little silently thanking Kay's muggle talent of pick pocketing she had grabbed the wands and gave them to Rowena a couple of hours ago.

She looked out and she could see the sun already hitting the boys who where down to a pairs of muggle jeans and unfortunately James had on a white shirt that was sticking to him "What are you doing here?"asked Snape making Rowena almost stand up, Panicing Rowena tugged him down behind the wall " Revenge"Rowena said looking at his sliver hair "I tried to change the color back"Snape said uncomfortably and Rowena noticed she had a tight hold on his hand and she quickly let it go "Right"Rowena said watching the boys start to pant and sweat more.

Draco glared at Snape he was stuck in a bush but he did get a good view of the boys, "How did you do this? Slughorn was the one who ordered the detention"Snape stated watching Rowena wondering how she was able to manipulate the head of Slytherin, Rowena gave him a half smile "I know some ways, It cost me a lot though no more free time I have to help you with the potions and the slug club"Rowena explained Snape smirked "I bet you love being the center of the attention since you are usually"He said Rowena's eyes narrowed at him "I have my charms and I know when to step aside"She said slowly.

Snape nodded and he wondered if she knew what he was as impossible as that seemed to Avery or Regulus it was a possibility for Snape, He has seen her looks at times when he would be summoned and she would tell him to go. He wondered how he could use her to his advantage "Hello Sirius"said Hermione bringing Snapes attention to the curly haired girl that was wearing muggle low setting jeans, and a red top that shown off her cleavage "My shirt of course"Rowena told him slightly not meaning to over hear him.

Snape turned slightly red as he looked back at Rowena "How lovely"He replied making Rowena grinned "Watch the show"Rowena said, Hermione came up to the boys swinging her hips like Rowena show her. Sirius looked up rubbing the sweat from his forehead "Hey Kitten, You look adorable"Sirius said Hermione paused a little wasn't he suppose to say sexy or hot Hermione shook it off its just the heat, "Why thank you"She wetted her lips a little and Sirius eyes fallowed and with a squelch the bowels of the Horn-toad in his hand splashed up on his red shirt.

James started to laugh as Sirius glared at the toad and tried to get off the chunks, Hermiones hand moved to her mouth as she fought back a gag from the smell "Well I think I should go...Nice to see you James"She said while walking away. In a few minutes Hermione was kneeling with Snape, Rowena and a hiding Ferret Draco "Did I look just adorable?"Hermione asked not yet seeing Snape, Rowena nodded "I think you looked hot, Dracos not hear yet soo What about it Severus?"She asked turning to Snape who looked at Hermione.

"From a distance it looked...Seductive"He said looking at her chest a little before his cheeks went pink, Hermione flushed "Thanks"She said softly looking over at the scene as Lily walked up wearing a red skirt with a black shirt "Did you do this?"Rowena asked Hermione who grined "I felt Slytherin and so I got Lily to agree to helping the boys"She answered Snape looked at the curly witch again normaly Gryfindors stuck together and did what they thought was the right thing.

She didn't and Snape felt a twinge of wonder towards Hermione "Potter why are you cleaning Horn-Toads?"She asked them come closer she could feel the heat on there body's and she pulled out her wand casting a cooling charm so they didn't pass out Hermione was concerned about Sirius when she saw her last "L...Lily?"Asked James as he stared at her legs with his mouth open "Slughorns fault lily"Sirius said elbowing James who closed his mouth and glared at Sirius shoving him back "Oh I was just wondering Hermione said you looked uncomfortable, Why didn't you use a cooling charm?"Lily asked James went even more red as he reached out to rub the back of his neck but paused realizing the guts that was falling from his thumb and landing on the ground with a plop.

"Slughorn took our wands"James answered slicing into another Toad and Lily took a step back "You saved us Evans we should all be grateful"Sirius said with a smirk Lily nodded "Of course you are Sirius"She said back with a smile. When she walked away the boys looked less hotter then before and more pulled together Rowena frowned and pulled the cooling charm off of them a swift movement and Snape pulled out his wand and aimed a heating charm at them "Gah!"James yelled out rubbing his forehead again "Lily took off that bloody charm"he added.

Sirius nodded trying to get done with his toad "Just work Prongs a few more minutes"he said, Rowena turned to Snape "Do you want to help?"She asked him he looked at her for a moment before nodding "Yes"He answered Rowena grinned "Lets get to work then Severus, Hermione pull off the charm slowly tomorrow will be the last action"Rowena said as Severus took her hand pulling her a little bit away before they straightened and started to walk down the hall, Remus was on his way to see how James and Sirius where fairing with detention when he saw Snape and Rowena hand in hand, his wand hand flexed as he felt a flare of envy.

"Rowena!"Remus called out and the two turned around there hands broke apart as Rowena turned with a smile and Snape a scowl "Hello Remus"Rowena said as he came up to them his eyes held a little bit of gold making Rowena look carefully at him, His back was tense his wand hand was flexing, moving farther down she saw his feet pointing to Snape not her. "Lupin"Snape scowled as he watched the wolf get his panties in a knot over Rowena holding his hand, "Sni..Snape"Remus corrected himself after seeing Rowenas wand hand twitched.

"Severus and I was just going to get started on a few potions for Madame Pomfrey, Did you need anything?"Rowena asked noticing the obvious tension between the boys "Ah..no I just wanted to do this"Remus said leaning over and kissing Rowena on the lips, Rowena kissed him back and then pulled away. She knew he was just staking his claim not wanting to kiss her to kiss her but it didn't mean it wasn't pleasant oh no Rowena wanted more but she had a Revenge to plot.


	11. 11

**_The Only Thing To Do Is Jump Over The Moon- Over the Moon- RENT_**

* * *

Rowena and Snape where working side by side in the Potions room, Slughorn had left a couple of minutes ago allowing them to get started on the revenge potion "Can you get me more Newt Eyes and Gum bark?"Asked Snape his hair was pulled up so not to contaminate the potion, Rowena nodded "Sure"She answer walking into the small store room that held so many memories fondly of stealing things out of it bewaring Snapes wrath. Rowena heard the door slam and she paused grabbing for her wand "Severus?"a voice called out Rowena moved to the door cracking it open reveling a disheveled Regulus Black his eyes seemed to be the most disheveled they where a storm of grey.

"Regulus what do you want?"Snape asked his voice almost sounded like his older self and it sent a shiver down her spine, did he know she was listening right now? She would have to come out of the store room soon hopefully when the 'Death Eater' conversation was over. "He did it Severus."Regulus moved in closer to Snape and Rowena actually thanked her partial Lycanthropy for her heighten sense of hearing "Kreacher told me he left him for dead, He promised me no harm would come to him"Regulus finished and Rowena could see the pain behind the wizards eyes.

The house-elf told Harry about Regulus finally the last wish this boy would make, Rowena felt her heart seize up a little "He is a house-elf they are Disposable"Snape replied with his cold snarky tone and it seemed to make Regulus ashamed for feeling anything towards the poor house-elf no matter how creepy Rowena thought Kreacher was he didn't deserve to be master-less for so long. Did Snape knew all along about Regulus plans for the locket "...Well he went to far I am going to switch the locket" Regulus replied back and took a step away from Snape like he was trying to get Snape to help him.

Rowena could see Snapes dark eyes darken "If the dark lord finds out your dead"Snape pulled out his wand and Regulus stiffened but Snape was only magically lowering the temp of the burner "Stop this foolish behavior"Snape warned his friend, "I am already dead, The day I killed someone"Regulus replied darkly "You had to" Snape replied Rowena's hand that was holding the small Vail of Eyes tightened wasn't Snape going to stop him... "No I didn't, He is playing us Seveus and I want to have the last laugh"Regulus said tense Rowenas eyes softened he did have the last laugh and Rowena bet he did laugh where ever he was in the after life.

"It will be your last"Snape said urgently and Rowena saw his mouth pulled tightly into a scowl, "So be it"He answered turning around and was about to open the door when Rowena walked out purposely from the potions store room Regulus turned around watching the witch place two small vials down "You need someone to go with you Regulus, Be smart there are things lurking in that water"Rowena said softly looking at the young man in front of her a part of her wondered if she could have watched him walk away tonight, the twinge in her heart said no she couldn't she wasn't ruthless.

"How do you know this your not anyone!"Regulus hissed at Regulus was fed up with people telling him what to do "I know a lot Regulus, I also knew a boy in your shoes..."Rowena paused thinking then she decided she had to stop Regulus death or be put of in the Horcrux hunt trying to track it down besides there mother would still be alive and Rowena plan on never meeting that shrieking witch "Well in 1997" She added Snape took a step forward his eyebrows rose as he stared at the pink haired witch claiming to be from the future, Regulus laughed hollowly "Your crazy Gaunt"He said Rowena smiled relived that it was a better reaction then what she had in mind but then again she knew it to be the truth "No I am not Severus use Legimens on me and tell me am I lying?"She asked turning to Snape who nodded.

Snape reached out and the barriers fell and he was amazed to see a small little girl with short hair looking up at a man with a bowler cap on "Daddy?"asked the little girl her green eyes shown her concern for her father "Rowena, you gotten your acceptance letter to Hogwarts"the man said with a watery smile the little girls nose curled up "That means I have to go into Slytherin with the snakes"She said reaching out and taking the letter. Snape leaned in and on the top of the letter it had the date 1992,Snape pulled out and her barriers shot up "No your not, How did you get here?"Snape asked her once he got over the obvious concern of being told the future and disrupting something.

"I, Rowena, and Hermione where killed in the Final Battle ended up here instead of the Pearly Gates"Draco drawled having slipped in using his ferret form after seeing Regulus storm down there, Rowena turned to look Draco who looked tall and serious "Draco?"said Regulus startled by the older wizard popping up almost as bad as Dumbledore but he did have the glittering eyes, Draco had hard blue eyes and his mouth was drawn in a tight line. " I am glad you haven't lost your touch of snooping" Rowena said with a laugh she touched Dracos arm to relax him somewhat.

"Thanks Rowena, I am that boy Rowena was talking about Voldemort wanted me to kill someone I couldn't do it I loved the power that came form being a death eater but I couldn't do the actions needed"Draco said darkly "So your all from the future?"Regulus asked he couldn't believe it but here they where standing here talking to him and trying to help him. "Preaty much"Rowena said taking out her coin and alerting Hermione to come down now hopefully she got it, then she started to add the gum bark because Snape was still stiff and queit like he had to reboot.

* * *

Hermione was in her common room when she felt the burning of the coin, pulling it out she saw the bat on the front its large wings flapping down a corridor then she noticed that the bat had a huge nose for a normal one '_Dungeons, Potions classroom' _then she looked at the date_ 'right now'. _Ignoring Sirius questions Hermione risen from her chair leaving her half finished homework and her quill that was dripping onto her parchment, stuffing the coin back into her pocket grabbing her cloak and walking out of the common room heading for the Potions Classroom.

* * *

Rowena stir the potion clockwise "Since you want to get the real Locket, I think you should help us destroy the Horcrux"Rowena said looking up from the blue potion to look at Snape and Regulus who was sitting in the chairs stiffly, Draco had warded the door and casted the muffle charm so he would be alerted if Slughorn shown up and nobody would hear the conversation either. "How did you?"Regulus partly asked before Rowena's eyebrows rose and she pointed to herself using the small spoon "Future remember.", "Right"Regulus said slightly embarrassed Draco walked back over to Rowena and leaned on the table "There's one problem" Rowena looked at him a little confused as she realized what he meant "No sword"She said leaning back biting her lip nervously.

Snape watched them sizing them up he would bounce to telling Voldemort or being a part of this foolish plan to stop him, He wanted to believe that Voldemort would uphold his promise not to hurt Lily but he was a smart boy he knew Voldemort would kill any Mudblood no matter if he promised or not. "So we need to get a Basilisk fang since I dought the sorting hat will give us even Hermione the sword" Rowena said rubbing her temple, Regulus look at Snape who looked at him and nodded his head "We will help, I could try to get one but it would take more time that we have"Regulus said Rowena looked over at Snape and gave him a little shove with her mind and he let down his recent thoughts for her.

'I will do it only because it will save Lily from being killed' Rowena nodded understanding his reason more then he knew "Well I will just have to go down to the Chamber and get one from the Basilisk there" Rowena replied not really liking the idea but what other choice did she have? Wait until Regulus could get one or tell Dumbledore our plan and end up being told not to when the prophecy hits, She would have to open the chamber control the Basilisk and close it again so no muggle-borns get killed or frozen and end up with one of its fangs. It sounded a lot more easier than it would be "Rowena last time you almost got killed along with Harry and Ginny"said Hermione who got there a few moments ago.

Rowena turned to Hermione "Hello 'mione, Last time I was fighting my dear uncle Tom this time there is only one Heir for the snake to listen too"Rowena said Snape looked at Rowena who looked slightly pale, "Heir?"Regulus asked he was wondering who was this uncle Tom. Rowena looked over at Draco who had placed a hand on her shoulder as she looked around, She had opened up the box and now she can't close it was like Pandora's box releasing all of the bad things and popping the bubble that had came over them protecting them from the reality. "I am the Heir of Slytherin, Tom Riddle is my uncle..."Rowena leaned back against Draco "He was my mothers brother so I am his Niece that he will want dead" Rowena said Snapes eyes narrowed on Rowena and he stood up and laid a hand on her shoulder.

Rowena looked at Snape pulling away from Draco to stand on her own two feet the familiar twinge of bravery that she had held onto dearing the war came back and she grasped onto it tightly "Why?"Regulus asked standing up also but keeping his hands on the work table with the slowly brewing potion "My mother wouldn't join him"Rowena said softly giving Regulus a smile, Hermione smiled as well knowing that Rowena had pulled herself back yet again it was because of Snapes help. "Oh I didn't know"Regulus said watching Draco give him a look telling him that it was alright, "Of course you didn't I am not proud to be a Heir but I will use it"She said roughly pushing away the pain so they could focus on the facts and not the emotions attached to them.

"Why couldn't Draco get the fang"Snape said he saw how distraught Rowena got and he didn't want her to get hurt, Draco rubbed the back of his neck "I am not her real brother, It was easier for me since my father is still creeping around somewhere"He said Hermione snorted and dropped her head down from Dracos glare "Your father?"Snape asked looking over Draco wondering if he was right about who might be his father "Yes, Lucius Malfoy"Draco answered him. Snape smirked he did look a lot like Lucius had the same pompous look to him as well but Draco had something fierce about him that was lacking in Lucius.

"You look like him, Anything else we need to know?"Snape drawled Hermione's lips twitched as she crossed her arms her head tiled up a little "No just your loyalty."Hermione said not trusting Snape or Regulus at all even if Snape had been a Dumbledores man he was still a death eater and what had made him a Dumbledores man hasn't happened yet. "You don't trust us Granger?"Snape drawled his mouth twirked up into his smile when something bad that he finds amusing is happening smile, Hermione's eyes narrowed and Rowena didn't reach out to stop the Gryfindor she knew that Hermione had to make sure they weren't going to run to Voldemort. Rowena knew that each of them had there own reasons for doing it and she knew that they would stick to it if it meant getting what they want Regulus revenge for hurting Kreacher and finding his own freedom, Snape it was Lily and will always be Lily.

"I trust the future you Snape"She sneered out and Draco had to admit she could make you want to crawl up and die "And I do not know Regulus"Hermione finished without sneering it out. Regulus had never saw a girl get so mean at Snape and so up close it was a little unsettling to him, Hermione was glaring at her old potions professor and he was glaring back at her his eyes where like a dark tunnels and she felt herself get a little uneasy at the eye contact knowing he could slip into her mind even now.

Regulus cleared his throat and started to talk his voice shown his uneasiness toward there silent argument "Fair enough, I dislike Lord Voldemort for leaving Kreacher"Regulus ran a hand threw his long hair that was more smoother than his brothers "I want him gone but I will swear my loyalty to the cause"Rowena shivered at the magic that now bonded Regulus in an oath, "I don't want your trust Granger, I swear my loyalty to Rowena"Snape said harshly and Hermione bit the inside of her cheek to keep from spatting out something cruel it would be easy way and Hermione never done the easy way.

"Thank you Severus"Rowena said softly laying a hand on his shoulder and looking at Hermione who seemed to realize how close she was to him cause she turned around and walked around the counter that they had seemed to circle around "Can we move on?"snapped Draco who was leaning on the table with a irritated expression "Ferret it had to be done"Hermione snapped back, "Otter, you could have used class"Draco snapped back with a dark look "I don't have any remember I am a mudblood"She hissed her eyes blazing at Draco who recoiled "I never said that" He said obviously hurt by Hermiones sharp tongue.

"I will, I need to bring someone along just in case shit hits the fan, Hermione is out because you are muggle-born and you too Severus I don't trust the snake around Half-bloods"Rowena snapped bringing the topic back to the real problem "I never told anyone but Lily that"Snape said he frowned at Rowena not liking her knowing he wasn't a pureblood "I know a lot about you, We all do"Rowena said chilling down seeing Hermione looking guilty for her comments. " Perfect"He replied dryly Rowena smiled "Don't worry we will know each other by the end of it" assured Rowena much to Snapes displeasure.

"Lets move on, I could go or Draco"Regulus said noticing Snape about to retort back, "I will go since I could get out using the pipes"Draco said with a nod "So me and Draco will get the Fang then-" "I will go with Regulus"Draco stated he had to see this out and Rowena knew it "Alright, Severus can you keep a secret from uncle?"Rowena asked him, He paused a little before replying "Yes I can" Rowena smiled "Good please tell us anything that might harm the mission"Rowena said she watched as Snapes eyes narrowed "Why should I?"He asked darkly it was one thing to keep things from the dark lord but to actually inform someone of his plans was just suicide.

Hermione watched as Rowena looked a little concerned "Because you will end up in that position anyways"Rowena said she had to have someone tell her when Voldemort will move "Alright, Will the old man know?"Snape asked not wanting to deal with Dumbledores interference "No He doesn't know anything" Hermione spoke up her hands moving up to pull her hair into a messy bun, "That's the smartest thing out of your mouth Granger"Snape said his mouth curling up a little and Hermione glared at him "'Mione I need my book"Rowena said she needed the book that held the spells made by Salazar Slytherin "Harry found it in the restricted section our first year, It might be there still"Hermione said softly wondering why Rowena would need that book so soon.

Rowena nodded "Do you want company?"Regulus asked Hermione with a slight smile on his lips, He was slightly happy for having peoples help and he wanted to know the girl who had Sirius's gaze. Hermione looked at Regulus and smiled "Yes Regulus"She answered him and they both walked out of the classroom. The air around them was tense as Snape's lip curled up in a sneer "She will be a problem"he said, Rowena stirred the potion again trying not to shivered at the anger Draco was projecting "No, I use to think that as well but she is strong, Brave but not stupidly so, and she is a know- it -all"Draco said stubbornly.

"You sound like a love sick pup"Snape stated chopping up the flax leaves for the sore throat potion for Pomfrey, Draco's cheeks had a light pink color to them "Goodbye Snape, Rowena"He said curtly before walking out slamming the door of the potions room "Bye..."Rowena turned to face Snape with a irritated expression "Your insufferable sometimes"She said "I know, What makes you think I will tell you the truth?"Snape asked Rowena turned to him again like he had said the color of the sky was purple and he loved kittens "Because you never lied to me before"Rowena answered lamely not really having anything else to go on except for the future and her past.

"Hm, Have you told Lupin?"Snape asked lighting the bottom of the cauldron "No I have no need for him to know"Rowena answered truthfully, "Very right, Are you willing to loose him because of this?"Snape asked Rowena paused her hand frozen half out to reach out to grab the vials, Would she be able to loose him? Her thoughts ran around to see a small baby boy with bright green eyes "Yes its for the greater good, I hope he will understand but I will not give him up.."Rowena answered the truth was she wanted to have Remus she really liked him but she had someone to do this for who would loose everyone who could give him a bright life.

"Such a selfish way Rowena, He might be damaged before you can fix the world."Snape said Rowena started to move again "It will be better than the man I knew who lost everyone he cared about" Rowena said slightly assuring herself that not telling any of the Mauraders would be a good thing cause she couldn't tell any of them of there futures, She was doing this for them and for Harry. "Falling for an older man?"Snape asked his voice was light and Rowena smiled slightly at his bad joke "It wasn't like that...not really until I ended up here"Rowena answered.

Snape nodded he had found out what he needed it know Rowena was not going to betray them when it got rough or give up when Lupin gets suspicious of them "Lets get this done, I will add this to the shampoo in there Quidditch showers, Potter likes to stay clean"Snape said taking the vials and placing them in his pocket "Thank Merlin for that"Rowena commented feeling a excited for her final act of revenge "He will be showing his true color"Snape said with a grin "Yes...yes he will"


	12. 12

_**No Other Day**_

_**No Other way**_

_**No Day But Today -Another Day- RENT**_

* * *

Hermione stood there her arms crossed as the fire in the room of requirements blazed, Rowena could see Hermiones Gryfindor values take hold as she let out a sigh "Maybe we should tell Dumbledore our plan"Hermione said for the second time that morning "He will try to stop us 'mione" Rowena said she was waiting on Draco so they could get the Basilisk fang. "He helped Harry."Hermione said concerned over Rowena going down to the Chamber alone "At what cost to our plans?" Rowena snapped as she rubbed her eyes, She didn't sleep to well last night.

"I don't know but it would be better than trust Slytherins"Hermione said her face scrunched up like she was tasting something sour, "I am a Slytherin-"Rowena defended and was about to defend Snape and Regulus when Hermione stopped her "Thats different" She sighed wondering if she should have said death eaters than Slytherins "No its not Hermione, Slytherins will be loyal if it suites there interests"Rowena replied surprisingly calmly against her waves of emotions that was pounding in her body wanting to burst from her chest and devour her soul and anyone elses.

"You helped Harry without have a interest"Hermione said Rowena rubbed her eyes again, in her second year when she saw Harry use _Parselmouth s_he wanted to get close to him to figure out if he really was a decedent that her uncle didn't get or if something went wrong the night her uncle killed his parents and tried to kill him. Then after that night seeing her uncle and helping Harry watching him defend Ginny and her it became a loyalty that only a slytherin could have, a loyalty towards a person to use for her own agenda. It was her fourth year when Rowena saw Harry as a person who had the same torture by her uncle than she realized she loved Harry it came as a shock to her since she kept everyone at arms length never letting anyone close but Harry had managed to worm his way into her heart.

"If Harry would not have wanted to kill my uncle, I would have left him because I wanted my uncle dead not in Azkaban"Rowena answered honestly, Hermione looked like she had been slapped and Rowena sighed again realizing the Gryffindor way of thinking was quite annoying when she was having to make the decisions instead of Harry who was just as much a slytherin as a Gryffindor and was probably more able to make it sound charming to a true black and white Gryffindor who didn't have a lot of grey. "You didn't care about him?"Hermione asked wondering if Ron was right back in the second year..

_"She is using you Harry"Ron stated crossing his arms watching the pawn on the chest set get flung off of it and onto the table "No she is trying to help"Harry said rubbing the back of his neck that was tense "I have to agree with Ron Harry, Slytherin all have there own agendas" Hermione said looking back down at her book..._

"Yes I did, my interests have just changed"Rowena replied and Hermione felt a little guilty for spitting that out she knew Rowena loved Harry even if she did have a agenda "How so?"Hermione asked and knew she was asking something that might get a little personal not that she didn't know somethings about Rowena past but nothing in depth usually Rowena would just clam up and move on to another topic if it got a little bit into her past "I am doing this for Harry and myself... I lived in fear most of my childhood I was hiding from my Uncle or his followers, Learning Legimens and Occlumens so I would be protected going to a magical school"Rowena explained rubbing her eyes again forcing them to focus and not droop tiredly.

Hermione fell silent she wanted to know more about this girl standing in front of her but she knew that by just asking that and getting a answer was a big deal, Hermione looked Rowena over and found her too look more... stronger than last night Her long brown hair that had just been changed back a couple of hours ago was pulled up into a high ponytail and was braided, Her green eyes where flickering and glowing with emotions and where more alive than what they have been for so long, and the last thing Hermione noticed was Rowenas clothes where not hiding her scar that ran on her arm and she looked more comfortable in her skin than before she was wearing a tank top and a pair of jeans that had a couple of Butterflies down the legs, Hermione could remember Rowena expression when McGonagal handed her the jeans it was a mixture of great Disgust and Gratitude.

"I trust your judgment on trusting Severus and Regulus and I can understand your reason for not telling Dumbledore"Hermione said Rowena nodded "I just don't want Dumbledore to hear the prophecy in the future and end this to wait on Harry"Rowena said Hermione smiled "Good I don't believe in that Divination rubbish anyways"Hermione scoffed bring a smile to Rowena's face it took only a few minutes when Draco came in wearing a pair of jeans and a blue Ravenclaw shirt that Professor Binns had found for him to wear until they where able to go to Diagon Alley.

"Are you ready Rowena?"Draco asked running a hand nervously through his thankfully pale blonde hair, "Yes I am"Rowena replied she could see that Draco was nervous about going down there but she also knew that he wanted to get it over. Hermione bit her lip as she moved across the room to hug Draco who blushed a little before he pulled away from Hermione who didn't seem to notice the blush "Be careful"She said fiercely as she hugged Rowena as well "We will 'mione"Draco said smoothly but he felt a little flustered being hugged by the Gryffindor Princess instead of smacked in the face but also it was in a way morbid cause it might be the last hug he got.

Swallowing down a lump that had formed in his throat he took Rowena hand and they left the Room of Requirements, Being careful not to attract attention they walked down the stairs and pausing only to look around to see if anyone was following them. Hermiones job was to keep an eye on the Marauders not wanting to risk James or Sirius following Rowena and ending up stuck in the Chamber with a hungry Basilisk, "Over here" Rowena said slipping into the abandoned girls bathroom Draco had a look of confusion followed her "Are you sure its in here?"Draco asked looking around the mostly flooded bathroom thanks to Moaning Myrtle who Draco didn't want to see ever again, He got enough of her his sixth year.

Rowena had to smile at Dracos confusion as she walked over to the sinks and knelt down looking for the snake on the pipes "Trust me its in here"She said as Draco frowned "What is a boy doing in here!"Shouted Moaning Myrtle making Rowena jerk up and hitting her head on the sinks, Rowena let out a groan as she rocked back rubbing the back of her head "Boys aren't allowed here"Myrtle stated crossing her arms a hovering in circles around Draco who look angry enough to strangle the ghost "Myrtle go away"Draco hissed walking through the Ghost to check on Rowena who was rubbing the back of her head that was starting to bruise. Myrtle puffed out and she started to shake her head tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Always nasty!"She yelled rubbing her cheeks she flew up to Draco who ended up landing on his butt as Myrtle started to poke his chest with her finger and Draco shivered as it felt like ice going through his chest "Picking on poor Moaning Myrtle"She cried moving away and flinging her self down the drain with a loud crash "Freak!"Draco stated getting up feeling the water soaking through his pants and the back of his shirt, Rowena was back under the sink looking for the snake "Draco"Rowena warned him not wanting Myrtle to come back up the pipes and see her opening up the chamber.

"Fine don't see why you gotta take the ghosts side"He said whipping his wet hands on the front of his pants his mouth circled in disgust, Rowena sighed standing up ignoring the wet feeling in the knees of her jeans she started to check above the sinks "She would still be alive if my uncle didn't open this chamber"Rowena said Draco would always wonder how she knew what her uncle did through his school years but Rowena would remind him that her mother was his sister and she was just as curious about her heritage but she didn't hate muggle-borns or muggles like Voldemort did and that she told her husband everything about her school days to help Rowena understand and not fall victim to the power being a Slytherin daughter brought her.

"The snake got to her" Draco said Rowena looked at him and nodded her fingers finding the serpent marking "The entrance is here, Boys where picking on her she heard my uncle open the chamber. It was a accident but it costed her life"Rowena said looking down to confirm what her fingers found "How was that a accident?"Draco asked coming over to see the small serpent on one of the pipes that ran above the sinks "He didn't check for someone before he opened the chamber"Rowena said staring at Draco who pulled back from touching the serpent "I get the point I am going to check"Draco said before turning around and wandering around the room checking underneath each door.

Then he pulled out his wand and warded the door so nobody would want to go in because of a awful stink, "All clear"Draco said Rowena nodded take a moment to center herself before she let out a low hiss "Hassnessaahh (Open up)" a bright light filled the sink before it rocked back sliding backwards until a hole in the ground that could uncomfortably fit Hagrid in was showing. "That is a long deep tunnel"Draco said looking over the egde, Rowena smirked and if Draco would have looked up he would have saw her green eyes glittering deviously "With a soft crunchy bedding"she said pushing Draco in before he could react "What! Hey Wait!"He called out as he fell into the pipe and let out a scream as he went farther down the tunnel.

Rowena let herself chuckle a little before sliding into the tunnel, She let out a scream as she slid back and forth her braid flinging outwards and she could make out tons of other smaller pipes as she slid farther down, Draco was shocked as he slid down the slick tunnel and Draco forced himself not to think about why it was so slick, He wondered how far down he would go as he hit the ground with a 'omph' and winced as he rolled out of Rowena's way as she hit the ground with a shriek. Rowena rubbed her chest as she tried to catch her breath and grimaced at the intense smell of death.

It was dark as Draco helped up Rowena who looked around, the ground around them crunched as they moved down the tunnel "What is this?"Draco whispered to Rowena who was growing a custom to the darkness and the damp feel of the tunnel "Bones"Rowena replied Draco pulled out his wand "Disgusting, _Lumos_"He called out as the room lit up a little and Rowena pulled out her wand and sent out her fireflies making Draco rolled his eyes he needed to know that spell. Rowena was amazed to see the Chamber of Secrets was just like her father told her about a long dark tunnel with Draco suddenly ducked hiding his head, Rowena spun around to see a giant poisonous green snakeskin that was unmoving it was the Basilisks had shedded its scales "Draco, Its just snakeskin"Rowena said watching as Draco pulled himself up his cheeks where a dark red "Oh...Lets just hurry" He snapped hiding his embarrassment for ducking like a small child.

They moved closer to the door of the tunnel and Rowena could hear the snakes calls '_I smell blood..pure-blood...good blood and familiar blood'_Rowena shivered as she walked along the tunnel, Draco could only hear hissing but with Rowena was tensing up He knew it couldn't be good "This leads to the inner Chamber where the Basilisks den is"Rowena said standing in front of a solid wall with two serpents with emerald eyes where carved intertwined with each other like in an embrace "Remember if I don't come out get out and close the entrance"Rowena said she pulled out her wand and waved the fireflies to Draco and they fluttered around him and then settled "You will get out Rowena"Draco said his voice quirked a little and Rowena had to push away the fears she had "Just promise me Ferret"Rowena said with a smile on her face that was tense.

Draco paused a little, He was a slytherin they looked out for themselves not anyone else and he had to remind himself that as he answered "I promise" Rowena paused giving Draco one last look before walking closer to the wall "Hassneessahhh (Open up)"She repeated and the snakes broke apart from there embrace and the wall folded in on itself to reveal the Chamber of Secrets. Rowena walked in and she felt the hair on her arms stand up as she felt old magic flow around her, This place had magical properties Rowena place a hand on one of the serpent pillars and she could feel a hum of power beneath her fingertips. Rowena looked around as she saw the long dark ceiling and the serpent pillars that was holding the ceiling up, The chamber was lowly lit like last time and it seemed to flare with a greenish color Rowena moved farther in and she could hear her shoes on the floor and Draco's claws "I want you to be careful in that form Draco, You are a rodent"Rowena calmly stated to her friend that looked up at her.

Draco grew up with the stories of Salazar Slytherins Chamber of Secrets and how only a true heir could control the power that was in the Chamber, He could feel the magic as it licked through his fur but also it was the Basilisk that was causing his heighten senses. "Stay here, keep your eyes closed"Rowena ordered him and he did what he was told, He could hear Rowena walk away and Draco scuttled over to a pillar and leaned against it in his human form. Rowena's heart was pounding as she walked till she saw the large sculpture of Slytherin his eyes where staring out into the darkness like he could see everything his mouth was wide open and Rowena could see the serpents nose.

Rowena moved her gaze down as she steadied her heart rate, _"I daughter of Slytherin I call on the Basilisk"_She hissed the Basilisk slithered around her and she felt the scales on her hand "_What do you want my master"_the serpent asked Rowena held her breath, The Basilisk watched the young girl calm herself she looked like the other girl many years ago "_I need one of your fangs, To destroy something evil_"She hissed The basilisk tongue flicked out and tasted the air around him, He could taste the anxiety and the truth "_Come"_The Basilisk said coiling around the girl who stiffened. Rowena walked forward her eyes trained on the ground as the snake pulled her into the mouth, Inside there was a bedding of bones and snakeskin that was coiled around.

Rowena felt like hours where passing but really only a few seconds passed then without any warning the basilisk launched her eyes flew open as she watched the large snake embed its mouth into a stone pillar that was inside of the den, Pulling back Rowena could see the gleam of a white fang "_There you go Master, You are lucky that my fang will grow back in a few decades or I would have been more hesitant_"the Basilisk told her moving out of her way and avoiding looking at her where she could look into his eyes._"Thank you... if I may ask-"_Rowena paused a few steps from the fang that she would have to use her wand to it get out of the stone, She was pushing her luck here and having a conversation with a Basilisk was not what she had in mind actually she thought it would be a fight.

_"Go on Master"_The Basilisk urge her to ask he hadn't had many masters or even a human to entertain him in many years, He wished he still got to see that young girl would would bring him food even if it wasn't good food it was still a kind gesture to him "_Why?"R_owena asked shyly pulling out her wand to pull out the fang. _"Evil can not bring good things, You are the master I am only the vessel for you to use for your own person gain"_The Basilisk answered Rowena frowned "_The books say that Salazar Slytherin created you for the purpose of killing Muggle-borns"_Rowena exclaimed almost turning around but think better of it "_That was his purpose and another..I assume you know who that is_"The Basilisk hissed as he tasted her anxiety flare again "_Yes my uncle Tom, When he would summon you would there be a girl?"_Rowena asked the Basilisk she had to know if her mother was actually there and not just hearing this from Her uncles own experiences with the Serpent.

_"No she didn't want any part of what he wanted but she would come down here bringing tons of sweet smelling food not really good food but I would think it was the gesture that counts"_The Basilisk said to her in a slow hiss, Rowena closed her eyes and nodded _"She is my mother_"Rowena said _"You look like her, The boy never came down just ordered me to come to him, He is vain and lost two bad things, If I would have known his fate then I would have trained my gaze on him instead of that ghost"_Rowena shivered finally realizing how damp her clothes were. _"Oh I get it now, My mother would always speak fondly to my father about you I could never understand until now"_Rowena said softly as the fang slowly pulled out of the pillar and it floated into the air.

_"Does she not speak to you?"_The Basilisk asked Rowenas hands reached out and took the fang amazed by its light weight and its deadly sharp point perfect for killing the horcruxs _"No she is dead, My uncle killed her for not viewing Muggle-borns and muggles the same way as him"_ Rowena told the serpent who let out a hiss that made her feel slightly guilty for the Basilisk who obviously was only doing what he known and was told to do and died doing that"_Than take my fang and use it to stop him Master"_The Basilisk hissed curling himself around Rowena and helping her down from his chamber and onto the ground "_Rowena is my name_"Rowena said after looking only at the acid green scales slowly uncurling themselves from her as if it was scared it might hurt her.

_"Rowena daughter of Slytherin may you succeed in your goals_"The Basilisk hissed as he moved back into his den to watch the girl wait and then look around one last time before walking out her long braid swinging, The basilisk looked over to the hole that was in the pillar this girl would succeed and Tom Riddle would pay for destroying such a pure soul.

"Did you get it?"Draco asked watching as Rowena come up to him covered in dirt and a green scale was on her shoulder and she picked it off and placed in into her pocket much to his disgust "Yes I did now lets get out of here"Rowena said Draco watched her walk out of the chamber and he fallowed whatever had happened between her and that serpent had affected Rowena but Draco knew better than to ask Rowena had to process this,

* * *

After they crawled out of the hole and closed the entrance Rowena and Draco moved down the corridor, They had tried to clean up the best they could but they still had tons of grime and a dampness to there clothes. Most of the students that they would see would give them concerned looks probably thought that they where victims of the Marauders. "We need to put this in a safe place"Rowena whispered before casting a muffle charm, "In a truck or the room of requirements?"Draco wondered looking at the sharp fang that Rowena had hidden in her cloak that she had transfigured out of toilet paper.

"No not the room cause I don't know if it would stay there, Your trunk since you have both Severus and Regulus to keep tabs on it"Rowena said Draco nodded he had a box that it could go into it and he could just disillusion it and then ward it "I will disillusion it and ward my trunk"Draco said to Rowena who stopped looking around catching Remus out of the corner of her eye "Alright"She said pulling of her cloak wrapping it around the fang, Draco could see Remus walking up his face pulled into a worried look as he approached them "Remus is moving closer"Draco warned Rowena handed him the cloak "Take the fang"Rowena ordered before pulling a loose strand of hair nervously behind her ear as she watch Remus move in closer to her but stopping short a few steps "Hey..."He said

"Hello Remus"Rowena said with a smile "How did you get that cut...And what is that smell?"Remus said He had been trying to find her all day but he never thought that he would run into her looking like she had climbed out of a toilet. Rowena wondered for a second about the first question but Draco pointed over his eye, Rowena touched over her eye and could feel the cut "Potions Accident" Rowena said with a shy grin. Remus nodded still staying a good distance away He wondered what potions she was working on but he decided he really didn't want to know "Ah, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight after you get cleaned up of course?"Remus asked Her.

Rowena shook her head "I cai-", "She would love too, Right Rowena"Draco answered Remus for her Rowena wanted to be there if something went wrong tonight "But I promised Regulus"Rowena tried but Draco stopped her with a look "He will live besides flunking Potions isn't a big deal when it isn't you"Draco said Rowena stared at Draco for a minute before looking back at Remus "I get it, Ferret"Rowena said Remus grinned "Great I will meet you at four" Rowena smiled even more "Okay"She said as Remus walked off, Once they got safely to the dungeons Rowena turned to Draco who looked down at Rowena. "Draco, Why don't you want me to be there if something happens?"Rowena asked "We will be alright, Severus is making the Antidote to the poison and Kreacher won't leave me or Regulus."Draco explained He wondered if Rowena realized that was why he was late

He didn't plan on walking into that cave unprepared he knew about the Inferius in the Lake surrounding the Locket and also how Regulus died trying to drink from the water. Rowena frowned a little before picking a spider web from Dracos slick Blonde hair "Don't try to destroy the locket you will need me to speak to it"Rowena said Draco sighed "Fine now lets get cleaned up I think I am finding out what that slime is"Draco said walking into the common room. Some of the Slytherin looked at them and like other people thought Draco and Rowena got pranked by the Marauders so they left him alone "Ew"Rowena said running her hand through her own slick hair...


	13. 13

_**How Do You Document Real Life**_

**_When Real Life Is Like Fiction Each Day?_**

* * *

The half moon hung the air, and the sent of moon-flowers danced under Dracos nose as him and Regulus walked farther into the Forbidden Forest Draco looked over at Regulus who had a bruise on his cheek "He did what?"Draco asked still a little amazed by what he was hearing "He punched me and told me to stay away from his Hermione" Regulus sneered pushing a strand of his black hair away from his face. "Prat, Did Hermione know?"Draco asked stepping over a fallen log they were getting deeper into the woods even deeper than Rowena went.

"I think so.."Said Regulus rubbing the back of his head "I heard chirping" He remembered, It slightly embarrassed him that his brother was able to punch him so hard it rattled his teeth just for helping Hermione get a damn book. Draco grimace "Oh wonderful she sent out her birds, I always felt lucky that she would get physical with me and not send out those bloody birds."Draco said looking away from Regulus who he was sure was a little bit uncomfortable with how hard Sirius had hit him and for such a stupid reason.

"Kreacher will be here soon, Are you sure you want to go?" Regulus asked Draco looking over his shoulder as he leaned down and picked up a rock and pulling out the small letter and his wand, It took him a a lot of time to get the transfiguration right "Yes, The girls might know a lot more about the Horcrux but I want to help you"Draco said watching as Regulus transfigured the rock into a locket while he opened the locket and placed in his note for anyone able to get the locket or even Voldmort himself he spoke "Your too kind not like your father he told me that I should-" Draco chuckled "Act like a Slytherin and not some simpering Hufflepuff"Draco said Regulus clasped the locket around his neck.

"How did you know that?"He asked wondering what kind of father he actually had "He told me that almost everyday I breath in his almighty presence"Draco hissed "You don't like him?"Regulus asked watching Draco look away "No I hate him"His voice was shaking in anger "He is the reason why we are dead in the future" Draco said sharply crossing his arms, Regulus smiled "I am glad your here with me then Draco" Regulus said as a faint pop was heard and a younger Kreacher stood there "Kreacher is here Master"The House-Elf said bowing to Regulus " Good lets go"Said Regulus and the two boys grabbed each of the house-elfs hands.

* * *

Rowena pulled her skirt farther down as she reached the Fat Lady Portrait who was staring at her with a huffy look "Why are we here?"Rowena asked Remus who grinned "A Party that we throw in the beginning of the Quidditch season" He answered her watched as she bit her lip, Rowena had been in the Gryffindor common room before but it was alway under the invisibility cloak. "Oh.."She said The fat lady look over at Remus "Password?"She asked him and Rowena noticed that she didn't even spare Her a glance probably already knew that She wasn't in that house, The Portraits where a bunch of gossiping hens at times "Dodging _Blugers"_Remus said to her and she frowned before opening her entrance.

"How creative"Rowena said she wanted no she needed to be there for Draco but even bloody Severus Snape had pushed her out of the Slytherin Common room to spend time with the Marauders. "What's yours then?"Asked James who was relaxing in a chair actually it wasn't that much of a party well not like the ones Fred and George would throw, A few Gryffindors was there but it was mostly the Marauders sitting around in the chairs near the fire. "Not telling you James, I know better"Rowena said as Remus placed a hand on the small on her back to move her over to the sofa, "Dang, So mooney have you told Bubble gum the good fun we are going to have?"James asked Remus who got a dirty look along with James "No not yet"Remus answered him hiding his grin with the back of his hand.

"Bubble gum?"Rowena asked James smirked "Yeah, Like your hair"Peter said nervously sitting down far away as he could get from Rowena, "Not anymore thank Merlin"Rowena said as Sirius pipped up "I liked it"He said and Rowena went to glare at him but stopped short when she saw tiny angry red marks on his face and hands that where soaking in what Rowena smelled to be essence of Merlap"What happen?"Rowena asked "He punched Regulus in the face!"Hermione called from the girls tower as she stormed down with Lily who looked proud of herself for cutting Hermione hair that was now down to her shoulders and where in little ringlets.

"Why did you do that Sirius?"Rowena asked almost scared of the answer "He was too close, My brother is a death eater"Sirius said crossing his arms, Rowenas jaw clenched and Remus could see a slight goldish look about them but when he looked again it was gone Remus shook his head he was being crazy only him could have golden eyes because of his 'furry problem' "Yes you made that quite clear as you yelled at him and me"Hermione said jabbing a finger in his direction before sitting down beside Rowena and Lily took her side. Remus noted that all of the girls looked pissed off at Sirius but Rowena looked the most angry and Hermione was close behind, "I didn't like it"Siruis said sticking his hand back into the bowl.

Peter laughed "He came in running from a flock of birds"Peter said he smiled as Rowena gave him a smirk and then she raised an eyebrow at Hermione who had her nose raised in that 'know it all huffiness' as Ron would say "Ouch poor baby"Rowena cooed to Sirius leaning closer to Sirius "I would have done something a lot worse"Rowena hissed leaning back crossing her arms. James wondered why Hermione took Regulus side and Rowena who he though had no Slytherin loyalty would take such a snake as Regulus's side of this incident but even James had to admit watching Sirius run around the common room with a bunch of Yellow birds attacking him was quite entertaining.

"What don't you understand"Sirius said with a weird look on his face as he stared at Rowena and Hermione "You girls where attacked by death eaters and a friend is telling you his brother is one!"He shouted Hermione look darkened as her hand found the scars underneath her long sleeves and she casted a muffle charm because of the portraits and a couple of the first years. Rowena could feel the charm and looked at Hermione who was practically murderous and hurt, Rowena was just amazed that Sirius though of her a friend she could care less about the reason she ended up here was because of a death eater. Call her insane but that meant more than the death eater part but Sirius was still calling his own brother a death eater and that didn't settle too well with Rowena who lied to others and comforted Draco because of him becoming a death eater and having to see all of the horrors that no teenage boy should see.

"Sirius"Rowena said to him and he looked at her, the other had fell silent and she could feel there eyes on her but she didn't let this affect her "Regulus is a good friend of mine, You shouldn't be yelling things like that when you can't prove it"Rowena stated her green eyes blazed and it almost resembled the Slytherins fire that was in the common room. "I can"Sirius said and was about to say something else when Rowena shook her head "No you cannot Sirius Black"Hermione said harshly "'Mione this is a war we can't win, now what do you have planed James"Said Rowena moving the topic with a grace that only she could manage between years of moving the direction from her to someone else. James looked a little shaken up "Well it was really wormtails idea.."James said looking at Peter who turned a dark red "Truth and dare a muggle game I learned over the summer"Peter said timidly.

Sirius couldn't believe how Rowena just moved the topic without really hearing him out, She had to know that his brother had taken the mark she spends enough time with both him and Snape. "So to make sure we tell the truth I charmed our seats to not let us go unless we tell the truth"Remus said as the girls let out a "Remus!" that made him wonder if sitting so close to them was not a good idea. "I think it was briiliant"Comment James, "Me too Prongs can't help it if the girls can't tell the truth"Sirius said leaned back in his chair after getting the bowl off of his lap, He decided that he should just let it go or risk Hermiones birds again. Lily glared at James "Potter you better know if the blasted charm works you idiotic Toe-rag"Lily said Hermione looked over at Sirius who didn't look at her, Hermione tucked a strand of her curls behind her ear She felt guilty for sending her birds after him but he attacked Regulus for no reason.

"Lily-Flower,Remus tested it out and it does" James said with a grin Lily looked away fending off a blush she did not like James Potter no she did not! "Don't you trust me?"Remus asked them, Rowena laughed and the girls answered him with a loud "No!". Rowena looked over at Remus who looked amused "Why not?"He asked Rowena raised an eyebrow "You are a marauder"She pointed out "You may look like a innocent boy but really your a snake in the bushes"Rowena said James snickered a little before pulling out his wand "Yah, Nobody expects Remus to prank"Lily pointed out and like Hermione was reading her mind she finished Lilys sentence "But he does".

James grinned putting away his wand "Fine, Fine, Lets just start"He said waving his hand making the girls look at him, "Alright lets do somthing easy..."Sirius paused then he looked at Hermione "Hermione do you love to study?"He asked. Hermione turned slightly pink as she tried to move but couldn't it was like a sticking charm was sticking her butt to the chair "What kind of question was that?"Hermione asked her voice raised a little and Sirius grinned "Just answer"He said Hermione Huffed crossing her arms "Fine I do"She said as she was able to move her butt again. Rowena moved to tuck her legs underneath her body but she found that her butt was attached to the seat "Good..."Sirius went to stand up but couldn't "I cain't move"He said and the others tried to move as well finding it difficult to move as well.

"Potter"Lily hissed James looked a proud with himself, "Remus didn't you try it with other people sitting down as well?"Hermione asked Remus turned slightly red as he Shook his head "Uhh No"He said "Than when you ask a question everyone has to answer not just the person you asked"Rowena said rubbed her neck " No I hate studying"Sirius said, Lily pondered for a moment before answering "Yes at times", "No"was the answer for both James and Peter not really that shocking, "Yes"Remus said Then everyone looked at Rowena she frowned She didn't particularly like studying but if it was usefull than she couldn't stop learning about it "Only if it will be useful".

Rowena stood up and stretched finding it wonderful that she could move her butt again "Shall I ask?"Rowena asked Hermione rolled her eyes "Sure what do we have to loose?"Hermione said sarcastically She did not want to be in this close proximity with Sirius after the stunt he did "Your sarcasm is wonderful 'mione" Rowena said, She knew Hermione was peeved at Sirius and Rowena agreed he shouldn't have done what he did but did Hermione even ask him why? "Sirius Truth or Dare?"Rowena asked ignoring Peter telling her what she asked and so on, She had already played this when they where staying at Sirius's house. Actually Sirius was the one who started it how Ironic "Dare of course"He said, She smirked "I want you to scream at the first Slytherin game 'Slytherins rule Griffindors drool'"She said leaning back.

Sirius grinned that would be a lot of fun to do and not that embarrassing "Easy, Prongs truth or dare?"Sirius said copying Rowena, Lily bit her lip hard as a question rose in her throat "Truth"James said enjoying the new charm. "Why do you bother me?"Lily blurted out, Her green eyes widened and moved her hand over her mouth to stop any more questions. Sirius tried to stand up so not to be caught but the chair already had locked them in so to speak, So all he did was fall over "Lily its my turn!"Sirius said from his potition on the floor that looked like him sitting on the chair just sideways on the floor.

Lily blushed "Well we are stuck so we have to answer it now"Hermione snapped at Sirius, "You go first James, The question is for you"Remus said Lily stood up and helped Sirius up "Why aren't you stuck!"Sirius asked wiggling around in the chair "The question was about her, She can't exactly bother herself"Hermione snapped before Remus could answer about the loop hole. James looked down his shaggy hair covered his eyes "Um...I like you Lily, Actually I love you even if you think of me as a toe-rag"He answered Lily stared at him "Oh"She said Her mind was racing it was the truth James couldn't lie or he would still be stuck to the chair but James stood up and walked up the boys dorms.

"I bother you cause you are a good person to talk about our classes with."Hermione said Lily smiled at her but her eyes where glued to the boys dorm, She should just go up there and do what kiss him? No ,Let him down gently? No cause she would be lying, Ask him to Hogsmead? Yes now that Lily knows that she isn't just a fun laugh with him. "I don't ...Ouch!"Sirius yelled the chair jumping a little "What just pinched my arse?"He asked scooting around the chair making clunking noises and Hermione covered her mouth to hide the fact that she had found Sirius to be very funny.

"If you lie the chair will pinch you"Remus explained Rowena pinched him "Wonderful"Lily drawled crossing her arms and glaring at the wall that was behind James chair that was still empty "I do bother you but your just so cute when your mad"Sirius told the truth cause he stood up and pinched Lilys cheeks with his hands and Lily hit him laughing "Stop it"She said. Rowena sighed "I don't"She said and then James decided to come down with a bottle in his hand He sat down at his chair and held up the bottle "I believe that we should make this a little bit funner"James said Rowena reached out and took the bottle Ogdens Finest Fire-whiskey, Rowenas green eyes glinted and her mouth pulled into a smirk "James that is not allowed in Hogwarts"Hermione stated giving him a disapproving look.

"Its our last year 'Mione, We need to have a little bit of fun"Rowena defended James her eyes still shining, She was going to get them sloshed or at least James and Sirius who are known to get loud and insane after drinking so she could sneak back to the dungeons. "No way that is not having fun that is getting suspended"Hermione said Sirius leaned foreword getting as close as he could to Hermione "Can't hold your liquor, Kitten?"He asked Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes "Better than you mister Black"She stated Sirius leaned back in his chair clasping his hands behind his head and that cocky smirk on his face "Prove it"He said raising his eyebrows up and down, Rowena bit her cheek that was what Malfoy did and ended up being beat left and right by her.

Hermione Granger's weakness is she cannot back down from a challenge and Sirius knew this "Fine"She spat out crossing her arms and her head tilled up in defiance, Rowena's smirk grew getting Hermione sloshed was four times better considering Hermione had never drank anything stronger than butterbeer and she is the only one who knows that Rowena had to stay with them because of Draco. "Alright you two answer the blasted question so we can see if Kitten can hold her liquor"Cheered James holding out his hand for Lily who smiled and took his hand much to his surprise "I don't"Remus stated standing up and holding out his hand for Rowena who took it.

Her hand tingled when he grabbed her hand, Rowena looked at Peter who shrugged "I do cause of the rest of them"He answered Rowena fought to not roll her eyes, Pathetic very very pathetic...

* * *

Draco, Regulus, and Kreacher stood outside of the cave the waves crashing on the large rock they where on was making them soaked by the sea water, "Through there Master Regulus "Kreacher said holding out a gaunt finger in the direction of the large crack in a mountain Draco nodded it was just as Potter explained it to Rowena "We will have to swim there"Regulus said his hands coming up and untied his tie "Give me yours"Regulus said Confused Draco pulled off his tie in a smooth movement than Regulus fidgeting, Maybe it was because Draco was use to being in life or death situations by now.

Regulus tied the tie around his wrist and then tied the end to Kreacher's wrist then he took the other tie and tied Dracos wrist with Kreachers other wrist "If we look like we can't get in there, get us on dry land."Regulus ordered kreacher Draco stared at his wrist that was bound in sliver and green, He would have never thought to do that "Lets jump at the same time"Draco said Regulus nodded "One...Two...Three"Draco counted throwing himself off of the rocks and into the chilling sea water that was pushing him around like a toy boat. Keeping a tight hold onto his master and his friend Kreacher started to pull the boys towards the cave, Regulus swam as hard as he could his lungs burned as he tried to not let go of the air he had nor try to suck any in.

Draco was having the same problems as he used all of his strength to paddle his way to the cave's entrance that at least has the decency to look close Just as the boys couldn't hold there breath any longer a large wave sent the boys into the Cave and landed on the stairs, Coughing they turned on there sides to prevent the water from getting into there lungs "Isn't there a charm for this crap?"Regulus asked after catching his breath, Oh his lungs burned, and his eyes stinging from the salt he got up his hand reaching out behind him so he didn't fall into the water "Bubble head charm"Draco stated getting up with Kreachers help "Why didn't we use it?"Regulus asked Draco shrugged "I have no Idea".

Regulus untied there wrist from Kreacher, and they moved up the stairs "Master Regulus , Kreacher asks for him to be used again"The House-elf bowed stopping the boys as they reached the entrance to the inner cave, Draco watched Regulus looking conflicted with this "No Kreacher I will need you to be strong"Regulus finally decided much to Draco's hopes that him being there would change his outlook. For a moment Draco thought about getting him to be the sacrifice but that didn't seemed to be wise since it was Regulus in the first place tried to get a drink of water, Potion or no Potion Regulus would try to help him and get killed when he couldn't help him.

"Yes Master Regulus"Kreacher said a light shone on the other side of the cave, If Draco thought about it the inner cave was actually pretty the light on the other end of the lake was making the different colors of the cave bounce around them "How do we get across Kreacher?"Draco asked suddenly feeling a little panicked since he didn't know that there was no boat, Draco reached out and grasped Regulus arm as he went closer to the water "There are very bad things inside of the lake"Draco said Kreacher yanked on Dracos pant leg making him look down "I can take you there"Kreacher told him.

Draco nodded it did make sense how else would the house-elf had gotten out, Wizard Apparition was impossible but not House-Elf magic. Felling the odd sensation of floating he realized that Kreacher wasn't apparating them over there but floating them over, Draco held his breath his hand reached out to his wand that was tucking in his sleeve, He did not want to fall in at all. He looked over at Regulus who seemed at ease "When I was little he would do this."Regulus explained lightly. Swallowing down a lump in his throat Draco kept his eyes on the prize that was looming closer.

* * *

Two hours and thirty minutes and 49 seconds, Rowena was watching the clock her mind slightly hazed by the fire-whiskey "I love you James, I really really do"Slurred Hermione who was stumbling around the old charms room, One shot and she was drunk as a skunk but everytime Rowena would try to leave Hermione would start mumbling things about the future "Kitten don't you love me?"Sirius also a little sloshed walked over to her and pulled her into him. Hermione yanked away almost falling into Peters lap "No but I love Draco"Hermione slurred waving a finger at Sirius "I would never admit it but he is the Ferret who stole my heart!"Hermione stated walking back over to Rowena who looked not the least bit surprised "Don't you hate me?I want to fuck your brother."Hermione asked her face so close to Rowena's that she could smell the fire- whiskey on her breath Sirius started to laughed and Lily was to absorbed in her drink to care "No, I already knew Hermione"Rowena stated getting a little agitated at Hermione's drunk behavior.

One more shot and that should do it, Lily tipped the shot back and swallowed the burning mixture down and stood up bravely trying to walk straight over to James who was watched Hermione spill her darkest secrets "Potter"Lily said standing in front of him swaying a little "Yes my..."Before James could finished Lily climbed into his lap and started to kiss him. Remus smiled and looked over at Rowena who looked about ready to kill Hermione who started to dance with Sirius some kind of Irish jig "I love this dance!"Hermione proclaimed swinging her arms around Sirius who didn't seemed at all fazed that Hermione just told everyone she wanted to shag Draco. "Wicked witch you are"Sirius slurred bring her close before leaning down and capturing her lips, Rowena stood up and was so close to the door when Remus pulled her into his arms "Having fun?"He asked her, His hot breath sending shivers down her spine.

"Oh loads"Rowena replied sarcastically, Her breath hitched as Remus started to nip at her neck his hand traveling up and down her body, getting caught up in the moment Rowena turned around and pulled Remus into a kiss " I want to show you all something!"Hermione yelled making Rowena and Remus pull apart, "Hermione no, Not while your sloshed"Rowena warned pulling out of Remus's strong embrace to stop her, "Not a chance"Hermione stated jumping into the air, while her body shifted into the small otter with coarse brown hair. The otter squeaked and did a back flip. "She is an animagi?"Lily asked Rowena who looked about ready to hex the otter "Yes un-registered one, so is Draco"Rowena told her.

"I can do that!"Peter proclaimed shifting into scubbers and flipping around with Hermione, Soon the rest of the marauders joined "This is a zoo"Lily yelled as Sirius started to bark at Hermione who yanked his tail, Rowena nodded Remus looked confused "What is a Zoo?"Remus asked Rowena looked a little surprised "I thought your mum was a muggle?"She asked him, He shrugged "She let go of that when she married my father"He told her " A zoo is a large place filled with different animals like tigers, Rhinos, and even wolves"Lily explained not catching the tense pasture of both Rowena and Remus as there friends danced around them in the formed they took to keep Rowena and Remus from killing something.

* * *

In the cave, Draco had started to spoon out the potion to Regulus who was on his knees his hands holding onto the basin "_No no please stop it, I will be a good boy!"_ gurgled Regulus as Draco was forcing him to drink the vail potion "Just a few more sips"Draco urged his stomach twisted painfully as he shakily held it out for Regulus to swallow, _"Please noo"_ Begged Regulus after finding the potion and not water, He was so thirsty "Come on Regulus" Draco said but Regulus shook his head, His body was curled up in a ball his arms covering his head. "_Th...Thirsty"_Regulus said pulling himself up and on all fours he tried to get to the lake "No!"Draco shouted Kreacher took the shell from Draco who pulled out his wand "Incarcerous " Draco hissed ropes flew out of his wand and binded Regulus so he couldn't crawl to the water.

"_Please Draco, I am gonna die._"Regulus told Draco who's face twisted in rage, His cheeks tinted pink "No you are not, I have gotten too far to let you be killed again"Draco shouted at Regulus who coward, Regulus started to sob tears flown down his cheeks, his wet hair hung limp in his face. Taking the shell with the last of the potion Draco forced Regulus to drink it "Drink this now and I will get you some water"Draco promised and Regulus stopped shaking his head and did what he was told.

Quickly Draco yanked off the fake locket and ran over to the basin that was now empty of the potion, carefully he took the real locket, He could feel the darkness in the locket and it was making his scar tingle or maybe it was something else, "Master Regulus!"Kreacher shout Draco spun around to see Regulus touching the lake and a sickly bone thin hand grabbed him and quickly the inferi came up from the water Regulus screamed as he was pulled under, Tucking the locket into the pocket of his jeans he sprinted to the water edge using a simple fire charm he lashed out at the Inferi that was dragging Regulus down to the water.

Shrieking the Inferi let go and Draco yanked Regulus back up to the cave "Get us out Kreacher!"Draco shouted throwing Fireballs at the Inferi who was trying to get to kreacher and him, as soon as the house-elf grabbed them they where gone...

* * *

She could feel it, a tingle that started in her stomach and was slithering its way around her body "I have to go"Rowena told the only two soberish ones in the room "No Rowena you can't Draco wanted you to leave him alone"Hermione slurred grabbing her hand, Rowena yanked her hand away "They are back, Somthings happened"Rowena told her and Hermione seemed to sober up immediately "W...What?"She asked "I feel the magic, I think something has happened...Let me go to Severus please"Rowena begged Hermione.

Remus and Sirius where sitting on a couple of old desks as they watched Rowena who looked about as grim and death itself and Hermione who looked paled and was going to be sick "She loves slick"Sirius said his voice was slightly steady considering the heavy amount of Whiskey he has ingested over the short time. "She is drunk Padfoot, She might have meant a brotherly love..She did say that she loved Prongs."Remus told his friend watching Rowena who was saying something to Hermione her hand was rubbing her stomach, Maybe she felt sick?

"Maybe, You and Rowena don't have much of a problem"Sirius muttered crossing his arms and glaring down at the floor "She doesn't know my problems Padfoot and if she did she would hate me"Remus told his friend, He knew that Rowena would not take him being a werewolf lightly, She already acted like she was going to leave at any second "She wouldn't, She loves ya mate but she is scared"Sirius said He knew that they both loved each other but they wouldn't admit it. "She wouldn't love moony"Remus urged "I am glad she is scared so she will leave"He finished darkly, Sirius shook his head "Not scared of you but love, she is scared of love"He told Remus rubbing his cheek that had a deeper cut from the blasted birds.

Remus watched as Hermione nodded and Rowena walked out of the room like she had a giant dog behind her "See she ran out of here without telling anyone except Hermione bye"Remus said "Moony I told you what to do, Tell her now I have a Kitten to chat with"Sirius said standing up and struting over to Hermione who still looked sick.

* * *

Rowena ran down the corridor, Never in her whole life did she run to the dungeons moving past the portrait and into the very last classroom she walked in "Draco whats going on?"Rowena asked him His head was in his hands and his shoulders where shaking "Is Regulus alright?"Rowena asked again walking over to Draco then she saw Regulus laying on a small cot, His mouth was open and his chest moved up and down "He is upset over administering the potion to Black"Snape said coldly walking to the room with a small Vail holder with all sorts of potions in the vails.

Rowena patted his shoulder knowing that Draco would talk when he needed to "Do you have something to give to Regulus?"Rowena asked the future Snape had it for Dumbledore if he didn't just kill him, "Of course I do, I created that potion in the first place"Snape scolded her pulling out a small pink potion. Rowena felt like a little girl again, She had to fight ducking her head like she use to do when the older Snape would scold her. "I didn't know Severus"Rowena hissed back throwing out her own barb, Then it hit her "Where is the locket Draco?"Rowena asked him He didn't answer back he kept his head down like he was sobbing.

Reflexively she grabbed her wand, Snape watched as Rowena turned her wand onto her brother "Draco Malfoy give me the locket."Rowena told him Draco looked up his grey eyes where reddish from cry but they where a steely grey and his cheeks flushed in anger "Why so you can play hero like Potter?"He shouted standing up making the chair skid back and Rowena took a reflexive step back "No Draco the Locket is affecting you"Rowena told him, He looked worse then that year that her uncle wanted him to kill Dumbledore.

"No its not you just think I can handle something like this!" He pulled out the locket from under his shirt "Well I can! I almost killed Dumbledore if it wasn't for my blast godfather!"Draco hissed Rowena went to open her mouth but Draco stopped her "I could have done it, I didn't need Snapes help, I didn't need anyone help to get this locket"He was shouting. "I killed Dumbledore?"Snape asked Rowena looked down and Draco looked embarrassed "Yes you do but we are trying to change the future "Rowena said grabbing the locket from around Draco's neck "Go take a walk Draco"Rowena told him. "Alright"Draco said walking away "What was wrong with him?"Severus asked Rowena frowned " The locket its one of its affects, Sorta like the ring if you put it on it will kill you, That was what happen to Dumbledore Severus...You payed him a kindness"Rowena tried to explain to the best of her knowledge of that night.

Snape looked paler as he helped Regulus drink the potion, Regulus pale complexion got warmer and he opened his eyes "Did we do it?"Regulus asked Rowena smiled "Yes...Yes we did."


	14. 14

**_"_**It is the quidditch match of the year! Rivals Slytherin and Griffindor."The announcer shouted Rowena leaned over to Hermione who was clapping "I miss Lee's announcing"Rowena told her, Hermione nodded she was still a little bit pale and sorta green "He always got way to into it"Draco drawled darkly he was still annoyed at the stupid Locket for making him feel so chaotic. Rowena patted his arm as she watched the Slytherin team fly around. It was a challenge for all three of them to sit together, where the house colors parted that was where Hermione sat on the Gryffindor side and Rowena, Draco and a annoyed Snape sat on the Slytherin side of the chairs.

"This better be good"Snape growled crossing his arms, but his hands where itching to read Hermione's book that she had draped across her lapp, He tried to check it out last week but Madame Pince told him that someone else had checked it out. "You have no trust in your own work Severus"Rowena drawled her hair was pulled into a french twist, Her back was straight as she eagerly watched the Gryffindor tunnel "Now I will introduce the Gryffindor team! First out is our brave captain James Potter!"The announcer stuttered as James flew out His hair was green with sliver spots, Rowena smirked as Hermione gasped "You two didn't"Hermione said "Oh yes we did."Rowena teased "Not that surprising really 'mione"Draco said winking at Hermione who turned away blushing.

The whole Gryffindor team flew out they where all diffrent house colors than there actual house, Sirius's long black hair was Sliver with Green spots "He will be murdered"Regulus said stealing a seat next to Snape while chuckling as he watched his brother get booed by the Slytherin's, "I wonder if he is going to..."Rowena paused as Sirius started to fly around the pitch "Slytherins Rule!"Siruis yelled "Gryffindors drool!"He got really booed then, but all he did was smile and wave his club around. "Nevermind"Rowena chuckled Snape reached out and tapped Hermione on the shoulder "Gra...Hermione would you let me read that book?"Snape asked bitting his tougue at calling her by her first name.

Hermione looked surprised "Ah..Okay"Hermione said tucking her book mark in the pages and handing it to Snape to took it and opened in immediately "Have you found anything in that old crawler book?"Regulus asked Rowena who had the book in her lapp and was flipping through charts that where drawn by Salazar Slytherin himself. He desined so many spells and charms to keep his bloodline pure. Rowena paused on the spell he used and that she would use on him "Yes lots of things, I am thankful no one but me can read this book"Rowena stated dryly.

Hermione noticed that Rowena's bad attude was getting worse meaning the moon was close, She watched Sirius do a back flip to hit a bludger near a Slytherin boy who ducked. Rowena read the pages that where yellowed and tender, The spell was created for traitors of the bloodline it was a nasty spell that took a lot from you but you knew that person would never be able to stop you, The only issue is the victim could only be from your bloodline could be affected. That meant Rowena had to cast the spell not Draco or Hermione but in a way that was what she wanted for her to be the one to end Tom Riddle. Hermione looked out of the corner of her eye at Draco, Her stomach twisted and she felt like she would be sick again, She couldn't believe she proclaimed to everyone that she loved Draco Malfoy, no not Malfoy ,he wasn't a Malfoy anymore he was a Gaunt. That didn't make it anyless crazy she couldn't be in love with Draco and like Sirius that is just to Lavenderish.

She was not Lavender Brown, She was not going to wear globs of makeup and tons of boys didn't flock to her like cattle either, Hermione pulled her eyes away from Draco to see Sirius almost getting hit by a bludger. Hermione felt awful and watching people fly around was not helping her already nauseous self, She promised that she would never drink Fire-whiskey again. Rowena watched as Hermione turned from a healthy grey and than she turned green and back to grey, Looking farther up Rowena could see Remus headed towards them his face was broke out in a vail of sweat, Guilt for taking a potion that could make the change and the few days before easier threatened to take over Rowena, It was a fight for her to take the potion and not spit it up from the guilt.

"Hello Remus."Rowena coughed lightly trying to hide the fact that her coughing has came back, She didn't need anyone getting suspicious over her health, "Hey, What did James do now?"He asked Rowena and Snape smirked, "I have no idea"Rowena said Remus sat down beside Rowena and took her hand.

* * *

Rowena was running down the corridors in the dungeons, looking around she carefully slipped into the abandoned classroom where Snape, Regulus and a pale Draco who was pressed into the corner far away from the locket that seemed to know what they where trying to do to it. It was jumping and making awful annoying tinkling sounds, Rowena pulled her hair up and she looked over at Draco "You should do it Draco"Snape told him crossing his arms with his wand pointing to the sky, Rowena looked over at Regulus who looked irritated by it but kept his mouth closed.

"No, I don't want too."He said crossing his arms and frowning at the locket that was acting like something was trying to get out, "You need too."Regulus exclaimed pulling out the basilisk fang from behind his back and holding it out, Draco shook his head "It would be better if Rowena did it."He said Rowena nodded and they boys looked at her with confused expression. It was her idea in the first place to get Draco to destroy the Horcrux "Probably Draco, but I can't I am too weak"Rowena said with a frown, Her eyes where a dark green as she looked at the locket " The moon is too close, You will have to do this Draco, I think it is the best choice because it has affected you"Rowena said pulling out her wand.

Draco walked over to the fang, He reached out and took the fang that was smooth like marble, He could do this It couldn't be that bad sense there was nothing the locket could use to affect him. Draco stood infront of the locket and Rowena stood beside him, "I am going to talk to it, Regulus, Severus go to the sides."She ordered as she let out a low hiss. The locket sprang open throwing Rowena away from it runing her into Severus who held her up as she let out a terrible cough "Draco...Why!"Pleaded a woman with long hair and a sad look on her face "Do you not love me?"She please "Mum..I" Draco shook his head as he held the fang "Wait! Draco please, He doesn't want to hurt us." Draco couldn't stab his mother he just couldn't.

"Don't you remember all that time with Bella?" Draco's face darkened "My mum never let my aunt hold me...She didn't want her hurting me.", The black swarm started to tumble around and then Hermione stood there her eyes narrowed and her eyes flashed darkly, Draco tripped when he raised the fang. His heart stopped and jerked wildly as she sneered at him "Malfoy you stupid boy, Why do you love me?, I hate you, Your vail and cruel"She spatted "Harry was right!" She added, Rowena watched as Draco looked crushed, His eyes wide and he started to make a slight wining sound in his throat "Draco! She's not real!" Rowena yelled pull away from Severus who kept a tight hold on her not wanting her to fall back again.

"She lies, She is the niece of the Dark lord, Do you think she would tell the truth?"Fake Hermione sneered pushing Rowena back into Severus who landed on the floor by the force of the Horcrux, Draco's head snapped up his gray eyes narrowed on the figure, Hermione would never call Voldemort, The dark lord "Forgive me." Draco muttered as he stood up his hands tightening around the fang and then he didn't pause to launch himself at Hermione diving the fang into her chest. The fake Hermione screamed as he landed onto the Locket piercing the hard heart of the horcrux. Draco's heart broke as he watched Hermione crumbled to the ground and dissolve into nothing, His whole body shook as He clutched the fang that was dripping a black substance.

Severus got up helping up Rowena who launched herself at Draco "Oh I am so proud of you Draco." She muttered, Draco was still shaking, His mind was still playing tricks on him, He needed to see Hermione. "I need to see Hermione."He repeated this time out loud, Rowena pulled away and nodded "I will call her here"She said as she went to pull out the coin, Draco's hand covered hers "No don't bother she will be with Black right now." Rowena frowned as she watched Draco stand up, He was reverting back to calling Sirius, Black.

Today was a lot for him to handle and she let him walk out of the room, Leaving her, Regulus, and Severus to clean up the mess. "He will be fine, He just needs time"Regulus assured Rowena who looked paled and shooken up "I should have done it."She said fighting back a cough, "You said it yourself Rowena, He needs to not be so weak." Severus said pulling out that familiar black wand and flicked his wrist to clean up the black substance "I didn't say it like that!"Rowena hissed holding on her her arm as she stood there. Severus just looked indifferently at her "It all means the samething."He said as he picked up both the fang and the Locket "No its not." She fought.

Regulus pulled Rowena into his side as he pulled her away from Severus, He could tell that something was wrong with Rowena and not a normal sickness, "You need rest, me and Severus will handle the rest, Do you need to see Madame Pomfrey?"Regulus asked Rowena shook her head and pulled out of Regulus's hold "There is nothing she can do about it but your right"Rowena said Severus tucked his wand away and turned his looks to where Rowena's hand was placed "What is happening to you?"Regulus asked her his grey eyes shown confusion, Severus shook his head his stringing black hair shaking back and forth, "Regulus she is sick"Severus said trying to throw Regulus off of the scent but like his older brother he kept on pushing.

"Why is she sick and why can't Pomfrey help her?"Regulus asked watching as Rowena knelt down and picked up the broken locket, Her fingers traced over the now broke serpent and she faintly could hear the Basilisk. " Because its the moon, She can only make me comfortable" Rowena answered Regulus who turned white "Your a werewolf?"He asked already knowing the look that Severus was giving would mean a hex if he didn't shut up, Rowena lifted her shirt showing her scars that ran down her stomach like a lovers hold. "My third year, a accident happened he was only trying to protect me from someone and he ended up scratching me, I only partly change."Rowena said.

"At anyrate, I will take the locket."Rowena said feeling a headach blooming behind her head, Regulus nodded and took her left while Severus paused then grabbed his arm and let out a hiss, Rowena turned around and looked at Regulus who shook his head "Go, Becareful" Rowena said stopping herself from hugging him. They walked out Severus turning right and Rowena and Regulus turning to opposite way.

* * *

Draco shifted into a ferret fallowing a black robes that where lined with burgundy and gold but their hair was telling another story "We have to get back at them." Sirius exclaimed "She planed this." He added, Draco's ear twitched and he decided not to bother turning around "Later, after Moony is done"James said Sirius frowned giving the fat lady the password "Oh my boys! Who did this dastardly crime!"The fat lady exclaimed "A Slytherin"Was there replied as they went in, Draco fallowed stealthily, He needed to see that Hermione was alright.

He blocked out the two marauders and stared at perfection, Her long wild maine was pulled up in a bun that let multiple strand hang down, Her whiskey eyes brightened and dulled as she read the yellow pages, Draco went up to her and then he saw Sirius coming up and hid under the chair, His small pink nose curled up seeing an old quil and some old candy, "Hermione, do you remember last night?" He heard Hermione shuffle in the chair, was she nervous or.. "Its fuzzy, Whoever thought Firewhiskey was alright needs to be slapped."Hermione said, "That would be James and Rowena." Sirius said, Draco's eyes narrowed of course that was why Rowena was able to get to them, Pretty Slytherin, He has noticed that When Rowena went into that Basilisks chamber she had came out more...Slytherinish.

"Listen, I do love him, but I love you too."Hermione said pausing a lot, Draco's heart fell into his stomach, "Like you love James?" Sirius asked kneeling down infront of Hermione taking her hands that had a tight grip on her book. "I don't know" Hermione muttered Sirius sighed "Its okay, Kitten." He leaned over and kissed her cheek, "I understand you have known Draco longer than me."He said standing up and walking away, Draco stayed there until he was sure no one was around and he skittled out of the chair, Hermione looked down to see a white ferret bouncing around, For a moment she forgot that Draco's form was a ferret.

"Draco!"She yelpped dropping her book, Her cheeks heating up as her mind raced to figure out how long he had been hiding, The Ferret shivered and morphed into Draco, His blonde hair was messed up and his ice blue eyes where red, "Are you okay?"Hermione asked laying a hand on his shoulder, He was kelt beside her chair "No"He answered as he laid his head in her lapp and wrapped his arms around her waist, Hermiones heart pounded in her chest and her ears rang in her head. "Why not?"Hermione asked Draco muttered something that Hermione's ears couldn't pick up.

Then he got a little but louder "I had to kill you.", Hermione's heart seized and Draco expected her to push him away but then he felt her fingers in his hair, Her way of comforting him, The last time she did this was for Harry when Dumbledore... Hermione shook her head not wanting to remember the dead headmaster. She needed to focus on Draco "It wasn't reall Draco, I would have done the same."Hermione said softly she spent the rest of her night comforting Draco.


	15. 15

"Ah how nice for you to show up SSeverus."Hissed the Dark lord, He looked younger but still scaly, His hair was lightened by flecks of grey a side effect of creating a Horcrux, His eyes where so blood shot that they glowed red, His was was pale and almost a wax color. Severus knelt down in front of him his hand tightly pressed to his chest "Anything for you m'lord."He spoke his voice deepen so much it sounded like his future selfs voice.

"Hm... May I ask why your late?"Voldemort hissed his hand holding onto the wand that would soon become useless against his worst nightmare and if Rowena played the right game would never know the affects of its brother, "Dumbledore sir."Severus replied shortly, Voldemorts eye brow rose, And his face took on a false portray of humor. "Ah, At anyrate Severus, I must ask of your services tonight."

Severus's hands shook a little, Only a slight tremor was the only thing that let on to his displeasure "May I ask what it is?", As soon as the question fell from lips a woman was yanked out of the shadows her long dark hair was falling in waves around her face, Her eyes where a brilliant reptilian green, "She needs to be punished for her actions against me."Voldemort said.

The woman smirked her eyes growing cold "Suck it Tom! I will never give up in stopping you"She hissed Severus could only hear parslemouth, He knew who this was standing in front of him, She looked like an older version of Rowena. Voldemort laughed "Your the rodent now Madeline." He snickered. Severus kept standing there his eyes trained on the woman, She was very beautiful but also brave like Rowena "And your the stupid snake, Your weak Tom, like you always have been feeding off of fear and pain like a leech."

"No!"Voldemort shouted standing up, Everyone flintched except for Madeline and Severus who was standing the closest to Voldemot "Your the weak one! Falling in love with a muggle lover." He spatted his wand rose and Madeline crumbled only being held up by the two death eaters older Avery and Malfoy who looked about ready to puke, "At...Least I..I have lo...Love"She said through the pain.

Voldemort yanked back his face curled up showing how truly ugly he was on the inside "Weakness!"He turn to Severus and nodded, Severus pulled out his wand and pointed it at Madeline, Her eyes reached his and she gave him a weak forgiving smile, Only moving his lips slightly Avery and Malfoy dragged her into the dungeons and Severus fallowed, He paused turning on his heels and bowing to Voldemort "Thank you for this honnor M'lord."

Voldemort smile and nodded allowing for Severus to leave his sight, older Avery and Malfoy dragged her into the cage and threw her in, She hit the metal bars with a thunk, Her shoulder throbbed as she held onto it, "Leave us."Severus ordered the two men, They paused making Severus snapped at both of them again "She is wandless now go!", Madeline watched as the boy that was like a large human like bat flicked his wand and the lock on the cage unlocked.

"What does he want for you to do? peel my skin from my body or maybe to burn me alive?"Madeline asked the boy who looked at her darkly, Her green eyes narrowed and She could feel her self slip into the boy's mind, It was like a complex maze filled with memories, The horrible ones where locked up so tight that after years of her experience in slipping into the memories where no use to getting in, More newer ones where smothered by memories that where edited and fake.

She was almost going to give up when she saw a light haze over one, She then slipped into it...

* * *

_Madeline watched as the boy sat on the couch his nose hovering over the pages that where yellow, She was shocked to find that it was the Slytherin common room she was in, Her mind was racing as she realized that Dumbledore was wrong, There was spies in Hogwarts, As a woman she felt worried for the boys that looked only to be in there 7th year. A thud of the portrait closing made her turn to stare at a younger her, Confused she moved to the girl who looked over at the boy with a soft look, Madeline was amazed by the girl who looked like her in her 7th year, Her long straight hair was the only thing, It was darker like Toms._

_Her eyes moved over the girl as she saw the familiar posture and the dark circles, The girl was plagued by the moon. The girl moved through Madeline and sat beside the boy who Madeline was faintly remembering his name to be Severus, "Want another pair of eyes?"She asked lightly, Severus bristled his dark eyes glared at the girl. "Now you decide to talk to me?"He snapped, The girl lean away her face dropped "Yeah...I guess so."She said softly, It didn't make Severus any happier "I am sorry I didn't want to snap at you while I was... sick." She said softly, Madeline's heart was breaking for this girl, She couldn't just tell him the reason for her pain._

_Madeline wanted to reach out and comfort the girl, She didn't deserve for him to be so cold, he was in deeper than he could even swim. The girl sighed and stood up "I give up! I have ignored you and I am sorry but believe whatever you want too." Severus reached out and yanked her into his lap, His eyes glowed as he placed his book in front of her and him, The girl smiled to herself and leaned back._

* * *

Madeline was pulled out of the memory and back into the cage where Severus stood there knowing what Madeline had saw, he did it on purpose, She even if she didn't know it was her daughter she was seeing it was still enough for Severus. "Severus, I don't know what he has offered you but just know you will never get it." Madeline told him her voice was light and fearful "My master has given me everything I could possibly need, You are wrong."He said like a fateful follower.

Madeline shook her head "Is my brother worth your life in Azkaban?"She asked Severus pulled out his wand "He is.", "Crucio."He stated..

* * *

Rowena sat on her bed and looked out of the window to see the partal full moon, In only a few more days until she had her relief from the wildfire. For once she was thankful for the dank dungeons of the Slytherin dormitories She got up and sat down on the floor pushing her back as far as she could get to the cold stone, She bit back a hiss as the coldness shocked her body than she could feel her body's temperature drop slowly, She needed Severus but she knew that he wouldn't be back tonight, No not tonight, She made the connection months ago.

Severus Snape was the man who tortured her mother a year before Rowena would be born, She remembered her father giving her the memory that held a third person perspective, Rowena closed her eyes and let out a sigh, It was in her third year before Harry told her about his father one night of course Rowena had to keep it from her potions professor or risk his wrath towards Harry. She always racked his subtle kindness towards her to just being another Slytherin until she saw the younger Snape and the guilt he must have felt. The memory was there of that night and a part of her heart melted when she realized what Severus gave to her mother without she realizing it until it was too late.

She could sense something that hovered in her mind, It was a instinct that the wolf part of her had, Remus was close probably out causing trouble with the rest of them, Her heart throbbed as she rubbed it and let out a whimper, Her soul was calling for him and he was probably feeling the something as her, Why she let herself believe that she needed to distance herself from him and them was beyond her at this moment she needed her wolf.

* * *

Remus wandered through the corridors, His heart was searching for something and the deeper he went into the school he knew that he should turn around since it was not the right place for him to be patrolling in this was Slytherin territory, But he continued to walk, He fought with his wolf that was urging him on then it stopped and turned him left than right until he was standing in front of the sleeping Portrait that was entrance to the Slytherin common room.

"Late night Mr. Lupin?"asked Dumbledore as he walked down the connecting hall wearing a night cap, "I find that in this time and at my age that I can not help but let my mind wander which leads me to the oddest places like finding you here."He continued Remus bowed his head "Sorry Headmaster it won't happen again."He said he was about to bid him good night and tell his wolf to go to hell. "Tell me Remus why the sudden interest in the Slytherin Common room? Is it a certain brunette that I see you hanging around?" Remus's cheeks filled with color as he let out a cough that racked his body, " Ah, You too have a lot in common" Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling as the boy nodded.

"I haven't told her about my illness Headmaster."Remus said quickly, Dumbledore nodded "Who you tell is none of my business or others, I believe that Miss Gaunt and her friends are for Slytherins trust worthily actually above all houses a snakes trust is the hardiest to earn but also the most unbreakable." Dumbledore said with a wink. "Come lets check on Miss Gaunt, Since something has you pacing like a caged animal." Dumbledore stated saying the password and walking through, Remus stumbled along surprised by the Headmasters sudden bend for the rules. Soon as Remus was pointed in the direction of the girls dorm he was off only faintly remembering to pull out his wand to preform a charm that Sirius had made when he busted his butt a few to many times.

Dumbledore smiled as he watched the boy disappeared already knowing about the spell that the marauders made to get past the charmed walk way but he could always fix it, Maybe next year, He had a feeling that Miss Gaunt was in danger of something and seeing Remus by the door to her house proved it. Remus walked into the dark room the held only a handful of sleeping girls, He breathed in deeply as he could smell Rowena, He walked over to her bed and found it empty, He looked around and saw a pale hand that was uncovered by the moon's light, Panicked Remus ran over and knelt down onto the ground where Rowena laid like a broken doll her body covered in sweat.

Remus reached out and touched her cheek and it burned his hand, He let out a involuntary whimper as the wolf cried, He gingerly picked her up, Once she was safe in his arms he shot off into the common room where Dumbledore frowned seeing how badly Rowena looked "I found her on the floor she is sick." Remus said quickly as Dumbledore nodded "Let us take her to Madame Pomfrey than."

* * *

Remus laid Rowena down on the bed Pomfrey move him to her right side as she went to work "Mr Lupin please go back to your dorms." Pomfrey said as she saw Remus's grey eyes get a golden color too them and a low purr threaten to break out into a growl, She knew that this was more than just a fling between Remus and this girl, it was more serious than that "I think Poppy Young Remus will be fine where he is."Dumbledore said laying a hand on Remus's shoulder to calm the boy, Remus shook his head as he cleared out the wolf instincts.

Pomfrey pushed on Rowena's stomach she felt something odd which made the witch frown, and Remus's heart plunge down, "This is odd." She commented unbuttoning the girls top keeping in mind of the young teenager standing there, She revealed Rowena's scars "Just as I thought"Dumbledore said grimly as Remus frowned "Who did this to her..."Remus said as he reached out and touched the harsh scars "By the looks of it Albus, This girl is suffering a common Cold but by all of her extreme responses and the scars I think she is well... a werewolf." Pomfrey said as gently as she could.

Remus couldn't breath and he faintly remembered someone helping him into a sitting position, He just kept on looking at Rowena who seemed to be fighting something off in her fevered dreams. He didn't know what to think and now he felt even worse for not making her go to Madame Pomfrey when he had first seen her get sick, then he paled even more, Draco and Hermione where like James, Peter, and Sirius and that was probably the reason for a lot of her secretive behavior. She was probably like him too scare to tell the others of the lycanthropy, "Headmaster.." Remus called out as he looked up and at the kind man who took him in when he could have turned him away.

"Yes?" Dumbledore exclaimed, "Are you going to allow Rowena to stay at the school?"Remus asked Dumebledore looked shocked as he then recovered and the twinkle was shine brighter "I let you stay here Mr. Lupin." Dumbledore reminded him "I know, She had to have went through the change in the woods, Could she stay in the shack like me?"Remus asked Pomfrey made a strangled noise in the back of her throat "Of cour-", "Albus, How can you just agree when there could be problems." Pomfrey hissed, Dumbledore only smiled "Poppy, don't you see it already, Honestly and they say I'm getting old?"He joked to the med-witch who fluffed out like a chicken and if it wasn't for a light moan from Rowena than she would have told him what she thought.

"I do not believe that it would be healthy to keep two werewolf's in such a tight area Albus that is all I am saying."She defended ignoring Remus who sat listening keeping his eyes on Rowena who seemed to be coming around in a fit "They will be fine... She is waking up Poppy."Dumbledore told the witch who ran to the other side of the hospital wing for the potions. "S..ss.. Severus." Rowena whimpered as she twisted and then cried out for another person "Professor.. Lupin." Remus leaned foreword touched her hand that jerked away "No, uncle... Please no... i'll do anything... Not him.. H... Harry!" Rowena was screamed now thrashing around so much and Remus reached out to wake her up when the med-witch stopped him "No use doin' that, You will just hurt her more by shaking her out of a fevered dream."

"Harry!"She called out jolting up and shaking as her fever broke with a few well aimed cooling charms that Pomfrey had placed around her, Remus touched her hand again and, She jolted to look at him her eyes glowed a light gold, Remus's heart sank it was true " Remus?"She asked weakly looking around to see Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey, She was in the Hospital wing and it was late at night, "Are you feeling better Miss Gaunt?"Pomfrey asked her, She shook her head "Not really a little cold I suppose."Rowena said lightly as she moved the twisted covers away. "Just stop Rowena."Remus said his voice barely hid the anger and it made Rowena frown. "What do you mean Remus?"She asked her heart stopped as she saw gold, "We know of your illness Miss Gaunt." Pomfrey said, Rowena started to panic "I don't understand."She said she had to hear them say it "Your a werewolf."Remus said tightly "Couldn't you have told me?"He asked Rowena's anger flared even if she was still weak "Couldn't you have told me too?"She snapped.

Remus's face dropped and he stood up sitting on the bed he pulled Rowena into his chest and she relaxed "I believe we have lots to discuss tomorrow at a brighter date, Mr Lupin I think that both of you would be better off sleeping here tonight, Goodnight"Dumbledore said giving Poppy a look and the med-witch shook her head and handed Rowena a potion "Drink then sleep."She ordered before walking away. " How did you know?"Rowena asked him, Remus frowned as place a hand on her stomach "Scars." He answered Rowena blushed as she remembered how intimate her scars looked, A deadly lovers embrace or in her case it was real now, Remus was her boyfriend after all.

"Did you see the others?"She asked softly, She knew that Dumbledore probably gotten the St. Mungo's report which would have the scars that both Hermione, Rowena and Draco gotten "Are there others?"He asked Rowena covered her arm and nodded "Its not a werewolf scar."She said as she paused wondering if it would make Remus suspicious of her if he saw the scars, "You don't have too Rowena."Remus said with a soft grin as he leaned down and kissed her belly, Her stomach knotted and her breath went short as his eyes went yellow and then he move up to capture Rowena's lips, She let out a small moan as she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer she felt hot and itchy all over and she moved to take off his shirt and he stopped her with his hands "No"He said gruffly "Not like this, not so close."He whispered.

Rowena didn't care " Remus, You won't hurt me."She purred arching her back against him and nipping at his ear lobes, Remus tensed and moved away undoing Rowena's legs from around his hips and her arms from his neck "I know that but-" He paused as Rowena's green eyes where turned a pure gold and His wolf was batting at the door that he kept him locked away in begging him to let him claim his mate, Rowena purred as he reached out and took her shoulders "Rowena get control.", "I am in control, I know what I want."Rowena said as she smirked flipping him on his back and her straddling him " You're the one that needs to let go."She started to plant kissing on his neck, nipping in certain places, she went lower till she was at his zipper of his jeans, "Rowena."Remus said as the gold shot out of her eyes "Remus? Why am I holding you down and looking at your crotch?"She asked Remus swallowed as Rowena stood up and frowned "Um..." Remus didn't know how to answer but then Rowena came to the right answer already "Oh crap, I'm sorry Remus" She said her cheeks turning red again "It's fine, I understand."Remus said as he pulled her onto the bed and even if Rowena was embarrassed over her outrageous behavior it did help break a lot of the tension that her and Remus had.

She snuggled close to his side...She almost felt like a normal girl right now... Just almost.

* * *

Madeline hung limp in the shackles that had her feet and ankles spread out, "Why do you still do this..."She whispered not letting him on to her pain that was radiating from her back and she felt the blood seep from the wounds "Just kill me."She whimpered as he lashed out, Severus felt sick and dirty as he stopped Avery with a hand "Because we still need you to do something."Severus said softly his voice betrayed most of what he did to her, "I will do nothing for you."She hissed like a cat, Severus looked at Avery who held up the whip "Avery, Malfoy, Leave us again I will be up momentarily."He said as he finally put his plan into action. "Aright Snape." young Avery sneered leaving them with Malfoy who fallowed with a dark green ting on his face Malfoy could never stomach torture.

Once he was sure they where gone he casted a mufflato charm "Live"He said to her, Her green eyes widened and her bottom lip quivered as she was lowered to the ground and she coughed as her back hurt so bad. "My allegiance lies with Her."Snape added before turning around "Avery will have your wand a simple Wand-less Accio should do... Then get out of here the anti-apparition charm doesn't work down here." Snape said as she nodded building her strength and magic. Severus walked up and out of the dungeons giving Avery a nod and who was walking down with food that looked to be nastier than the stuff that house elf eat.

He decided to go into the throne room so when she escaped he wouldn't be the one blamed. "Malfoy, I wish to tell the Dark Lord my completion of his task." Severus said to the blonde who paled and walked into the room, He could hear the bring him in and he stepped into the room with a grace before bowing low to the ground not ever meeting Voldemorts eyes as he spoke "My task as been completed, She has been broke my Lord."Severus said softly but loud enough for Voldemort to hear, "You always know just the thing to get them to break Severus that is why I enjoy watching you work, A shame I missed this one, She is... very special to me." Voldemort hissed his red eyes looked over at Malfoy who stood by his side and Bellatrix Black who was kneeling by him like a insane puppy, "M..M'lord may I ask why _that_ woman is Special?" Bellatrix hissed the idea of any woman being special to her lord was not a woman she wanted around.

"Of course Bella my dear."The dark lord cooed "She is my only blood relative someone I hope that with enough training will leave her muggle ideals and rule the new world with me."He said Bellatrix hissed her eyes narrowed and her pointed nose rose a little in disgust. Soon Avery busted in with his eye bleeding and a long vicious cut on his cheek "She escaped!"He cried everyone in the room was still and quiet as the grave as Avery looked at the Dark Lord and let out a whimper, Severus ignored the growing guilt and watched as Voldemort stood and turned his whole body towards Avery. "Pity, Avery I had hoped you would be as good as you're father but alas it seems like you are as good as a flobberworm..."He said his voice still curled and floated through the air like a wave of seduction "Bella my dear, I know poor Severus is tried so I ask that you will give Avery his punishment." Voldemort curled Avery shook his eyes widened "P..P..Please no my lord anything pppplease."Avery begged his eyes where turning red and Severus's nose curled in disgust along with Voldemort who stopped Bellatrix with a raised hand "Actually... I think the punishment should be more... torture."Voldemort said his eyes widened and a vicious smile spread on his lips and his head cocked to the side as he pulled out his wand.

"No NO!"Avery squealed as Voldemort pointed his wand at him "Severus I think you're in need of a niffler for you exparaments?" Voldemort asked He nodded "Yes sir, Dumbledore doesn't allow them because of there breeding rate."Severus explained and Voldemort frowned "Than you will just have to turn into you're true form Avery." and with a florish of his wand Avery screamed as a round like cage went around him and then he looked to be having a seizure, Everyone looked away as the gurgling started to get louder and then it turned into a hiss that fallowed with two more exactly like the last one.

"M'lord Where is Avery?"Bellatrix finally asked looking around only to see a snake on the floor "That Runespoor on the floor is Avery my dear, Severus there you are, A new pet for you." Voldemort said Severus looked down at his feet as the once Avery curled and uncurled on the ground, His three heads looking around taking in what it seen, Severus cocked his head to the side as Voldemort crafted him a sliver cage with a green handle, "To keep him in until you get him at your home." Voldemort said floating Avery into the cage and locked it as the Left head shook and hissed as if he was the one who had most of Averys... Unpleasant attributes.

Voldemort hissed something back and the left head cowered, A light flickered behind his dark eyes as Severus took Avery's cage "Thank you My lord."Severus said bowing deeply to the Dark lord. "Go Severus, and enjoy your new Runespoor."He said as Severus rose and walked out of the Manor with his head high, He let his thoughts come running out as he apparated into the abandoned classroom. He felt almost just almost like a Gryffindor after a good fight, He felt indestructible and brave even if Avery was hissing in a cage like a pissed off cat. He softly said the password and the portrait of Salazar Slytherin bowed to him and opened the entrance, Severus didn't let himself think at all until he had slipped Avery under his bed and cast a silencing charm on him and gotten ready for bed.

He proved to be a true Slytherin again because he wasn't going to tell Rowena about Madeline nor what he did, He did his part and didn't die or end up like Avery who was now hitting the crate with such force that it was make a loud sound of Metal on stone. "Avery Shut up or I will give you to some Hufflepuff."Severus hissed turning over and still the racket continued until Severus stunned him and went to sleep.


	16. 16

The full moon caused Rowena and Remus to be in bed most of the day so when the Marauders walked in with Hermione and Draco who looked annoyed to even be in the same room with Sirius, Rowena looked up from her book and then looked at Remus who was doing the same, "Hey."Rowena said softly as Draco walked up to her and kissed her on the forehead "You feeling okay?"He asked She nodded and wondered if Regulus and Severus where okay, Draco moved over for Hermione to hug her "Reggie wanted me to tell you that you better get better soon or he will forced to kill Snape, Not that I mind."Hermione said in her ear.

Rowena's eyebrow rose at the name 'Reggie' "What did he do now?"She asked Hermione who scoffed and glared at Sirius's direction again his face had little marks on them "Insulting my intelligence the usual, but also dragging poor Regulus into Sirius and his fights."She snapped as she gave her a look that usually she used when dealing with Draco who snorted "I think Regulus enjoys making Sirius crazy 'mione."He stated casually, All glimmers of the boy who ran to Hermione Granger in his time of need was gone replaced by the man that Hermione knew well "Can't believe that both of you are out of commission, I had Professor Sinistra try to ask me questions about this coming moon cycle! All I could tell her is that it was red." Peter gasped sitting himself in one of the chairs.

"Wormtail"James said quietly but Rowena and Remus heard it and they both smiled "It is alright James, Me and Remus have been talking"Rowena said as James looked at Remus who nodded "Moony you dog!"Sirius barked as Draco rolled his eyes "Wolf actually."Remus corrected lightly. " Rowena.."Hermione said looking at her, She shrugged "He saw the scars 'monie not much I could do about it."She said cooly. " Tonight I am joining you boys and bringing Draco and Hermione with me."Rowena stated to the group. James's hazel eyes reflected a knowing and he nodded as Peter sputtered and let out a squeak, Only Sirius spoke up "No offense Rowena but Moony isn't some Puppy-", "I am not either."She stated calmly expecting one of them not to get it.

"I don't think you get me."He tried but Rowena again cut him off "Sirius I am more worried about you and James, I almost took down a bloody Unicorn the last time, Me and large targets don't mix."She said. Sirius paled and looked at Remus who nodded Rowena and him have been talking about it, James sat back in his chair and looked at Rowena "I know that Hermione will be okay but will Draco?"Asked a soft voice, Rowena turned her head to look at Lily who came in after hearing the news. "He will be fine Lily."Rowena said Lily nodded "Alright, boys Dumbledore sent me to get you out of here until well the full moon."She said as James stood up and imediatly went to her side leaning down and kissing her cheek.

Rowena smiled fondly at her friend and her mind was hit with thoughts that she hadn't even thought about for days now, since her life had become hunting Horcruxs and staying steps ahead of Dumbledore, Harry would have given anything to see this, James and Lily together kissing and hugging at there fresh relationship. Rowena leaned back and closed her eyes to relax until later that night, Feeling a light kiss on her forehead she was out.

* * *

"Come along now, Mr Lupin make sure Miss Gaunt gets inside." Madame Pomfrey said as we walked outside, Rowena coughed as Rowena felt Remus hand her back, He kept his hand on her back as they reached the whomping willow, He pulled out his wand and the tree swung and then froze "Lets hurry."He said softly as he helped me into the hole that Rowena thought looked the same as before. She smiled faintly at the memory of Sirius saying how James wanted him to stay in his dog form, and he didn't mind but the fleas where killer.

Remus moved from her and frowned, "Remus are you sure you want me here?"Rowena said softly as she looked around the shabby room everything looked newer than what she remembered. "I am..." Remus shook his head "Sure."He finished Rowena smiled her body was starting to ache and she knew at any moment the change would happen. She sat down on the floor and rubbed her wrist "What did you do before?"Remus asked Rowena looked away from his blue eyes that where starting to move to a gold as the moon rose, Rowena cleared her throat "Someone use to chain me up in the dudgeons of the manor. I have never been so free."Rowena said trying her best to explain what older Snape would do to keep her from killing the other students.

"I know how you feel, Dumbledore is good to people like us."Remus said Rowena looked into his eyes and then the first tremor racked through her body making her jolted forward and Remus caught her his own body getting caught in the transition.

* * *

Hermione looked over at Sirius and Draco who eyed each other "Boy we have to go now, James."Hermione said looking at James who reminded her of Harry but Harry had Lily's personality not his fathers. "We won't all fit under the cloak"He said rubbing the back of his neck and looking perplexed. Hermione sighed "Draco, Peter and I are small enough to be carried by the both of you."She said Peter frowned and looked scared "I.. I have been thinking maybe I should stay away for this one guys."Peter sniffled Sirius took a break from eyeing Draco to pull Peter into his side "Don't be silly Wormtail! Mooney needs you"Sirius said Peter nodded and then nodded at Hermione who looked at Draco.

He nodded, The three of them transfigured into a rat, Ferret, and Otter. James protecting Sirius from getting bit he grabbed Draco while Hermione and Peter went to Sirius, The invisibility cloak flowed over the two and they headed to the whomping Willow, "The moon is already out."Sirius whispered as they heard growling coming from the hole "Ladies first" James said to Hermione letting her, Peter and Draco down. Draco's tail flicked and he dove into the hole more quicker than Hermione who looked up at Sirius and went in. Sirius shifted and went in James went in and just before he could see the entrance he transfigured into a glorious stag.

Hermione's keen eyes inspected Sirius and was amazed by how young his dog form looked, Then she looked over the scene that was unfolding in front of them. Sirius let out a wine as there two friends where eyeing each other with sharp yellow eyes, Rowena was the first to move and she carefully went a step forward with a growl as she looked up and down at the new comer, Her eyes where a bright yellow, Her lips curled up revealing sharpened cainies and Her nails where long and sharp. Remus looked almost wolf like with his elongated snout and unlike Rowena who's hair grows longer, it was short wisps.

A sharp wine came out of Remus and he ducked his head in submission, Rowena's head lean up and he moved to her slowly, sniffing her hand, She leaned down her face moving closer to him, James and Sirius look at each other and they both moved into a siting position not knowing what else to do. She let out her own wine and she crawled towards him and laid her head on his shoulder, He pull her close to him.

Hermione moved to Draco who watched with his small nose curled, Hermione's small paw reached out and rubbed Draco's head "Newh"Draco said moving away and over to the bed, Hermione looked hurt as she stood there and then moved back over to James and Sirius. That night everyone watched Remus and Rowena interact nobody noticed that Peter was no where in sight after catching a glimpse at the werewolf Rowena he high tailed it out probably for the best.

* * *

When the morning came, Rowena woke up warm and encased in a pair of arms, "Remus."She sighed feeling his warm bare chest, He mumbled and coughed She sat up ignoring the pain everywhere to make sure he was alright, She jumped as a whistle came though the room "Nice body Rowena.."Sirius said his eyes wandering all over, Rowena tried to hide as much of herself as she could and she elbowed remus and he sat up, Seeing Sirius he pulled her into him "Clothes."Rowena said Hermione pulled off her over shirt and yanked down her skirt revealing a pair of shorts. "Here I couldn't bring anything else."Hermione said as she tossed Rowena the clothes and pulled out her wand, Rowena stood up and pulled on the skirt and top, "Watching you two was like watching a muggle documentary."James said with a smirk.

Rowena rolled her eye and looked at Remus who stood up with clothes that where so tattered that it barley left anything to the imagination. "Oh my."Hermione said blushing and turning her head a little, "What did you expect 'mione?"Remus snorted as he went over to the dresser and pull out a pair of pants "I will leave one for you so Hermione doesn't have to strip."Remus joked. Rowena smiled widely "Here."Hermione said as she handed Rowena the two vials of Pepper up potion "We have to go."James warned Hermione gave Rowena a hug and left her and Remus to sit and wait on Madame Pomfrey "Here."Rowena said handing the vail to him, Remus shook his head "It won't work.", "Oh yeah."Rowena sighed taking hers and feeling relief from the day before ease off.

At least she didn't feel to dirty, unlike last time. "So what is with you, Snape and Regulus?"He asked taking her into his arms as the sat on the old beat up couch, Rowena bit hard on her lip "What do you mean?"She asked carefully "You're seen everywhere together, I might not want to believe the fact that Sirius might be right, About death eaters being in the school, but I don't trust slytherins."Remus said Rowena's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits as she sat up and looked at him. This was the longest sentence she ever heard come from Remus but it was still insulting, "Remus..."She said. He looked up and paled "I..Thats not what I meant."He stammered "I know, If you trust me than know that I trust both of them with my life."She said stiffly, It was her life that was on the line also Draco's and Hermione's, She still was amazed that they kept Regulus from dyeing and kept him in the good with Tom.

Remus reached out and touched Rowena's cheek and felt her flinched away slightly at his touch, Her eyes where dark and her mouth pressed into a thin line "Rowena.."She shook her head "I understand Remus, I really do." Rowena said getting up and moving around the room. "What happen to you?" a question Rowena was dreading to be asked "Sirius told me that you got off worse when You-Know-Who attacked."Remus added watching Rowena looked as if on the brink of a mental break down or going to go hex something. "We where attacked.", "I know that but what happen."Remus pressed wanting to know. Rowena shook her head her green eyes where sharp and not someone going to have a mental break down, Remus relaxed and waited always the calm person.

Rowena look at him and for a fleeting second she could see the older him, The professor he will become. A man who she trusted with her life and a small part of her knew that she would trust him with her secrets. For once she didn't see the difference between younger Remus and older Remus, Unlike Sirius who was more rash and stubborn now than his older Azkaban self. The only person who didn't change was James, Lily and Regulus, even Severus was more younger and less unpleasant. He still hasn't seen death or the pain that fallows and Rowena can't forget that "Mine and Draco's Manor was attacked, Hermione was over for the summer.." Rowena carefully was changing the story but keeping the truth.

"It was late night for us and we almost didn't make it outside of the Manor as it came down, Our parents where dead already. We where caught trying to escape, Hermione and Draco where tortured." Rowena paused "I was killed or at least they tried by a spell to drain the victim of blood... Hermione and Draco got me to Saint Mungos and the Dumbledore asked us if we would want to go to school here."Rowena finished with a shrug and moved over him and sat down "They left me with this."She said holding out her arm to show him the jagged pink scars that had only dulled slightly "Blood traitor?"Remus asked he looked pained, Rowena nodded "I betrayed pure-bloods by being friends with a mudblood."She said sourly.

"Have they seen this?"He asked Rowena nodded "Sure Hermione and Draco have. Severus and Reggie has too on occasion it isn't something we chat about over a cuppa."Rowena stated as the door opened and Madame Pomfrey came in wand drawn "Is something wrong?"Rowena jumped grabbing her own wand. Pomfrey let out a sigh "No child, Come today is the day you leave for Christmas break and I need to make sure you both are fit."She said amazed by how they both looked okay actually Remus looked better than ever before with less gashes on his arms and face from biting himself or scratching. "Okay."Rowena said softly taking Remus's hand, Pomfrey looked over Rowena and the only thing she could tell was light scratches on her leg and her hair that was deliriously longer than before it was hitting the small of her back now it was down to her butt. Also there was a slight tired look on her face when she realized that there was no danger.

* * *

Hermione sat beside Sirius her arms holding a book as she tried to keep far away from Sirius, "Her..."Regulus walked up but paused mid name seeing Sirius, His hands clenched around the wrapped box "Reggie."Hermione greeted ignoring Sirius who look up and glared at his little brother, Who he knew was evil. "I wanted to give you your present, I am staying here with Severus and Draco."He said Hermione's smile fell and she stood and took the gift swallowing hard. "Hermione why don't you stay here with us, I am sure Severus will be on his best behavior."Regulus asked flashing her a charming smile that was almost a replica of his older brothers.

Hermione knew that he was purposely doing it to irk Sirius and it worked because his hand clenched on the book that he was pretending to read. "No thank you Regulus."Hermione stated shooting him a look and then placing down the gift and pulling him away from Sirius who was positively glowing green. "Why is Draco staying?"Hermione asked Regulus frowned, He though Hermione was already told. "Hermione I don't think I should be the one to explain Draco's reasons for staying at the school."Regulus said his own blue eyes looking over her shoulder at Sirius who was wanting to hear the conversation but Hermione pulled out her wand and casted one of Severus charms.

"Its Sirius or me?"Hermione said softly her heart felt heavy in her own chest "Its not you exactly."Regulus looked at her with a hopeful look "Nobody would want to avoid you, You're beautiful as a Veela and you're smarter than the normal Otter."Regulus added "He just knows how important Christmas is to you, You have to realize that most purebloods don't do christmas for the cheer of having that father christmas spreading joy, It's a socializing function." Hermione went to retort but Regulus stopped her "And in all honesty I don't think he would want to have Sirius on him like a hound dog all Christmas vacation." Hermione's mouth closed and she nodded "Rowena would like to have him there, I would too."She said

"Rowena told him to stay that she understood."Regulus told her, He never seen someone so disappointed "Maybe you should spend this time deciding who you want, Hermione, I might dislike Sirius very much but he is still my brother. I would like it very much if you could figure it out." Regulus said "Okay."Hermione said with a frown and gave Regulus a hug and walked back to the table, Where Sirius glared at Regulus "What was so important." Sirius demanded to know Hermione closed her book and then she saw the gift on the table and carefully unwrapped it, It was a necklace the moon stone glowed and Hermione reached out and touched the stone as she heard a song. Pulling her hand away from the stone the singing stopped, Her eye widened and a smile played on her face as she took it out of the case and held it. "Could you help me?"She asked ignoring his question, Sirius grumbled but did it and Hermione brought up her shorter hair since Lily had been cutting it and let Sirius clasp it onto her neck.

The necklace laid perfectly on her chest and she turned to face Sirius who started at the stone and then shook his head "He gave you the mermaid jewel, I guess that old bat wanted him to have it... Where are the earrings?"He asked darkly. Hermione frowned "There's no earrings"She said "Is this a family heirloom?"She asked Sirius shrugged "There is a ring and Earrings and that necklace, Its a set that was made by Mermaids supposedly, I have the ring" Sirius said watching Hermione play with the jewel "It sings."she said He nods "A Mermaids song."He says looking away "Sirius-", "We need to start packing."He said and he stiffly walks away and for the first time Hermione doesn't see the young foolish Sirius but the broken haunted man from her future.

It hurts...

* * *

Rowena walks down with her trunks floating behind her as Severus and Draco come up to her "I guess you are staying here?"She asked already knowing that Draco was not ready for a family Christmas no matter how pureblood the Potters where. He still couldn't stand family friendly functions "Yes, I brought you my gift"Draco said handing her a sugar quill, Rowena grinned "Pretty pathetic Malfoy."She joked looking around before adding the last part but she had too it was just to good to pass up it was a ritual since there first Christmas where Draco didn't get her anything but she brought him a practice snitch, So he gave her a box of sugar quill that he had gotten from his mother. It became there unspoken ritual, She handed him a licorice wand his favorite "Merry Christmas."She added.

He took it with a smile, She looked at Severus who watched with fake interest his hands held a cage with a cover on it "Here, I think it would be best to set it down before seeing what is in there."He drawled Rowena did as she was told and placed the cage down, She lifted the green cover and was amazed by the sliver craft work. She could feel the magic and her hand yanked back as she saw a Runespoor in the cage "I have no need for it."She hissed and the left head rose _'I have no need for a pathetic mud-blood sympathizer.' _It hissed and She looked up from the runespoor "What?"She asked in english this time and Severus sneered "His name is Avery, He likes messing up the slightest tasks that the dark lord gives him."He said motioning at the runespoor.

Rowena's eyes widened "Oh god, Severus!"She shrieked pulling out her wand placing a mufflato over them "What did Tom do to him? And Why in the fuck do you have him? Did..." Rowena looked at him her eyes narrowed "Did my mom escape?"She finished forcing herself not to loose it. Severus looked un-amused "How did you know?"He asked his voice shook and Draco looked at the both of them confused. "Pensive."Rowena answered her green eyes sharpened "She did when Avery was sending her back up, The Dark Lord was annoyed and turned him into a Runespoor for me to use. That is why I have him but I don't want him."Severus explained darkly.

"Just because I can communicate with him doesn't mean I want him either." She stated Draco frowned "I have no Idea what is going on but I will keep Avery until you come back."He said looking at the cage "Fine, I will figure out something." Rowena said giving Snape a strained look "Later Draco." She added kissing both boys on the cheeks and glared at Avery. "I will walk you to the station."Draco said looking at Severus who sneered at Avery who was beating himself up. "Sure."Rowena said knowing that look in his eyes where curiosity and when Draco got curious he held on it .

"Have a wonderful winter break Severus." Rowena said as she walked out of the Slytherin common room.

* * *

_**Hello my lovely fans of Seasons of Love, I am not too happy with my dark cloud over this story but it will only get a tad darker before it gets better. **_

_**Enjoy the story! **_


	17. 17

Hermione watched the trees go by as she moved closer to an experiance that Harry should have, Going to the Potters where he would be treated right not how the Dursleys treated him. "'Moine?" Hermione snapped out of her daze expression and looked at Lily who was in the arms of James, Having her feeling so muddled didn't help when she looked at the happy couple "Yes?" She asked Rowena sat seperating her from Sirius who was staring darkly at the necklace that laid on Hermione's chest proudly "Where did you get that necklace?" Lily asked "Its very pretty." Hermione smiled "A friend." She replied James looked at Sirius and raised an eyebrow "Awh, Lilly I could buy you forty of them if it would make you happy." James said Rowena rolled her eyes and smirked "I doubt that." She said as she eyed the necklace that she knew Regulus gave Hermione and He had given her the earings. He was very sweet to run up to her before she borded the train to give her the small box of moon stones that looked like tear dropps suspended in the air with a small circular emerald on the top.

She tucked her hair behind her ear showing Sirius and James the earings that was driving Sirius batty "Are those from.." Sirius's face twisted and his blue eyes flashed uncontrolably "Yes." Rowena said dryly unempressed by how foolish Sirius Black was actting. Lily frowned and then stood yanking James up "Aye, We have prefects duties." James said quickly as he pulled Lily and him out of the small comartment with Sirius, Hermione and Rowena. "I am going to get..." Peter paused noticing nobody cared so he stood and shook his head walking out of the capartment. "Have you gotten over your tift yet?"Rowena asked moving to where Lily and James sat so she could see the both of her friends. "Alright." Hermione snapped slamming her book closed that she wasn't able to read at all with Sirius eyes peircing into her soul, She twisted around to look into Sirius's eyes "I haven't been completely honest but you have been acting like a stuck up pig." Hermione stated.

"How! You are the one who is talking to my brother who I have told you is a Death Eater!" Sirius practily shouted, Rowena placed a silencing charm on the door and crossed her arms to watch Hermione agrueing with Sirius who for some odd reason looked a lot like his older self when he wasn't smiling and here lately he hasn't been smiling nor flirting with everything that walks and is a female.- "He is my friend! Sirius Black." Hermione stated she wanted to yell at him tell him how stupid he was to think that of his own fleash and blood, even if he was a death eater he worked for the light now. "Who is wanting your kind dead." He stated Rowena cleared her throat "Actually Puppy, Think about it if Regulus really did feel like that than shouldn't he be making fun of Hermione instead of giving her family herlooms?" Rowena asked her green eye turned slightly serpent like as she pressed into Sirius's mind which was a whole bunch of thoughts running together.

_Hermione want to be with him not me, Regulus always wants what I have even while we were kids. _

_That Gaunt I want to punch him if he wasn't related to Rowena, I hate how he looks at her like he needs her. I need her too.. _

Rowena looked down "It doen't matter." Sirius said "Sirius." Hermione said her voice was softer than before and she seemed to be wanting to say something important "What?" He snapped crossing his arms over his chest "I'm sorry. I understand if you don't want to have me as a friend or even a girlfriend, I'm not usualy this way. I don't want you to be killed because of me, Regulus and Draco have nothing to do with what I am telling you now. I care for you a lot but I can not see you hurt because you are with a muggleborn witch." Hermione said Rowena bit her lip and stood rather suddenly Sirius's eyes looked up at her than at Hermione who kept her eyes on Sirius even though Rowena walked out in rather a hurry.

Sirius ran a hand threw his hair that fell into his eyes, He shook his head but didn't know what to say to that, He just thought that she liked Draco or Regulus not feared his untimely death. "I'm dying proof, Kitten." He said Hermione's eyes watered and then a tear ran down her face as she remembered something that hurt...

* * *

_"Interested in the library, Kitten?" A younger Hermione closed the old tomb and smiled at the older Marauder "Yes, Of course haven't you heard, Sirius, I am a bookworm." She said. The older marauder walked in and sat down on the couch next her, He looked at her and gave her a coy smirk "I don't see a bookworm, Nah Remus was a bookworm." He told her making her look up and look him in his grey eyes. _

_Hermione's face felt hot as she stared at him "You are a smart kitten. More presious than the most rareist diamond.". "Oh hush Sirius." Hermione said Sirius let out a bark of a laugh and slapped his knee "You are a complexity Miss Granger!" Hermione tried to act as insulted as posible but she couldn't help up feel that tingle of butterflies. "Well its better than a open book." She snapped as she closed the book and turned to face her best friends Godfather. _

_"Yes... It is" He muttered then shook his head "Could you look after Harry if i'm not able too Kitten?" He asked Hermione frowned "You will be there Sirius, I have been a friend to Harry for years now." Something about how he looked at her made Hermione nodd "I will.". Sirius smirked "I might be dying proof when I was younger but now I am an old man.". More like the house Lecher, cousin." Tonks joked walking into the room. A spell that Hermione didn't know was in the air evaporated and she stood and smiled at Tonks and muttered something about having to help. _

* * *

Hermione smiled slightly threw her tears as she whipped them "Oh damn it. I am such a girl sometimes." She said Sirius watched her for a moment before smirking "Love, I always wanted a girl to cry over me." He said Hermione rolled her eyes as Sirius reached out and whipped a stray tear away "Promise me you won't be doing that to me again?"He asked her. She nodded and leaned closer to him and paused wondering if this was her right choice, She smiled and closed the spaced and kissed Sirius Black for the first time. In that small moment she decided that it was worth it.

Rowena ran into Kat as she walked down to find the sweet trolly, "Hey Rowena." said Kat as she smiled at her. Rowena smiled back "Where you going for the Winter?" Kat asked "The Potters." Rowena said and then she heard something odd coming from Kat's mind '_Trators every last one of 'em_.' "Excuse me?" Rowena said turning her full attention on Kat who blinked confused "I didn't say anything, I was about to tell you about the rumors of how fun it is at the Potter house."Kat said brightly but the voice in Rowena's head that was Kats voice just made her really think.

"Kat? Whats your full name?" Rowena asked Kat smiled "Katherine Yaxley." She replied grabbing a sugar quill and walking off, Without paying. "Here. And a butterbeer please." Rowena said handing enough coins for both. Rowena looked around and Kat dissapeared, What the Sorting hat told her rang through her head _I will give you a warning the hall have ears, the rooms have eyes, and most importantly trust in the people you know won't betray you Daughter of Slytherin._ Katherine Yaxley a death eaters sister or daughter, and Rowena let her con her but Draco. A cold jolt ran down Rowena's back as she raced into the capartment and swung it open "Ew!" Rowena said slaming it shut again as she saw Sirius and Hermione in a very compramising position.

Rowena walked to the Prefects capartment and knocked Lily answered the door and Rowena smiled "Hi, Do you know if James has his owl with him?" She asked Lily nodded "Artimis is with him." She said James looked up and came to the door "You can use him come on in." He said pulling Lily out of the way, She rolled her green eyes but you could tell the love she had for James was nothing that anyone could copy and moments like those that Rowena or Hermione was able to see just moved them even more foreward to kill voldemort before Harry came into this world.

"Do you have some parchment?" Rowena asked stummbling a Ravenclaw boy beat Remus who glared at the boy who stared at Rowena like she was an angel. "thank you." Rowena said as she untucked a muggle pencil from her ear and she wrote quickly

_Draco, _

_Kat is Katherine Yaxley did you tell her anything?_

_ Rowena. _

She folded the page and printed out the adress and ect, Then She handed it to James who sent the owl outside of the window. Rowena surprised him by kissing him on the forehead right where Harry's scar would be "Thank you James."She told him then Rowena turned her attention to the man of her dreams "Hey Remus."She said leaning down and kissing him on the mouth in front of a girl who she noticed was staring at him, She pulled away and smiled at Lily "Well I am going back to the love birds, they are making up." Rowena said wincing "That dog." James laughed Lily rolled her eyes "Thats good at least Christmas won't be awkward." She said then she smiled.

* * *

When the train stopped everyone was in a rush to get off so Rowena waited for a moment before finding Remus who was going towards a woman with a tired look to her and the same color hair as him "Remus!" Rowena called He stoped on que and turned around bringing his mate close he let out a involentary wine witch Made Rowena smiled and run a hand threw his hair "Don't worry how much trouble can I get with James and Sirius?" Rowena asked Remus who gave her a look. She shook her head and smiled "Remus." Rowena's face dropped as the woman gave her a odd look and then looked to Remus who said "Mum this is my girlfriend Rowena." He said.

His mother looked at Rowena and her eyes fell back on her son, "Remus?" She said again this time it was a qestioning one that held another question along with it "I do know Mrs Lupin. I still like him very much." Rowena said then she paused and let out a breath "Actually you will find that Remus and I have a lot in comon." She said tiliting her head slightly. "Lillian Lupin, Nice to meet you Rowena." She said understanding the girl who had seemed to make her son head over heels. Lillian Lupin took Rowena in her arms and then pulled away "Remus will be over to see you, at the Potters I think?" Rowena nodded and smiled. Remus pulled her closer to him and Rowena laughed slight as she kissed his pulse point "I'm going to miss you Remus." Rowena said her eyes shone as Remus nodded and gave her a kiss "I will miss you too." He said pulling away and giving her one last look before running to catch up to his mother.

With a half of her missing she walked up to James, Sirius with a all too happy Hermione with a woman who looked oddly like Draco's mother. Rowena haulted a few steps than came up to them a little off balance by the characteristics of Mrs Potter and Draco's mother. Hermione seemed to have noticed it as well because she nodded "I am Dorea Potter and this is my husband Charlus" Rowena nodded "Rowena Gaunt." She replied the woman smiled brightly and then turned to her husband who smiled also.

"Well we better be off, Not a time to dally this at this time." Charlus Potter said, James watched Rowena's and Hermione's face looked haunted and drawn more so then when they where in the castle. Sirius placed a hand on Hermiones side and she looked up and smiled slightly but it never reached her eyes.

* * *

The Potter home was nothing but grand, two story house and when they entered the parlor James grabbed Rowena's hand and pulled her up one side of the stairs while Sirius grabbed Hermione's and took her up the other side. The stairs where on either side of the room and a pretty chandler that hung inbetween the two stairs leading up to the second story "This is your room!" said James grandly as he opened up a door next to where Sirius was opening the door for Hermione. "Thank you James." Rowena said smiling lightly as she walked into the room.

The room was very spacuous and pretty with comfy red carpet and nice cream carpet "Oh wow, This is very pretty James!"Rowena said as she walked in and looked over the room with aproving looks. "Here is your trunk dear." Dorea said walking in and frowning at the color "James dear, didn't I tell you to place Rowena in the Green and Sliver room." Dorea tsked "Its fine, I prefer Gryffindor." Rowena said Dorea Potter raised an eyebow "Excuse me?"She asked James shook his head "My mum is a slytherin." He explained with a little edge of dislike to it but Dorea Potter waved her son off "Well then I will check on Hermione then to make sure she enjoys a rather Slytherin room."She said when she got out of the door she let out a loose chuckle, A Slytherin with a Ravenclaws name, who like Gryffindor colors "What is this world comming too."She said as she opened the door to see Hermione looking around at the Green and Sliver room with black carpet "Did you and James mix up rooms dear?"Dorea asked her adopted son.

She understood well what Sirius had went through, Sirius rubbed the back of his neck and turned slightly red "Naw Mrs P. just a bit." He finaly admited pinching his fingers and inch a part, Dorea smiled and shook her head "Now I do want to warn you girls that this door." She pointed at it "Leads to the others bedroom." She then turned to see Rowena walk in and smiled "Glad I got the other room, Lucky your favorite color is green." Hermione smiled "Of course, Thank you for letting us stay Mrs. Potter." She told her. Dorea grinned "It lets me live a fantsy of having a girls, I always wanted one but alas I was only blessed with James." James stuck his tongue out "You know I love you James." Rowena and Hermione shared a look each one was the same thought, If only Harry was here.

"Well lets leave the girls to get ready for Dinner boys." Dorea said sensing something in the air that weighted down her heart "Lets go." She said tugging on Sirius's arm who smirked "Fine Mrs. P." He sighed dramanticly letting Dorea Potter pull her adopted son out of the girls bedrooms. "I will come and get you both soon." said James smiling as he closed the door leaving Hermione and Rowena alone "This feels terrable." said the girls at the same time they looked at each other wide eyed than frowned "Well at least we know we feel the same." Hermione said "Harry should be here with us seeing this, Its not fair." She added Rowena nodded and tucked a strand of her hair out of her face.

"Hermione, I need to discuse something with you." She said "not about Harry or the Potters." She pulled out her wand and threw up powerful wards that shined in Hermione's eyes than dulled to a low throb "It must be important." She noted "Yes very, Two things have happened and one I think we need to do." Hermione sighed walked over to the rather large bed and sat down enjoying the sliky sheets across the back of her leggs. "I think the Hat knows more than it seems, It told me to becareful of the school because as he said _I will give you a warning the hall have ears, the rooms have eyes, and most importantly trust in the people you know won't betray you Daughter of Slytherin _Kat is Katherine Yaxley." Hermione's eyes widened "But...She so nice." She said obviouly confused "I was wrong and I think I might have made a horrible mistake if I did, Draco has been chatting with her so much I just don't want my uncle to get the wrong idea. In her mind she called the Potters blood traitors." Rowena said softly her green eyes lightening with worry.

"I'm sure Malfoy isn't that stupid." Hermione said reverting into an old way, "I mean he knows this means everything to you. He wouldn't damage anything you believed in." She said making Rowena feel better. "Always the voice of reason." She laughed her voice just not holding any amusment anymore "Also my uncle turned Avery into a runespoor, I never could figure out how both Avery's dissapeard and reapeared looking so a like." Hermione paled "they are the same Death eater." She whispered "Avery seinor never did produce an heir it was him all along and when Voldemort parished he gotten his body back just proclaimed himself as an Heir of himself.".

Hermione let out a sound that was close to a squeal "I don't know how to feel about thing Rowena..","Disgusted." Rowena answered her darkly "Disgusted that my uncle did this to him and the worst part is that he gave Avery to Severus to use as and exparamental creature. Severus gave it to me but I don't want him." Hermione shook her head "What else Rowena? How else could this get anymore worse." She pressed "The ring..." Hermione held her head in her hands "I know where it will be, I just need you to be there... The ring is at the Gaunt shack." Hermione ran her hands down her face and looked at Rowena who for the first time looked uncomfortable.

"It must be hard for you.." Hermione said Rowena shruged "Not too much, never cared to have any grandparents."She replied with an almost harsh barb to her tone with anyone else they would assume the nervous glances and the slounched shoulders were the act but really the voice was the act. "Right, How do you think we should handle getting to the shack?"She asked Rowena frowned "They didn't have a fireplace nor anything really able to get threw even if they did. My great grandfather was paranoid, I have a slight knowlegde of the corniates.". "You might splinch us." Hermione said a nodd from Rowena settled it for her.

"Heck" Hermione ran a hand threw her curlly hair and it got stuck in another knot, She blushed and pull her hand out of her hair quickly "If a Slytherin is wanting to do something dangerous. I must defend my Gryffindor honnor." Rowena smirked and looked around "Tonight we will look at the memory, Right now I have two boys trying to bust threw my wards and they are having to much of a fun time doing it." Rowena said raising her wand and the wards fell also as the two boys brought the door down litteraly in a ball of fire.

"Awh Padfoot, Mums going to kill me."James said rubbing is neck "Um...I don't think she will kill you James, Maybe Sirius." Hermione said pulling out her wand to stop the fire from sorching the carpet even more. "I guess you will be sleeping with me tonight Hermione." Rowena said amused as Sirius paled as Charlus Potter walked in "What in merlins name?"He asked James looked at Sirius and as the mature seventh year men they where the pointed at Hermione and Rowena "They warded the doors!" James said Hermione gave Sirius a narrowed eyed look and seemed to be saying 'Oh please say something Sirius or do you love a scratched up face.' "And you two couldn't help but bust down the door with fire?"He asked raising and eyebrow at the boys.

Rowena's stomach bunched in knotts wondering if Mr. Potter would send them back to Hogwarts since she was the one who warded the door. "Welll..", "Of course Mr. P." Sirius said smirking Charlus Potter shook his head "Go down, I will fix the door before your mother catches wind of the smoke." He said pulling out his own wand. James and Sirius nodded walking out Hermione fallowed but Rowena looked down at the door and started to mend it back to its white shine "Dear you didn't have to do that, I had to pick up so many doors from the muggle sellers I think he assumes me to be nutters." Charlus said looking at the girl who had a deep look to her.

Slightly familiar in a way, as if he had seen her before. Knowing she must be the one who casted the ward, as a father he knew she must feel horrible about causing his boys to break down a door to get inside. "Its fine really." He told her lifting the door by his hands and propping it in its place before the nuts and bolds resealed itself to the wall. "I caused it sir, I needed to fix it." She said "As a lady should but understand that my sons have always been very snoopy, We've tried everything and you were right to ward the doors." He said "Also very nice wand work...Now lets go eat before they scarff it down." Rowena laughed.

* * *

After Hermione and Rowena had to sit threw James and Sirius's display of eating which in all fairness was a bit like watching lions eats, A bit sickening too but Dorea and her husband looked to be use to the disgusting eating habits of there boy. Rowena after much convicning managed to allow her and Hermione some girl time which James and Sirius had no intrest in because that ment girlly thing were done. Warding her door and the one leading to Hermione's room.

Hermone yanked out her beaded bag that hadn't been touched since they had got into this time, It still had book, the Portrat of black and a couple of pair of boxers not including there camping gear. Hermione pulled out her small portable pensive and let it float there in mid air "This may be a bit disterbing." Rowena warned holding her wand to her temple and carefully extracting a memory that belonged to her mother not her. Hermione wondered how Rowena had her mother's memories but decided that maybe it was better to wonder instead of know.

A fog filled the glass as the memory hit the bowl and the girls peered inside...

_Madeline Gaunt took her brothers hand "Tom were are we going?"She asked her brother narrowed his eyes as he searched threw the brush "A House, Maddy." He answered cooly. Madeline shivered as she pulled her jacket tighter wishing Mrs. Cole gave her a warmer jackets instead of the thred bare one. "Is this about our parents Tom.." She said as they reached the out skirts of Little Hangleton, Tom nodded "We have a right to know our Grandparents Maddy." He stated Madeline smiled her green eyes flooded with excitement, Her hand on her brothers tightened and he looked at her for a moment his dark eyes scaning over her then they walked up to the house that looked like more of a Shack._

_"This is it?" Tom sneered as Madeline smiled "Magic Tom." She reminded as she raised her hand and knocked only once before a large ogre like man shoved the door open it hanging partly off of the hinges "Whata what!" He sluurred Madeline shreiked and Tom pressed his sister into his chest. The large man was holding a knife in one hand and a wand in the other "Haven't ya done enough!" He shouted his voice was so slow sounded it made Madeline sick. "Sir." Tom curled his dark eyes narrowing in disgust while Madeline pittyed him. "I am looking for Morfin Gaunt or Marvolo Gaunt. I am Marvolo my sister is Leah." He said. Madeline looked at her brother oddly before silently nodded and stepping out from her brothers protective arm "Yes, Sir. What he said is true." She said as the Man sniffed the air._

_"Stupid slut." He hissed in parselmouth, Tom raised an eyebrow "My sister is not that, I can assure you. Who are you may I ask?" The man blinked his eyes which crossed and he reached up and scratched his matted and dirt encrused hair with the knife "Morfin, Is ma name." he said stepping aside not bothering to drop the knife or the wand. Madeline looked at Tom before stepping in and Tom fallowed looking around "Oh." was all Madeline said her heart filled with disapointment as she looked at the shack that really was just a shack. The door swung shut and nailed to the door was a sperpent. "Aye, I thought you was that muggle, You both look mighty like that muggle." He said as he stood by the table that was caked with dirt and grime._

_Madeline looked at her Uncle with pity as she turn to look at the rest of the house Morfin growled "Got ur ears though, You don't look stupid though. Your ears must work unlike that squib." Madeline looked back at him. Tom's eyes where on a ring that Morfin wore on his left hand which was holding his wand "What muggle?"He asked Morfin's already disterbing face looked even more twisted as he said "That muggle what my sister took fancy too, That muggle that lives in the big house over the way, You look right like him, Ya both do. Riddle. But he's older now, 'in'e?" He's older'n you, Now I think on it...He come back, see." He ranted._

_She could tell by one look her brother was angered, She knew he had grown such high hopes for his father to be magical but no...there mother was. How was she so weak them? She asked herself then her eyes fallowed over the shack and then she caught sight of deep drag marks in the floor leading to the bedroom and a rather large dark stain in the wood. Madeline felt bile swell up her throat as she just knew it that her mother lived in a very dark place, and the disfiguring fitures of Morfin prooved for them to be products of incest, years of it. "Riddle came back?"Tom asked darkly his voice taking on a dangerous tone._

_"Ar, He left her, and seerves her rght, Marrying filth! Robbed us, mind, before she ran off! Where' s the locket, Eh, Where's Slytherin's locket? Dishonored us, She did, That little slut! And Who're you, Comming here and asking questions about all that?" Madeline pulled out her wand slightly as Morfin shouted loudly "Its over, Innit...Its over.." He then rocked back and started to come at Tom but Madeline protected her brother by a stinging hex at Morfins face "Don't you dare." She stated Pointing her wand at his face. "You outta be shamed of yourself, talking about our mother in such way." She hissed in parselmouth her green eyes taking on a reptilain look._

_"M..Leah, Leave." Tom orderd his sister yanking her into clean air and away from the shack. "She's the witch!" He shouted in rage as he yanked at his hair an odd thing he did when he was stressed Madeline nodded "Tom, I am sure we can maybe find out something from Mr. Riddle."She said slightly not wanting to believe the crazed uncle of hers. "Your right sister." He said his hands falling down and he pulled out his wand "Tom." Madeline said fear creeping up her neck "Don't you want to avenged our mother ,Madeline? He left her alone, Pregnate with twins, and unable to defend herself.. Besides We will only terrafie them." He said slowly._

_Madeline looked down at her ballerina flats that had a small hole "He killed her, He left us to the home..." He said softly his voice barely being able to control the rage "Tom..." He smirked knowing he was breaking down Madeline "Maddy.."He said kissing her forehead "I know you want too, I understand if you want out...If I don't come back you know where I will be." He said Madeline looked up a slightly cold look to her green eyes "No. We need to do this." She stated her own rage that she thought she had faced years ago came rushing back._

_Tom smirked "Lets go pay our dear father a vist then." He said laughing darkly...almost crazy._

_Tom Riddle Sr. Opened the door to find a boy with a pale look with brown hair and dark eyes almost looking exactly like himself. The girl with him standing by his side looked to be his sister with wild hair that was curled and in a french braid but strands of curls slipped loose, the girls eyes gleamed like a snake ready to pounch which made Tom Riddle Sr. on edge "How may I help you, its late, as you are aware and we don't let in strangers past the front gate. I don't know how yo-" He was haulted by a peice of wood in his face "Just shut up." The girl said darkly. "Excuse me? Your like those freaks down the way. Get off of my land." Tom shook his head "Did you know a Merlope Gaunt?" He asked._

_"I am not answering such rediclous question." He stated Madeline flicked her wand and Tom Sr. gripped his neck as his face was turning blue as his mouth opened and the twins walked in and closed the door "Don't Lie... Did you?"He asked as Madeline released the curse "Yes." He gasped "Please don't kill me." He pleaded Tom pulled out his wand and smiled "How could we do that to our dear father." He said. Madeline looked at the rich wood floors and high class plates, it wasn't fair for her mother to live in such filth while this man lived like a glutton "Avada Kedavra" Tom said coldy Madeline watched as a bright green light hit her muggle father in the chest and he fell back onto the floor with a loud thump._

_"TOM!" Madeline screamed as she dropped her wand and rolled Tom seinor on his back "He's...Dead." She said looking up at her own brother who grinned "I know." He stated foot stepps where heard rushing down the stairs and Madeline jumped up and yanked on Toms wand arm "Come on Tommy, Lets go...Nobody will know.." She said as he yanked his arm away as an elderly man can rushing down with a riffle in his arms. Tom yanked away from Madeline who was tearing up "What!" Was all the muggle man could say before Tom sent another killing curse "Tom please." Begged Madeline as Tom turned his wand towards her "Maddy...We..." Before he could finish a shot rang out and a window shattered._

_The muggle woman stood with the rife her hands shaking, "Leave him alone!" Madeline shouted protecting her brother grabbing for her wand and with a florish the woman shreiked as she flew back and hit the wall, Madeline watched blood gush out of the womans chest as she could see the sharp points of something sticking out of her chest. The woman gasped and gurrgled choking on blood, Tom pulled his sister into his chest that was shaking from excitement. Madeline's arms hung limp "I'm so proud of you." Tom whispered as he pulled away and walked into another room. Madeline stood there staring blankly at the wall "Here sit" Tom helped her into the chair and turned it to face the dead bodies._

_"Maddy, We must do the spell that Professor Slughorn told us about...I'll go first." Tom said excited unlike Madeline who stared at her wand wondering if she could obliviate herself. "No Tommy...I..." Madeline teared up "We will live forever don't you want that? Don't you not want to leave me alone?" Madeline shook her head "No Tommy." She said "I just think...Nevermind." She didn't want to leave Tom alone. He was right.. It was better this way. "Okay." He didn't waste time as he set the ritual up then Madeline watched as her brother turn, She fliped open her bag and handed him his diary while her's sat in the bottom now alone._

_Madeline watched as Tom recited the words, his voice barely a whisper then a back plasma filled the room and Madeline clutched her wand to her chest as she seen the bodies twitch and then rise. Tom Seinors hand raised as he griped Tom's shoulder and bit him on the arm, The old man did the same but the woman was having trouble getting off of the pitch fork "Tommy." Madeline called as the bodies turned to her and Tom let loose a horriffic scream. His back arched as something seemed to tear him from the inside then the two bodies dropped at Madeline's feet._

_Her green eyes light with fear and her voice could only produce a sound that sounded half way screaming and panting. She didn't know how long the screaming lasted before Tom fell back wards as the plasma swirlled around the circle and yanked a white orb that was released from Tom's gapping mouth and it doved into the diary. Madeline had tears rolling down her face as she dropped and crawled not caring her hand rubbed up against her fathers gapping face that seemed to be decades old now and touched Tom._

_Something seemed to be gripping Her hand and it made her skin crawl "Tommy." She cried Tom came around and looked up at Madeline his eyes diffrent than before with a powerful shove Madeline hit her but on the floor and stared at her brother who had never shoved her or hurt her like the other kids did. "There's no time for you to do it Madeline." He told her his voice was warped too. Madeline was scared of her own brother as he stood and stumbled only slightly too pick up his diary "Tommy.". "Don't call me that, Madeline, Time to grow up." Tom Riddle told his sister unable to feel remorse for her broken expression._

_Madeline stood as Tom gripped her arm roughly yanking her out the door carefully covering all traces of them. He threw her the bag that now had a diary that was awful. Tom turned to her and she took a step back "Madeline, I want for you to use that lovely charm you had developed to implant our uncle Morfin to believe he killed those muggles." He said hissing the word muggle. "Okay." Madeline said still wanting to protect her brother even when the gates keeper went to stop him and he killed him with no remorse._

_Madeline turned to look at Tom before the door opened to reveal Uncle Morfin with his eye and half of his face swollen "Can I come in?"She asked "Whata want...Gilr" He said eyeing her chest. Madeline shifted uncomfortably as she lifted her wand "Ovlitiaous Moraco." She whispered Morfin Gaunt tipped forward then slamed down on the ground as Madeline shapped his memories to forget Marvolo and Leah and implanted him killing Tom Riddle Seinor, and Mr. and Mrs Riddle, Also the poor gates keeper who was just an innocent bystandered._

_Madeline walked out of the Shack with the ring on her hand to see her brother holding the diary petting it like a snake, Feeling disgusted with herself she turned to look at the old Gaunt Shack with the decay and diry with blood and scratch marks on the floors then back at her brother who smiled a cold smile. She couldn't see the diffrence anymore between the horror inside and the one standing outside, That wasn't her brother anymore ,the man ,standing infront of her was Lord Voldemort._

Hermione and Rowena jerked out of the memory, Hermione gagged and rushed into the bathroom where Rowena layed on her back staring at the cream ceiling. Rowena felt sick by her mothers actions but she knew that sometimes the people you love the most sent you down the wrong path. Rowena slowly sat up hearing Hermione wrech into the towel, Rowena had the samething happen to her when she saw it for the first time.


	18. 18

Hermione and Rowena woke up in the same bed there own minds working at what they saw and what they where about to do. Rowena knew that something was going to happen that might shake Hermione's trust in Rowena and Hermione knew that something was going to happen that shown the ugly side of the house of Gaunts. Ignoring each other they went into there bathrooms to prepare to face the Potters and Sirius with a longg day of more than just getting a horcrux.

* * *

"You okay?" for the fifth time of Sirius asking Hermione cut her eyes at her boyfriend "I am just fine, Sirius." She snapped lying to him but what could she say? A memory had her wanting to crawl up a wall and bore her eyes out with acid? She doubt that it would go over well. "Hey, I am only asking because you keep walking in circles not making up your blasted minds." He stated crossing his arms over his chest and cocked his head to the side making his stylish black hair move over his face slightly. He looked handsome and just a swine in Rowena's opinion as she had to deal with James who looked like Harry at the yule ball, Bored stiff "Are you asking Lily to the ball?" She asked wanting to see his face brighten and that clouded look stop covering his eyes.

He yawned and stretched "I was thinking about it." He said "Do you think I should ask her in person?" Rowena shook her head "Her parents are muggle and from what I hear her sister isn't nice." She told him. James scoffed "What do I care about a couple of muggles." He ran a hand threw his hair which made his hair stick up in odd angles "Right." Rowena pulled out a red dress that was not what she would normally wear and she slid it back into the stack to commented more into James's cocky behavior "Those _muggles_ are Lily's _family_, If I was her I would care about what they thought about my boyfriend." She said changing the words around because of the fact that James hadn't asked Lily's hand in marriage.

"I'll owl her." He stated She smirked and yanked out a gold dress "I would do that." She stated much to James dislike "You're such a Slytherin." He said making a face as Rowena walked over to the dressing room, Rowen threw open the curtains "You're just realizing that?"she asked smirking as she walked in and closed the curtains in James's face. "See! Rowena found something!" Stated Sirius as Hermione picked threw dress after dress, She sent him a look before going back to nit picking the dress she had pulled out. "Sirius if you hate this so much than leave me alone." She snapped as she looked over a dress and placed it back before walking all the way across the room from Sirius who rolled his eyes and picked up the first dress he saw and held it out "What about this!"He asked Hermione rolled her eyes and turned around before her eyes widened "How? Thats the dress." She stated her eyes narrowing at the same identical dress that she had worn to the Yule Ball.

Hermione grabbed the fabric and her eyes darkened as she realized that she had bought the dress herself now, and left to at that second hand shop for her younger self to find the second time in going into the shop the younger Hermione would find the dress and then wear it to the Yule Ball. "Brilliant, Sirius you are brilliant!"She cried kissing her boyfriend on the lips before yanking out the dress from his grasp and practically dancing to the other dressing room. Sirius sat down next to James who acted like he was handing him a card "Here is your man card back." Sirius elbowed James who laughed "Its a Black value, knowing what a woman wants." james rolled his eyes behind his glasses "I know what my Lily bug wants." James stated.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at his friend who had given more gifts to Lily Evans than anyone has in her whole life "Right, a Salamander just make ever girl drop to the ground in awe of your amazing love." James cheeks burned slightly and Rowena couldn't help but jump in as she walked out in her dress "Salamander Potter? Really? and I thought most guys didn't know what in the hell they where doing in the first place, You just set an all time low." She stated as she looked a her reflection. "Bloody hell, Mooney's gonna love it." Sirius stated staring at Rowena's very low back "You're a dog Sirius." She said pulling her hair up and looking at her reflection, She would have to glamor her arm just like Hermione but she loved the shiny silky dress that had a cut out back and a quite low dip in the front with the extra material just landing so so that it made the dress look classy.

"Rowena dear that looks wonderful." Rowena smiled as she turned to face Mrs Potter "Thank you Ma'am." She said sweetly as she shot Sirius a look at the wide blue eyes and the jaw to his lap "Sirius come off it." Rowena turned her head at the voice and stood Hermione Granger in the same dress that she saw her wear in the yule ball. "Thats.." Hermione sent her friend a looked "Pretty dress." She covered as she let her hair fall around her face. Hermione smiled "Its fine dress." Dorea said glowing as she dotted on her 'girls' as she called Hermione and Rowena. James and Sirius crossed their arms and pouted "Its like she doesn't even love her own son." James said rather loudly. Mrs Potter narrowed her eyes on James and Sirius "Those two act like I give them no love what so ever." She scoffed eyeing her sons before looking at the girls "Take the dresses and we will find shoes then we should be done for today." the girls nodded and went into the changing room.

* * *

"Please tell me you are not going to read all day!" Hermione looked up to see Sirius with a frown on his face and James with a even less thrilled expression "Feeling a tad allergic?" She sneered making James scoff "You're picking up Rowena's habits, Hermione." She smiled and looked over at Rowena who seemed to not take into account the eyes boring into her skull as she wrote her potions essay for Slughorn. "A bit far fetched ne?" She asked looking up and around to James who frowned "Lily's hasn't owled." He said a bit darkly.

Hermione frowned "I'm sure she just has somethings to do with her family James, Muggles do have traditions too." Hermione answered smartly not allowing her to fret over Lily even if she had a slight feeling of dread pooling in her stomach. Rowena ran a hand threw her hair "'Monie can you spot check this for me?" Rowena asked Hermione stood and walked over to her friend and looked over her essay "Remember Harry told us that his mum's family died around Christmas near the ending of Lily's last year at Hogwarts." Rowena said softly barley below the explosion that Sirius caused.

"Oh god." Hermione said as an owl flown into the room from the open window in the drawing room, "Thats Lily's!" James shouted as he dove for the owl making the owl jump and let out a frightful hoot. Rowena and Hermione looked at each other then at James, Sirius's watched the girls faces go a erie calm before looking almost sad "Oh no." James said as he read Lily's jumpy writing "I gotta talk to Dad." He said letting the letter fall to the ground before storming out the study door.

Rowena leaned over and grabbed the letter and sighed reading Lily's letter out loud for Sirius and Hermione "_Dear James, Petunia lied to me with letters that I thought where my mom's. Last week they had gotten into a car accident and my father died and my mum is in a coma. Petunia has gotten off with only a scratch. I can not come to the Christmas party I am so terribly sorry." _"Damn." Sirius said frowning as he ran a hand threw his hair "We have to see her." Hermione stated "Its wrong for us not too." Rowena nodded "I agree.". "Kids what is going on?" Dorea Potter asked walking threw the door to see her three somber and a dark feeling now spread all over the room.

"Lily's parents aren't doing to well, Mrs Potter." Hermione said softly her brown eyes glowing as Sirius leaned over and touched Hermione's hand in a comforting gesture "What?" Mrs Potter frowned "I owled them just last week.". "You must have gotten either Petunia or just before the car accident." Rowena told her. Mrs Potter nodded turning on her heels and went in search of her husband. "lets get out stuff ready, I have a feeling we will be visting Lily." Said Sirius rising from the couch leaving Rowena and Hermione alone.

"Tonight?" Hermione asked Rowena nodded "Still after everything?" Hermione asked "Yes still after everything."

* * *

Hermione's stomach curled unpleasantly smelling the clean and infectious air of the Hospital as she held tight to Sirius who even scared for his best mate was still so intrigued over everything that the muggle's where doing. Rowena smiled at the receptionist and who looked up "I am looking for the Potter room, I heard that our aunt was seriously hurt." She lied keeping a tight hold on James's hand as he tried to hunt down Lily on his own. "Oh yes, terrible accident, Room 202 hunny." Rowena smiled "Thank you." She said moving around the counter and towards the number 202 room. "Wait." Rowena told James who almost pushed in on his own.

Rowena raised her small hand and knocked "Yes?" A girl opened the door with long brown hair and dark circles under neath her eyes. She looked over Rowena, James, Sirius, and Hermione before saying "Lily they are here to visit you." She stated before moving out of the door and then a sad familiar face moved into the door "Lily!" James shouted grabbing her and pulling her into his arms where the young girl sobbed into his chest. Hermione's eyes filled with tears and then her eyes landed on the elder Evans who sat quietlly beside her mother holding onto her hand. Hermione let go of Sirius's hand and walked into the room and up to the quiet girl who looked younger than when Hermione seen her last.

She looked just as unpleasant as before but maybe this was a time that Hermione could maybe make a unstable bridge between Lily and Petunia even if it was unstable it was still a bridge "Can I get you anything?" She asked softly. Petunia looked away from her broken mothers face to look at Hermione who tried not to flinch a the look "Are you like her and that boy!" She asked smartly "Yes but it doesn't mean I can't get you anything." Hermione stated. Petunia's face twitched "I wouldn't want anything from a freak. Your kind's done enough." She cut deeply into Hermione's sweet facade "What?" She snapped "Hermione." Hermione pulled way from Petunia's small figure to go over to a serious Sirius.

Hermione at first thought that she might had done something wrong by asking Petunia if she wanted anything but then she saw Rowena's face. If that was the case her friends face would be light with humor "Tunney saw a man dressed in black standing in front of the car that night..."Lily spoke her voice was short on the verge of tears again "She just told me that wizards have done enough already." Hermione said paraphrasing Petunias crass words to her. Lily clutched at James her small nose curling up "Do you think...Death eaters did something?" that question was not directed at the boys who stood beside each other Rowena frowned and looked at Hermione who was at a lost also they both didn't know that Death eaters might have killed Lily's parents.

"Its possible, They enjoy terrorizing muggles." Rowena said "Do they know that I go to hogwarts?" Lily asked her green eyes flashing fearfully "What about tuney? What about my sister.". "_I will be fine lily_, _I don't need anything from you and your freaky friends!" _Stated Petunia as she stood and glared at her sister_ "I hear you whispering about your poor sister, I don't need a thing from yah!" _She punctuated her voice so much at the end she almost sounded american as she stormed away from her sister in a flurry of brown hair. "Petunia!" Lily called after her sister as James held tight to her hand his face set in a stony look.

Hermione had found James looked even more like Harry when his face was set in a stony unreadable looks "Lily." a distraught Lily turned to face James as he looked down at her "Let her go and work threw this on her own." He told her in the most comforting voice that Hermione had ever heard him use. Sirius pulled Hermione close his breath hitting her neck and he nuzzled his face into her wild curls, He couldn't dream of leaving her like this not in such a way. "Lily, Why don't I take you to your house so you can get some change of clothes and stay with us at the Potters. You shouldn't be alone right now." Rowena said softly her own voice reflected kindness not pity and that's what made Lily nodded and take Rowena's hand.

James watched as Lily and Rowena walked hand and hand down to the exit and he waited till the figures where gone to let out his anger. He punched the wall hard and cursed as the concreat didn't give under his hand "James." Hermione said quickly grabbing James's hand "Stop, Prongs." Sirius said helping Hermione push James into a chair "Those Bastard!" He shouted "Why do this to Lily!" He asked Hermione's eyes yet again filled with tears.

* * *

"Lily we are here." Rowena said the girl opened her almond shape eyes and sighed "This is a nightmare." Lily said as she opened the door with help of Rowena's wand and helped the girl go up stairs to grab her things. Rowena ignored the pictures of Lily arm in arm with Petunia smiling as she held out her first loose tooth. "It will feel like that for a while I am afraid." Rowena said her own green eyes darkening as she remembered her father and mother who both died at the hands of Voldemort. "I just wish I would have been able to do something to help her..." Lily was in tears again and Rowena frowned as Rowena remembered something that Harry told to her when she had found out that her father had been killed in a safe house raids with Ted Tonks.

"A brave man once told a friend of mine that 'It does not do well to dwell on dreams and forget to live', I believe it goes with the 'What ifs'. When I lost my parents, I had Draco and I was very thankful. Hermione and I understand what you are going threw and if you need to talk then just ask." Rowena said calming Lily's tears as she whipped the tears off of her cheek "Rowena you are a Legimens." Rowena nodded wondering where Lily was taking this "Could you maybe go into Petunia's mind and see what happen?" Rowena frowned "Lily, You have to understand that the mind isn't a book, to be opened at will and examined at leisure. It is a many layered thing with complicated twists and turns and if Petunia doesn't want for anyone to know than the chances are slim." She said "Not to mention that it is illegal to tamper with a muggle mind, Not that I care for rules." She added off handed like the day was dark.

"But could you try?" Rowena nodded "I will try." She said not promising that she will tell Lily all of what she will see, "Thank you" Lily said hugging her tighting around the neck. Rowena patted her back and smiled slightly at Lily's hug. "Now lets get you ready to go back so we can go to the Potter manor." She told the girl who's face crumbled slight "Nah" Rowena held up a finger a wiggled it back and forth "Don't dwell on dreams." She reminded as she helped herself to Lily's closet.

* * *

When James saw Lily's red hair he jumped up and practically tripped to get to her "Lily, You alright?" He asked noticing that Lily had more color to her cheeks and her green eyes held the sparkle that it had seemed to loose when he had seen her before "I am fine James, Has Tuney came back?" Lily asked Sirius nodded as he motioned his head to the door that was firmly shut. "She told us 'freaks' to stay out." He stated Lily frowned and looked over at Rowena who nodded keying Lily to go into the room.

"Petunia its me." Lily said the door opened and Petunia let her sister threw and glared at Rowena "Not you." She stated "Please Tuney." Lily begged her older sister "At least Rowena." She added Petunia glared at Rowena "fine but no freaky business." She stated Rowena nodded her eyes going almost reptilian as she said "Of course Petunia." Petunia paled slightly as she let the creepy girl threw. Lily rushed to her mothers side taking her hand and looking at Rowena who stood near the corner, Petunia gave Rowena wary looks before sitting down and turning her attention to her mother and sister. Rowena didn't need her wand but she did touch it in her pocket as she stared at Petunia urging her to give her one look.

Petunia felt itchy all over then she shot a look at that girl and she felt herself just pause in mid thought, her mind was actually quite easy to access without her knowing but the dumb look on her face just shown why it was frowned upon to use legimens on a muggle. Lily waited on edge part of her felt immensely guilt for doing this to her sister the other side wanted to know needed to know if it was a wizard who hurt her parents who murdered her father. "Bugger!" Rowena shouted being slammed up against the wall as Petunia shook her head "what are you doing here?"She asked confused at why one of the freaks where in the room.

"Rowena.." Lily tried to go over her her gasping friend but she shook her off "I am fine just a bit jostled." She said lying as she righted herself and kept her knowing eyes away from Lily who looked at her with a desperate expression. "I will tell you when we are at the manor." She told Lily her voice shaking slightly as she moved away from Lily and walked out of the room with the beeping of the life support going threw her head as she closed the door and shook her head "Lily will be out in a moment." She said as she sat down next to Hermione who looked at Rowena oddly. Rowena felt a tad sick but it was almost awful the figure she saw, the fear she felt from Petunia. No wonder the woman was a control freak when she was older, and _him_...He was still ruining peoples lives.

Rowena closed her eyes and felt herself slip into her catacomb mind as she walked over to the tape that held Petunia's memories before playing it over again...

_Car driving down the road.._

_Flashes of lightening flaring in the sky.._

_Fear creeping up the neck of Petunia and a small voice of "Mum, Dad, Are you sure we have to go?"_

_The reply was different then what Petunia expected that was for sure "What the blazes! What is this bloke doin!" Shouted her father._

_A man stood in the middle of the road..._

_The lightening flashed and in the light they caught site of a mask and light blond hair... _

_A scream filled in void as a green light struck the driver, Mr Evans. Then the car swerved and flipped taking the two women into the flips and jolts of the car going over and over. _

Lily walked out and Rowena pulled out of her memories slightly more pissed then before as she looked up at Lily who stared at her "Well? What did you see?" she asked "What?" James asked shooting Rowena a confused look before turning his attention to Lily who sighed "I got her to look threw Petunia's memories James."She said knowing that her boyfriend might think little of her for breaking a fundamental rule in the wizarding laws.

"Thats illegal!" Sirius shouted then dropped his voice "Lets at least wait until we get to the manor." Hermione nodded and took Sirius's arm in a comforting gesture.

* * *

Once Mrs Potter fawned over Lily and they all settled down in the drawing room was when Rowena spoke "I did go into Petunia's memories because Lily asked me." She stated Mrs Potter's eyes widened "You are a legimens." Rowena nodded "Yes Ma'am, My father was adapt in the feild so he taught me because I held the same ease." She said lying slightly about why she was taught Legimens and Occlumens. They couldn't hear how her father and her own fears that eventually she would be caught and tortured for information that she pressed to learn the art that her mother was very skilled in and the skill that her father used all the time as a attorney.

"Child that is a serious offense on a muggle." Charlus Potter scolded his oblivious Gryffindor side making itself known, both James and Sirius agreed with him while the women agreed with Rowena and Lilys decisions. "Charlus, I for one know that as a fellow Slytherin and you all know this that we don't do anything without a means to an end." She stated raising an eyebrow at her husband who turned slightly pink. "Lily asked her, We all had suspicions by the way that Petunia said things that something wasn't right." Hermione spoke up then before Sirius could say anything she added smartly "Section eight paragraph thirteen in the Magical cooperation with Muggles act does state that if magic has been used or suspected then a person who is equip to used Legimens is able as long as a family member of close relation is agreeable to the act.".

Even the older adults gave Hermione a surprised look, "Well its not the first time Rowena's been asked to peek in the memories of a person." She stated Rowena nodded and then went back to her original findings by clearing her throat "Yes well this isn't a normal thing usual its by accident. At any rate the weather was horrible and quite honestly I didn't catch a good look at the man." Lily frowned and looked at her with those almond shaped eyes "A green light hit your father, The Killing Curse, It made him lurch forward then the car swerved and then flipped multiple times. The memories stopped there." She said choosing to leave out the attacker who she knew from just a look at that hair.

"I believe Petunia passed out at that point." She finished as Lily broke down again into sobs "Why?" She asked "Honey we can only guess." Mrs Potter muttered to her hopefully future daughter in law. "A initiation maybe." Rowena commented "To prove your views they kill or torture blood traitors, Muggle-borns or muggles." Hermione added darkly her hand covering her already hidden scars. Charlus and Dorea shared a look with each other then she stood "Alright now, Lily's already in a fit and it is time for bed." She stated sharply. "If you girls could stay for a moment." Charlus added as they stood Hermione kissed Sirius who looked at his 'parents' before helping James get Lily into Hermione's room that she had given up and was staying with Rowena.

"Girls, We know what you went through." Charlus said once he was sure his sons where not listening in "Dumbledore has informed us of how you came to the school in such disarray. Lily is already upset and it would be a kindness towards her if you..", "Sugar coat the truth." Hermione stated blandly interrupting Charlus who went pink again. "Miss Granger that is not true, We know the pain that she is going threw but she can not hear these things and then be expected to be able to keep up with her head duties." Dorea told the girls her eyes staying on Rowena who leaned back and crossed her hands over her chest elegantly.

She knew what to say but would it be better than just allowing them to think they knew? That was the million gallon question that Rowena was contemplating as quickly as her namesake "I think she will have even more fire to do what is right, Maybe even help defeat the dark side." Hermione spoke sure and hot those _two wouldn't do at all_, Rowena thought as she spoke up "Between you, Me, Hermione." That caught the attention of the Gryffindors in the room and the only other slytherin "I wish someone would have sugar coated my parents and Hermione's being burned probably alive or hopefully dead. Maybe also the choking on your own blood as your body rejects your own blood from every orfase and scars." Both Potters flinched slightly but Rowena didn't stop and in a calm airy voice she continued "Then to have your own brother being tortured and your best friend too while they watch you go threw the most degrading charm ever created. I would love to have my mother tell me its just a bad dream and none of it will happen and I am safe."

Hermione watched torn between disgust and amusement as a tear rolled down Rowena's cheek and land on her jeans tinting them a dark blue. Hermione was always torn when it came to Rowena's persuasive skills and it always seemed a tad Dumbledoreish how she knew how everything was going to end up but now she also heard the same tint that Tom has convincing Madeline to kill those muggles. Hermione still trusted Rowena with her life again and again "Oh my dear!" Cried Dorea as her and Charlus hugged both her and Rowena tightly "Dumbledore has no idea of the pain you all went through!" Dorea stated as she had tears coming down her face as she looked weird as can be looking like Narcissa Malfoy with tears. That never mixed until now "Its okay, I would rather you not tell him." Hermione said softly "We don't want any careful attention and besides the rumors are enough." Rowena said laughing slightly as she smiled at the two who moved quickly from scolding the girls over there treatment of Lily's parent to there own pity for Rowena's and Hermione's.

"Now Charlus and I have to talk about what to do with Lily, Why don't you two go up to bed." Rowena and Hermione nodded and walked out of the drawing room and up one of the stair cases silent until they entered Rowena's room. "There's more right?" Hermione asked pulling out her wand to muffle the conversation "Yes.." Rowena said pulling out a change of clothes that where all black "Lucius killed Mister Evans and caused the car to flip. I think he went to check to see if they where all alive or if Lily was in the car with them because he looked angry that it was only the muggles in the car. He obliviated Petunia that's why I was jolted out of her memories when I tried to look past the block." Hermione sighed pulling out her dark brown shirt and dark jeans.

"Do you think it was because of Severus?" Hermione asked frowning Rowena halted her shirt half way off showing her scars to Hermione who tried not to stare at the almost pinkish scars. Which is a reminder for what they had been through, Hermione couldn't believe its been only a few months. "Maybe.." Rowena answered as she pulled her shirt off "I wouldn't put it past Malfoy to use lily's death as a way to keep Severus from going 'soft'." Hermione frowned "Who would tell him that..Nevermind." Hermione said shaking her head "Avery is and was good for only one thing running his mouth." Rowena stated.

"Is this okay?"Hermione asked showing off her dark brown shirt and dark blue jeans. "Yes, I would find more stronger shoes or at least transfigure some." Rowena said then she looked at the clock "We will leave at three and we have two hours to get the horcrux and distroy it." Hermione's face and body stiffened in a familiar anxiety.


	19. 19

Sneaking out of the Potter house was rather easy since it was only a simple Locking spell keeping people from getting in "Don't they realize there is a war going on?" Hermione asked as they went onto the road that was straight across from the manor that was quiet large but not like the Malfoy manor. "I guess the gate is suppose to stop them." Rowena said as the gate burned hot as she turned to face it "Odd the wards let you out but the getting in you need a password." Hermione said then smiled at Rowena "Good thing James gave us the password." Rowena smirked and nodded "Shall we try this out?" Rowena asked Hermione's face fell as she tightened her grip on her small beaded bag that had became useful again.

"I have plenty of Merlap essence." Hermione said taking Rowena's arm "Right let's go." after a few minutes of picturing the place and hoping to whatever entity that was looking after them they disappeared off of the road with a crack!

* * *

"What are you doing?" Draco looked up from his writing to look up at the younger but still unpleasant face of Severus Snape "Writing." Draco stated dryly his hair was messed up and dark circles underneath his eyes told Severus that he wasn't doing to good. "You have a letter." He stated Draco didn't bother looking up as his quill scratched continuously, Severus looked around the empty Slytherin common room and then pulled out his wand and with a mutter Draco's chair yanked around and the quill flew out of his hand.

"You have a letter." He stated holding out the letter from Rowena, Draco glared at him "I don't want it got it?" He stated "Now stop annoying me Snape." Severus's jaw clenched and his wand moved slightly as he stared at Draco who looked at Severus then try to move his chair but it was stuck. "What is your problem?" Severus asked harshly as the chair glowed and Draco couldn't move "Nothing! What the ouch!" Draco jolted and the chair rocked back and forth as he wiggled uncomfortably as something pinched his butt hard.

"Snape realised me now." Draco glared as Severus rolled his wand in his long thing fingers as he pondered over the charm that he had heard Lupin tell Potter about. Nothing too bad but still annoying, "No you have to answer, I am afraid I do not know the counter charm." He said smirking as he eyed the grey eyed boy who claimed to be Lucius's son. He knew by the time he had spent under Lucius's gentle pruning that most Malfoy didn't give up anything unless they wanted something.

* * *

Shadows appeared on the ground as they looked around "This looks about right." Hermione stated looking at Rowena who frowned and nodded taking in the forest that was thick with thorns and poison ivy that was stalking up the trees "I guess my dear uncle did more then nail snakes to doors." She commented as she side stepped a couple of Fanged Daisy's "Who knew that Morfin Gaunt like flowers?" Hermione joked even if it didn't seem funny to anyone else. Rowena sent her friend a tense smile before pulling out her wand and letting little lights flow from the tip and circle them in low light, Hermione yet again reminded that she didn't know the spell yet and she wanted to know but this wasn't the time to be asking that.

Both girls walked threw vines occasionally tripping and gasping as the vines moved or a fanged daisy surprised them, a sick feeling washed over both girls as they took in the first sights of the Gaunt Shack.

* * *

"Tell me." Severus said noticing that Draco was getting a tad uncomfortable in the chair and Severus was feeling a tad uncomfortable from his place, leaning against the back of the couches the wood frame was digging into his back but this was more important. Severus had to stop the smirk as Draco let out a annoyed growled "Well?" Severus pushed his dark eyes glittering with joy as Draco opened his mouth "I miss my mum and with nobody here its hard for me to forget." He stated threw gritted teeth. The chair let him go and Draco raised up and glared at Severus who's face shown a masked concern.

"I wouldn't bother with that." Severus said "You will see her again, in a few year or on the street." Draco frowned "It wouldn't be the same especially since I will be the age of my Professor and almost the same age as my father." He huffed Severus raised an eyebrow "I will assume that you mean my older self, and with such comment I will ignore." He said with a slight eye roll he picked up the letter and held it out for Draco to yank to him and rip it open and let his eyes scan over Rowena's frantic hand writing. He went two shade's lighter and his knuckles turned white with strain "Katherine Yaxley." He said that name brought a frown to Severus's face "Bitch too."

Draco couldn't believe that Kat was a Yaxley "Bitch?" Draco asked suddenly realize that Severus had spoken "She is a bitch, Hides behind false innocents. She is almost as bad as Bellatrix Lestrange." He said "You haven't told her anything right?" Draco frowned and ran a pale hand threw his hair "I...might have." He said frowning as he tried to recall what he had talked about to the girl whom even his sister trusted.

"What did you tell that Harpy?" Severus asked his eyes darkening as Draco took a reflexive step back as the boy before him looked almost exactly like the Professor even Draco feared "Nothing important Sir." He said Severus narrowed his eyes again on Draco who looked a bit fearful of him. Severus almost stumbled on his own words as he heard Draco say 'sir', "Draco Owl back Rowena in the morning so she can know what you told Yaxley." Severus stated his voice deeper then usual.

* * *

Rowena's face turned into a sneer as she took in all of the wonders of the Gaunt Shack up close and in person. It smelled rank and she could feel the Horcrux around her. It wasn't like Harry who could hear them, she could feel them because of her close relation to Voldemort. "Its in the house." She stated Hermione nodded and pulled out her wand ready for Nagini to strike or some other reptilian creature. Her mind flashed of memories of Bagshots home and Harry's broken wand, Hell she didn't even have Bellatrix's wand anymore. A new wand chose her not her vine wand that Olivander had pulled out but decided it was too short tempered.

"Ready?" Rowena asked with a nod the threw open the door and coughed as years worth of dust evaded their senses. "Wait" Rowena said throwing her arm out as Hermione was about to _scourgify_ the room of its dust "I am not to sure how the horcrux will handle the magic." She spoke low and harsh as she walked into the shack and took in her first sight. It was the same except for the table was broken in half and chairs where toppled over making a permeant place in the floor "He made a fuss at least." Muttered Hermione as she saw the now large black spot leading to the bedroom with deep nail marks. It made Hermione sick.

"Dumbledore found it underneath the floor boards."Rowena said as she looked around "I know a spell but it might be a bit messy.' Hermione said looking at Rowena who raised an eyebrow "Well, Legally speaking it is your shack." Hermione added carefully. " Reducto!" Shouted Rowena and the floor board nearest to the wall denigrated "Now you." she said grandly moving her arms pointing them at the floor. Hermione nodded and focused her curly hair crackling with electric as the floor boards shook then lifted "Right there." Rowena said as she caught sight of a black bag "Got it." Hermione said as she placed down the floorboards except fro that one while Rowena lifted up by her wand and Hermione pulled out the fang.

"Do you want me too?" Hermione asked as they opened the bag up and the ring floated there above the ground swirling around like a ominous cloud. "No... This one is mine."Rowena said as she stared at the ring which held a dark stone in it. "Than here you go." Hermione said giving Rowena the fang, rowena took it and and pressed it to her chest as she stared at the ring. She just couldn't figure out for the life of her how Dumbeldore was compelled to put on the ring, it was just a ring.

Hermione took a couple of steps back as she watched Rowena let out a breath than pierced the ring with fang and it let out a peircing scream as black smog filled the room and the dissolved. Rowena and Hermione coughed blindly touching to find each other as Rowena felt a smooth stone and it flipped as they became steady in there breathing they heard a terrified whimper. Rowena looked to the corner to see a woman with long thin hair that draped in front of her face as she huddled in the corner of the room her body was frail and thin.

"Hermione." Rowena said as the other girl broke her eyes away from the figure at the corner to Rowena's face thats shown more emotions than she had ever seen. Rowena's green eyes shined horrified by the ghost in front of her "PPpllllleeeeaasseee let me go!" moaned the woman "Who are you and what do you want!" Shouted Rowena furious as she pointed her wand. "I'z Merope please don't hurt me you summoned me!" She cried as she faced Rowena who recoiled like a snake as she saw her Grandmother not a day over twenty.

Her deep green eyes that looked in different direction was staring into Rowena's own eyes that looked exactly like her grandmothers in color. Rowena felt disgusted as she stared at the woman who gave birth to her mother and Voldemort, Hermione reached out and grabbed Rowena's wand and lowered it surprising Rowena who stared at Hermione as her whiskey eye looked over at Merope "The resurrection stone, It must have been Cadmus Perevell's ring that Salazar Slytherin had. Rowena she is your grandmother." Merope stared at the girl and cocked her head to the side revealing monkey like ears "My granddaughter?" She asked her voice was wispy and barely there even in the quiet shack "Yes ma'am Rowena Gaunt." Hermione said kindly Rowena's face tried it's best not not curl into disgust as Merope raised onto her feet.

"You are Tommy's?" Rowena shook her head "Madelines."She stated as the woman who looked so pathetic start to cry "What happen to my son?"she asked as Rowena's disgust deepened Hermione answered sensing that Rowena was going to give a snippy retort "He is alive" Hermione replied as Rowena spoke up "Tell me something" Merope turned her face to the nice witch to the darker witch who she was the grandmother too "Yes?" Merope asked "Why did you stop the love potion..Why do that when you knew he was going to leave you? Why give up?" Rowena asked the one question that even the great Voldemort at this moment was wondering.

Merope blinked "Da would h'va been mad at me, Tom... I thought he wo'ld stay ya' see?" Rowena stared at Merope "No I don't." She answered Merope frowned her hand reaching up and wiping a tear out of her eyes "He was h'aven' a babies, Merope thought he wo'ld stay...For babies..Pa was right." Rowena felt a surge remembering Morfins words to Tom and Madeline.

_"Ar, He left her, and seerves her rght, Marrying filth! Robbed us, mind, before she ran off! Where' s the locket, Eh, Where's Slytherin's locket? Dishonored us, She did, That little slut! And Who're you..." _

"He was a bastard! You are not a squib!" Shouted Rowena harshly as she took a step towards Merope who reflexively covered her face with her dirty spider like hands "Rowena, She means that you couldn't have possibly given birth to magical children like you did, if you where." She said loudly given Rowena a look "I love'm I did, I coul'n't let him stay if he didn' love me back for real!" Merope cried "I couldn' take away hi' free will.." Rowena looked at Merope and her green eyes shining as she recoiled from her friend who only shown concern as she picked up the stone "I understand now, Grandmother." with that retort from Rowena she turned the stone in her hand and Merope became a memory.

* * *

They climbed up stair as they where greeted by James and Sirius, Rowena and Hermione looked at each other as they found the boys, armed crossed and a foot tapping. "Where did you disappear too?" Sirius asked Hermione noticed a twinkle to his eye and she decided to lie "Out to get some drinks, We are of age you know." Hermione said "Dusty place you went too." James commented looking over dust that clung to the girls. "Leaky Cauldron in the far back." Rowena replied to James who nodded "next time bring us with you, The wards are sensitive and with You-Know-Who around.." Rowena gave James a smile "I know James." she said kissing him on the forehead before taking Hermione's hand and walking past the two boys.

"What should we do with it?" Hermione asked as they reached there room, "I'll keep it until we can put it in a safe place." Rowena stated Hermione looked at her small beaded bag and frowned "Why don't we keep it in here." She said Rowena scowled "Fine, I won't befall the same fate as Cadmus Hermione." She stated dropping the conversation by walking into the bathroom. Hermione waited till she heard the shower to pull out the stone and then with a shake of her head she dropped it back into the bag deciding that it wasn't worth the pain that Rowena had to be experiencing now.

Rowena let the water fall over her, Her eyes filled with tears as she let herself break a part felling shame and anger over a ghost.


	20. 20

The longer Dumbledore thought about it the more he realized that the usual act he graced every student that had ever walked the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was not working. He sat at the heads table watching two Slytherin boys he knew well but not well enough. Severus Snape was a boy who dealt with plenty of horrors that Muggles can bring to someone of a young age and a Death Eater, Draco Gaunt was a man who came to him in the most strenuous circumstances. Dumbledore offered them schooling at Hogwarts sensing great understanding, power and justice of what it takes for the greater good to win.

He believed that with that given that they would come to him for advice and assistance like many students did. They did not say a word of there past nor their lives before they ended up at Hogwarts only ward weak spot that the wards had, he used himself for many years. Hermione Granger was a name that he found himself knowing that even if she kept quiet about her family that it was in fact a muggle name. She was a brilliant witch with immense practical knowledge that kept her and Lily Evans neck in neck. Dumbledore also found it a bit off that she would date Sirius Black, even if he had proven by getting sorted into Gryffindor that he wasn't like his family it still was a very 'opposites attract' sort of relationship. He expected for Hermione to come to him but she stayed silent even if a few weeks ago she looked troubled and in need of concealing.

He leaned back in his chair and stared at the enigma of Rowena Gaunt, Draco's twin who didn't look anything like the male Gaunt for good reason being Draco wasn't a Gaunt but a Malfoy. She was someone who he had an odd respect for and could sense the same power and odd twinge that he had only felt with one other student Madeline Riddle. Dumbledore smiled slightly at the young girl who would visit often bringing all sorts of candy and would talk of all subjects. The Hat had told him of their future selfs so he wouldn't be surprised but it was still very much a mystery, He underestimated Rowena. His mouth tilled just slightly to the side almost like a frown, he was still slightly confused if Rowena's intentions where pure or like her uncles. She spent equal time with Death eaters, also having a son of a Death Eater as a _'brother',_ And then Gryffindors who Dumbledore was thinking of having join his order.

She was also a very well trained Werewolf, She knew how to use her senses and keep in control for the full moon. He wondered who taught her so much control? That question was for later on. He removed his gaze from the young Malfoy boy and turned his attention to the table who had brought up many proud lions, It was almost empty except for a few students around. He wondered if Mister Lupin knew of his wolfs call to Rowena, Knowing how he acted when she was going threw a moon fever he knew. He was at a cross roads, To let them do what they will or to talk to them.

He raised from his chair and walked out of the Great Hall, He will see how he feels after the lovely Potter Christmas Party. He did miss Dorea's chocolate Mouse.

* * *

Rowena was shoved into a room with a hair dresser, Makeup artist and someone to help get her and Hermione into there gowns. It was an odd feeling to have all these people dotting over you while Dorea nit picked with love and a kind smile "You girls will look wonderful." She stated happily since she was already dressed and she looked stunning in a delicate Red dress. "Thank you." Hermione said as she watched with an amused look as Rowena seemed to look tortured by all the girly things. "Tell me" Dorea said as she sat next to Hermione who turned her head as the make up artist made a noise of distain of her moving her head. "How are you and Sirius doing?" She asked hushed as Hermione smiled.

"Very well, Its better then before." She said Dorea nodded "I heard of a rumor that you loved both Rowena's brother and Sirius." Hermione's cheek if they were not already had a light blush on her cheeks then it would have really shown "I chose Sirius, Draco and I have to much history." She sighed biting her lip and her hands wringing nervously now. "No need to fret over it my dear, I was blessed to love Charlus even if I was betrothed to him. Alas my niece from down the line had to choose between what her mother taught her and what her heart wanted.". Hermione frowned "Who was that?" she asked confused "Andromeda." Hermione was lucky for at that moment Lily walked into the room and Dorea turned her icy eyes to Lily.

Hermione's eyes watered a bit at the thought of what Andromeda must have went threw to have Tonks, Rowena was in hell or at least her version on hell. She had been told by her father when she was very young about the social functions that the Pureblood society puts on. When she was five and still oblivious to some of the horrors she was interacted and wanting to have her own experience to be dressed and painted with fine makeups and have a party with dancing and fine dresses. Now that her childhood dreams had become real and she had grown up and discovered the party's where a way that many people who had the same warped idea's spread the sickness.

* * *

It was a pretty scene as they stood on the top looking over the people who where gathered together "Now, Charlus and I go first. Hermione you will go down with Sirius, hunny you and Lily and Rowena...Ah there you are Remus." Rowena's heart halted and started over all at the same time as she watched Remus climb up the stairs "Hello, Mrs Potter." He said smiling and then it fell once he caught sight of Rowena. Remus let his eyes go over her form that was wrapped in the vibrant silk, the dress was low scoop in the back showing off her thin back, the scoop in the front wasn't too low but you could see the cleavage as she stood there letting her long dress twirl around her feet covering her sliver heels.

"Remus." She said softly, Dorea smiled knowingly as she caught both of their eyes turning gold and then back to their natural colors. "You look..." Sirius laughed swinging an arm over Remus "Dashing, Drop dead beautiful, Like thousand shining stars?" Sirius helped Remus rolled his eyes and knocked Sirius off of his shoulder and swept into a low bow in front of Rowena "Can I have this pleasure my dear to escort you down?" He asked his sandy brown hair swung into his eyes which bore into her green eyes. "You may." She said softly like a whispy wind, She smiled one of her rare true smiles as he linked her arm into his "Now we wait our turn." He said in her ear his hot breath hitting her ear.

"I.." Rowena halted her voice getting caught in her throat "You look nice." She covered nodding towards his golden robes, He kissed her cheek as Dorea and Charlus walked down and with a wand towards her throat she spoke loud and clear into the parlor "Tonight is a grand night, Christmas and New years to celebrate in one. Like every year before and after.." Dorea's eyes sparkled "Hopefully." She added with a wink making all of the guests laugh "We will honor the people who couldn't be with us for many reasons and the recent deaths. These are dark times that is upon us we are drawn tighter together as a community. Remember that it is our choices that show what we truly are, far more then our abilities." She said Sirius pulled Hermione close kissing her head as he whispered "You look bewitching Kitten." Hermione smiled and looked up at Sirius who kissed her softly.

"Let me introduce my family, My Son James and his girlfriend Lily." James looked at Lily who wore a prettying blue dress that was modest but not overly so, Her long red hair cascading down her back like a flaming waterfall. "Shall we?" James asked Lily scoffed "Go on James." She stated teasing as she yanked him down the first step receiving chuckles from the crowd. "Sirius Black and Hermione Granger."Sirius ignored the whispers about his mother and leaned Hermione over and kissed her on the mouth before pulling her back up and smirking.

"He's so full of himself." Remus nodded at Rowena's statement about Sirius "Thats' Padfoot for you." He said just as Dorea spoke again "Remus Lupin and Rowena Gaunt." A tingle of nervous pride swelled in her heart as they walked towards the steps. They stood in front of the crowd in the parlor and they shared a look before Rowena had her childhood moment of pretending to be a pureblood lady. They walked down elegantly and took the spot next to Sirius who grinned "Stunning." Remus kissed Rowena's cheek "Yes she is." Rowena couldn't help the giggle. Hermione smirked "Lets us enjoy the evening" Stated Dorea smiling as they where the first ones into the Potter's Ball room.

* * *

"Is that the Malfoys?" Hermione whispered Rowena barley turned her head to see four blond heads, Two definitely was Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy but the others where not so familiar "That's Lucius' Mother and her boy toy." Sirius stated smirking as he handed Hermione a flute of Elf Champagne "His father died of Dragon pox didn't he?" Rowena asked Sirius nodded "That Woman is Narcissa Black now Malfoy." Rowena's stomach curled at the young woman who only looked a few years older than herself. She looked so lovely as she walked around proud and happy as she looked at Lucius like he was her earth "Their in love?" Hermione wondered just as Rowena was.

"Show unlike her sister over there." Sirius pointed at Bellatrix Lestrange sharing a talk with a women with dark blonde hair "Narcissa loves to put on a show." Sirius said Hermione's stared at Bellatrix enough for the woman to turn and Hermione sharply turned her head to face Rowena who smiled "She's one of **his** followers too, Oh look here my dear cousin comes." Sirius stated tensed as he poised a hand on Hermione's hip as Rowena turned to face her "Hello Lady Lestrange is it?" Rowena asked Bellatrix halted and seemed to remember that she wasn't in her own party nor house "Yes, It is." She stated "You are?" She asked "No one of concern just I heard so much about you from the other people in my house." Rowena stated giving Sirius and opening to loop Hermione into a dance and away from Bellatrix's sharp hands.

"You're a Slytherin?" She stated eyeing Rowena's gown "Yes, I'm afraid green washes me out so terribly. Besides its christmas...I love your dress." Rowena said she had to be very careful when talking to Bellatrix, Show that she was a Slytherin but not so much that Bellatrix told her master of her. For her to forget the girl at the Potter Christmas party and remember her when she show back up to take her revenge "Thanks, Why do you bother yourself with traitors then?" Bellatrix asked not letting Rowena off so easily. "You know the saying Keep your friends close but your enemies closer." Rowena countered raising an eyebrow narrowing her green eyes on Bella's darker ones.

"Yes, smart I suppose." She stated then she gave a very tense smile "Have a wonderful night." She stated before walking off letting Rowena breath "You alright?" Remus asked Rowena nodded "Only thing is that Hermione owe's me." She stated winking Remus smirked and kissed Rowena on the cheek. "I couldn't help but notice that you were talking to my sister, I'm Narcissa Malfoy." Rowena looked away from Remus to a very beautiful woman with long loopy blond hair with bright sharp blue eyes "How lovely to meet you." Rowena said with a soft smile. Remus noticed for some odd reason Rowena's sent changed dramatically when a man who had lighter blond hair touched Narcissa's shoulders "Cissy love Rab is wondering were you scampered off too. Hello I'm Lucius Malfoy." he looked at Rowena his eyes moving over her.

"I know who you are Mr. Malfoy, Your...name is very predominate were I lived." She stated tightly her green eyes flashed as she slipped into his mind caught what she wanted to know and slipped out before he could shake his head from the probing feeling. His face drawn thin as he looked down at Narcissa who smiled sweetly, "Thank you, Narcissa come." He stated the woman nodded and fallowed her husband even if she wanted to know about this woman before her "Yes Lucius." She said ignoring his tightening fingers. "Are you okay?" Remus asked Rowena seemed to be tossing something around before she leaned close almost like a lover whispering a lovers secret as her hand blocked her mouth from being seen by the many Death eaters in the room.

"Now that man is a Death Eater." She whispered Remus tensed and looked at her his light blue eyes alarmed "Here?" He hissed "Yes, It's how its done in this society. You converse with everyone no matter what they may do behind closed doors." Rowena said softly so low that only another Werewolf could hear and there wasn't any except for her and Remus. "But the Potters.." Rowena smiled "Is doing Dumbledore a favor, That old man knows more then he lets on about his students Remus never forget that." She said just as the man in question walked up his eyes behind his speticals sparkling "Ah, Mister Lupin and Miss Gaunt." Rowena smiled as Remus looked at the Headmaster oddly before smiling "Hello Professor." He said as Dumbledore smiled.

"Glad that you are being introduced to such colorful characters. Miss Gaunt can I have a word?"He asked Rowena looked at Remus "I'm going to check on Lily." He said walking away leaving Professor Dumbledore to escort Rowena out of the ball room and up the stairs half way up. "I wanted to see how you and Miss Granger was adjusting?" He asked Rowena knew that was more then just that question and she had to cover a smirk that threatened to rise, The old man was fishing for any leads "Very well, We are forever in your debit to allow us to stay at your school and learn. My brother is very excited to be back in the Charms room." She said "Why isn't Mister Gaunt here?" He asked wondering why the brother was at his school but his sister was with her friend "He needs help in Potions and since Severus isn't going home he decided that him and Severus could study without being bothered." She replied

"Miss Gaunt is there anything you want to tell me?"He asked looking over his half-moon speticuls, Rowena met his gaze and closed her mind off tightly even her thoughts weren't heard in his mind which told him more then what she said "No, Professor." She said feinted innocents. He nodded "Shall we go back to the party?"He asked Rowena nodded and walked down missing Hermione being snagged by Dumbledore as she walked out of her room "Miss Granger." Hermione twisted around her heart pounding as she reflexively threw out a throwback jinx "Oh..Forgive me Professor." She sad wide eyed as he blocked it with a simple wave of his hand. "I should have made a noise, I was wondering how you are doing?" Hermione tensed "Very good, I never knew public education could be so interesting. Especially the social interaction between houses is it always so divided?"She asked switching topics.

"I am afraid yes, Tell me why isn't young Gaunt here with his twin?" Hermione relaxed a bit "He needed help with Potions and Severus was able to help him now."She replied "Is there something I should know?" He asked Hermione looked over at Lily who was rushing towards them with tears streaking down her face and a jewel shining on her ring finger "Nothing, Excuse me." Hermione rushed off to ask Lily what was wrong leaving Dumbledore standing there looking at the spot she once stood his mind working threw something.

* * *

"Essence of Wormwood is used in what?" Severus quizzed Draco making the pale blond groan "I don't know! A Anti- fungal?"He asked Severus raised an eyebrow "And I let you pass?" He asked "I must be growing soft, no, It is used in the relaxant that is used in Saint Mungo's" Draco frowned and looked down at Severus's book that he had threw under neath the blonds face after he had wrote Rowena. They had been studying for hours now and it felt like Draco was growing stupid with every second. He had a stray thought which made him smirk a very familiar Malfoyish one _'Now I know how Weasley must feel being around smart people.'_.

"Hello boys, just checking on you! I see you are hard at work!" Draco gave Severus a look that he returned as they turned to face Professor Slughorn "Yes, hard at work indeed." Severus remarked Slughorn smiled and ran his thumb and index finger over his walrus like mustache and laughed "My exams are going to be less hard than what this boy is running you threw, you can be assured of that." He stated Severus's dark eye twitched and now Draco could understand why the older Professor Snape hated Slughorn with a passion. "It is best in my opinion to be aware of all things." Severus stated Slughorn nodded "That is why I hope to find someone like you to teach next year, you see boys I'm taking a break to...sort out a few things." Slughorn said.

Draco and Severus nodded and Slughorn walked out of the empty common room leaving Draco to Severus's even more sharper wit then usual "He's running away." Draco said Severus raised a eyebrow "Thats oblivious but from what?"he asked "A memory that Rowena has... when the Dark Lord was in school he asked Professor Slughorn about Horcruxs and how to make one." Severus tensed "And the old fool told him?"he asked Draco grimly nodded. "They are studding for my exams the poor chap letting Severus teach him my art." Slughorn stated sipping wine that Professor Dumbledore had provided and his fragrant company "I believe Severus will be your predecessor." Dumbledore said Slughorn raised a eyebrow and ran a hand down his cheek.

"He isn't who I would choose since he lacks...tack." Dumbledore nodded "I have a feeling he will do a wonderful job."


	21. 21

Once the party some what died down some Rowena and Hermione found themselves in front of Lily's room "What's going on?"Rowena asked as James sat on the side of the door with a hand yanking his hair and his hazel eyes red "She didn't make it." Hermione whispered Rowena frowned and her shoulders slumped a little then she knelt by James and pulled him into a hug. The older boy wrapped his arms around her midsection and started to shake, Rowena ran a hand threw his hair with her green eyes darker then Severus's ebony eyes. That was how Remus and Sirius found both of their girlfriends, Rowena held James who was torn up over not being able to comfort Lily while Hermione was standing in front of the door willing Lily to open the door and yank her or even James in. "Kitten, Is everything okay?" Sirius asked looking down at Hermione who shook her head no "She didn't make it." again she replayed the same line to Sirius and Remus who touched both James and Rowena's shoulders "It will be fine." Remus whispered James shoulders shook harder and Rowena nodded "I know that Remus, How many more people are we going to loose because of this?"She asked.

She already knew how many and it killed her even more to know that if she failed that she wouldn't be just failing Harry. She was attached to James, Lily, Remus and Sirius all of them would end up with a tormenting fate. Lily and James dead for protecting their only son, Sirius imprisoned for a crime that Peter would commit and Remus would spend years not knowing what happen to Harry nor anyone else. Rowena's hand paused as her heart tightened in her chest and her eyes felt like pricks of needles going in and out of them. She rubbed her eyes a bit not wanting to cry, her job here wasn't to get emotional but to help them for the future. It still didn't stop that boil of rage towards Lucius who was down stairs dancing away the night with his elegant wife after just killing a innocent muggle and scaring a woman who will grown to turn that confusing and fear towards keeping her sister out. Remus kissed her forehead "I don't know love." He whispered Rowena stood pulling Remus towards James who tried to keep her there "I have to talk to someone." Rowena whispered to James "I'll be back." She looked over at Hermione who was taking comfort in Sirius's strong arms. Hermione felt her stomach curl as she saw that look in Rowena's eyes.

She knew things were about to get complicated after graduation which was only a couple of weeks ahead and they still have yet to hunt down the Diadem. Rowena nodded confirming Hermione's fear of Rowena doing something completely Gryffindor. "I must." She whispered before in a elegant wave of cloth she walked down the stairs and into the party that was in full swing, "M'lady you must dance with me." stated a man who made Rowena's arm hairs stand on end "Ah, Mister Lestrange is it?"She asked politely but Rabastan could feel the under tones of something that made his forearm burn. He regarded her with a careful look before speaking again "Yes, You are Miss Gaunt." Her mouth twitched in a way he was scarily familiar with, "I am afraid my shoes are hurting my feet and I must talk with the lady of the house." She said and the. turned her back on Rabastan and walked off. Rabastan couldn't be insulted for his hands shook, his brother swung his powerful arm around his brother "Feelin' a bit sick? You look white as Bella's dress.".

Rowena found Dorea talking to the Minister of Magic "Lady Potter can I have a word?" Rowena spoke up interrupting the Minister who sent her a scathing look but Rowena could care less. Dorea nodded "Forgive me but I must speak with Rowena" She said softly to the Minister before walking into the alcove that Rowena was waiting for her. "What is it?"Dorea asked Rowena looked around slightly before speaking "She didn't make it, Lily's upset and not letting anyone into the room." Rowena said then she added "This week could it be possible for me to see my brother with Hermione? I'm afraid that this might be the only peaceful Christmas that we will have." Dorea nodded "I'll talk to Albus." then with that Dorea walked towards the stair case. Rowena watched her leave and then took in the last sight of Lucius Malfoy before fallowing the elder witch.

* * *

"I can't believe that Dumbledore is actually allowing you two to do this." Sirius whined as Rowena packed her bag her hair was still pinned but she had stayed up all night with Remus under neath the stairs on the roof of the manor. "I have to see my brother." Rowena stated looking at the handsome man who looked like a petulant child. "I have presents for Regulus and Draco." Hermione said with a warning look for Sirius if he spoke ill about his brother. "Besides someone has to make sure James wont take a dive off anything." She stated looking towards James who looked to be in a fit walking back and forth in the mirrors that Sirius had. "He'll be in safe hands." Remus spoke up looking at Sirius who nodded his head "Still, please be careful." He added looking down at Rowena who smiled and her usual reptilian green eyes turned mossy "I will don't worry." She said kissing his cheek. "Aye, What about me?" Sirius asked urning a slap to the back of the head by Hermione "Kitten love, I meant you." He tried but his playful grey eyes just dug himself a hole that he could never climb out.

"Right and standing in front of Rowena?"He looked down at his bare feet then back at her "I got turned around?"He said meekly "Sirius Black." Hermione shook her head and continued to pack her bag knowing that this was probably going to be more then just a vist between old friends and siblings.

* * *

When they arrived and started down the path towards the Slytherin common room, a few first years who couldn't bare to part with the castle stared at them then started to whisper "I'll wait." Hermione told Rowena who paused and gave her a look "Why? Severus and Draco are the only Slytherins staying and the portraits are off doing lord knows what." She then whispered the password and a nervous Hermione walked into the common room and stared at it in awe. "Is that the squid?"Hermione asked amazed by the large squid swimming by. "Oh yah." Draco stated after getting up from a rather harsh session with Severus to hug Rowena and then he pulled Hermione into a hug "Are we okay?"Hermione asked meekly. Draco smirked "Granger, I don't like loosing you to Black but I'll live."he replied behind false arrogant behavior. Hermione knew this but kept her mouth shut about it. "So what are you really doing here?"Severus asked closing his copy of the potions textbook that had his own corrections made to it.

"Can't I see my brother?"Rowena asked Severus raised an eyebrow, She laughed "I want to take out the Diadem." She stated Draco paled "But thats..". "In the room of requirements." Hermione spoke "It will be different this time, no stupid idiots letting loose fynfire." Rowena stated eyeing Draco who looked down "He was just misguided." Draco muttered "What is this room." Severus asked eyeing the three feeling very out of sorts with the situation. "It is the Room of Requirements, It is a room that only someone who has use of it will see and be able to enter it." Hermione explained "It's not in Hogwarts a History." Severus got her a bored look "Very surprising." he commented she raised her chin and eyed him. Rowena touched her forehead and wondered briefly instead of how to get the Diadem but of how compatible Hermione and Severus was if they both didn't have years or in Severus case months of hate and a history of his rude comments. They could be a powerful couple which made Rowena's skin crawl and for her to banish that thought entirely, Hermione and Sirius was a perfect out of place match.

"When are we to do this sister?"Draco asked eyeing Rowena who smirked "Right now, Hermione and I only have two hours then back at the Potters." Rowena said softly as she looked over at Hermione who frowned "Do you think we need to talk to the Grey Lady?"Hermione asked "No, Harry told us all something that will get us in." Rowena stated then she turned to the door.

* * *

"There is no door." Severus snapped for the fourth time as they walked back and forth then suddenly the door materialized "Oh look there's a door." Hermione curled Severus shot her a look that made her get a Sirius look about her. "Stop it you two." Draco groaned looking at Rowena who frowned "Let them be Draco, Its a normal reaction." She said smirking at Severus shooting her a look and then pulling out his wand "Lets go then." With a snort they went in. Severus was expecting what they saw with the locket but it wasn't the same the room was stacked from floor to the high ceiling in old nick knacks "Looks like Filtch wasn't the only person to store things in here." Hermione said Rowena closed her eyes "Draco were was the diadem?" She asked Draco looked at his wand "I wouldn't know, I got tripped by Crabbe." He said the pointed "Over there." it was the back entrance.

"Then Hermione?" Hermione walked forward and then a hand shot out just as a unstable pile came crashing down. "Watch it." Severus remarked Hermione tightened her grip on his shirt before letting go "that didn't happen before." Hermione explained Rowena nodded then she moved the other way, they fallowed behind her silent and waiting on the crash or worse to happen. She heard ticking and closed her eyes "Finally." She said "One hour left." Draco warned as they moved to a table that held thick rope for tying back the heavy drapes. Rowena could feel the slick overwhelming slithering of her uncles magic, being blood related she could hear the Horcrux's a fact she didn't know until the Locket. Wand at the ready she lifted the box and sucked in a breath at the beautiful Diadem glowing. "It's so pretty." Hermione gasped as she leaned in "Hermione."Draco pulled her back "What?" Hermione snapped unlike herself. Rowena looked at Draco who shook his head "No." He said looking at Rowena who pulled out the fang out of her bag and handed it to Hermione "Here." She said.

Hermione frowned "Me?"She asked "But its a piece of history and..I can't" She said Rowena yanked Hermione's wand away from her hands and pressed the fang into her hands "You can."She said then looked at Severus who looked unease by Rowena. Rowena moved the boys back as Hermione stared at the Diadem "This is wrong." Severus remarked "Draco and I have faced our demons, Hermione has to face hers." Rowena said "Which would be?"Severus asked rather harshly "Easy, the thirst for knowledge.".

* * *

_"Place me on your head Hermione and you will get all of my knowledge."_ Hermione turned her head to face the Diadem that had been whispering things to her since Rowena opened the box. "I can't." Hermione said more to the Diadem then Rowena "_Hermione... Don't you want to know how to go home? You won't see your parents for twenty years."_ Hermione reached out and touched the diadem with her finger she didn't see the harm in just running her finger along the sliver. "Hermione." It was Draco's voice calling her, She couldn't care about him at the moment. Her whiskey colored eyes went dark and her mouth twisted up "Granger." Severus stated watching as she cocked her head to the side "Kill it." He ordered "Why would I do that, Severus?" Rowena for a moment thought she made the wrong choice in letting Hermione kill the Horcrux. "Are you happy?"Draco asked turning his grey accusing eyes to Rowena who frowned "I thought she was stronger then this." She replied "Hermione." Draco called.

_"Hermione, you want this knowledge I can feel it."_ Thoughts and memories of the happier years with Harry and Ron flashed in front of her eyes. Then it flashed threw their fifth year when Mr. Weasley had gotten to spend Christmas with them. "Sirius." She muttered as she watched the older Sirius laugh and swing a meek Remus into a dance while singing 'God Rest Ye' Merry Hippogriffs' at the top of his lungs. "No..No no no no no no no!" Hermione shouted yanking her hand away just as her other arm slashed down and with the Basilisk Fang stabbed the Diadem that screamed at a high pitched wail before a man like figure tried to grab Hermione. "Protego!" Rowena shouted and a sliver shield shined as the man disappeared. "I hope your happy." Draco stated pulling Hermione away from Rowena and lifting her up, Rowena watched Draco walk with Hermione in his arms.

Instead of saying something Severus just gave Rowena a look before walking off fallowing Draco, Leaving Rowena to her thoughts.

* * *

The girls walked into the Potter manor with Mrs Potter meeting them at the door "I want for you two and the boys to gather Lily's things. She's staying here.". "Love are you okay?"Remus asked Rowena who looked pale and drawn "Yes I am fine." She replied as Hermione pulled Sirius into her "Kitten you act as if we are going to die! We only have to pick up Lily's knickers and things." Sirius joked. Rowena rolled her eyes and ignored the feeling that something was going to happen.

* * *

They walked into Lily's house "Her bedroom is over there." Rowena said as she holstered her wand and took a closer look around "Do you think we should put up wards?"Hermione asked Rowena shook her head "No, I doubt they will be around here. Petunia has already packed her belongings." Rowena said as she looked at the floor that held a ripped photo "Are they all ripped?" Sirius asked as he picked up a photo of Lily's face smiling but not moving "Yes, maybe she has a few that are magical. Petunia wouldn't touch those." Rowena said as Remus emerged from Lily's room with a bag "I grabbed as much as my bag would hold." Hermione said then she paused "Rowena?" She looked perplexed "What?"Rowena asked "The...". "Dark mark." Sirius finished for his girlfriend as they paused for only a moment before all hell broke loose.

A scream of dark joy filled the house and dark smoke filled the room "Shield yourselves!" Rowena shouted before throwing up a bright blue shield over her and Remus. "Why isn't it my cousin." Sirius remarked darkly as Bella stood with her light eyes crazed and her hand poised on her hip. The white dress from the nights party had been replaced by a signature black wardrobe "Traitor." She spat before raising her wand "Stupefy!" Hermione shouted throwing the spell over Sirius's shoulder, "Get to the Potters!" Hermione shouted pushing Sirius away as she blocked a red light "Go!" Rowena shouted yanking Remus out of the way before she fired her own spells at Nott that barreled threw the back door. "Expecto Patronum!" Hermione shouted "We need help! Death Eaters!" the otter shot off as Bellatrix hit her on the arm making Hermione scream "Poor wittle Mud-blood!" Bella crackled as she got hit by Rowena's spell. "Poor wittle bitch" Rowena spat as she blocked Bellatrix's husband, Bellatrix raised and screamed bloody murder.

"Hermione!" Hermione dove behind the couch as the couch exploded, Rowena's heart pounded in her ears as she backed up and flinched as she hit the wall. She was being cornered as Hermione was buried underneath a pile of rubble face down and not moving. "Pined are we?" Bellatrix hissed her eyes going dark as the white dust was coating her dark hair and robes "Go to hell." Rowena spat. "Gladly Crucio!" Bellatrix hissed as Rowena closed her eyes to prepare the attack of pain. Someone knocked her aside and she opened her eyes to see Remus on his knees mouth open in a silent scream. Her heart tore into a little pieces and the wolf inside of her howled with agony "No!" Rowena screamed as she fruitlessly tried to yank Bellatrix down. Suddenly a white light filled the room and then everything went dark...


	22. 22

Rowena sat on the edge of the bed her hands on her lap as she watched Remus breath unsteady, Her eyes would skim over him and then she would make eye contact with Sirius who was doing the same to Hermione. The usual slightly cheery Hospital Wing was now stuck in a gloom of grey as Dumbledore let his students heal in the Castle instead of Saint Mungo's fearing Yaxley who was a known Death Eater and head of Saint Mungo's affairs. Rowena had a long cut going down the back of her arm that was slowly healing but it looked better then Remus who was still hurting and having muscle spasms every minute as his body went through after shocks. "I want to apologize." Rowena looked up at a man with long red hair tighted back with a fang tooth in his right ear looked exactly like the man who took her statement "It's not your fault." Rowena replied cooly. He looked down then she noticed how he stood and the way his hair was a familiar red "Who are you?" She asked turning slightly away from Remus to fully face this man in front of her.

"Fabian" he said "I was the auror on the scene." he added "Ah, thank you." Rowena said amazed by how much the famous Fabian and Gideon Prewett looked like Bill who wore the same style of clothes and the fang dangling on their ears just different sides. "Fab we have to leave." His twin stated Fabian gave Rowena a gentle smile before he walked out of the Hospital Wing fallowing his brother. Rowena turned back around to look at Remus who's face scrunched up in agony as his legs twitched and his hand tightened painfully on Rowena's, Showing concern she leaned over and ran a hand along his jaw that had stubble on it "Shhh... I know it hurts just relax please." She begged her eyes felt dry and hallow. "Maybe they will wake up soon." Rowena turned her head sharply to look at Sirius who hasn't spoke since he had came to Hermione's side which has been a couple of days, even though they got kicked out at a certain time they still don't interact with each other at all. Rowena nodded her long black hair was oily and in her face stubbornly, Lily's mother had died, Petunia has forsaken her sister, Remus was in pain with a curse that Rowena should have faced, Hermione was in a coma from the explosion, and Rowena was having to decide what to do.

Everything was starting to become blurred and frayed, Her once clean cut plan of saving Harry's parents was becoming more complicated and now she was finding out that somethings even Dumbledore didn't know. _Now he does_ she thought bitterly those Death Eaters where supposed to walk into a empty room, watching as Remus's face relaxed but his eyes never opened. She wanted to see those warm grey eyes, "Rowena." She looked up and into Severus's dark ebony eyes. He carefully stood by the bed looking carefully over at Sirius who was watching with a disgusted look on his face "I've found the potion you have asked for and took the liberty of brewing it." He said holding up the vail of green liquid. "Thank you Severus." Rowena said just as Sirius let out an annoyed noise "Snivellus, Get your slimy ass out of here." He growled.

"Sirius." Rowena snapped before Severus could comment "I'll be back later." Severus explained before walking off in a flair of robes "Disgusting." Sirius stated "How so?"Rowena asked narrowing her green eyes on Sirius's grey ones. He scoffed "Its simple him and my brother probably was the one's in that house! Did this to Moony and my girlfriend, you saw how she acted after coming here." Rowena didn't want to commented over Hermione's distress over killing the Diadem, Sirius couldn't know about the affects the Horcrux's had over a person it affected most. "Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband, Theodore Nott, and one other was there. Severus and Regulus wasn't there, also If you wish to accuse anyone of those crimes than learn to use their given names." Rowena smarted off to Sirius who frowned "They did something I know they did." He stated then he looked at Hermione's scratched up face "And look what it caused." Rowena didn't look instead she tightened her grip on the vail and let her gaze rest on the wall.

Sirius made a noise in the back of his throat before turning his attention to Hermione...

* * *

"I want to see her."Regulus demanded as he got blocked by his brother and his friend, "No! You can not see her!"Sirius stated his rage boiling seeing who he thought caused Hermione's painful placement. "You are not her caretaker and Madame Pomfrey is out!" Regulus exclaimed loudly as Draco and James glared at each other. Tension was high between the frayed relationship of the other half of the House of Gaunt and the Potter heir, Both were supporting their friends and which lead them to face off with each other. "You did this to her-" bursted Sirius throwing an accusing point of his finger toward his brother who shouted at the top of his lungs "NO I DIDNT!"."Regulus." Draco said moving his hand in front of a irritated Regulus's Black and sent a scathing look towards James and Sirius who stood in front of the doors to the Hospital Wing. "Move out of our way Black." Draco stated James's face twisted "Back off Gaunt, We don't want anything to do with your likes." James spat.

"My likes is dating your friend Potter or have you forgotten about my sister?" He fired back feeling an old familiar burn of dislike towards Potters. Regulus sneered at Sirius who pulled out his wand and James fallowed, on old instinct of having to watch their backs Regulus and Draco had pulled out their wands and simutatiously shouted "Incarcerous!" a thick brown rope lashed out before James nor Sirius could fight the bindings. Regulus smirked and walked up to his older brother and plucked out his wand from his tight grasp, Regulus leaned down and wagged it back and forth in front of Sirius's cold grey eyes, If he could talk he would have been spatting of curses towards his younger brother. "Guess you never learned mother's teachings very well Sirius, At least I've learned how to defend myself from undesirables unlike you." He spat before walking into the Hospital Wing with his nose in the air.

Draco shook his head "You just had to act like a Toe-rag." He stated before yanking James's wand from his hand "He does have a point, Learn how to defend yourselves before you open your rather large mouths." Draco thought about mentioning were he was going to put there wands but decided to leave that for them to find out. Draco walked in to see Hermione sitting up talking to Regulus as Rowena looked at him with a raised eyebrow her green eyes accusing him of what she probably heard . He shrugged and placed James and Sirius's wands in the urinal container and placed it back where it was beside Hermione's bed "Why?" Hermione asked eyeing Draco. He smirked "Loose strings." He replied before sitting on the other side of her "How are you feeling Otter?"He asked Hermione smiled her whiskey eyes glowing "Better now I'm awake. Rowena told me that we didn't know of this attack." She said Regulus frowned "Does it have something to do with me?"He asked wondering if maybe he should have died to not upset the time line. Draco looked at Rowena "I have no idea Regulus but we will just have to deal with it." Rowena said as Remus stirred a little bit.

The group closed the conversation as Remus started to twitch "What's wrong with him?" Regulus asked quickly "After affects of the Crusiatus curse." Draco answered as Rowena ran a hand threw her lovers hair and whispered soothing words to him "How did he get back? We sent Sirius and Remus away." Hermione said her eyebrows knitting together "The wolf." Rowena replied a little louder. "Your mates?"Hermione asked frowning "But how come you've never before?" Rowena shook her head "Hermione, When we got caught by Remus and the werewolf embraced me, If I wasn't I would have ended up dead." She said Hermione frowned harder. Draco scowled a little bit too much like Severus "You took a foolish chance." He answered "It was worth it." Rowena replied.

* * *

Severus walked down the corridor towards the Hospital Wing and faltered a bit seeing Potter and Black wrapped in brown rope trying to get free by wiggling around on the floor. Severus smirked "Well well well." Sirius's head snapped up to look at Severus's slacks "Got yourself in a bind?"He asked pulling out his wand. He watched amused as their eyes lit up with hope, Severus couldn't help the cold chuckle that bounced off of the stone walls, "Your bigger idiots then I thought." He stepped over them and with a flick with his wand the ropes tightened back. "Ah, Severus." Draco called as Hermione's smile faded as she leaned over, She thought she saw Sirius and James outside tighted up in the coridor."What are you doing here?"She asked He raised an eyebrow "Seeing if the potion was administered." He answered Rowena nodded "She woke up didn't she?"Rowena replied. "What?" Hermione asked a bit louder then she needed to be.

"You were not waking, Severus gave you a potion that made you wake up." Rowena explained calmly as Hermione looked as if she had swallowed a lemon "Did you not think that Pomfrey would get suspicious and lets not take in the facts of Potion interactions. I trust you Rowena but this is just..." She made a noise in the back of her throat as her voice went away "Now that you are silent."Regulus covered his mouth to hide his laughter while Severus placed his wand back into his robes "I made that potion, Its rude of you to think that I do not know what Pomfrey's regulations are for a victim of a coma. Did you forget that Rowena and I make potions for Pomfrey?" He asked darkly. Hermione glared at him "I take that as a yes." He smirked his dark eyes twinkling. "You two." Draco sighed amused but annoyed at the same time by their verbal attack, Hermione stuck her tongue out.

Rowena laughed but both Draco and Hermione noticed that it was weak and even more forced then usual. Hermione ran a hand down her cheek and winced "My face is cut open isn't it?"She asked Draco frowned "Yes, Pretty bad but it won't scar since none of them are magical except." His eyes moved to her stomach and the her arm which she turned to press the scar against her bed "Besides you look hot." Regulus added making Hermione blush. "Good, Facial scars are not pretty... Were is Sirius?"She asked Rowena after kissing Remus she stood up and opened the double doors wide to reveal Sirius on his stomach worming his way out of the ropes while James looked ticked off and pouting and he stayed on his butt with his legs pulled up into his chest. "You two just had to start shit." Rowena said "Its okay I think my Brother has learned a valuable lesson concerning Slytherins." Regulus boasted after fluffy Hermione's pillow for her.

"Regulus its not good to boast about your advancements."Hermione chided her brown eyes glowed and the corner of her mouth twitched also forming a smirk. "You better leave now!" Shouted Sirius who had managed to get his rope out of his mouth that had a red harsh line on his face, it seemed Severus tightened them a little harder than needed. "Was that necessary?"Hermione asked mentioning Sirius's red line on his jaw "Of course it was." Severus stated Sirius snorted and Rowena pulled out her wand and the bindings fell to the ground and disappeared as James shouted "You slimy rat!" as Lily walked up to him "Potter what on earth?"She asked blinking staring at James who turned red and pushed up his glasses "Lils what are you doing here?"He asked stuttering a bit as she let out a laugh that made James flush with pride since that has been the first time since Lily's mother had passed that she had laughed. "How many days have I been out?"Hermione asked noticing Lily's presents "It is the end of Christmas Break if you must know."Lily's stated purposely walking into the room and ignoring the Slytherins in the room.

Rowena couldn't help but watch Severus face as Lily walked in, His dark eyes brightened and color seemed to flush onto his cheeks partially. "I've been out for almost a couple of days." Hermione said shocked, "Now you know why I was concerned." Rowena stated as she leaned into Severus "Why don't you take Regulus and Draco into the Room of Requirements?"She whispered to him. Severus nodded "Regulus, Draco lets take our leave." He stated walking past Lily who bit her lip and looked at her feet as he walked by barely showing he even looked at her or was affected by her presence. Rowena looked away and at Remus who shifted a bit "Why don't you wake him up?"Hermione asked once Sirius and James started to plot their revenge and their Goodbye Hogwarts prank with Peter who was shooting Rowena and Remus nervous glances or it might have been just Peter. Hermione noticed that he has been spending less and less time with the boys and in the common room, the boys haven't noticed but they never noticed when anything was wrong with Peter.

"It is not for victims of the curse." Rowena replied "Or I would have already." She said running another hand along his cheek. "I have to use the loo, Excuse me." She said leaving the room as Lily sat by Hermione "She look so sad.." Lily said softly "How are you?"Hermione asked purposely ignoring Lily's comment of Rowena's current state. "It hurts a lot but I know they want the best for me. Actually since you are awake.. James, Sirius!" Lily called them she smiled at Hermione who sat in the bed nervous for why they wanted to speak to her. "What?"Sirius asked plopping next to Hermione as James sat at Hermione's feet both of them ignoring the chairs. "Dumbledore asked us to speak with you about joining the Order of The Phoenix after we are done at Hogwarts. They are against You-Know-Who, They are actually trying to stop them and the best part is that Dumbledore is leading." Lily's explanation of the Order was showing how young she was and Hermione flushed slightly. "I think you should, I will be joining and Lily and James are also." Sirius stated Hermione frowned "I've been around too much of this.." Hermione paused from denying thinking of how it could benefit Rowena's cause having someone in the Order "But I want revenge for the woman who put me in here." She finished.

"Bellatrix Lestrange." James said Hermione could never forget that name nor who it was attached to but she had to remember that she was supposed to not know about any Death Eaters. "What about Rowena?"Hermione asked Sirius looked at James "We wanted to ask Remus first so if she said no they it wouldn't shape Moony's reply, We think that having you and Rowena might help the cause." James said Hermione's eyebrows knitted together "How?"She asked "You got Pads and Moony out and sent a patronus while battling Four Death Eaters." James exclaimed loudly.

* * *

Rowena walked into the Room of Requirements and sat down on one of the leather chairs that Draco, Regulus and Severus were sitting in "I wanted to ask what you plan on doing after school Severus." She said softly "I haven't decided." He said "Things after Graduation are about to change and Draco and I's relationship with the Marauders will get strained." Regulus looked at Rowena "Are you insane? Are they not the key in the mess?"He asked her. Rowena was surprised that Regulus would notice what she meant over Draco or even Severus who still was looking at her with a deep pensive eyes. "We have two more Horcrux's." Draco said "How will ending ties with them help?"He added "Remus threw himself in front of a curse that was meant for me and now he is not waking. I cannot allow that to happen again, I was foolish to think that having romantic connections with Remus was going to not affect our plans." Rowena explained placing her hands around her head and let it rest on her knees.

This hurt more then anything she would ever have to do including facing her fears Draco rested his hand on her shoulder "If you think this will work...then I'll be there when you do it." He said softly as something warmed in his pocket. Regulus pulled out the coin that the D.A. Members used and now they used and on the top it said 'Awake' and in the center was a wolf howling at the moon. "Moony's awaken." He announced to the group who was feeling Rowena's pain towards what she was going to have to do.

* * *

Hermione was asleep her chest rising and falling in time with the dream she was having, Rowena sneaked in and threw off the cloak in front of Remus who was sitting up staring at the partcial moon in the sky. He flinched when he suddenly saw someone out of the corner of his eyes "Its me." Rowena whispered coming into the soft light that was produced by her fairy lights "How are you feeling?"She asked carefully sitting by Remus who stared at her silent. "Remus?"She asked touching his hand he flinched again "I won't hurt you.". "I know." He said softly his voice was shallow and he looked weaker then when he was stuck in limbo "Do you still hurt?"She asked He nodded then winced "It will for only a few more day's than you will feel better. I am afraid that you will probably take longer to heal.." He kissed her and she moved away after pressing her lips harder.

"You must behave. Your teachers are bringing Hermione and you the assessments from the past couple of days." Rowena explained as she took Remus's hand in hers "Great...right before Graduation too." Remus smiled at her "Hey.." Rowena saw flickers of his conversation with Sirius and James and she pulled away "Do you hear that?"She asked looking around acting as if she heard something interrupting Remus who looked around trying to find the invisible noise. "I thought I heard something." Rowena said as she sat back down and looked back at Remus who turned back to face her "You shouldn't have done that." Rowena said softly "Do what?"He asked already knowing "Jumping in front of Bellatrix's curse. I could have handled it." She said Remus ran a hand down her cheek "I couldn't stand letting you get hurt Rowena." She teared up. "I care for you Remus." Rowena said Remus nodded and kissed her.


	23. 23

The School on the day of graduation was filled with parents and the seventh year students wearing long black robes with a fancy scarf that came over their shoulders in their house colors, on the top of each of their heads were pointed witches and wizards hats with a strip of blue, green, red, or even yellow depending on the houses they were sorted into when they were first years. In the Great Hall was many chairs for comfortable sitting and a long stage that the houses would stand out with their Head of the Houses as the ceremony would commenced. Hermione straightened her scarf and moved a hand down her hair as Sirius fiddled with his tie under neath his cloak "We did it." Lily said excited as Alice grinned "Yes we did." She said "Are you excited Hermione?"She asked Hermione nodded and smiled back at Neville's mother. Sirius took Hermione's hand as they stood behind Hufflepuff's seventh years and Slytherin was behind them but Rowena and Draco where standing with Severus and Rosier who looked annoyed "This thing needs to hurry up." He complained as Draco ran a hand threw his loose hair that he had trimmed up to not look so Malfoyish as Hermione put it.

"Its Graduation not the exams." Severus commented "Its not like they can revoke us." Rosier snorted "At least its peaceful." Rowena said softly her green eyes looking around as they heard Dumbledore. Dumbledore stood at the stand and raised his hands and many of past students that were now parents of the Graduates silenced on an old reflex "Welcome." Dumbledore spoke loud and clearly his voice only barley needing the spell. "I am proud to see many of my past students here and I am also proud to present the Graduating Ravenclaws of 1978 and their head of the house Fillius Flitwick!" The Ravenclaws moved down the familiar walk up to the now stage were the heads table was, Like birds showing their colors they walked forward with their heads held high and many had smirks. They walked up the steps and took their place in the blue and bronze covered stands each different levels so each of the students face's were shown "The Graduating Hufflepuffs of 1978 and their head of the house Pomona Sprout" He paused as the Hufflepuff's walked into the Great Hall and took their places next to Pomona Sprout."The Graduating Gryffindors of 1978 and their head of the house Minerva McGonagal." Of course the cheers for Gryffindor was louder then the rest since most of the students that year had been in Gryffindor.

Mrs Potter whipped at way a tear as she watched her son walk down the isle and Hermione was smiling proudly as she reached McGonagal who shown a rare smile. Hermione always thought her Graduation would be in 1998 and she was going to be Head girl and have Harry and Ron who would probably be complaining about his tie. Hermione laughed a bit to herself urning a look from Sirius who raised an eyebrow at her, She had to admit it was ironic to be graduating with the Marauders and be dating the dog of the group. Hermione smiled up at Sirius who smiled back, She knew his parents were not there in the crowd but neither were her parents so it was just them to enjoy this experience together well thats if they forgot Dorea Potter who had paid a professional to take photo's of her 'Children'. "And lets not forget the Graduating Slytherins of 1978 with their head of the house Horace E. ." No cheering vocally erupted but clapping was loud and sharp as the students walked in and took their spots upon the Sliver and Emerald stands.

Draco helped Rowena onto the stand and smiled as Severus caught her falling hat "Be carefull Gaunt." Severus stated even his voice was light with humor. Rowena smiled at her best friend and soon to be Professor, Draco took Rowena's hand and looked over the Parents and close loved ones in the Great Hall. A sense of pride and also sadness since he had wished for his mother to attend, Draco held Rowena's hand as she took Comfort in his presence just like when they were younger and less problems at hand. Rowena's eyes found Mrs Potter and Mr Potter and then she saw the other families it was a sad moment for Rowena who hoped her father could see this moment but now it was just her, Hermione and Draco who would remember this time and moment and also the unpleasantness that going to fallow. "Behold our future." Dumbledore stated motioning to the students who stood proud and smiling "On this day we are welcoming brilliant wizards and witches into our society, they will be our future Potion Masters and Ministers. Even with these many brilliant students who are about to leave the same they had arrived seven years ago I believe it is our choices that show what we truly are, far more then our abilities." Dumbledore paused again and Hermione looked up at Lily who smiled a nervous smile wondering what he had meant by leaving the same way they had entered.

"Now I leave it to the Heads of the houses to give each of their students a well deserved goodbye." Dumbledore stated a rise of cheers as he backed away and Slughorn waddled forward and cleared his throat and let his thumb and pointer finger go over his Walrus mustache. "Well I've been doing this Graduation ceremony for many years. Each year it gets more harder and harder and that is why after this year I will be taking my leave from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This will be the last students I will teach..." Hermione fought back a snort at how much of a lie that will be unless the time line will change and then probably Severus will continue to teach potions. "and they are bright and powerful, I could never be so proud of a group of now accomplished Wizards and witches. I will now call out the names of each student in the great House of Slytherin and they will receive their scroll of achievement." Sughorn snapped his fingers and a scroll appeared and he started to read off names of each of the students in the house of Slytherin. Draco flushed with pride as Sughorn stated "Draco Gaunt" He was only slight disappointed that his name wasn't Malfoy but also glad because that name held pain. "Rowena Gaunt." She broke into a smile as their was claps but her eyes were on Remus who winked at her, Her stomach twisted reflexively.

"Severus Snape." Severus looked down and his hair fell around his face hiding his smile, his dark eyes sparkled at his seccess at finaly making it out of Hogwarts the bane of his existence at least until Draco and Rowena came. Regulus stood in the back and he clapped feeling amazed by the Graduation and his own excitement that soon in the next year or so he will be Graduating. Once Slughorn had finished he raised his hands "I give you the Slytherin House Graduates for 1978!" Everyone cheered including the Slytherins in the stands as they knocked into each other and some of the friends commenced to hug and make promises that most and likely life won't let them keep. Once Slughorn walked to the group of Slytherins Professor McGonagal walked up to the podium and cleared her throat. "As a teacher of Transfiguration and a proud Gryffindor, I have came to understand that sometimes it is better to create a new ways of thinking instead of letting the same mind set fail time and time again. My students this year have seemed to show the most advancements in this thinking, and it is with great respect that I, your house head, give you your scrolls of achievement and present the graduates of the House of Gryffindor 1978." She never raised her voice but her scottish brogue was thick.

Hermiones hands tingled with excitement "Sirius Black." she looked up at Sirius who smirked and threw up his hands dramatically and shouted at the top of his lungs "FINALY!" Professor shot Sirius a withering look before re-saying the next persons name, then Lily grinned "Lily Evans." She laughed "WE!" She shouted Professor McGonagal shot her a surprised look before saying the other names. "Hermione Granger." Hermione grinned and in a surprisingly bold voice shouted "DID!" with a sigh McGonagal realized that probably it was a last prank and she would allow this last one as long as nothing happened to her. "Remus Lupin." Remus looked over at Rowena who grinned her face flushed with the excitement from the Slytherins who were still whispering together "IT!" Remus barked winking at Rowena who watched curiously at the reason for why they were shout out random words. "Dorcas Meadows" McGonagal stated slightly jumping as Dorcas a bright eyed girl stated loudly "NOW!" and then winked at Sirius who nodded at her. Rowena raised an eyebrow at that but Hermione looked okay with it. "Marlene Mckinnon" A red haired girl with a snarky look said "LET" She crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't look happy about being a part of this prank "James Potter" as if a bright neon light shined over James head he pulled an arm around Sirius and shouted almost musical "US!"He dragged out the 'S' sound until Lily elbowed him.

A chuckle rose from the crowd that was a mixture of distain and curiosity about what the Seventh year Gryffindors were plotting "Peter Pettigrew" McGonagal waited knowing that the nervous Marauder would have to say something "O..Out!" He shouted then he ducked his head his small beady eyes blinking furiously back up at James who slapped him on the back with a grin. The last name for Seventh years Gryffindor was little Alice who smiled and held up her hand "NOW!" Suddenly all of the Gryffindors started to stomp a weird pattern on the stands and then started to chant "We did it now let us out now!" Over and over again soon Ravenclaws joined in and then Hufflepuff and Slytherin stood there and then Rowena smirked and at the top of her lungs shouted "We did it now let us out now!" Draco looked at his sister and smirked and joined in soon every Slytherin was shouting along with the other houses. Dumbledore raised his hand and touched his temple as McGonagal shook her head and then suddenly a explosion rattled the stage and thanks to Hermione's experiences' with Fred and George in bright lights read the words in yellow, blue, red, and green "WE DID IT NOW LET US OUT NOW!" It read and then it disintegrated raining down harmless sparks on the four houses in their own house colors.

The houses silenced and Professor Flitwick walked into the podium and with a silent flick of his wand he raised it up for the crowd to see his small body as he started to talk "Wasn't that a excellent display of charms use." He stated whipping away a tear as he shook his head "You make us very proud as teachers to see your magic grow and develop. My Ravenclaws know how proud I am of each and every one of you, so I am going to announce the 1978 Ravenclaw graduates" Flitwick smiled and produced a scroll and started to read up the graduating Ravenclaws who puffed out their chests and smiling at the applause that moved threw the crowd of Parents and close family members. Next Professor Sprout stood her warm smile made the room relax just slightly as she started to speak about her Hufflepuffs "...They are a really bright lot, and I will miss each and every one of them."She teared up and her voice cracked "I am now to present each and everyone of my students from Hufflepuff their scrolls of Achievement." She finished by instead of calling out names she walked up to each of her students and gave them the scrolls personally and hugged each of them.

Rosier scoffed "Hufflepuff twits." He sneered Severus nodded "I think its sweet."Rowena whispered to Draco who shrugged not wanting to argue with Rowena who seemed to be getting emotional. Finally Dumbledore walked back onto the podium after patting Professor Sprout on the shoulder "Thank you Professor Sprout I am sure your students will always remember you kindness." He stated before smiling at his graduates "I think this class said it like it is for this 1978 year. We will let them out now." He joked as a wave of applause moved over the students who cheered and laughed in their houses including the uptight pure-bloods. It was a time for celebrating and everyone knew this, Rowena embraced Hermione who tightened her hold on Rowena "We did it." Hermione whispered "I'll find you later." Rowena whispered her voice dropping the cheery behavior "You don't have to do this Rowena." Hermione pleaded Rowena pulled away and gave Hermione a cold look before walking back over to Severus and Rosier. "Be carefull Otter." Draco muttered touching Hermione on the back, They were concealed by the many students who were congratulation the others. Hermione threw her arms around his neck and shook her head "This is the hardest thing to do.." She whispered "They will hate you." Draco pulled her away his hands on her shoulders as he raised a perfect blond eyebrow "And I'm not use to Potters hate?"He asked Hermione gave him a look.

"This is different and you know it." Hermione stated as someone grabbed her hand and yanked her away from Draco who watched her turn around about to shout at Sirius when she saw Marlene's red hair "No ne'd to t'ank me." She stated her thick scottish accent reminding Hermione of Seamus.

* * *

Rowena watched them as she stood in the corridor wondering if what she was about to do the right thing and how she would be able to do this to a point of where if need be she could walk into the room and not get hexed. She let out a uneven breath her wolf was banging at the bars trying to get out and trying to convince her of the consequences to her actions. A wolf has one mate, the same as a Werewolf, and they are willing to die to protect the female by rash actions. Rowena came too close to loosing Remus and she was not going to let him get hurt by her actions, she will have to face Voldemort and if he knew about Remus then they could use him as leverage so its better to do this publicly even though Severus and Regulus will be dropping it in passing if it comes up. Their plans of living together and maybe getting married was over, She had to keep in mind of a baby that in around a two year time will be making a appearance in this world in a bundle of blue with thick unruly hair and almond shaped mossy green eyes. She didn't jump as Draco laid a hand on her shoulder as she watched Remus tackle Sirius shouting about something they did in their third year. "I'm going to hurt him." She stated looking into Draco's cold grey eyes "It must be done." He said trying to help his sister and best friend just like she did for years.

She noticed that where Hermione was standing was the same place Draco had said those first hateful word of 'Mud-blood' almost like the catalisc of the childhood hate. She paused for a moment and Hermione saw her and her face crumbled a bit and then she slid a mask into place as her heart broke for her had spent most of her morning trying to talk Rowena out of her plan that she had went over with Severus, Draco and Regulus before Remus had awoken but if she knew anything that Rowena was hardly wrong about anything. She did have to admit that without Rowena, Remus will not be able to get hurt from her actions because he will be doing things they already know about like going undercover in the packs or helping Lily stay safe while pregnant all of which he is meant to stay safe because he went threw all that and lived until the final battle to Hermione's knowledge. "Rowena!" Sirius called "Get your boyfriend off of me love." Rowena scowled her eyes going reptilian and she became the all around Slytherin.

Lily frowned noticing Rowena's change in behavior, "Shut up, Black I have to speak with lupin" she stated darkly raising an eyebrow seemingly disgusted by their rough housing. Just like Rowena said Hermione stepped forward her brown eyes speaking everything about how she felt at that moment "Rowen-". "Shut up you filthy little mud-blood mouth, I didn't ask you to speak." She snapped Draco coming out of the corridor and laying a hand on her shoulder as Remus stared at Rowena like he couldn't reconigize her. James and Sirius snapped "Oi! that was uncalled for!" Sirius shouted "Whats gotten your knickers in a twists?" James asked Draco leaned down and acted like he was whispering in Rowena's ear. Draco smirked his body and act was that of when he was in third year which means he looked like the haughty git from Hermione's childhood and that made her even more upset. Rowena scoffed "Such words coming from traitors." She said her own bile rising at her words but she had to make this as convincing as possible. "At least I'm dumping..my trash and joining the right team."She stated bitterly only Hermione it seemed notice the crack in her words.

Remus's shoulders sagged and he looked like his world had came crashing down in a burning flame. His blue eyes searched over Rowena's face trying to see if this was some sick joke but her face curled in distain and his heart was crushed and the wolf howled. Rowena readied her self to give the final blow to end this for everyone's safety and everyone watched silent horror as Draco spoke up sensing her uneasiness "Good job sister or else you would be just as pathetic as him.. our lord needs our talents." He sneered his accusation was the ending for Remus who felt sick and like worms were crawling all over his body since he had let Rowena in only for him to assume she was a Death Eater this whole time. "Get away from us!" He screamed loudly he dropped on his knees and bowed onto the earth, Lily rushed over with Alice who glared at Rowena with the same dow eyes that Neville had. Remus continued to shout his voice cracking and turning almost into a howl of agony Rowena let out a high pitched laugh over the commotion, Then she remembered Bella's words and decided to use them "Poor Wittle baby." She turned on her heels and walked off with Draco laughing all the way.

Rowena turned the corner and saw Regulus and Severus waiting, Regulus took a step forward but Severus stopped him by a firm hand on his shoulder as Rowena veered off and started to hurl up her breakfast in the bushes. Hermione watched with tears in her eyes as Sirius turned towards her his face twisted in rage "I am going to ask you this once, Hermione, Did you know about this?"He asked Hermione took a step back from Sirius as she knelt down and cried "I had no idea, She fooled everyone." She said sobbing as Sirius knelt down and pulled Hermione into a hug. Hermione was now on her own with the marauders. Severus scooped Rowena into his arms and Draco moved to take her from the dark wizard but he scowled at him and Draco backed off fallowing him and Regulus who had another day of school left "I've never seen such a reaction" He whispered "Its the mating pull." Draco said "She won't be exactly healthily until she and Remus find each other again. The moons are going to be worse..." Severus interrupted Draco "I have chains." Draco winced "You do know what to do even if you have never done it before." He said as they reached the teachers "Miss Gaunt alright?" asked Dumbledore looking mysteriously over her form.

"Tired from todays excitement, headmaster." Severus said as Regulus threw his hands in his pockets "Bye." Regulus walked off from the seventh years, Dumbledore looked over the three and his eyes twinkled as Draco looked away from him "Thank you for your teaching Headmaster." Severus spoke his voice was deep and Rowena stirred a bit. Draco was uncomfortable around the man who he had tried to kill on many occasions and as they boarded the small boats, He whipped back tears. At least for the most part they had gotten a normal seventh year, well as normal as they could ever get. He looked over at Severus who touched Rowena on her cheek and her eyes opened "Whats going on?"she asked her voice soft like the wind "Leaving the same way we came."


	24. 24

_"You don't have to do this, Rowena." Hermione told her friend who shook her head, her face shown resolve "We have two more horcrux's and I can not allow Remus to die." Rowena said her voice blending in the crackling flame of the false Gryffindor common room as Hermione stood near where Rowena was leaning down watching the flames lick the log. "I will leave him and then when the time is right I will show my true allegiance, Hermione." She didn't turn to look at Hermione's reaction to the implications involved with her words. _

_"Than...than I will leave, Sirius." Hermione said her voice reflexed the hurt it would cause her to do that. Hermione watched Rowena turned her head to face her "No, I will need someone to keep tabs on Remus and the others... While I'm away." Rowena said softly her green eyes watering facing Hermione so she turned back around to face the fire as Hermione teared up "You deserve some happiness Hermione." Rowena said "So do you.." Rowena faced her demeanor changed "I will be quite fowl to you but listen closely. I will write you with a owl that looks like Pigwidgeon." She said "I have a plan 'moine and if this works than Harry won't have to ever live with the Dursleys or go threw what we all had to." she said fiercely. Hermione nodded "I will look forward to it." She said._

* * *

"We found this place." Rowena said pointing to an add in the Prophet "Rowena, have you lost your marbles its in Knockturn Alley." Draco said as he frowned "The asking price is high." Severus noted "I can get it to come down, trust me." Rowena said. "This is nutters." Draco said as he leaned back taking his cup of ice cream from Florescue's with him as he sucked on the spoon his grey eyes looking around "We can't keep on staying at the leaky cauldron." Rowena stated "At least let us look at it." Severus said running a hand threw his long locks "Watch it be torn down old shack." Draco muttered "Times like these the family money would come in handy." Rowena snorted.

* * *

"This doesn't look promising." Severus stated looking at the old shop, Rowena's face twisted in a look that Draco and Severus couldn't read until she let out a rather large sneeze "Oh bless me." Rowena gasped as a old witch walked up to them, her hair frizzed out and grey. "Ar' ya the buyers?" She sounded like a crackle "Yes Ma'am potential buyers." Draco corrected the witch who sneered her lip lifting to reveal rotten teeth. "Potential or not. Ya do got money." Rowena looked over at Draco who stared at the witch who looked back at Draco "Look lookin' like a aristocatic ponce." Rowena muffled her laugh. The first laugh since Graduation, Rowena's face fell a bit "We have money ma'am. Could we see inside?" She asked as Severus eyed the broken sign precariously hanging with the old scraggly sign 'Apothecary' "Certainty Ma'am." The old witch unlocked the door with a key and opened it wide.

"It needs a good wipe down." She announced as dust was so thick that you could see it, once you got inside you could make out jars of brown now toxic potions some even resembling a milk color. "This was a apothecary?"Rowena asked Severus nodded "the sign." He answered before the old hag could. "Needs a bit of work." Draco said distainingly. The woman turned and unlocked another door and they walked up steps "Three beds, two bath." She announced hardly wasting time in each room that was cleaner then the bottom half of the shop. Rowena looked around a room and smiled "I like it." She announced Draco shot her a look "Are you mad?"He asked Severus stepped into the room Rowena was at and nodded "I agree with.." Both of them stared at Severus who paused smirking "Rowena." Draco's shoulders sagged "Its so..." He paused as the old hag walked into the room and eyed the three teenagers. "Its 400 gallons." the woman stated eyeing Draco who looked at Rowena "Let da woman do you business?"the old hag laughed at her own joke.

"100 Gallons, no more and no less. You have to get ride of this place because they are about to take down your shop across from Borgin and Burkes He's wanting to expand and you don't want to move but you want to go to a warmer place maybe Italy." Before the hag could dispel Rowena's words she continued "Italian currency is less than ours, 100 gallons their is just like having 400 gallons." Rowena smiled "I understand if now you want to have the full four but I suggest cutting your losses by dropping your prices because you might just get more with your seventeen other places that you must sell." She added. The old witch's lip curled a bit and Severus watched her carefully trying to figure out why the witch looked so familiar to him. "I'll be a kneazle in a room full of rockin' chairs." the witch said with a sneer "Young man neva' let go of dis witch, You got your self a deal." She said grinning widely showing off all of her rotten teeth. Draco bit back a reply his cheeks turning pink "I have the money here." Rowena said pulling out a bag fill of exactly one hundred gallons. "Lets draw up the papers.".

* * *

"Great. Now we have to clean this mess." Draco groaned as he pulled out his wand and Severus snatched it away "Here." He pressed a rag into Draco's hands "I'll dispose of the potions if you can wipe down the selves and the counters." Draco scowled "What is with you and muggle work?"He asked Rowena shot him a look "We have a shower Draco, you do clean up."She fought back a laugh as her 'brother' looked pained as he started to clean. Soon Draco found himself enjoying the meticulous work of cleaning down the counters as he heard Severus carefully deposing of the containers. "Boys" Rowena called from the back of the shop "You have to see this." Severus and Draco shared a look before walking into the back were they saw a large cage with blood caking the bottom of it. The other corner had eight solid gold cauldrons so caked with dust that they looked like prewet and a old book that if Severus had any guess is probably dating from before their great great grand parents were even thought of. "I knew it." Rowena said a smirk tilted at the corners of her mouth "That the past owner was a masochist?" Rowena shook her head at Draco statement.

"This past owner was our dearly departed friend Fenrir Greyback's childhood home." Draco' head snapped to look at Rowena who looked around "What?" Severus asked "You see, I did a bit of research when I was infected.."Rowena paused "In a brief history on Greyback it stated that his parents were half-bloods and when he had gotten bit his father Flexious tried to." Rowena cleared her throat "Correct his condition by mixing potions and trying to burn the laychenthrop out of his son.". "Explains why he's out to ruin as many people as possible." Severus stated "Yes, about I would say ten years ago from this time he locked both of his mother and father into the cage he had bit his father and when the moon turned full..Lets just say his mother wasn't his fathers true mate and his father never left either." Draco's cheeks went pale "The ministry must have gotten rid of the bodies." Rowena commented "Not the blood." Draco said his face twisted up in a mixture of horror and disgust. "At least this will keep me from wandering." Rowena said touching the bars that where dirty from years of being locked away "Ugh." Draco walked out of the room and Severus could hear him in the bathroom upstairs hurling "There is more isn't there." He asked.

Rowena smiled and moved her hand away from the bars and held them up "Silver, it won't hurt me like it would a normal werewolf but it will do damage. There is a chance that we might get a visit from him but I hardly dought it since none of the blood is fresh but just in case you know how to dispose of a werewolf." Severus nodded knowing there was more then just that but he knew how to be patent. Rowena smiled "Lets get this shop looking good." Rowena stated Severus raised an eyebrow "I'll clean up in here." He said as Rowena nodded and walked out of the room leaving Severus alone trying to figure out if Rowena's actions are false or she's really this excited over the house that well honestly has to have a lot of work. Severus pulled out his wand and focused on cleaning the cage to prepare it for the next coming full moon.

* * *

When they walked into the Leaky Cauldron it had been night fall for a couple of hours, "Want some mead?" Tom asked Rowena shook her head while Draco and Severus nodded needing something even though the kitchens had been closed for a while Tom brought out a stack of samwhiches "Did you run into trouble?"He asked wondering if he should contact Dumbledore over their dirty state "No, We found a home for the three of us to share." Severus answered Toms questions "Alright." Tom left the three as they looked down at the food and the drinks. "We have to seal up the Apothacary."Rowena said "Could we make it into a sitting room?"Draco asked his eyes shining at the thought of decorating the large space into something interesting. Severus frowned and then looked up at Rowena who paused "Lets keep the Apothecary, just hide the door by making it into a wall of shelves that open by a pressure switch." Severus told them. Draco raised an eyebrow "The Great Escape." He said Rowena nodded "Your home was like that but I like that idea keep viable potions to use for our own use but also when we start helping..." She moved off course a bit "Then we can use them for that." Draco nodded "Have a identity charm over it making it look dusty and old." Rowena nodded thinking it over and enjoying the idea that Severus provided.

"When will Dumbledore contact me?"Severus asked Rowena and Draco shared a look "I haven't got an exact time but when it happens you will know." Rowena answered him again Severus knew there was more but he knew how to be patient and to ignore that when it happened he might not like it. "Each of our rooms are off limits as far as creative out put but I believe that Draco should take over the rest." Rowena announced "why?"Severus asked Draco smirked his feathers being ruffled as he pushed out his chest and raised his head with pride "Because I am astounding at the art of decor, My mother used my opinion in many of the room in the manor." He said Rowena let out a noise "Well actually, Draco."She paused as he looked at her "Your right." She finished thinking of how it was because of the anoyance of hearing him whine when it came to organizing potions, making them which he was not good at and setting them up for 'sale'.

"Yes." Severus added as Draco beamed "Which reminds me, I have to find a Owl." Rowena stood and Draco's smile faded as he spoke "Pig is upstairs, He hasn't left." She nodded and walked away from them. Severus frowned and picked up a samwhich "Have you noticed that Rowena hasn't ate?" He asked slowly inspecting the ingredients that Tom used to make the food. "Yes, What do we do about that?"Draco asked watching Severus place the samwhich down and look at it distastefully "If she doesn't eat anything by the full moon then we simply give her something to eat then." Draco paled "Are you sure that's safe?"He asked "Its not like we are going to be sticking our hands into the cage." He snapped as he nocked back the last of the mead and stood "Right." Draco muttered.

_Mia, _

_America is wonderful place and it is lovely to finally have contact with you. The movers have been careless as always knocking over alley cat you bought me. I have found a herbal store, as the Americans call them, with tons of odd herbs that we do not usually have in London. Enough about me, How about you? Is your dog doing well? and have you talked to the loopy looney?_

_R.H.R. _

Rowena paused over three sheets of the same letter one the true meaning and one the one she was sending, It had been almost a year since she wrote Fred and George's code of dishonesty. She chuckled to herself as she seals the message hiding a very simple letter.

_Hermione, _

_I have moved into a apothecary in Knockturn Alley, How have you been and Sirius? and have you heard from Remus? _

_Rowena_


	25. 25

_**I promise chapter will be fixed as far as spelling mistakes but since I am one of the unlucky few who got caught in the flooding in my small town. We even made news! lmao anyways here is a chapter...**_

_**-Darklight.**_

* * *

Hermione walked into her room and started to put her things away "Its a really nice neiborhood , Hermione." Alice told her only a few moments ago as the girls bought themselves a temporary flat. Lily and Alice were getting married and certainly wouldn't be living here together with their husbands. Hermione sighed, She thought it was too crowded and not enough space on the walls for books but she didn't bother voicing her displeasure at the flat, Why should she? Soon it will become only a empty flat for her to use leaving too much room for her alone, maybe Sirius could move in? She shook her head and leaned on the small dresser that was underneath her window. It has been two weeks since Graduation and Hermione hasn't heard anything from Rowena, Severus or Draco.

She had comforted Sirius who was about to blow up the whole school to get to the three Slytherins while Lily's calm actions soothed Remus enough for him to leave. Remus, Peter, Sirius, and James decided to live in the same house together even though Peter was mostly at his 'mothers' home but Hermione knew that rat was out doing something bad. Remus even though his Lycanthropy is stopping him from getting a good job his friends didn't care, Hermione's face twisted a bit as she jumped hearing sharp taps on the window. She turned to see a little owl that looked exactly like Pigwidgeon "She did say to look for him." She told herself as she let the owl in and it swooped around in great circles before landing on the bed and sticking out its foot, his large brown eyes staring at Hermione expectantly.

"Well aren't you adorable." Hermione said as she took off the letter and the owl let out a shrilly noise that made Hermione's face scrunch up "Eh, Here." She stated taking some owl treats off of the table and giving them to Pig who took them and seemed to bow as he flown out of the window his small body fighting the wind. "What in merlin's name was that?" Alice asked as she let herself into Hermione's room and Lily fallowed her face scrunched up seeing a letter "Who found out were we live?" Lily asked Alice frowned and looked at Lily who was more concerned over the fact of someone knowing where they lived then the letter that Hermione was opening.

_Mia,_

_America is wonderful place and it is lovely to finally have contact with you. The movers have been careless as always knocking over alley cat you bought me. I have found a herbal store, as the Americans call them, with tons of odd herbs that we do not usually have in London. Enough about me, How about you? Is your dog doing well? and have you talked to the loopy looney?_

_R.H.R._

"It's my cousin, Rita." Hermione said thinking of the first 'R' name that sounded nothing close to 'Rowena', "Oh really?" Lily said eyeing the letter "Yes see." Hermione said handing the letter to the red head who seemed to think that Hermione was talking to Rowena and lying about it. Hermione knew Lily wasn't the brightest witch of the class for nothing and Hermione thought dryly about how she use to be compared to Lily on many occasions threw her Hogwart career even the older Sirius use to do it. Lily read over it and noted a few mistakes but it seemed the girl wrote it in a hurry which would be explained by just moving to America. "You had a dog?" Lily asked Hermione was about to respond to it by saying that her 'cousin' meant Sirius when she noticed the 'Loopy looney' which she could still hear Peeves shouting "_Looney, loopy Lupin! Looney, loopy Lupin!_" all along the corridors.

Knowing Rowena switched it around knowing Hermione would remember that annoying Poltergeist who still was causing trouble just she wasn't the one to take care of Peeve's actions. She shook her head "Not anymore, I don't know what happen to Sadie. I haven't told my cousin of the attack, You see it took a lot for her to move and if she hears about my parents then she is likely to move back and into a bad situation to be there for me."Hermione lied to Lily's face witch caused Hermione's stomach to sour but she thought of Harry and Rowena and she made sure her uncomfortable feelings weren't shown on her face. "Abusive Relationship?"Alice asked concerned her eyes reflecting sympathy towards Hermione's fake cousin. "Yes." Hermione said taking the letter and reading over it, She knew Rowena was using Fred and Georges code of dishonesty which was easy to decode since she had spent years figuring it out. Of course you had to know the person who was writing it or you would be screwed on trying to figure out what she had meant.

"We have a meeting tonight, Sirius will be picking us up." Lily said "What about James?"Hermione asked as Alice smiled "Meeting up with Frank to make sure our spots are saved, You know how that lot are." Alice explained walking out of the room. "Yes I do." Hermione said as she tried to forget having Mad-Eye hovering over her demanding answers to question she knew nothing about. Thank Merlin he didn't say anything about knowing Death Eaters or Voldemort because Hermione would have been caught in a lie. "I know your still upset about..." Lily paused carefully thinking over her words that Hermione knew would probably hold a great bit of tack "Graduation and how Gaunt acted but I know how you feel because I was friends with Severus for a long time. As muggle's say they made their beds now they have to sleep in them." Lily finished and she left the room.

Hermione let out a annoyed noise in the back of her throat as her anger boiled slightly, She was upset at Rowena but it didn't mean everyone who barely even known about her, her past, or what she has done already for them to tell Hermione to get over it and cut her ties with the dark witch. Hermione knew better then any of them but it still didn't make her feel any less angered by their words to her. Instead of throwing a 'Malfoy fit' as she called them she went to work finding out what Rowena was trying to tell her. Hermione noticed a weird wording and said it out loud hoping it would click "Movers have been careless as always knocking over alley cat you bought me." Hermione frowned she didn't buy Rowena a cat of any kind. She then thought that if it didn't mean anything then it should have been worded 'Knocking over the Alley cat you bought me' not "Knocking over Alley cat".

"Knocking Alley?" Hermione said then her face shifted "Knockturn Alley." She whispered "She moved to Knockturn Alley? Why on earth?" Hermione asked herself noticing that her spell hadn't changed she continued "I have found a Herbal Store...A Apothecary?" Hermione wondered as she bit her lip in concentration. "Tons of odd herbs that we don't usually have in London." She sighed she knew that was wrong that America had the same herbs unless again she's hinting to Knockturn Alley which had a bundle of herbs that only Dark Witches used. "She's moved into a Apothecary in Knockturn Alley." even Hermione's voice shown how she found that to be the oddest thing in the world. The rest was straight foreword, How was she doing and Sirius and have she spoken to Remus. Her chest felt heavy as she pulled out a new piece of parchment but paused, She decided to wait until later tonight to send the reply.

* * *

"Lovely to see you again!" Hermione fought back a blush as Fabian Prewett tugged her into a hug and she fought back a nasty retort as Gideon hugged her from behind "Our little short butt." He cooed. Even though the twins have seen some nasty things they still kept a positive outlook and feel about them just like Fred and George did, Hermione missed all of the Weasley clan greatly and wondered if Molly or Arthur ever joined in the meetings for the Order. Pulling away from the boys she smiled "Hello Benjy" She said to the older man who looked like he had just tumbled out of bed probably a all night long rade "Hello" he muttered as he head drooped a bit on the McKinnon's dinning room table. "Poor sap, got night duty with Mad-eye." Fabian said shaking his head in sympathy "He must be tired." Hermione said softly not wanting to speak ill of the Auror's paranoid behavior especially since he got them out of many things alive.

"And need of a stiff drink, 'Ello kitten." Sirius said pulling Hermione into him and kissing her on the lips, Hermione blushed inhaling his expensive cologne that he seemed to always wear even when he was older. "Did you miss me?"He asked cheeky as Hermione swatted his arm "Sirius Black I am appalled by such accusations." She joked back looking insulted over his question. Fabian walked off muttering something about too happy couples and went to get himself a drink as Hermione pulled Sirius to James and Lily who were talking to a man who looked defeated and slumped. Hermione almost had to take a double look at the man who was Remus "Remus." Hermione said shocked "Hermione." Remus said trying to smile but it didn't look right on his face. "Ho..."Hermione paused thinking back to her thoughts that afternoon when Lily told her to get over Rowena and she backed off "We should have a couple of drinks together Remus, Since James and Sirius have already gotten themselves in trouble already." She said as Sirius shot her a look.

"Sure." Remus said as Hermione took his arm and led him into the study to pour out some whiskey "I appreciate you not asking me that question, Hermione." Remus stated as she handed him the glass "I was about too but I find myself annoyed at the question myself." She said softly and kindly as she took a sip of her drink while Remus knocked his back and made a face at the burning sensation. Hermione refilled his glass and this time he didn't move to take it all in "I want to hate her." He said finally as Hermione waited patiently for him to talk "I can't, my heart and wolf won't let me. I guess it enjoys feeling my pain." He said Hermione straightened "Remus.." She paused "Rowena." He flinched "and you were mates. Wolves mate for life so actually your wolf is in a lot of agony." Hermione said .

Hermione paused wondering if it would be the right thing to tell him the last part, she took in a deep breath "She's hurting as well, Remus." He scoffed "Thats dragon shit, She's a death eater now. Licking the feet of Voldemort." He sneered hatefully as he could but Hermione could hear it in his voice the pain he felt. She tried not to picture Rowena on her hands and knees licking Voldemorts feet but she couldn't help the brief pass over it "Its time for the meeting." Lily said softly peeking her head out of the door and watching a tense Remus turn from Hermione who looked sick and walk past Lily who sighed "Don't help him Hermione." She told the witch as she walked up to Lily. Hermione tensed her back straightening and her nose raised "I can do that I want Lily, You are not my keeper." with that Hermione briskly walked past Lily who closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose "That wasn't what I meant, damn Potter must be causing me to loose practical speech." She groaned hating that she just insulted her greatest friend.

* * *

"Attack's have seemed to loward since last month." Dumbledore stated as James fiddled with his wand and Hermione listened intently just like when she was a student. Sirius was also listening but more focused on Hermione's expressions. "I wouldn't trust it." Hermione spoke up for the first time since becoming a part of the Order "I agree with Miss Granger." Moody stated raising his head in approval. "As do I Alaster that is why I think it to be best if we highten our patrols around the danger areas." Dumbledore spoke loud and direct even thought that meant many people in that room will not be able to sleep for a long while, none spoke up. Lily frowned and looked down at her hands and so did Alice, Their wedding was already hard to plan but now since Dumbledore has heightened patrols that meant the girls would never be able to sit down and plan out the wedding.

Lily had Dorea who stayed at the house since her health had taken a dip and Charlus decided he would attended and pass on information to his wife. Lily had her to plan the wedding if she so desired but Alice had not a soul, Her mother had passed in child birth and her father wasn't around much. Hermione thought that was the reason for the witches attraction to Franks mother who was still as direct and fiercesome as when Neville stood beside her. "I believe that it would be best to post pone your nuptials." Hermione bristled and raised in her chair staring at the man who sat beside Dumbledore who had the galls to ask the women this. "Not bloody likely!" Hermione shouted Sirius jumped and scooted away from her as he looked around for flying birds, Hermione stood and slammed down both of her hands on the table and eyed the man who now looked at the quiet witch with a expression that was torn between disgust and fear.

"Lily and Alice will be getting married even if we all have to plot out the wedding. Just because Voldemort is out their stealing happiness away from everyone doesn't mean we do the same." the man cringed at the name "How dare you speak his name." the man barked as he lifted his wiry frame. "Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself. I for one am not scared of that man." Hermione spat as she raised up and then sat down taking Sirius's hand in hers and looking at Lily who smiled "Thank you." She mouthed as the man sputtered. "Phen, She is right. Its not fair to Lily or Alice to ask them to give up marrying their fiancé's." Gideon said darkly not liking how Phen was cold and obtuse since his wife's death. "Love will only get ya' so far." He stated "Thats enough." Dumbledore stated his voice raising ever so slightly.

Phen sat back in his chair his fear for Dumbledore evident, Hermione thought of him to be a older Mundungus but then again she didn't know him when he was happy and had kids. Now all he had was the family estate and his cat for company. "There will be none of that. Mrs Granger is right on that. Lily... Alice please take my deepest sympathies towards you not being able to get your planing for your weddings done." Alice smiled at Dumbledore and shrugged "I think we can live." Alice said sweetly as Frank leaned over and kissed her cheek "No, Love. I want for you to have the world." Hermione stomach dropped and she stood and walked out of the kitchens. Lily watched and then looked at Sirius who watched her leave as well "I told you she wants this too." Lily snapped at Sirius who looked concerned "But she never asked.." Sirius started but James shot him a look "A bit forward thinking Aye? The woman proposing' marriage?"He said his lips quirking up in a smirk.

Hermione couldn't quite get a grasp on her breathing, She was in a room full of ghosts and it hurt every-time she looked at Lily or watched Frank and Alice look at each other. She wanted to be with Rowena at least then she could be oblivious to the killing of her friends, like Marlene. She pressed her cheek on the cool glass door leading into the foyer. "You okay there?" Hermione looked up "Yes, Frank" She said softly. Frank Longbottom frowned as he watched Hermione a bit "I don't want to prod but is this about Sirius?" She looked at him her dark eyes reflecting the confusion "No, Why would you think that?"She asked finding control in her voice as she thought about the horrible fate of the Longbottoms and seeing Neville toying with Candy wrappers at the desk. "Well, out of all of us, You are the only one who isn't engaged so..." She raised her hand to silence Frank who looked awkward trying to have this talk that would be better suited for a woman.

"Trust me, I have no intentions on getting married this soon into our relationship. I love Sirius but after everything.." She paused could she get marred without Rowena or Draco? Even though years ago if she thought that she would be missing Draco Malfoy. She would have sent herself to Saint Mungo's. Sensing something Frank smiled "I understand Hermione." and with that he walked off leaving her to her own thoughts yet again.

* * *

It was twelve at night by the time the girls reached their flat and Hermione had told them goodnight before any talk of her marrying Sirius could be brought up. Apparently they thought that Sirius needed to 'pop' the question but Hermione wanted to wait and how would she be able to tell him that? Sorry hunny I want to wait until a war happens so that nobody will try to kill you just to get to me. She sat at her desk and started to yank a brush threw her hair that had started to grow out since the school days, in her head she was thinking of ways to tell Rowena were she was at and to explain about Padfoot and Moony. Once she had yanked her hair until the rough curls had a bit of softness to them she pulled out three sheets of paper, One for the real message, one for points to remember to add, and one to send to Rowena.

_Dear Rita,_

_I have moved in with two of my friends, Alice and Lily. Its a quiet naborhood close to The Three Bothers we once knew. My dog is great he's as happy as can be at this time. Looney loopy is taking everything hard, she still hasn't acted like herself since Seamus told her off. Why my Alley cat? I hope you are being safe in America, I heard some scary things about that country._

_Mia._

Praying that Rowena understood the message Hermione was trying to forward onto her she burned the original message that read.

_Dear Rowena, _

_I have moved in with Alice and Lily, Its around where Harry will live. Sirius is okay but still not the same as before. Remus is taking it hard, he hasn't accepted it yet. Why Knockturn Alley? I hope you are safe there._

_Hermione. _


	26. 26

Rain was falling in the streets of Knockturn Alley, an old woman pushes a cart with shrunken heads swinging. She pauses only to look up at the forgotten Apothecary that held horrors of the untold. She could see with her glass eye a woman with long black hair standing watching the rain from her window, the woman's eyes were turned towards the sky as if she was silently praying about something. Shivering she kept walking wondering if who she saw was a ghost or...maybe another family? "Everything is ready for tonight." Draco said softly as he walked into Rowena's bedroom. "Alright." She said her eyes a glassy emerald color not at all the vibrancy that it used to hold. "Have you gotten anything from Hermione?" Draco asked the last time he had said anything to her she had thrown a curse at him. Rowena tensed and Draco was about to dive out of the way but she just slumped "Yes, Here." She said "I can concentrate to understand it.". Draco took the letter in his hand and inhaled Hermione's sent, he allowed himself a moment but then shook himself out of it. She didn't want him and he had to remember that, he started to read the letter and frowned he had found many of these letters but they where from Fred and George. He was never too good at finding out what those terrible twins meant only that ferret was him.

_Dear Rita,_

_I have moved in with two of my friends, Alice and Lily. Its a quiet naborhood close to The Three Bothers we once knew. My dog is great he's as happy as can be at this time. Looney loopy is taking everything hard, she still hasn't acted like herself since Seamus told her off. Why my Alley cat? I hope you are being safe in America, I heard some scary things about that country._

_Mia._

"Alice and Lily are moved in with Hermione." Draco told Rowena who nodded her face still and pale "Um.." Draco paused trying to figure out what a child's story had to do with where they lived "What?"Rowena asked softly her eyebrow raising. "I don't understand this part 'A quiet naborhood close to the three brothers' Three brothers are capitalized." Rowena chuckled airy "They are around Godric's Hallow." She said Draco nodded and continued "Sirius is well... Remus." He held his breath as Rowena raised her hand "I...I...I...Can't hear this not today. Is there anything else?" She asked weakly. Draco noticed that Rowena had weakened even more "She doesn't understand why we moved here and that she hopes we are safe." Draco said Rowena nodded but didn't say anything. Draco took that as a sign and left Rowena to her thoughts.

Severus looked up over the cauldron of poison "Why does he want this?" Draco asked moving his hand towards the book that held a poison that Voldemort wanted for Severus to make. Since leaving Hogwarts Severus has been given a Potions license and made to do Voldemorts potions work. "Officials that try to go against him. It doesn't show on any of the spells that Saint Mungo's will use." Severus stated his voice drawn and deep bouncing off of the walls of the locked away potions room. The cage in the far corner gleaming in the low lighting. "Does it really liquefy your organs?" Draco asked his face turned in a grimace "Yes." Severus said being use to Draco's idiotic and sometimes lesser thought out questions. "She hasn't been eating, i bought something to keep her busy tonight." Draco paused moving a glass vial. "What?"He asked afraid of the answer "Its in there." Severus said moving his head to the cage. Since Draco only gave it a passing glance being already use to the stench of dried blood even with all of the cleaning spells and muggle work it still had stained the flooring of the cage. "Damn, Is that a cow?" Severus nodded Draco frowned "How in the bloody hell?" Severus raised an eyebrow and He dropped the question. "It will keep her busy." Draco agreed walking out of the dungeon as he called it ignoring the irate hissing of Avery.

* * *

The old woman stood underneath a floating umbrella, her eyes watched the blond boy walking out of the house his hands shoved in his pockets and his cold eyes set on going into Diagon Alley. Draco stepped up moving out of a mans way as he halted in front of the cafe' "Ah, Mister Gaunt." Draco placed a fake smile upon his lips as he shook hands with Yaxley head of Saint Mungo affairs "Lord Yaxely." he said as they walked into the Cafe' and sat down at a far table. Draco un-cliped his cloak and let it go off of the back of the chair and he fixed the sleeves reflexively on the green dress shirt. "I think you understand the reasons for me to request your presence in such terrible weather." Draco didn't let his mind go to far as he nodded "About my position I applied for I hope?"He said with a quick smile. Yaxley moved a strand of his blond hair out of his hair, "Of course it is, My department in Mungo's needs a Healer who can learn quickly. We have yet to narrow down our clients to wizards of the pure kind but that will happen in time." Draco nodded he knew Yaxley in the future but that was when he was more intimidating and Head of Magical Law Enforcement. "My daughter Katherine tells me of your oustanding abilities in healing and wand work." Draco hid his annoyance "Yes, I am afraid that Professor Flitwick never gave me any real challenge." he said dull and unimpressed with the idea of Flitwick not believing in him.

Yaxley's lip twitched up "Always loving his Ravenclaws more. I understand greatly as a fellow Slytherin." He said as he waved the waitress over and without giving her any break he quickly shot out his order and the frazzeled young witch quickly wrote it down but had to ask four questions about his order which aggitated him. "A..And for you sir?"she asked her brown eyes going from the note pad to Draco who looked at her and gave her a reassuring look "All I want is a cuppa if you don't mind." He said Yaxley frowned "Why don't you get something a bit filling. It is_ their_ job." The girl looked down her long brown hair falling out of her bun and into her face "Alright soup, something light no onions." He told her she nodded and quickly walked off as if she had been burned. Draco watched her walk away. Yaxley took notice "Shy girls are ya' fancy then?" He asked giving him a reckless smirk tinted with hate. "With her uncompitance then she must be a mudblood." He sneered then he leaned closer to Draco who sat still as he could feeling disgusted with Yaxley "Better off finding yourself a whore at least they know their place.".

Draco nodded "You do know better about these things than me." He said "Stick with me kid and I'll show you the proper way.".

* * *

Severus knows something happened as Draco walked in throwing his wet cloak off of his body and throwing himself into the couches that he had set up "What a prick!"He stated loudly Severus nodded "Did you get the job?"He asked already knowing of Yaxley's personality "Yes, and a few private clients." He said running a hand threw his hair letting it fall back into his eyes as he moved up to a proper sitting position "The Death eaters coming in harmed from the order." Severus explained Draco let out a sigh. "Great I'll be healing them." Severus nodded and then lifted a couple of slim vials. "Is that what you were working on?"Draco asked Severus nodded "These are for your private stash. If someone comes in talking of Regulus, Rowena, You or Me. Given them this and make up a excuse." He said Draco took the vials and held them in his hands.

The vials were warm to the touch "So kill them?"He said almost as a question he already knew the answer to and Severus didn't need to answer it.

* * *

Rowena walked into the cage that was magiced shut behind her, She took off her clothes and threw them out of the bars. "Will you be okay?"Draco asked Rowena glared at him "Go away." She said. He backed off knowing that Severus was keeping a charm over the Cow so Rowena wouldn't try to argue about it until she came to the next morning. Severus's breath wavered as the moon shone down onto Rowena from a hole on the side of the cage, Rowena collapsed on the floor of the cage her hands digging trying to dig their way into the flooring but it wouldn't give way. "The last charms are set." Draco said as Rowena curled up her mouth open in a silent scream as she tumbled backwards onto the floor convulsing as her nails grew at a insane rate along with her hair. "Silence spell?"Draco asked Severus nodded "We do have nabors." He replied wincing as he watched Rowena transform into her darker form. Her hair was long and wild as she raised up on her hands her eyes glowing gold, She watched them with deadly delight as she leaned forward and got shocked from the cage. She shook her hand and growled "Is this the first time without the potion?" Draco nodded "She's never had it completely out of her system before.."Draco looked down at his hands as Severus waved his wand and the cow was revealed to Rowena who cocked her head to the side and before the gruesome scene could be revealed Draco turned his back unable to stand the sight.

"She's eating at least." Severus remarked watching with his dark eyes unfazed by the scene.

* * *

Rowena awoke her limbs sore and tight and copper tinted her senses, her eyes popped open and she sat up covered in blood. Her green eyes moved over to the carcass that laid only a few inches from her. She reached out and touched the bits of skin on her arm that didn't belong to her "I see you are well fed." She turned her head sharply and regretted it "Severus."She said her voice rough and gravel. "Wait until you are of full health Rowena, Starving yourself was not the brightest thing to do on the brink of an all out war." She growled and back away from Severus who paused before ignoring his white shirt to hold a shivering Rowena in his arms "I know." He said "I do have some experience in the workings of the heart."he muttered as she shook harder.

After he cleaned her up and laid her in bed he walked out of her room and walked past Draco who halted in getting ready for his first day at Saint Mungo's "Oh Merlin." he gasped seeing the now white shirt was stained with blood "Not mine nor hers. The cow is...Well." Draco nodded "I understand." He said as he walked into her room to peek in on her. She was curled in a ball in the middle of the bed he frowned and he could make out the name 'Remus'. He backed out of the room and ran a hand threw his hair before walking his way to his new job.


	27. 27

Hermione watched the moon grow full and her stomach twisted "Remus is staying in the basement, He will be find Hermione." James told her as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She wanted to tell him it wasn't Remus who worried her but Rowena, who was probably in a right state. "I know." She said James frowned and bit back a reply. He knew that Hermione was worried for Rowena and he was too but he justified his own worries with the fact that he was a Gryffindor and it was bred into him to be caring. He gave Hermione a smile before walking away from her, She sighed and her shoulders slouched with a weight she tried to hide. She walked out of the kitchen and up to her room that was the farthest from the others and she picked up a small note.

Her shopping list, even though it was a wary thing going out in this day and age at night. She preferred the uncrowded Diagon Alley and the vail of moonlight to hid her face.

* * *

She looked into the window of Flourish and Blots which was known for closing a tad early than everywhere else, her mind wandering back again to the Werewolf's in her life. "Miss, How is Mrs Potter doing?" Hermione's breath caught and her mind freeze as she looked in the window and saw the thin frame, long nose and a regal face of Narcissa Malfoy. She looked at Hermione her piercing blue eyes showed more like Draco then Lucius did. "She's doing okay. She is weak." Hermione replied her voice slow and steady, She turned around and pulled her lips into a smile. "Its such a shame, My mother is so torn over her getting sick. She's one of my mother's favorites and she was very supportive of my sister." Hermione fought back a frown of confusion and for a split second she though that she made a wrong choice.

That Dorea Potter wasn't who they all thought she was, "...Andromeda needed someone." Narcissa finished. Hermione relaxed "Dorea's a special witch." Hermione agreed feeling a tad awkward. Narcissa nodded and raised her thin hand an placed it on her slightly round midsection that looked stretched but something was off by the way it looked. Hermione took notice of this and she decided to bring it up since Draco was supposed to be born in 1980 maybe she was mistaken. "How far along are you?" Hermione asked with a slight smile as Narcissa looked down at her hand and pulled it away from her stomach. "Oh... I was four months but I lost the child a week ago, as soon as I am able I will be trying again. You understand." Narcissa told Hermione as if her loosing a child was a shameful thing.

Hermione had to remember what Andromeda told her about Pureblood Customs considering Miscarriages and Pregnancy. It was the woman's job to produce a heir preferably male then female but it happens, Like in Pansy's case. "Yes I do, I'm sorry for your loss." She said softly her heart breaking for the young witch that will turn cold and frosty towards anything except Draco. "Thank you." Narcissa said her eyes trained on hermione for a moment before she spoke " I support my sister and her choices, If you ever need anything that you can not get with your.. unfortunate Heritage don't be afraid to call on me. I support your kind just don't tell Lucius or Bella but I believe you will become a Black and which means you are family.." Narcissa told her. She looked gunine as she smiled and smoothed out her robes "I must beg you adu, Miss Granger." She said turning on her heels and walking away.

Hermione watched Narcissa walk away from her and she looked around wondering if it was some sort of trap. For her to trust Narcissa and then get killed. She shook her head and a wonder popped into her head "Did Draco know of his mothers loss?". She looked down at her list and nodded.

* * *

The old woman at the corner of the way towards the haunted house watched as a young curly haired witch moved up the walk way her red hood made her look like that muggle fairy tale. She knew that this woman was out of place in a dark street in Knockturn Alley. Hermione opened the shop door and walked in only to be yanked by her hood and thrown into the shelfs and pressed into them hard, a wand cutting her in the stomach as she had a mans arm pressed tightly to her neck. Once she had recovered for the most part she looked into dark eyes "S..Severus." She gasped as the dark wizard loosened his hold but only by a little. "Tell me something only we would know." He stated "Make it good." Hermione's head racked on and on but one thing was a solid. "Horcrux's, Voldemort created them." He let her go alowing her to go limp and cough as her throat constricted.

Severus flicked his wand and the candles flared back to life, She blinked as He walked back over to the potions box that laid on the floor. "What do I owe your presence at this hectic hour?"He asked Hermione noticed that his voice had dropped into that rich baratone he was famous for, the hair's on the back of Hermione's neck raised in responce. "Rowena told me that she moved here, I wanted to see how she is doing." Hermione said Severus looked at her his eyes sizing her up and then his mouth moved into a sneer. He walked over to a door that looked to be a part of the shelving and moved it aside, no sounds came from whatever was inside "Come and see for yourself?" He said as he moved his hand as if he was showing her a fine art.

Hermione edged to the door and looked in her stomach did a jolting flip, her hand covered her mouth as she fought the feeling of reching. Rowena's form hung over a carcase of a cow or something, it was a bundle of meat and blood all skin form the poor creature had been shreaded or stained red with its own blood. "She wouldn't eat, Draco and I agreed to it." Severus said as she backed out and he could hear her irrate thoughts. "But..." Hermione said she frowned her eyes redening a bit as she picked at a loose string on her traveling cloak. In her mind she disaproved of it but she wasn't here, a realization hit her like a sledge hammer as she looked at Severus as he waited patently as he could for Hermione to speak up "I need for you to do something for me." Severus raised an eyebrow "Don't tell Draco or Rowena of me showing up. I should have waited...I didn't realize how rash my actions were." Severus nodded "Always the Gryffindor." He remarked. "I won't tell them, Anything else?"He asked hoping that was all and she would leave the shop before Draco arrived home from his meeting with Yaxley.

"I need some potions for the order." Hermione said feeling a bit like the first year student asking for advice. "I trust your potions above all others.", "I need coin for this, Draco has need of the potions as well." Hermione frowned in confusion, she wondered if Draco had done something to hurt himself. "He's become a healer to Yaxley's becking call and also Saint Mungos." She smiled "That's great in a way, Draco was always astonding in charms." Severus nodded collecting Potions from vairious place's in the shop. "But..." Hermione paused her eyes glued to Severus as he slowed down his packing" Yaxley is a death eater. Why would Draco be doing favors for him?" She asked Severus seen the look of betrayl before he even turned around "Yaxley needed a med-witch for the Dark Lord's fallowers and Draco is the most respectable person for that. Also if anyone finds out about our plans and gets away needing a healer, Yaxley will summon Draco who will take care of the problem." Hermione shivered "He'll kill them." She said softly. She didn't know if Draco was capable of killing someone before she would have let out a all around no since he couldn't kill Dumbledore. Now its diffrent so much has happened and will to not kill one person who would risk a life a future they would have, She knew he could do it now even before Severus let out a snipy reply "No he will allow them to get us all killed.".

"Do you have anything else you want to bore me with?" Lied Severus, he was actualy realived to see the curly haired witch. "Nothing else, Here." Hermione said handing him a small bag of coin. Severus watched as she lifted the hood of her cloak and picked up the bottles of potions and walked out of the shop, his dark eyes pinned to the burgendy cloak. For a minute he let his mind wonder on how Lily was. His already thin lips thined even more his blood boiled at the thought of the freedom that James now had over Lily. He knew something was starting and it would change the coarse of his life forever if only he could bring himself to care...


	28. 28

Rowena busied herself with plotting how to get the diary from the Malfoy's manor while Draco was having to heal sick Death Eaters on Yaxley's becking call. He now hated his job with all of the fire of Hades himself, like now it was a cold mid-morning when Yaxley had commanded his presence at his own home. "Lord Yaxley." Draco said simply as he walked out of the floo and with a flick of his wand he removed the stains from the floo powder. "I have two witches here who need to have a check up. One has already lost the child and wishes to know if she is with another and the other needs check up." Draco nodded "Shouldn't that be for a maternity witch?"He asked not enjoying having a innocent life in his hands. Yaxley frowned "Trust me, Bella's a bit...". "You wouldn't be talking ill of my wife would you?" Draco held his breath as he calmed his nerves. No wonder Severus had a 'accident' and turned his hair a dingy blond color, He was having to look after his Aunt Bellatrix who had never been with a child unless...

Draco fault a bit as he turned around to face the french wizard "Mister Gaunt it is?" He asked as he narrowed his grey eyes on Draco who was staring at a broader more intimidating Lord Rodolphus Lestrange. "Yes, Nice to meet you Lord Lestrange." He said extending his hand in a firm hand shake "Proper man." Lestrange stated his eyes looking over at Yaxley who leaned forward "Only the best for your wife.".

* * *

Draco walked into the room and paused to take in a almost scary scene to him. Bellatrix Lestrange on a bed her belly swollen and she looked almost feral "I don't want this thing in me!" She shouted snarling at her husband that didn't even looked fazed by the feral Bella. "Bella sweetheart this is a important stage. Allow Mister Gaunt to see how our child is." Rodolphus said his eyes glittering in the lights as Draco cleared his throat his palms feeling itching and sweaty. "Hello Lady Lestrange, How are you feeling today?" Draco asked and flintched back as Bella threw a book that had been on the bedside table at him "How do you think I feeel you bloody nit!" He sighed "Mr Lestrange could you please leave us, This is the most private of matters." Draco said softly as the man narrowed his eyes on Yaxley who for a moment gave a scalding look towards Draco before he covered it with a reassuring smile "It might calm your wife." Draco added.

Mister Lestrange went to balk but suddenly was flown out of the room with Yaxley fallowing and the door warded shut, Bellatrix sat up on the bed her face flushed and her crooked wand pointed towards the door. A cold chill fell over Draco who was reminded of the powerful witch his aunt was even in this frail state. He reached into the pocket of his pants and fingered the vail of poison in something that Rowena called a surenge, It was long and had a sharp point that was meant to go into the body itself a muggle thing. "You're a wizard, Pureblooded as well?" Draco nodded "Yes, Ma'am." He said as he watched Bellatrix who forced herself up further in the bed her arms shaking. He came across the bed and pushed up the pillow and helped her, She flinched and narrowed her cold eyes on him.

"I can do it myself." She snapped "I realize Lady Lestrange." Draco said eyeing her as she raised her head a bit "Kill it." She stated "Your husband wants for this child to be healthy." He said he took a bit of pleasure in having control over Bellatrix. "This child has binded my magic! He's reduced me practically Muggle." She spatted "Would you have kept the child if he did not?" Draco asked his voice shifting into a deeper octave that reminded Bellatrix of Lucius's draw. That man could charm a cobra, she smirked "Maybe want to find out?" She asked fluttering her eyelashes at Draco who felt ill. "Not at this time." He said as he pulled out his wand and with a talented flourish and a mutter of words a small golden screen raised from Bellatrix's belly. "Looks health. Do you wish to know the sex?" He said Bella narrowed her eyes on the screen "Its a girl, I already know of this. My husband does not and will not know until I can get rid of the little bitch." She sneered.

Draco kept a calm face at his Aunts cruel words about the child, he focused on the baby girl who stretched and sucked in as she prepared her mouth for the mothers breasts. Draco frowned a bit as he looked at the childs face his eyes going lighter as he saw a familiar resemblance of someone he knew in 1995. He shook his head at the thought that this child was... He pushed the thought from his mind as he smiled at Bellatrix who watched the baby girl. "All five fingers and toes. You couldn't have a more healthy baby Lady Lestrange." He said honestly not a ounce of sarcasm in his voice. "She might be health now, Rodolphus will see to it she doesn't live. He's told me himself."Bellatix's voice softened her eyes shown a haunted woman not a Death Eater nor a insane prisoner. Draco knew that her marriage was one that was very one sided, her love for the Dark Lord outshine any attraction to her husband and everyone knew it and pitied Rodolphus but...What if Rodolphus wasn't as he seemed?

With not as hidden or as stealthy as Rowena or Severus, Draco used legimens on Bellatrix and he was repalled by what he seen...

* * *

_Bellatrix sat at her vanity brushing her long wild hair, she looked beautiful in the dim light of the Lestrange manor. She touched her neck that had a bruise forming and she quickly flipped her hair to cover it "We failed to kill them." She nodded "We will do better next time, our lord knows this Rodolphus." She said as she focused on the mirror that held a pacing Rodolphus. He looked at her his dark eyes pierced at her and she looked away and down at the powder that she used. She closed her eyes as Rodolphus let a ghost of a hand move over her cheek and laid lightly on the crook of her neck. "When are you going to give me a child?" He asked in the lightest of voices "Soon." was Bella's reply. _

_The hand tightened and moved to encircle her thin neck Rodolphus leaned down and pressed his mouth to her ear "It better be a boy, if it's a girl I will make you kill the little bitch." then with a tightened hand he let go and walked out of the room. Bella placed a hand on her stomach and her shoulders shook but no tears formed in her haunted eyes._

* * *

Draco pitied his Aunt for the first time in his life, Bellatrix didn't seemed to notice his plundering in her mind as he canceled the spell "I will see you next week Lady Lestrange. You're going to be due soon." He told her as she nodded "I know." She said as the door busted open and Bellatrix went back to being her usual self. Draco faced Rodolphus who looked angry at Bellatrix who smiled a cruel smile at her husband "Enjoy being nocked on your arse's?" She sneered cackling. "The child is of perfect health Mister Lestrange. Keep up what you are doing." Draco told him not looking at Bellatrix again. Yaxley looked at her and then at Draco "Bellatrix, do you want for Mister Gaunt to come back?" Yaxley asked carefully. He was an asshole but he knew his place when dealing with a stronger witch with hormones running ramped.

"If it would shut your overly large trap from going on and on about this, Yaxley then _sure_." She said as Rodolphus gave her a disapproving look "We would enjoy for him to come back. Bella is getting close to her due date and we will need someone to deliver the child who knows of my wife's condition." Draco nodded keeping his eyes on Rodolphus who talked as if it didn't matter that the woman in question was listening to him. "She's already tried to kill my son multiple times I will not allow for it to happen again." Rodolphus told him. "I understand. I will not allow any harm come to your future son sir." Draco said his face never betraying the knowledge that Bellatrix wasn't with a male child but a female.

* * *

Draco walked with Yaxley out of the room "Who is the next patient?" He asked Yaxley who paused "Mister Malfoy needs for someone to see if his wife is with a child. They have lost one other child before and they want to know if she is not pregnant then what might be causing her to loose them." Draco stared at Yaxley his face couldn't help the multiple feelings show. His mother had a child but lost it? He never knew of this and it explained why one day a month his mother would lock herself in her room and even when Draco was a small child he nor his father could console her. That was probably why his mother did what she did.. "Did you hear me?" Yaxley snapped his eyes showing his displeasure.

"Forgive me sir." Draco said "Just this situation reminded me of something."He added as Yaxley frowned "Right. As I was saying we should head over their soon. For we have a meeting soon and it wouldn't be good for you to be at the manor." Draco nodded "Yes sir, You are right.". "Have you given any thoughts to our past converstation?" Yaxley asked just like Severus told Draco to say he repeated it "I'd rather not get involved with any situation, My views are the same as yours but I want to stay out of Azkaban." Yaxley nodded "I understand friend.".

* * *

He never thought he would be in this situation, staring at his family home being a outsider looking in. He almost could swear that he saw himself flying around the back of the manor trying to practice so he could beat Potter, It was odd for him now to realize that there won't be a Potter to out do anymore, Not even Harry's father. Yaxley walked threw the gate and Draco fallowed his stomach settling oddly as he was let in by a house elf and escorted along with Yaxley into his fathers room. His mother and father always had different rooms when he was growing up but this time they had the same room. To Draco it was odd, He fought back the rage he felt as he saw his father for the second time. His body was younger and so was his mother's as she walked forward and took Draco's hand "Hello Mister Gaunt." She said softly her blue eyes where light and almost looked like she had a light behind them. Draco took a large comfort in knowing that this would alway be his mother even if she didn't know and that she was the happy person he had heard of.

" Lady Malfoy, It is a pleasure to meet you." He said twisting her hand lightly and kissing her knuckles. Narcissa Malfoy blushed "I like you already." She said as she walked over to Lucius who looked like Draco when he saw something he didn't approve of "That has yet to be seen." Lucius said distastefully as he walked over to Yaxley "He looks...Young." He said "He has proven to be as adapt as Severus is a potion as he is to charm work. He knows how to heal even the worst conditions." Yaxley said Draco raised his head his feathers being ruffled from his fathers harsh words and Yaxley's confidence in his abilities. "May I see Lady Malfoy in private?" Draco asked as Lucius tensed "You may." Narcissa told him as she looked at Lucius who nodded and walked out with Yaxley who took Draco's elbow and tightened his hold "You better not be mucking this up." Yaxley growled lowly in Draco ear as Draco looked at Yaxley his grey eyes getting a stormy look "It would mean my own reputation." Draco replied.

Yaxley let him go and spread his arms wide and placed a arm around the tense Lucius "Let us go have a drink in the study my friend."Yaxley said as he closed the door leaving Mother with Son.

* * *

Narcissa touched the back of the chair "Care to sit?"She asked He shook his head "How long had it been since the miscarriage?" He asked Narcissa sat down in the chair she had offered him "A couple of weeks ago. I feel as if I did something wrong... Is that normal?" She asked her blue eyes watching him. Draco sighed "I am no woman, Lady Malfoy but I know that somethings are not of our control. It would only be your fault if you intentionally caused harm to the fetus."He explained as tears started to leak from Narcissa's eyes making Draco's heart constrict painfully as a image flashed threw his head before he forced it not to show itself. "No one has ever told me in such a way that actually made since." She said her voice hitching "How can I move on without mourning and fearing for my next child?".

"By embracing that things are out of your control and when you have a son. You... I know you will do everything in your power to make sure he is happy." Draco said he didn't know exactly if that would help console his mother since he had never really understood why she would be sad one minute and happy the next, but then again _'Was his mother ever really happy?_' He didn't know the answer to that question. As he looked into the blue eyes of this younger Narcissa he reminded himself that she was still young and probably somewhat unaware of her husbands betrayals to her or the darkness that overshadows the name 'Malfoy'. His mother had found out who she was stuck with which probably aided in her decision. Draco mused over his thoughts as Narcissa called a House-elf to bring her a tissue and she blotted her eyes and let out a very unlady like exhale of snot before Draco snapped out of it. "I like you very much Mister Gaunt. You remind me of my sister." she said fondly.

Draco raised an eyebrow "Younger sister, Andromeda." He nodded he didn't know his mother was so fond of his Aunt who was blasted off of the Black tapestry for falling in love with a muggle. "You sound a bit sad." Draco said Narcissa nodded "She's disowned because she chosen love over family. Even though Ted was no common muggle he was a wizard just no of pure blood. The same in my mothers eyes." she sounded almost bitter as she sighed "I'm sorry Mister Gaunt, I shouldn't speak of such things. I would think you could relate since your sister seemed close with the Potters and that muggleborn girl." Narcissa told Draco. She didn't know why but she found Mister Gaunt to act in a way she hoped her own son would. He was so tentative and a good listener he had such potential and he was understanding to how she felt. "My sister was friends with her yes, She has chosen a different path." Draco explained as Narcissa's bright pretty face turned into a frown. "I thought...I assumed that you weren't a Death Eater. You won't tell my husband will you! He's so narrow minded and...oh!" she paniced as she started to throw herself at Draco who was surprised at his mothers strength as she pressed her body down on his and pined him in the chair that he had sat in.

"Please Mister Gaunt, Forget this conversation forget it. Please I beg of you... I'll do anything." She said biting her lip as Draco pushed her off of him and he stood and straightened out his robes as he summoned his best Severus line to hide his startling jolt "Lady Malfoy, what you tell me is private. Your opinions are just that but but be aware that you should be careful to whom you share them with." He told her. She nodded as she stood and straightened her dress "I'm sorry." She said softly "Let us see if you are with a child shall we?" Draco asked kindly as he motioned towards the love seat. Narcissa smiled she was right, she wanted a son who was like Mister Gaunt.

* * *

Draco felt more exhausted then ever before, he had only seen two patents but his mind was torn with visions of his mothers and Aunts pain. He walked up the stairs and into the study that held Rowena reading on the couch, She looked up and her green eyes questioned him without words "Not now."He said she nodded and went back to her reading as Severus came out of his own room "How did it go?" He asked "Severus." Rowena said eyeing him as he looked from Rowena to Draco. He let Draco slip past him.


	29. 29

Lily held Hermione's hand as they were escorted into the Aurora's office which a younger Kingsley sat in the corner office. Hermione was angry far beyond the normal and she almost didn't stop walking to the room that held the two most dumbest criminals. "Can I see your wands please?" Hermione snapped her eyes to Kingsley who looked bored. "Why?" Lily asked hotly. She was wearing a plastic crown that said 'Bride to be' in hot pink letters. "Policy." Kingsley replied staring at the crown in faint amusement. Lily let out a huff and handed him her wand and Hermione did the same not before knowing that it was same to do so. Even if she was mad she wasn't going to be foolish with her only form of protection.

"Right behind door number four. They need someone to take them home." Hermione and Lily didn't reply to kingsley before they stormed into the room labeled four. On two opposite chairs sat James and Sirius both of which looked like their hair had been shocked to stand up right. James was the first to see them threw his buzzed state and pale "James Potter! Sirius Black!" Lily shouted her green eyes blazing "What on earth made you two decide to have two muggle police men chase you around london! Then you used magic in front of them! To lift a car?!" Hermione shouted her own eyes set on Sirius who held his head with one hand and his eyes crinkled a bit.

His head was killing him from a well aimed stunner that a death eater had shot at the both of 'em and now with Hermione's shrieking it was making his head feel like it was in that muggle spinning thing that Alice uses. "Lily bug. It wasn't like that honest." James told Lily who glared even harder at the man "James, Today was my hen party and I had to leave to pick the both of you up. You are on the couch tonight." She stated her words where like acid and James pouted "Not that couch! It smells like Franks feet!" He whined "You should have thought of that when you acted like a fifth year! Its okay I think you are going to have company tonight." Lily told James as Hermione nodded glared at Sirius who didn't bother pouting.

Hermione would have killed him if he did. "I understand, Love. We deserve the couch for ruining your hen party." Sirius told the two girls. Lily gave him a tense smile "At least you understand Sirius." She told him. James let out a noise that sounded like "Suck up.". "Lets get you two home so at least Lily and I can salvage some of the night." Hermione stated griping Sirius by the ear and yanking him up.

* * *

The Wedding was a perfect event, Hermione looked pretty in her petal pink dress with her hair pulled up in a twist. Sirius looked dashing even with his hair tighted back in a equally pink tie. "I'm glad you could come." James told his mother who looked tired and weak. She was having to sit in a wheelchair to move around, her legs just wouldn't hold her anymore. Dorea smiled her eyes lighting up like they would have before "Me too. I am..." Cough racked her body. Charlus took care of his wife the best he could but even he was falling with the same illness. Hermione gripped James's shoulder and he stepped back a bit giving his father more room.

He looked like a uneasy toddler as he watched his mother. Lily heard Dorea and rushed to James side her body taking Hermione's place. Hermione didn't know when Dorea would die. It made her feel like the power was out of her control or at least the ability to prepare ahead for something horrible. "Kitten?" Sirius asked his hand coming to envelope her elbow in a comforting manor. "Yes?"She asked her eyes glittering a bit and Sirius knew she was upset. He took her away from James and Dorea walking her towards the cake where Remus stood in the corner his eyes pinned to his drink. "Hermione." He touched her cheek bringing her eyes to meet his. "I..." She felt sick looking into his grey eyes. "I feel sick." She gasped as she raced out of Sirius's arms.

Sirius watched her run away and he looked over at Dorea who went in that direction slowly but surly. "Dorea's going to talk to her. She's had a rough life. You can't forget that son." Charlus said softly in his ear. "I know Dad but I think Hermione's keeping something from me." Sirius said. "Have you asked her about it?" Charlus asked him. Sirius shrugged his eyes pinned to the bathroom door. "No. How do you have a conversation like that. I think you are hiding something from me and I want to know?" Sirius asked as Remus walked towards them. His cheek had a long jagged cut across his cheek that was fresh.

He stood in front of Sirius for a moment before speaking "You should ask her Pads. I wish I asked Rowena when I was worried. Hermione's honest. She wouldn't lie to you or any of us."Remus said his voice wavering over Rowena's name but other then that he stayed strong. He was done crying over his lost mate. He had to do what he could for the order even if it meant he risked his life.

* * *

"Hermione dear?" Hermione tensed as she turned around to face Dorea who locked the door with a wave of her wand. She didn't say anything as she looked at the bright young witch who had that awful word branded into her skin. She knew that the three were planing something, Rowena wouldn't leave Hermione alone in this world neither would the young Mister Gaunt. Dorea knew the plans they had was hard on them and they were taking more risks then the order has but of course to do things like that you have to have a intimate knowledge. Hermione didn't know what to say. She wanted to spill everything to Dorea but Severus's dark eyes kept her mouth shut. "I am fine just a bit overwhelmed." Hermione lied "Work isn't easy to find right now and soon I will be alone. Alice is moving in with Frank monday and Lily will be moving in with James after the honeymoon.". Dorea knew this was a lie she hasn't lost her hearing yet.

"You are not alone child. We both know you have friends in higher places." Dorea said her light eyes going over Hermione face. Dorea took Hermione's silence as a answer "I am dying. Ever since you two walked into my manor did I know something wasn't right with you two. I do not know your plans or why Rowena had to be so cruel to Remus but I do know that it has something to do with You-Know-Who. Rowena isn't a death eater neither is her brother I know the look of a death eaters and she is not." Hermione watched as Dorea came closer placing a hand on Hermione's who stood in place her brown eyes wide. "I will die before I can see your plan but know that I will be watching from the beyond and cheering you on. Promise me something.." Hermione nodded unable to speak. Dorea smiled "Tell your story. The true story. The world mustn't forget the pain and the injustice that Voldemort caused. Also I think after everything... My boys deserve to know." She told Hermione "We planed too. Everything we do is for their future." She promised Dorea.

The older woman let go of Hermione and she shook her head. She knew what that meant in a way. It saddened her since it was her sons involved and needed them to help with their future. "I will pray for the success of this mission of yours." Dorea said before letting Hermione help her out of the ladies room. Lily greeted them with a bright smile "Hermione! You have got to hurry. I am just about to throw the flowers!" Lily stated her green eyes alive as she took her friends arm and yanked her into the group of girls. Hermione felt awkward as James's great Aunt made angry faces at everyone who even got close to her. She tried not to think about Dorea and she almost got hit by the flowers as they landed in her arms. "Um.." Hermione said as she looked at the Scary Aunt that was already walking away disgusted. "Don't get any ideas!" Shouted Sirius who winked at Hermione's stunned expression.

It took her a moment before she hit Sirius with the flowers "Sirius Black if I wanted to marry you I would have asked you." She stated her face scrunched up in a cute look. Sirius winked at Hermione "Well that hurts! Prongs did you hear her!" He shouted at James who was chatting with Peter who was watching them. "Aye! I did! A Woman of the ages that one is." He said joking. Hermione rolled her eyes "Well that makes me feel better Fab." Hermione turned at the voice with a bright smile. She almost forgot thinking she would see George in his bright lime green robes with his bright red hair instead she saw a handsome man dressed in leather with a tooth earring in his ear smiling at her.

"Aye! We don't have all that yucky pressure!" Fabian joked his eyes shining blue as Molly came up slapping him in the back of his head. "Fabian! You get that thought out of your head." She stated sharply a baby on her hip and two boys behind her. "Hello, Hermione Granger is it?" Molly asked Hermione smiled. "Yes it is. Are you Fabian and Gideons sister?" She asked as if she didn't know that answer. Molly smiled at her and Hermione almost teared up, even if she isn't the woman Hermione remembered it was still a familiar face. "Yes I am." She said her face skruched up as she let out a noise "Oh Arthur!" She stated walking away in a hurry.

"I'm Bill and this is Charlie." said a small voice. She looked down and grinned "Hello Bill you look very handsome so do you Charlie." Hermione said. Bill blushed as Charlie grinned "Thank you ma'am!" they replied before running off to find Molly. Hermione felt better after seeing what she was fighting for. "We will see you around 'Monie!" Fabian asked seeing Marlene in the crowd. Hermione nodded and accepted Gideon familiar hug.

* * *

Hermione laid in bed with Sirius her head laying on his naked chest. "So how about it?" Sirius asked Hermione peered up at him. She sat up not at all shy about how naked she was as she stared at him "Marriage?" She asked Sirius nodded his eyes going over Hermione's face. His hands moving around on her stomach "Baby, I want to wait until after the war." She said softly. Sirius sat up making Hermione scoot farther down on her bed. "I don't want to wait but if you want to then alright Kitten." Sirius told her.

Hermione felt guilty for telling Sirius that, He deserved someone who would give him what he wanted. "I'm sorry." she whispered. Sirius pushed his disappointment aside as he pull her into his chest "Kitten. I love you and you are who I want." He told her sensing her feelings. Hermione believed him. She knew that eventually she would be able to give herself over and become Hermione Black but at this moment it felt wrong. Her wedding shouldn't feel wrong to her it was supposed to be a happy day. She blanked out for a moment her mind took her to those few moments after she had woken up and Sirius's face showing relief and his promise to never allow her to be hurt again. Hermione sighed "I miss Regulus and them Sirius." She told him.

Sirius looked as if he didn't hear her "What?" He asked "I try to hide it but I miss them." She said her brown eyes never wavering at all in her resolve to be honest with him at least to the point she could. "After all they done to us?" Sirius asked he tried his best not to seem judgmental or risk Hermione being silent again. Hermione looked down "I want to believe they have good reason. They have been a part of my life for years." She said knowing it was leaning more on Rowena and Draco then Regulus in that comment.

He took a moment to relax his voice so it wouldn't seem like he was disgusted "Kitten, I know you want to believe that they didn't join and that they are running a plan underneath that mans nose but thats impossible. The order would have been alerted to it." Sirius said Hermione looked up "You have someone watching them?" She asked her eyes alarmed. "Nobody knows were they are living or anything like that. Nobody has seen Rowena out in Diagon Alley but Draco has been seem meeting with a known Death eater." Sirius told her. Hermione nodded "Kitten, Lets move on please?" he asked her. Hermione looked up her eyes shining "I love you Sirius and I couldn't lie to you anymore." She said softly. Sirius grinned "Hermione, I understand." He said his first white lie because in all honesty.

He could never understand.

* * *

_**Do you think Hermione's having a hard time? Do you think Hermione handled Dorea well? How do you think Sirius and Remus will handle when they eventually learn the true reason for Rowena's actions? What about the ruined Hen party? Will Hermione adjust to having a empty apartment? All these questions some you can answer others you will have to wait for! **_

_**Now I am off to make some Pancakes. I hope to end this story before July but probably not! =D **_


	30. 30

Regulus looked at the letter in his hand and then at the door that looked to be infested with termites. He was about to knock when the door opened revealing Severus Snape. His inky black hair weighed down with potion oils and his long hook nose was the first thing Regulus could see of Severus. "I though Rowena was kidding." Regulus exclaimed as Severus allowed him to enter. The walls looked to be yellowing and bowing under the strain of the magic that saturated the walls it made Regulus's nose burn. "I am afraid not. This is the safest place at this moment." Severus told Regulus. Severus knew that Regulus couldn't see the home for what it was because of his clouded view of a home. To Regulus a home was fine dishes and pretty little needless things, He never knew what it was like living in a home with less. Regulus looked around his nose crinkled with dislike of his surroundings. "Right under their nose, aye?" Regulus joked his eyes coming to rest on Severus who was watching him. "Exactly." exclaimed Rowena as she entered from the side of the room.

Regulus schooled his composure upon seeing Rowena. She looked malnourished and sick. It broke Regulus's heart to see Rowena look so weak. Regulus felt irrational hatred towards Remus but even he knew that Rowena had caused this reaction.

* * *

"So this would be our grand plan?" Regulus stated reading over the plan that Rowena had worked all day on before she had to succumb to the new moon. "In a way yes." Severus said sitting in a chair at their worn dining room set. Draco was next to Severus but barely listening his mind was replaying Monday's events over and over again. Rowena marveled at how grown up Regulus looked as he stayed standing carefully looking at the write out of the plan and then at the map that showed the different ways they could get to the vault in Malfoy manor. He had grown another inch taller and he had this striking handsome look about him that was so different then Sirius's bad boy playboy look. "As you know Draco and I can not just walk into Malfoy manor unattended." Regulus stated looking up from the plans. His grey eyes trained on Rowena's green ones as he waited her reply. "Regulus and I can get into the vault but we must have a distraction." Severus spoke up. "Draco do you have any ideas?" He added watching as Draco looked at him "What?" He asked.

"Do you have any ideas?" Severus repeated his mouth moved into his famous sneer. Severus Snape did not like to repeat himself. "On what?" Draco asked not really hearing what had just happened only seconds ago that needed his advice. "The Horcruxes." Rowena said stopping Severus from giving a snarky reply. "Oh." Draco said "I agree with your idea Rowena." He told her. Rowena's mouth pressed into a thin line "Draco, you have not been paying any attention to us, What is wrong?" Rowena pressed wanting to know what had Draco so out of himself. "I.." Draco hesitated he wanted to tell Rowena but when he thought he could tell her the words got stuck in his throat. "I can not tell you." He stated his hands clasped together in a tight fist. His hair falling in his face hiding his pale eyes. "Is this about last Monday?" Rowena asked moments like these Draco forgot that Rowena was in a life threatening condition. Her green eyes reflected pure concern and her hands weren't digging at her aching chest. "Yes." Draco muttered his grey eyes drowning in the sorrow he felt. Tears threatened to fall but he held tight to his Malfoy composure. He will cry in private.

"Come on Draco. If it's bothering you this badly then you need to talk about it." Regulus said speaking reason into Draco's muddled head. Suddenly the words didn't get caught in his throat "My mother had another child before me. A little girl who died in the womb. After all the years of wondering.. I found out why she killed herself." Draco said his throat tightened as the words made it seem even more real. Draco teared up as his mind took him away from the table...

* * *

_A young arrogant fifteen year old Draco walked down the hall his eyes moving over the older portraits that lead to his mothers room. His great Grandfather Armand Malfoy with his pristine long dark blonde hair with his ivory blue eyes stopped him "Young Malfoy do not enter your mother is unwell." He told him. His voice was thick with an old British and French accent. "I want to see her." Draco demanded knowing that his Grandfather Armand was keeping the door closed. Armand's ivory blue eyes looked away from him and in his grandfather's expression was sadness. "I sometimes wish I could bound off of this portrait and beat your behind child." Armand growled covering his sadness with overwhelming anger. His anger was towards Lucius not Draco but young Draco was now going to have to see this horror no child should witness. He unlocked the door and Draco scowled at his grandfather's portrait before walking into the room. _

_"Mother I need your opinion on what dress robes I should wear for the..." Draco stopped short as he seen his mother laying fully clothed in her pretty satin pink dress. Her hair was long and down rolling with waves "Mother?" Draco called out seeing that his mother was wearing shoes on the bed as well. The smell of sick hit his nose but he couldn't see anything there. He came closer as he noticed that his mothers blue eyes were unblinking. His breath was coming in short pants as a hysterical "Mommy?" Ripped out from his throat. He looked at his dead mother who smelled of her favorite perfume. The smell of the perfume reminded him of the day they spent on the beach without the worries of their lives. His whole body shook as tears started to fall upon her dress "Mommy." He tried again touching her stomach that was hard and cold. "Mommy please wake up." He cried out pushing harder on her belly. In her hand was a letter that had 'Lucius A. Malfoy' written on it, Draco gently uncurled his mothers hand to open the letter. "Her?" He muttered sobbing as he read a letter that made no sense. He dropped the letter and cried into his mothers chest until his father pulled him off of her with a disgusted expression. _

_Outside the door Armand in his portrait sat in his chair his head in his hands and his shoulders shaking with a grief he felt for the young Malfoy and the woman who's life was taken by death. _

* * *

Draco flinched as Regulus alarming questions brought him out of his memories "Merlin! Cissy kills herself? Why? When?" He demanded to know. Regulus loved Narcissa she was so nice and kind to him. It was a toss up between Andromeda and Narcissa to him of favorite cousin. "Regulus." Severus scolded in his stern teacher tone. Draco ran his hand back pulling his hair back from his face "No Severus he has a right to know. He is family after all." Draco told Severus before looking at Regulus who looked ashamed of his outburst. He had to focus on a quill as he spoke but he was able to get the words out. "My father, Lucius, is the reason she lost the little girl. When I found her the letter spoke of the poison he used to kill the baby. My mother used a higher dose to kill herself." Draco explained.

He felt like his lost fifteen year old self again and it made his stomach churn. "It was your sister?" Rowena asked her hand rubbing her chest that ached. "I never thought Lucius would be that horrid." Regulus said finally sitting down as if it was his fault that Narcissa was married to Lucius and it caused a punch to the gut. "Don't let my father's looks fool you or.." Draco bit his cheek hard. He couldn't tell them about her. "Or?!" Regulus demanded his eyes burning into Draco who cursed under his breath. He had already opened his mouth unfortunately "Rabastian Lestrange. In our time everyone pitied him for being with Bellatrix who was in love with the Dark Lord. Now that I have seen him, I don't blame her." Draco admitted. He rubbed his scar that felt as if the serpent was still underneath his skin moving. Rowena flinched "Draco." She gasped. "What did you see?" Draco asked wondering if she had seen the memory of Bellatrix or his mother. "Everything. Open up to Severus. He has to see this as well it is almost unbelievable."Rowena told Draco. Severus sat up curiosity made him not argue about using Legilimency so carelessly. He pulled out his wand and trained it on Draco "Don't resist." Severus warned Draco. Knowing the results of resisting a mental attack from Severus it made Draco open his mind wide.

After seeing the memories of Bellatrix it caused Severus to sit in his chair befuddled "Circe, none of us knew this." Severus said in complete shock. Regulus frowned seeing Severus so lost for words was a sight he never wanted to see again. "Knew what?" Regulus asked Severus and Rowena who had a grim expression. "Bellatrix is pregnant with a female heir." Severus told Regulus who nodded already knowing that she was pregnant but not with a female. Regulus didn't see Rabastian doing anything to the heir because they had been trying since the had gotten married. "Rabastian is going to make her kill the infant." Draco told Regulus who recoiled back. "Its a girl? Are you sure?" He asked feeling ill at Draco's truthful words. "I gave the ultrasound myself." Draco told Regulus knowing it had to be hard for him to hear this. Regulus wasn't even out of school yet but Draco had to remind himself that they weren't either when it came down to the final battle. War and horror doesn't wait for adults.

"Draco went into her mind to find out why she was so scared. She's not lying." Rowena said oddly calm. Rowena could see Regulus expression as a grim feeling swept threw the house. "We must do something!" Regulus demanded loudly. He stood up and paced up and down the side of the table, Rowena almost believed she was looking at an older Sirius Black again. "Regulus it is not that simple. How on earth are we going to steal a child? If we manage then how can we raise it?" Rowena asked stressing the words 'stealing' and 'raising'. Regulus walked back and forth, Rowena watched him keeping her eyes off of Draco's hopeful grey eyes. Draco wanted to save this baby but he thought impossible by himself, but with the group as a whole the maybe they could save the baby. She would have to be put in a orphanage. The thought of putting a newborn in a place like that made Draco feel as if his mother was yelling at him. His mother would never approve but what choice did he have?

Five minutes into Regulus pacing he suddenly stopped a smile crawling across his charming face the more his idea grew inside of his head "Why doesn't the infant's birth be our distraction?" He purposed crossing his arms in front of his chest and leaning on the wall. He was too excited to keep still. Draco's shoulders slumped "That would mean Bellatrix would have to be moved to Malfoy Manor."Draco told Regulus who scowled. "Then why don't you tell her that you will take the infant for something?" Regulus demanded to know. He was scared for this baby who was innocent in life and was about to be murdered before she ever got the chance to live. "If we think of doing this the child must die. We cannot allow Bellatrix to snoop around trying to see her child." Severus stated watching Regulus expression go from furious to understanding. He couldn't allow Regulus to belittle Draco for making the right choice. "I can not believe that we are even entertaining the thought of trying to steal a baby. It could ruin everything we have worked for." Rowena stated looking stern. Rowena's hand working hard rubbing her chest digging her finger into her flesh.

"I think it is worth the risk." Draco stated looking at Rowena challenging her to say something. She didn't even want to discuss this topic at all. They should be planing on taking the Dairy not this. Rowena couldn't process their emotions into the facts. If they attempted to steal the child it put everyone at a unneeded risk that risk could end their lives."Severus you agree with me ?" Rowena asked him her eyes looking into his dark orbs. "I side with Draco and Regulus." Severus stated he was firm in his belief that with their skill that this infant could have a chance at life. Rowena looked as if someone had slapped put the final nail in Rowenas heart as he faced her pulling her hand away from her chest. Regulus couldn't allow her just sitting there rubbing herself raw."Who are we to decide who lives and dies? I was far from innocent but you saved me. Why can't we save this infant who is innocent. She deserves to live more then anyone else." Regulus told Rowena gently rubbing her hand with his thumb.

Rowena couldn't look away from Regulus as he held her attention. She felt a dead weight settle in her stomach as she understood what Regulus was saying. She was being like Voldemort. For a moment they looked towards Rowena who looked to tear up but the tears quickly evaporated. "How do we claim this child is ours? I am not pregnant and male pregnancy's are impossible this day and age." Rowena asked she was scared that this would destroy them but she couldn't allow them to think that she wasn't to be trusted. She had to talk to Severus who probably would understand her fears. "There is a charm." Severus explained waving his wand that didn't leave his hand after casting the Legilimency spell. A thick old tomb laid on the table and with another flick the book opened and pages flipped to the right page so quickly it almost was as if the pages would be ripped out by sheer force. "What will this do?" Rowena asked reading the words to the charm that was slightly darker then anything you would find at Hogwarts.

"It is a illusion. If we do cast the charm while we are out shopping for the child's equipment then we have all of Diagon Alley as a witness."Severus explained already deciding that the infant would not go to a muggle orphanage of any sort. "A healer to confirm birth and such? How do you suppose we trick one of 'em?" Rowena asked. She had to ask these hard questions, a baby wasn't a puppy that they could just get tired of a throw out onto Knockturn Alley**. **"It is common in a lot of pure-blood families to entrust a healer from the family instead of a common person." Regulus told them remembering his great Aunt Ostara who had given birth so fast that their cousin Samuel was to slow to reach her. Draco nodded as Rowena looked at him "My cousin Louise from France delivered me." Draco told her. He didn't know if that would change or not but for now it would due.

Rowena shook her head "Money?! Babies take a lot of gallons."She inquired her hands on her hips in a very Mrs. Weasley like fashion. "I believe we all make enough to at least give the infant the essentials." Draco assured her. "I will give some money as well. This child is a Black even if it will be a Gaunt on paper." Regulus told Draco. Rowena should have been proud that they weren't going to send the baby to a Muggle Orphanage since it was known to her the unique damage a Muggle has to a magical child's brain. "I will give up my private quarters for the baby. I won't leave her to a muggle or magical orphanage." Draco stated looking a man who has just been told he is going to be a father but behind the pale expression his eyes held a strong gleam of determination and hope. "I wouldn't let you." Severus told Draco before Rowena could. "Fine. How long do we have?" Rowena said cutting the tension with her sharp words.

"Three weeks. At any time the baby could arrive." Draco told Rowena this time she could see his focus as he got up and surveyed the table. He noted the two possible placed that the Diary would be in the Malfoy Manor. "Any way to induce the pregnancy?" Rowena asked not like the uncertainty behind the plan. "No." Draco admitted with a frown. Too much stress has already been on the baby and he didn't feel comfortable putting more on her tiny body. "Okay then." Rowena said biting back her inner wolf that wanted to demand it to happen. The men watched how her eyes flashed from yellow to her deep green. "Okay?" Draco asked careful not to provoke Rowena any more. "Okay." Rowena stated then she rubbed her eyes "I need to walk away from this for a moment." Rowena said walking out of the kitchen and into the private rooms. Regulus grim face reflected the others in the room "She's dying?" He asked softly. Draco didn't want to think about it but Regulus deserves a chance "Yes we didn't really know until she started rubbing her chest and her wolf won't attack only sleep." Draco told Regulus. "How long until she goes?" Regulus asked his voice breaking with the tension he felt trying to control his voice and emotions.

"We don't know." Severus said his throat constricting painfully at the thought of loosing someone so close to him. Rowena leaned over the counter of the bathroom. Her breath coming out in short pants and her chest felt as if her heart was burning out of her. "No...No..No.." Rowena repeated looking into her sunken in eyes. Her vision was swimming as she tried to find purchase on the counter as the world tilted side ways and she fell onto the floor of the bathroom. She cursed as she curled into herself the pain from her fall and her heart was making her feel even more fear. She had to live past this day. She had to go foreword but her wolf was tired of being with her mate. "New plan. What is the safest and best way to temporary evict Lestranges from their estate?" Draco said looking around as a thud came from up stairs. Severus was the first to get up "I will handle it." Severus told them leaving the room. "He has a potion for pain." Draco explained "Too much can cause death since it has a wolf suppressor in it." He added wringing his hands together. Regulus swallowed back his emotions as he suddenly remembered a memory from when he was little. "Rats." Regulus told Draco who frowned "Rats?" He inquired wondering how this went with Rowena being in pain.

"Well I heard one day before Bella's wedding that Rabastian found a dead rat in his study. He had reacted so horrible that he moved out for a whole month so the house elves could strip the manor." Regulus explained his random word to Draco. "Its been a few years will he react the same?" Draco asked him. Crossing his arms and shrugged "Maybe but that's my best idea." Regulus told him. Severus pulled Rowena into his chest "Rowena." He called out brushing the wet hair from her pale face. He pulled out a syringe, unrolling her sleeve he pressed it into her skin finding a vein and pushing it into her blood. A bruise formed and she cried out. Severus pulled her tighter holding her hands that wanted to rip into her skin as he rocked her like a child. He mutter comforting words to her praying that she didn't die from this he hadn't been able to exact the dosage. He felt his own sweat mixing with hers as the smell of the mixture was coming from her pores. He watched as Rowena's body finally went limp and her breathing evened out into a deep sleep. Finding his feet he lifted her up in one motion. He carefully laid her down on her bed and pulled the lighter cover over her. Severus went back down stairs and threw the door he could hear the plan about the rats. "Then we need a hundred fat rats." He told them his face reflected his tired body.

Draco didn't want to ask but he had to know "Did it help?" He asked Severus nodded "Its going threw her pores now as we speak. The wolf suppressor shouldn't cause any reactions or life long problems." Severus told Draco patting him on the back. Draco nodded "What happens once they are moved?" Severus asked breaking the silence. Even if Rowena wasn't here she would want to be informed of the plan to warn Granger. "We wait till Bellatrix gives birth. Till them we will buy the infants essentials up to a year and figure out hot to make a healthy baby girl into a dead baby boy." Regulus explained. Draco agreed about buy what the baby would need until a year but the fact that they had to make it seem like the infant died made Draco worry. What if they failed? "We will be in the home when Bella gives birth so we can steal and destroy the diary?" Regulus asked wondering if he could handle another Horcrux's. It wasn't set in stone and it would be by dumb luck that this plan would work but if it didn't then they would just have to do something else. "Yes. Can you handle another Horcrux?" Draco asked Regulus who looked fearful.

Regulus looked at his hands. He could remember everything from the last one and it made his hands shake rapidly "I don't believe I could." Regulus told them his grey eyes paler. "I will destroy the Diary. Regulus all you have to do is help us get out alive." Severus told him. Feeling confident in this role he nodded "I can do that." Regulus said smirking. Draco pointed at one of the places that Rowena had marked as a possible place for the diary. "The Diary before my second year at Hogwarts was in the Malfoy Vault in the dungeons beneath the manor." Draco explained pointing out the entrance into the dungeons and then the actual entrance into the vault itself. "You will need the password and my blood to gain entrance. When I first saw the Dairy I couldn't have been more then eight. It was at the center of the vault on a pedestal." Draco said remembering how his father would spend hours in that vault. "Could the password change?" Regulus asked knowing that it had to be years. "No, Lucius can not change the password since it was my Grandfathers magic that built the Vault." Draco answered thinking back to his mothers chats with his Grandfather Armand.

"A small blessing." Severus remarked dryly as he tried to stop himself from looking at the clock and then at the door like a mad man. "More like a big one Sev. What is the password?" Regulus told Severus noticing his anxiety. "Sanctimonia Vincet Semper or Purity will always Conquer. It is on our crest." Draco said his voice rolling with the Latin as if he had be taught to say it with such elegance. Regulus had to admit when Draco said those words he sounded like Lucius. "And the blood?" Severus asked wondering how they planed on getting such a thing or using it. "Mine and it will need to be on the hand that touches the door." Draco said being reminded of the horror he felt as a child seeing blood on his fathers hand. "Ew" Regulus said distasteful at the idea of having blood staining his hands even if it was for a moment. "It could be worse." Severus said Regulus smirked "Yes like Sp..." He got hit in the back of the head by Severus who pinched his nose "Regulus Black" He exclaimed glaring at him. Regulus was still smiling like a fool as he said a rather pathetic "Sorry.". "To exit we will have to leave threw the front door." Draco said smiling at Regulus's antics.

"Seems easy." Regulus said think about how wonderful it would be if their plans actually worked out. With Bellatrix giving birth it would allow them tons of time to exit the Manor. "Unless we end up being found." Severus told him a silent warning to not get cocky. "When you are getting the diary, I will deliver the baby and they we both will leave with the infant and Diary." Draco said his confidence building with visions of that baby. "And I will talk to Hermione face to face. We will have to go to the order to get access to the Goblet." Rowena said very softly as she walked into the room. Her hand on her arm that was still an angry shade of purple. "We will have no back up?" Regulus asked her. "Did we ever?" She told him wondering if he actually thought she secretly had something like another Order hiding somewhere. "No..Maybe it felt that way because we where at Hogwarts." Regulus told her. Draco's jaw clenched as Rowena slowly walked to Regulus and pulled him into a hug. Rowena knew how he felt and she mutter softly "We understand. We can do this Regulus." She swore that she would make everything alright.

She would live to see the end of Voldemort even if her body did give out.


	31. 31

Rowena felt the slapping every old woman who went to touch her stomach. "Oh my how far along are you?" Asked one woman or "Gosh you are so huge!" said another, She was disgusted. Now Rowena was in a small shop that had all sorts of overly cute baby things. She looked down and saw the huge belly and then looked at Draco. He was in his element walking around the store picking up cute things even going as far as to ask Severus his opinion. She turned her head and saw a yellow duck sitting there she was a little careful to pick up the duck after almost throwing a doll that talked. "I believe we need to pick up a book or two about taking care of a infant as well Draco. Regulus's money is only for emergencies." Severus reminded Draco who was trying to decide on Prams. "Your right." He said choosing the less extravagant one. Then he started to take out the toys that had no learning or developmental usefulness. "Or a spell book or two." Rowena remarked dropping the duck into the cart. Draco looked at the duck deciding not to say anything about it "Of course! Also I need help with picking out clothes." Draco exclaimed this time dragging Rowena over to the wall that was filled with all sorts of delicate baby things.

"Its so little." She muttered holding up a newborn sized outfit. Draco nodded his eyes going over the small clothes "Lets pick up some of these, It will be easier to change her." He told Rowena. She nodded picking up a few that seemed cute or girlie and placed them in the cart. Draco put the rest in the cart and then they looked around the store. "There isn't anything to feed her with." Draco muttered frowning. He didn't think of this, He didn't have the ability to make milk or anything like that. How would they feed her? "I will take Rowena with me to a muggle store. Muggles have found ways to feed their children without needing a breast." Severus explained looking at Rowena who was looking at small books that where thick enough to withstand a toddlers grip. "She picked out a toy." He said looking down at the duck. "She will adjust Draco. Most women or men with her condition have no children themselves." Severus reminded Draco who had forgotten. "Still..." Draco sighed he hoped that Rowena wouldn't neglect the baby.

He wanted to slap himself. How could he think that Rowena would do such a thing?! He needed to get ahold of his thoughts. Draco looked over his list and then at the cart "We have everything we need." Draco said Rowena walked or waddled over to them her hand placed at the small of her back "Good my feet are killing me." She said with a annoyed growl. Severus nodded and shoved the cart to the counter where the woman behind the desk that had been watching them smiled "Buying last minute?" She asked Rowena's eyes went cold "We weren't certain our daughter would live. It has been a very hard pregnancy for me." She replied sharply. The woman behind the counter's eyes widened a blush flared across her cheeks "Forgive me. " The woman exclaimed keeping her remarks to herself. Once they walked outside they gave Draco the bags. The bigger items had been shrank to allow Draco to get everything and not be overwhelmed "I will see you two when you get back." Draco said Rowena nodded "We won't be long." She stated hugging Draco before leaving with Severus.

* * *

The muggle world was overwhelming for Rowena at first spending most of her time out in the country far away from the city. "This is a tad much." Rowena said to Severus who felt awkward to be without his cloak. He didn't like the muggle world it reminded him too much of his life before Hogwarts. "In here." Severus directed Rowena who was having a hard time with the crowds. He grabbed her elbow to walk her into the store that held food and all sorts of products that Rowena had rarely seen. She fallowed Severus to the bottle section and let her jaw drop "Do infants starve?"She asked yanking a 4oz. bottle off of the shelf. "No?" Severus said slightly confused by why she was asking that. "4 oz a day?" She said looking at the small bottle.

"No they drink 4oz every time they are hungry." Severus tried to explain to Rowena who was looking at all the choices in wonder. Some bottle where glass with special nipples claiming to be just like breast nipples, A few where weird with flat tipped nipples, and some had so many pieces it was almost unnecessary. After a hour looking at bottles a mother who held her baby to her hip walked up picking up a bottle that had a slight crook to it. The muggle woman looked at Severus and then at Rowena who had a confused expression. "Can I help you?" She asked. Rowena turned to look at her. For a moment the woman thought that she said the wrong thing but then the young woman put on a tense smile "We are having a bit of a time picking out the right bottles." She told the woman who adjusted the baby higher on her hip. "Ah, I remember that day. Lily has always had a bit of trouble taking to the fancier bottles. I would try these and this one. If your baby doesn't like those then you could always return them." The woman explained. Rowena put down the one she had been looking at to pick up the two the woman was holding.

"Are these safe? No small parts?" Severus asked surprising the muggle woman "No not at all. You measure out the amount of formula and then fill with warm water. Make sure to test the formula on your wrist to make sure it isn't too hot." She explained to this first time father. Severus nodded "Where would be this formula?" he asked. The woman grinned "Right behind you. I would go with this brand but it all depends on what the baby's pediatrician recommends." She said. Severus was over their before she even finished her sentence. Rowena smiled at the muggle "Thank you for you help." She told the woman who grinned "Anytime. I understand what its like." she said walking away from her. Rowena looked down at the two kits she was about to buy then at Severus who was looking a tad tense. "This is extremely difficult." Severus proclaimed after narrowing down to two containers of formula.

"I don't see the difference." Rowena said Severus sighed and narrowed his gaze on to her as if she was one of his students again. "This has extra iron. If this baby comes anemic then she will need this one." he said holding a green container. "This one is for a infant who's stomach can't handle harsh milk." Severus said. Rowena winced "Buy both?" She said Severus scowled. "I will do that." He stated walking to the check out corner. Rowena smirked by the time this child turned one Severus would be a formula master.

* * *

"We got bottles." Rowena stated showing them to Draco who opened the packaging with a little bit of strain. Rowena watched as Draco picked up one and moved it around in his hands then tried to squeeze the nipple "This nipple is hard as rocks. I know that a woman's nipple isn't this...oh." He said halting his sentence as Severus scowled and ripped the cover off of the bottle to stop Draco's prattle about nipples. Rowena turned so they couldn't see her smile. Severus scowled and proceeded to explain to Draco how to use and how to hold the bottles. Draco was fascinated by these simple things and wondered if maybe it could catch on in the wizarding world? Maybe he didn't know. What he did know was that the baby girl would be well fed since Severus had bought almost two cans of this '_formula'._ Rowena didn't listen it was Draco's job to care for the infant and her's to make sure they didn't get killed. She paused her eyes landing on that silly duck. She rolled her eyes and walked into her room.

Draco smiled as he went back to prepping the room for the new arrival. He couldn't help but feel like this was meant to be in a way. Folding the little one piece suits into the drawers he noticed that he wondered if this house had ever seen a happy healthy child. He just couldn't fathom that one of the Wizarding worlds worst monsters once fit into a sleeper like this one he held. Maybe he needed to quit thinking about this sort of rubbish. It was starting to give him the chills. He strained putting together the crib but managed alone. Severus had checked in and told him of his progress with a potion to allow the baby girl to become a illusionary man. Draco didn't even take Rowena into account. Soon he was stretching the crib's sheet over it and putting up the breathable bumpers. He felt proud of his accomplishments.

He wished Hermione could be here. Draco knew that Gryffindor in her couldn't take Rowena's stance on this plan they had. He frowned, what if Hermione had changed so much since school that this would seem like a bad idea to her too. He sat down in the rocker that came put together and crossed his arms over his chest. His excitement dulled dramatically by the realization that he was going to be someones father. It was a sorta weird twisting to his insides and a warm one over his heart. He knew this was right thing he just hoped that he didn't ruin any chance to have a woman actually like him.

Draco shook his head muttering to himself "She's worth me ending up like Severus." He snorted picturing himself in all that thick dark fabric make everyone but his daughter scared of him.

* * *

Severus paused his hand just slightly tilting the gilly weed. He needed just a strand of it or the whole potion would erupt in his face. It wouldn't be the last time one did that. His eyes darted over four cauldrons needed cleaning. He held his breath as a single strand slid out of the bottle and landed in the potion turning it a bright blue. He let out a sigh and corked the bottle. He finished the recipe in time that he was alloted before putting it away. Holding it up he wondered if Rowena was right.

This plan of theirs would change everything they have sacrificed for. No longer a three man team. Someone would always have to stay to protect the little one. Severus's hands clenched tightly, He couldn't just sit at home and wait for that mark on his arm to fade. His eyes went to the memory that wasn't his own. That little ball of energy wiggling around trying to stuff her whole fist in her little mouth. His stomach felt twisted and a warmth light him from head to toe. He could sit out if he had too for her.

Severus didn't know if he would be any good at parenting. His mother had been sweet to a point but his father... Severus quit thinking as a flash of attacks came to his mind. He never would think about that man again. That was the one muggle who did deserve Voldemort's rain. "Severus , Have you heard from Draco at all?" Rowena asked coming down from her room and into the potions room. "I believe he's setting up the baby's room." Severus replied turning to face her. He knew by her face that she couldn't sleep nor stay alone for long. Her hand moved to her chest and she rubbed it as if it was sore.

"I hope you two are happy." She stated her hand dropping from her chest. She was doing it without realizing it. "Rowena." Severus stated back his voice dropping an octave. "No, Severus. Let me speak." She snapped. Severus raised up more to his full height as Rowena did the same. "I have a plan for Merlin sakes! This child will ruin it! If this all doesn't go to plan then we will die! I will be killed by that curse again and I won't be able to come back!" She shouted her voice splitting with fear. It shown on her face as it did in her voice. Rowena was scared.

"I know when all of us are _set_ to _die_! I know when things are going to happen. I didn't know about this child neither Narcissa's! What if you three get _caught_? I can't go to Hermione. Dumbledore is a useless old fool and..." She paused her arms wrapping around her midsection. "And James and them _hate_ me. Everything we have done can go up in flames!" She shouted her eyes tearing up. Severus took two steps towards her and pulled her into his chest. "I don't want this. I don't want this." She sobbed. Severus knew Rowena was finally breaking down. She was just like the rest of them. Trained by the old way to never show emotion. Fear wasn't a word used at all by pure-bloods or Slytherin. She didn't see a baby, she saw death to everyone around her and she felt as if it would be her fault for that to happen. Severus didn't know exactly what to say so he kept quiet and tightened his hold.

He didn't like seeing Rowena so scared and upset but it worried him more that she went to him not to Draco. "Rowena, why did you come to me?"Severus asked his dark eyes looking over her pale tear streaked face. Rowena seemed to need to think for a moment before replying. "My childhood wasn't the best. I moved around a lot never in one place for to long. I lived in fear but it shaped who I am now. When I got attacked every full moon you would tie me up and watch me change. When my father died you snapped at me until I got over it. You became my constant and I guess I still think of you like that even if you are the same age as me now." She told Severus thoughtfully.

He now understood. "I believe you need to give this a chance. Trust in our abilities to get out alive." He told her. She pulled away from him rubbing her eyes till they were clear of the tears and red. "I want too." She said softly. Her green eyes were so dull as new tears came up. "What will Remus think when he hears about this?" She asked out loud. "I cannot tell you what Lupin will think. I do know that eventually we will have to tell them the truth. He will listen to reason better then Black and Potter." Severus said trying to sound somewhat positive. Rowena smiled weak little smile "Thank you. I will be owling Hermione with the meeting place." She said her mask falling back into place. "I won't tell Draco." Severus said wondering how many secrets he could keep before he became just one big secret keeper.

Rowena nodded and left the room. Severus watched her leave with a expression that matched his older self. It was always used when it came to Rowena's care. Severus prayed to Merlin that they all made threw this alive. Even he didn't want to die.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Rowena moved into the baby's new room. Silently as possible she took in the new things. Draco was passed out in the rocking chair his head to the side. He snored lightly, Rowena smirked. Draco would have a teasy to know that he snored even slightly since the sound was very unbecoming of an heir. She tensed as she softly pulled out the duck from the bag and placed it in the crib. She ran a hand along the soft bedding and sighed. Severus was right but she was scared. Her heart was already broken and battered. She felt that if everything didn't go as planed that she was going to loose more friends.

She wondered if having this infant around would help her. She could focus all of her energy to the care of this little one but then she knew it was what the muggles called a pipe dream. Draco would take care of all the needs of the child. Her energy was needed out on the giant chest board. Dumbledore was moving as she predicted and Voldemort was too. She lifted her hand out of the crib. All of their hard work could crumble and it scared her but she will try to take what Severus said to heart, She would trust in their abilities.


	32. Chapter 32

___**Thank you to the Anonymous Reviewer! I was so confused when she asked me if Rowena was pregnant or not. I wish I could have messaged you a huge thank you because of you I found out that a part of my story never made it onto Fanfiction. Please re-read Chapter 30 and up to this chapter. I am so sorry that I didn't realize this huge mistake. Also I am think about getting a BETA for Seasons of Love and maybe Amazing Life. ~Dark light**_

* * *

_"She's what!" _Shouts rattled the apartment walls as Hermione sat stunned by what she was hearing from the Advanced Guard Emmeline Vance. She was at Diagon Alley when Rowena, Draco and Severus was buying the baby things. Hermione looked around the room. Sirius was holding back Remus who looked like he had snapped. James and Lily were gone on their honeymoon. "I saw her, She looked to be almost due." Vance repeated her indifferent expression made Hermione uncomfortable.

"Thats impossible! You are a fucking liar!" Remus growled his eyes yellow gold. Sirius looked at Hermione who looked just as surprised. If Sirius had any doubts about Hermione it was cleared by how she looked. "My boy. Miss Vance is apart of the Advanced Guard she would not lie about something so severe." Dumbledore said. He watched Hermione closely. She looked just as shocked as Remus which slightly annoyed him. Dumbledore was a Gryffindor at heart and not a very patent man especially when something was dangling in front of him but was too far for him to reach even if he did decide to let them do what they will.

He had contemplated just invading Hermione's mind. Finding out why suddenly they had split and their plans. He just couldn't bring himself to do something so cruel. Learning from the past he decided to embrace Hermione into the Order telling Moody to refrain from asking questions about the Gaunts and the Snape boy. "Stop!" Hermione shouted calling Dumbledore out of his thoughts. Peter sat as far back as he could in the room. Remus scared him. "I hope you are not going to make me out to be a liar as well Miss Granger." Vance stated.

Hermione couldn't believe that Rowena was pregnant. How could that happen? The math didn't add up. If she was due the beginning of this month then she had to be pregnant at the end of the school year. She had been with Remus and only Remus. "No. I trust that the Headmaster would have checked to make sure you were not lying Miss Vance." Hermione snapped daring the older woman to talk back to her again. Advanced Guard or not. Vance's eyes flashed but she held her tongue, she knew that Dumbledore held Miss Granger in a high regard.

"Hermione, This woman is lying!" Remus shouted at her. She shook her head. "Remus this is going to be awkward but did you have sex with her?" She asked her cheeks pinking even if she could talk till she was blue in the face about the aspects of Sexual intercourse. It was a theory not something as real as what it was now. Remus paled "Once." He said. "Did you use the charm? Prongs and I showed you it four times!" Sirius said his grey eyes wide. Remus blushed his anger was still their but it was going swiftly out of him from embarrassment.

Remus shook his head. Sirius groaned slapping his hand on the back of his head. "She hasn't been seen since leaving the school. Its possible she found out after graduation." Sirius muttered. He didn't want to think about this possibility. Not after what she put Remus threw. Hermione needed to talk to Rowena that was for sure. She frowned "Or before." She said softly adding that chance. That small chance. Remus looked crushed "Why wouldn't she tell me?" He asked wondering if things could have been different. Dumbledore motioned for Vance to leave before speaking. He didn't want Remus and Rowena's condition to be so well known even if Remus had horrible facial scars now.

"Werewolf pregnancy's are very few and rare in between because of the strain the transformation has on the female body. There is a chance that this child will be born with the same condition." Dumbledore explained "My boy, I believe that she didn't want to tell you because of her own fears. It is easier for some to hide the problem instead of facing it." He added. Hermione tensed. Rowena was not a coward! "If you knew and lost the baby Remus. It would have crushed both of you. She's came out of hiding and that is all that matters." Hermione said trying to sound as oblivious as possible to their were a bouts.

"Draco will probably be the one to deliver it." Sirius said hardly believing that Rowena said those things just because she was frightened of loosing a baby. Hermione nodded as a letter few out of the fireplace and onto the coffee table. She tensed since the letter had to be from one person. Sirius was the one to lift it up and scan it. "Owl dropped it off." He said handing it to Hermione who read the front, then opened it up.

_Dearest Hermione, _

_ I see you have company so I will be swift, I wish to see you. I will be in touch._

_ Rowena Gaunt _

Hermione wondered what Rowena was getting at? How could she know about the company she had over unless... Hermione sprang from the couch. Dropping the letter on the floor of the apartment she raced outside of them. She saw a woman with long hair face her then disappear with a significant sound of apparition. Hermione was breathing heavily as Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore fallowed wands out and ready. "Kitten?" Sirius called from the door his body tense as if something was going to spring on them.

She couldn't believe it. Her time without Rowena and Draco was coming to an end. "I saw her. Rowena." Hermione said not bothering to keep the surprise from her voice. She wouldn't be alone anymore. "She was here." Remus said feeling her presence and sent all over the area. His eyes teared up a bit. She was here. At least for a small time. Sirius put away his wand and came over to Hermione who stood like a statue. Her eyes pinned to the spot that her best friend once stood. "Hermione. Did she say anything to you?" Sirius asked his eyes and face filling her vision as Hermione blinked snapping out of her thoughts.

"No." Hermione replied "She will be in touch though." Hermione added as if it was a promise.

* * *

Remus stared at a picture long and hard. His eyes would turn from gold to silver. He remembered the Wolf pack in the south. Their pack leader took one look at him and told him 'How could you come here asking our aid when you yourself do not know our ways?'. Remus didn't want to fail Dumbledore so he told the pack leader that his sire had abandoned him. They knew of Greyback's way and decided to show him. A whole month passed.

He found out things about himself and the wolf that he never knew before. Remus didn't want to think about the times he spend talking to the elders. It pained him because they called his suffering 'The wolfs loss'. They told him he was going to die. Remus left that night. He lied to Dumbledore saying that they had no interest in aid but to live in peace. His mind couldn't believe that he was going to die over a broken heart. They explained it as the ties that held his heart and his mates was bonded together. If one would die then the other would fallow in a matter of time. It could be days or years depending on how much the wolf still had to live for.

If one broke the other one then the heart pains would grow until their heart would stop all together. Remus rubbed his chest. He had been experiencing these pains since Rowena broke up with him. He couldn't eat or drink much of anything without it hurting more. He had lost so many stones that he looked like a wisp of a man. Remus sat the photo back on the table. Hope was pulling at his emotions. Hope that Rowena didn't want to join Voldemort. Hope that she still cared for him. Hope that maybe she would come back to him.

He was a broken and beaten man.


End file.
